Time Record
by xmystorytime
Summary: The Earl had promised this time would be different; that if God betrayed them again, they would not fail. But, he hadn't counted on Miranda's Innocence intervening and sending Exorcist and Noah alike into the minds of those in the future, either.
1. Prologue

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Full Summary: **The Earl never expected to fail, but he did have a back-up plan just in case - a machine that would allow him and his Noah to go to the future, where no one could follow... or so he thought. Miranda's Innocence, pushed to its limit in the midst of battle, forces those around her to go tumbling through time, landing in the future... specifically, the minds of those in the future. Now our heroes have to re-group and counter the Earl's newest attack, but how can they if they don't know who's who? HP/DGM.

**Warnings: **uh... language. Not really bad language, but it's there.

**Ships: **None.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

How unfortunate.

The annihilation of half his army was a regrettable affair; it was also a cruel reality in a world where God had deserted him, choosing to side with the exorcists once more. He was not caught unaware this time – in fact he had planned for it – but still, it was tragic he had to lose some of his family before he had caught on.

Skinn… Lulubell… Cyril…

He couldn't afford to lose those who remained. He had been forced into this, couldn't they see? Exorcists surrounded him and with God on their side how could they not? He despised them with the very fibre of his being for succeeding where he had not. What did they promise that he could not give? What had he done for God to abandon his own creation, to become a mistake?

What was done was done, however. A millennium had passed, letting him come to terms with his circumstances. Why else was he known as the Millennium Earl, if one had not haunted, chased and spiralled around him, dancing just out of reach and taunting him with what he could not be?

A bitter laugh escaped his lips and echoed in the white room, through the open doors and down the deserted corridors, until he choked on his blood and had to cough.

Once he'd recovered, he sat up and dabbed at his mouth with his sleeve. "I must be getting old," he mused, gazing at the piano in front of him. It was all that remained from the incomplete download, a mockery of what could have been. A growl escaped from his throat and chunky fingers slammed down on the keys, coating the walls with a crude noise, but his lips, cursed into a grin, showed no trace of his rage.

How dare the fourteenth side with those traitors?

He pulled away from the piano, turning his back on it. What did it matter now? He didn't have to deal with such trivial things anymore; soon the exorcists would live out their lives in peace, never to interfere with his plans. Would a farewell for this world be appropriate?

His feet dragged as he faced the piano one last time and began to play a haunting tune. A few moments later a heart-shaped door opened above him. Road had no qualms about stepping into thin air and landed on his shoulder with an impish smile. The Earl did not look at her, but felt her thin arms wrap around his neck in an awkward hug.

"It's that time already?" she sounded sad.

The Earl paused, "Will you still miss him?"

"Of course!" he winced but continued playing as Road pouted. "Are you sure we can't bring him with us? I could make him my doll and then he wouldn't ever defy me -"

"Silly girl," he chided and she fell silent. As if he would let her bring along Allen Walker, not when he had ties to their betrayer. Road shifted so she was sitting upright and then stilled when footsteps were heard outside the corridor, barely audible over the music. The Earl knew this world as well as he knew his family, however, so when Tyki Mikk stepped into the room he was not surprised.

The young aristocrat pulled off his black top hat and brushed off invisible dirt.

"As talented as ever, Earl," he complimented, moving closer until he leant against the piano. "Almost like a farewell. This is it, then?"

The Earl hummed and continued to play. Not everyone had arrived yet and until they had he would not explain. It didn't take long.

"If they ask, you're gonna explain!"

Twins Jasdero and Devit stumbled into the room, though they avoided landing on their faces by keeping tight grip on each other. Once they stopped making a ruckus it was clear what they'd been arguing about. Beneath a large hat on top of Jasdero's head, a hat that reminded the Earl of a certain red-haired man, sat a white chicken. It clucked in the silence.

The Earl showed no reaction, his fingers dancing over the keys, but Road burst into peals of laughter and nearly slipped off her perch.

"Grr, see, they're laughing at us now!" Devit snapped as he pointed a gun at the blond.

"But it's a keepsake, a keepsake, hehe!" Jasdero mimicked his twin and then twin gunshots were heard. The Earl played faster, wanting to finish before they moved to where Lero waited. He reached his crescendo and finished with a press of all ten fingers at the same time Jasdevi came into being. His children were always so impressive.

He stood up and looked at all that remained of his family. There were more Noah that had yet to awaken, but it was apparent they would not show. Perhaps, in another time…

"You all know why I called," he said.

"To finalise the plans for the box," Jasdevi flicked long thick hair over his shoulder. The Earl nodded and led the three through the door on the far side. The room they entered was much darker, with no decorations or exits. A cracked and dusty jar stood on top of a wooden stool in the middle of the room.

"That's it?" Tyki frowned. "I was expecting something more… like a box," he reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," he warned and Tyki halted. "It may not react how you want it!" The child of pleasure narrowed his eyes and backed up as a pink umbrella suddenly peered over the rim of the jar.

"Lero?" the pumpkin on top asked before recognising who they were. "Master Earl Lero!" It floated towards the Earl who caught it and smiled.

"Is it all set?"

"Of course lero!"

Road swiped Lero out of his hands and held it up in front of her. "Lero, you have to promise you'll be there with me when we get there okay? I'll be so bored if I don't have you to play with, seeing as I've already lost Allen -"

"T-there's no way lero!" the umbrella did not seem to like the idea. "I have to stay with Master Earl lero!"

Ignoring the pair, the Earl turned to look at Jasdevi and Tyki. "You know God has forsaken us," he began and Road jumped off his shoulder and skipped over to sit cross-legged next to Tyki, keeping tight hold of Lero. "Look at what he allowed happen to Lulubell, Skinn and Cyril. He let them go." They all sobered. None of them could forget, not when being Noah meant they had to cry. "He did what I expected, repeated the actions he took before. Last time I was not ready," the Earl turned to the jar. "Now, we have this."

"I thought Pandora released all the evil in the world?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah, doesn't that mean it has no power?" Jasdevi frowned.

"Let Millenie explain!" Road hissed and, sensing they were about to begin bickering, the Earl clapped his hands together to draw their attention back to him.

"All the misfortune in this world was created by Pandora's Box. After such devastation, God took it upon himself to save his beloved race. He could not remove all evil, for evil is built into the very nature of humans, but he took the worst. What remains is in this," he tapped the jar's lid.

"Which is?"

"Hope," the Earl replied. "Humans have always underestimated the power of hope, but it works well for us. With our combined strengths, the power from this box will guide us to where we want to go." However, as he looked from one child to the next he saw they didn't seem to agree. He didn't blame them. It had taken him far longer than they ever knew to understand the true power behind this. "Do not fear for all will go according to plan," he paused. "However, so we don't arouse suspicion we must set ourselves up."

Ah, he had caught their attention again now. Had it been able to, his grin would have widened. "As the exorcists begin their epilogue, we shall finally begin our prologue. Our main story is about to begin."

**HP/DGM**

She'd been left for dead; discarded in the mud, limp as a rag doll. Her once pretty brown hair was matted with dried blood and her uniform was in scraps around her, showing blood oozing from deep wounds. She could only wait until she bled out or an akuma realised what an easy kill she was.

Oh, but how she wished she was still fighting, doing whatever she could to help her friends – but she'd barely been given a chance. The Noah had targeted her all at once, knowing their tactics. She never thought she'd have the choice of bleeding out instead of dying by akuma poisoning, not when so many others hadn't. She wanted to scream and shout about unfairness, to beg and plead for anyone who could help, but her body wouldn't respond.

She took a watery breath in and out as the battle raged above her. Each akuma destroyed was replaced by two more, and yet she'd dared to think her friends were succeeding. She was wrong of course, always wrong, always useless. Fierce yells came from both sides and explosions from dead akuma deafened the battlers but it was muted. Was this death?

Beneath her something shifted, gushing out, and she managed a soundless groan, eyes falling shut as she tried to sob but found her airways clogged with blood. From birth she was useless and useless she remained; her death wouldn't be remembered. After all, what had she done of any significance in her life?

But, even for a little while, it had been nice thinking Plain Useless Miranda might help save the world.

Footsteps banished her bleak thoughts and colour and sound returned. She gasped as pain bloomed down her sides, shuddering to life just in time to hear the conversation.

"An impressive imitation," her heartbeat started racing. Tyki Mikk? "Even I, the true being, cannot tell the difference." Why was he here? Why wasn't he fighting Lavi?

"Well what did you expect, something crappy?"

"We've been practising, practising, hehe!" Her eyes cracked open upon hearing Jasdevi. Why was no one fighting the Noah? Had her friends already…?

"Do you think I keep my skirt too high?" Road asked and Miranda swallowed, memories assaulting her, the strongest her very first meeting with Road. She hadn't changed much since then, despite what she'd thought. "Hey! Why am I the first to die?" the eavesdropping exorcist fought back a cough, deciding she must have heard wrong.

"Look look, Tyki's next hehe!"

There was a long silence before all four hissed in sympathy. Miranda wished she could move to see what they were looking at, but all she could manage was to make her fingers twitch.

"He must have had quite the vendetta against me," Tyki said. "Considering he was the only one I haven't fought before, I can't imagine why…" he sighed. "Ah, I suppose he didn't like what I did to the others. Not much of a Bookman is he?"

"_I _didn't like what you did to Allen," Road mumbled. Tyki made a noise of protest but her next words ignored him. "Jasdevi, will you go last?"

"Nah! We wanted to be -"

"- but the last to go in a show like this is the villain, hehe!"

Miranda shut her eyes, took as deep a breath in as she could and then struggled into a sitting position. Every part of her body ached and each new movement caused pain, but she knew she was the only one who could stop whatever the Noah were talking about. The only question was how.

"Oh oh oh! You're about to die!" Road cackled. "Watching this is so – oh…"

"That bloody vampire! How dare he do that to Jasdevi?"

"He'll pay for that, hehe!" There were some noises she couldn't make out and, forcing her head to turn, she eventually spotted the silhouette of a top hat and someone with spiky hair sitting on top of a wriggling lump.

"Have you two lost it?" Road demanded.

"If you go out there now, you'll ruin everything!" Tyki said.

Jasdevi struggled for a little longer before giving up. "Whatever, just get off us already!" Road and Tyki obeyed and the two forms sprung upright and wiped at their clothes. "Urgh, now we're caked in mud you bastards!"

"Jasdero's hair will be ruined, hehe!"

Her legs wouldn't respond but that didn't matter. She wasn't Lenalee after all, she didn't need them – her Innocence was in her arms. She started to summon it.

"My my, how fast you all fell," the Earl appeared out of nowhere, a pink umbrella over his shoulder, and she shut her eyes in dismay, her arms lowering back to her lap. She had no chance facing the Earl and three Noah, but… did that mean she shouldn't try? It wasn't as if she could do anything else.

"Why are you complaining?" Jasdero said. "It's a lot of work keeping so many out there!"

The Earl ignored him. "Are you ready?" he asked, pulling something out of thin air. It looked like a jar. Once he had received three affirmatives, he held the jar out in front of him. "Good. We must wait for the right moment before we use the Box."

Box? What box?

"Aw, but I wanna go now!" Road said. "I wanna see the future already."

"I wonder how much it will change," Tyki mused. "A world without us… what is it like?"

The future?

Miranda bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't do it; she couldn't handle the responsibility of stopping their enemies from going to the future. It was impossible – she was useless Miranda! Or was she? She was the only exorcist with time as her Innocence. Was she the only one who could give it a chance? Even if she was going up against the Earl?

"Ah, it seems the fourteenth is about to win!" the Earl said and, for the first time, Miranda turned her gaze to the sky where Allen and a fake Earl fought. They parried and blocked, barely visible to normal eye, before the Earl left an opening. The sword of Exorcism pierced through the Earl's fat belly. "Oh, time to go!"

She clutched her innocence to her chest, shutting her eyes in the hopes it would stop the tears. Her Innocence was cracked, battered and bruised, but it still clung on. She still clung on – wasn't that the story of her life?

"I see. You'll use your supposed death to cover up our use of the box," Tyki realised.

_Innocence… you need to help me. _She shivered and cracked her eyes open to see faint green circles start to form in the disc on her arm. _We're the only ones who can stop this._ The circles grew brighter and in response she, too, felt more hopeful. _Fight with me. Let us die fighting – let us not die useless!_

The wind began to pick up.

"Here we go!" Road cheered.

Miranda opened her mouth and yelled, as loud as she could, "Time Record, activate!" Her Innocence responded at the exact moment Pandora's Box opened and the world froze. She heard a loud dong, a clock striking twelve. It reverberated in her head, her heart and her soul and she gasped for air she couldn't find.

Light expanded from the disc on her arm and, wide-eyed, she could only watch as a golden circle spread out from where she said. It crossed the battlefield, touching everyone high and low. When it hit her friends they froze in time and then just… disappeared. She jerked, her free hand clutching her chest, as suddenly she could feel them, inside her, despite being unable to see them anymore.

Her friends… _Lenalee… Allen…_

Agony sliced down her spine and she felt herself ripped apart as the wind howled around her. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: ****A/N: **Did Miranda stop it in time, or was the power of Pandora's Box too great? What caused the big explosion? What was that white light which surrounded her? Do you want answers? You aren't going to get them. Mwah. The reason why I'm writing this? There are so many HP/DGM stories, most of which are durable... but what ticks me off is the time periods. There's _noway _that people centuries apart can be together, so I'm willing to do my HP/DGM story - with a twist. -grin-


	2. The First Loss

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these shows I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Everything was _perfect_.

She pulled away from the stove, wincing as her back complained from being hunched over too long, and reached for the tea towel to dab away the perspiration on her forehead and neck.

It had been a year since she'd last spent so long in front of it – a year exactly, in fact. It wasn't that she didn't like to cook, but it was hard to stay good-looking when you slaved over cooking. It did mean her scrawny nephew was usually in charge of their meals, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He wasn't cooking today's though, she didn't trust him to do it right.

A glance around the room left her glowing with pride. Ribbons spiralled down from the ceiling and confetti was spread artistically across the floor. She wanted to show her joy but she knew better than to try when it was possible the neighbours were watching. She almost frowned, but then she caught sight of a bright blue balloon. She couldn't be upset; it had been eleven years since she'd been blessed with such a beautiful child.

You see, today was Dudley Dursley's birthday.

The faint thud of footsteps in the room above jerked her from her thoughts. Her husband, Vernon, never took advantage of any opportunity to sleep in, despite rarely getting the chance. He struggled so hard to get the food on their table, but not once did he complain.

Humming the birthday tune to herself, she sat down on a chair next to the classy dining table. She had ten minutes before the third and final cake she'd made finished and then she had to adjust the temperature and cook her baby's favourite meal – pancakes and muffins. Normally she bought them from the shop but today she would make her own.

Thinking about the shopping reminded her she needed to check if they had enough food for tomorrow – it wouldn't do for them to starve. Avoiding a loose ribbon on one balloon, she made her way to the white cupboard and opened it. With a sigh, she realised she'd have to send the brat to the shops again.

They always ran through food quickly in this house. She blamed the nuisance for wasting too much when he cooked.

It wasn't as if the boy had anything to do today, she knew. His silly summer school was closed for the foreseeable future so he had no excuses not to and sending him on an errand would get him out of the house before Dudley's friend came round. As soon as her Dudders had eaten his fill, she and Vernon planned to take him to his birthday treat – the zoo.

Dudley had requested it and she couldn't say no, not when it was his birthday. She didn't know why but she didn't mind; mothers weren't meant to understand their sons. It would hurt but she refused to be an embarrassing mother by holding on too tight.

Her baby would grow into a fine young man and she wouldn't hinder that.

However, the fact they needed food did not change. Shutting the cupboards with a light bang, she spun on her heel and strode out the kitchen. The hallway sparkled at her, not a speck of dust in sight or a hair out of place, and she slowed her pace. It wouldn't do to disturb her beloved son upstairs, after all. She crept to where a handle poked out of the stairs and rapped on the wood next to it twice.

"Boy, get up! I have work for you!" she didn't get a response so she knocked again. "Didn't you hear? I said get up!" But there was still no reply, not even back chatter. She sighed and opened the door. "You dare ignore me? You're an ungrateful -" her rant died when she realised the cupboard was empty.

She scowled. It seemed, at some point, the brat had snuck out. She turned to look at the hanger by the door and, sure enough, the spare set of keys was missing. She slammed the door shut and stormed back into the kitchen. She would find another way to restock the supplies, she usually did, and when that boy dared return she would box his ears and teach him another lesson.

It wouldn't be the first time.

**HP/DGM**

When he came to, blurry black lines on white pages were the first things he saw. Harry blinked and the words came into focus, so he read the closest line. '… believed to be the reason the Great War began. In 1914…' He sighed and slumped down in the creaky chair, shutting the book with a flick of his wrist.

_Oh, you're awake! _He didn't bother looking around for the voice – he wouldn't see anyone. _Can you believe it? A world war… it's almost impossible to grasp – and just over a decade away as well. I could fight in it! _The voice paused. _Are you even listening?_

"Mhm," he replied, stifling a yawn. "You could have fought in World War One."

_Well, if I ever get back. You probably wouldn't be much use in a war though_, the voice snickered. Harry rolled his eyes, already knowing what would follow. _You're way too scrawny. I guess it's not your fault though, just your relatives for starving and belittling you at every turn – _

"Lavi…" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just gotta wait it out. It's only a few more years and besides," he straightened suddenly. "You'll be there right?"

_Does it look like I'm going somewhere any time soon? _Lavi kept his tone light, but Harry's heart still sank. He didn't think he would be able to cope stuck in someone else's body, unable to move except when the original owner was asleep or some other form of unawareness.

"If only I was born when you were," he pulled his legs up on the chair and then propped his chin on top of his knees. "I could do whatever I like, instead of being stuck with the Dursleys…" Lavi kept trying to convince Harry he was very lucky, even if he was stuck with the Dursley's, because he had a life much better than most people Lavi knew, but Harry didn't believe him.

_We should go to class,_ was all Lavi said. He knew better than to argue.

"Can we?"

Their summer school had been cancelled for a few weeks due to their teacher's wife being sick. Lavi had forced him to attend originally; it was something Harry never would have the courage to do otherwise. He was glad though because it got him out of the house.

_No harm in looking. It'll keep you out of the house for longer, anyway. It's Dudley's birthday, remember? _

Harry groaned and wished he could forget. He hated this day the most. With a sigh, he got out the chair and looked around. He couldn't see anyone in the nearby aisles and he had a clear path to the door – perfect. He snuck out the library and shivered from the sudden chill. He rubbed his hands up and down his arm and pulled his coat tighter around him.

"I'm glad you made me buy this," he said.

_Well, someone needs to look out for you,_ Lavi replied. Harry hunched his shoulders and tried to ignore the warmth in his cheeks. He crossed the road and made his way down the street. _Plus, when you're cold I'm cold so… _As if Harry could forget. The only times Lavi could even do something was when Harry was asleep or unconscious and usually he went to the library and read up on history. Harry didn't understand the other's interest in the topic but he wouldn't complain.

It didn't take long to reach their destination. The house was nothing special, identical to the rest of the street. What was unusual was the ground of children stood in the front garden. As Harry got closer, he saw most of them were crying and he tripped, catching himself on the white picket fence and wincing as he got a few splinters.

"Harry!" His antics had caught their attention. He hurried to join the group only to freeze when one of the crying girls, Tasha, threw her arms around his neck. Harry gulped and his arms hung at his sides as he wasn't sure what to do. Realising his awkwardness, Tasha pulled away and sniffed, wiping at her nose with her sleeve.

Grateful she'd let go, Harry turned to the others. "What happened?"

"She's dead," a short and skinny boy, James, answered but kept his gaze on the ground and hands shoved in his pocket. "Teacher's wife, a few days back," he added on, causing a brunette, Rose, to let out another sob and clutch her brother's hand. Harry turned a wide-eyed gaze to the house. On the surface it looked as it always had, and yet…

_Well shit…_

"Teacher's in there, but he's not…" the quietest child, Mickey, said, following Harry's gaze. "He's packing. He said he was gonna move away."

Harry's chest tightened. Move away? "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice shaky to his own ears. Going to these summer classes was the bright spot in an otherwise awful summer, an excuse to get out of the house and away from his family. "Maybe he's just -"

"He wouldn't say so if it wasn't true!" Daniel, ten years old like Harry, spat, his hands balled into fists.

The front door to the house opened and the group turned to look. Their teacher, an old and balding man, peered out, looked straight at them and then disappeared back into the house. The door remained open, as if inviting. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and glanced at the girl next to him, Amelia. She looked just as confused as he felt.

_I think he wants you to go inside,_ Lavi said and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Obviously," he grumbled and then started walking forward. He heard the other children follow his lead and would have smiled if his heart wasn't pounding so fast. He hesitated at the entrance but, with whispered encouragement from Lavi, entered.

Familiar walls that had once been welcoming now only provided an empty comfort. The spirals he and his classmates had decorated the walls in no longer sparkled. Their teacher's wife had been a beautiful woman with a caring smile for all, though, so it made sense. Her death stung deeper than Harry would admit. Hearing movement from the next room, Harry shuffled along before poking his head around the doorframe. He was joined by Amelia, Tasha and Daniel, and they all watched their teacher wander around as if in a daze, pausing in front of photos he passed by.

"Teacher?" Tasha stepped into the room. The old man turned and Harry stepped back, bashing his shoulder on the doorframe in his haste. Eyes usually filled with warmth were now cold and lifeless.

_Hey, Harry…_ Lavi began, his voice sounding strange, but Harry didn't reply. His voice had been stolen by the look in their teacher's eyes. He watched as Tasha threw her arms around the man's waist and began sobbing again, pleading him not to leave. The noise soon drew in the rest of the children and soon everyone except Harry and Daniel were begging for their teacher to stay.

"I don't know why they're bothering," Daniel scowled. "It's not like it'll change his mind."

_Harry,_ Lavi said, sounding urgent, and Harry felt torn. He didn't want to ignore Lavi but… _Harry Potter listen to me right now! _

On second thoughts, "What?" he hissed, glancing at Daniel but saw the other was too distracted to notice.

_You need to get everyone out of there right now._

Harry blinked. That was the last thing he expected. "Why?"

_Because I have a feeling that's not your teacher, not anymore,_ Lavi said and Harry looked back at the old man with a frown. Lavi had never sounded so serious before. He swallowed as he realised their teacher was watching him, ignoring the kids by his feet.

"But… if he's not…?"

_I'll explain later, just get everyone out and maybe we'll be okay._

Harry cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention and hid his hands behind his back so they wouldn't see them trembling. "Listen, I think we should leave teacher alone for awhile," he said.

"What? Why?" Amelia asked with a sniffle.

"Uh…" Harry scrambled for a good excuse. "W-we need to let teacher think! It's not good to decide stuff on a whim and…" he lost his momentum at their blank faces. "And I'm sure we've given him a lot to think about so… so we should leave and let him think," he nodded. There was a silence as the other students thought about it, but it was soon broken.

"No," but the raspy voice didn't come from any of the children. Everyone turned to their teacher. "Don't go… don't leave me…"

_Yeah, okay, you seriously need to get everyone out right now!_

Harry shivered under the lifeless gaze. He wanted to obey Lavi, the person he trusted most in the whole world, but something held him in place. His heart pounded in his ears and his blood had turned to ice. He saw the other children backing away as their teacher started to twitch. Harry's stomach twisted in nausea as he watched the body twist into impossible shapes, deforming itself before his eyes.

_Run! Get out!_

But Lavi sounded no louder than a whisper as their teacher's skin began to peel off. In the space of a few seconds, a large… thing hovered in the living room, mouth open in a silent scream. Black and white streaks ran down its round, grey body, forcing a face in the middle. Tasha was the first to scream, waking everyone from their trances, but as the other kids fled Harry found he couldn't move. He didn't want to watch the monster turned to him, but he couldn't run because that was still their teacher.

Wasn't it?

_Your teacher has been dead since his wife died!_ Lavi snapped. _What's before you now is no more than a weapon meant to kill! _Harry sucked in a deep breath and ran out of the house to where the other children stood in the street. A few seconds later, an explosion behind them made him turn and he gasped. Their teacher's house was nothing but ruin and the monster was now making its way towards them.

"What do we do?" he begged of the one person who seemed to know what was going on. "What is that thing?"

_There's nothing you can do._ If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say Lavi sounded scared. _Only an exorcist can stop it – I'm sorry, but this whole town is going to be destroyed. _Harry's eyes widened. _I want you to run, Harry. As fast as you can. These people are already dead._

"You – you're lying," he said shakily, even as he kept backing away from the monster. "There has to be something we can do!" He may not like Little Whinging, but it was all he'd known. He couldn't let it be destroyed!

_Aren't you listening? You need to get out – _but Harry refused to listen to Lavi. He halted and then began waving his arms up and down, attracting the monster's attention. Once he was certain he turned and started to run down the street. If he could try and get it out of town, get it away from here… _That's not going to work! It'll just kill you and then go back to the town! You stupid boy!_

He stumbled, feeling like a knife had just cut through his chest, as he realised Lavi was mad at him. "If I can keep it busy long enough, maybe an exorcist will show up!" he said as he ran through the streets, the monster following him.

_The odds of that happening are pretty much nothing!_

"Then how do you become one?"

Lavi was silent for a long moment before saying, _You can't. Exorcists are chosen by God. You need something called Innocence, and you have none._ Despair filled Harry but he kept going, knowing they were nearly at the end of town. He might have had experience in running when he hid from his cousin's gang, but he had never run for so long and so fast.

And then he tripped. _Harry run please you need to get up Harry!_

He crashed to the floor, his palms and knees stinging from the impact, but getting up again proved harder than he thought. He rolled onto his back and gulped when he saw the monster floating above him. The cannons began to move, all pointing to him.

_Don't let it end like this! You can still make it!_

All the cannons fired just as Lavi's screaming became indistinguishable. Harry flinched at the loud sounds and waited for the blow that… never came. His eyes snapped open and then his jaw dropped. A large hammer had stopped the bullets, flying everywhere except near Harry. The bullets were some of the biggest he had ever seen and he was torn between gaping at them and gaping at the red head holding the hammer triple his size in front of him without breaking a sweat.

"There's no way I'll let you kill him!" the other said and Harry jerked, recognising that voice. The bullets halted and then Lavi jumped, higher than Harry thought possible. "Your time's up!" He swung the hammer down, crushing the monster, before landing in front of Harry without a scratch.

The monster exploded and Harry cringed, awaiting the effects, but then a warm presence in front of him let him know Lavi was shielding him from any rogue debris. Lavi pulled back when the smoke began to disappear.

For the first time, Harry saw the face of his best friend. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by the eye patch.

"Are you well?" Lavi asked, searching for any injuries. Harry tried to reply but the world was spinning too much for him to do so. His eyes soon fluttered shut and a worried voice called his name, but by then he was already unconscious.

**HP/DGM**

"We're taking him now and that is the end of it!" Uncle Vernon's shouts were not the best to hear first thing.

"But he hasn't even woken up!" came an unfamiliar voice. Harry's eyes felt heavy but he managed to open them, only to instantly shut them again as he was blinded by the light.

"See? He's up and we're taking him."

There was a hand on his forehead. Harry jumped at the contact, his eyes flying open and then he cringed away from the person peering at his face. "How are you feeling?" the young man with glasses asked, but Harry could only stare. The doctor noticed and frowned. "Mr Potter?" he waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Y-yes," Harry said with a croaky voice. He pushed away the enquiring hands and looked around the room. He was in a hospital, it seemed. Harry frowned and tried to remember the last thing that happened, but came up with a blank. "Why am I here?" he asked, turning back to the doctor. "I don't remember…" He ignored his scowling family, who were as near to the door as possible whilst being close enough to pretend they actually cared.

"You've received concussion," the nurse pulled back with a sympathetic smile. "You often get temporary amnesia after a hard hit to the head. You'll probably remember in the next few days."

Concussion? "Is that bad?" Harry bit his lip. Lavi would know. He waited for Lavi to reply, but there was silence. "Lavi?" he whispered, ignoring the nurse now explaining what a concussion was. Maybe he should listen but he'd prefer to hear it from someone he trusted. "Lavi?" There was still no reply. His eyes darted around the room, trying not to give away his rapidly increasing heart beat. He clenched the sheets on his bed, knuckles turning white.

"Mr Potter?" the nurse had noticed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"He's not replying," Harry told him, needing an answer as to why. "He always always replies!" his eyes felt impossibly wide and it was hard to breath. He needed Lavi, the first person to care about him.

"… Who does, Mr Potter?" there was a cold hand on Harry's shoulder and he pulled away, hunching into a ball and pulling his bony legs up to his chest. He buried his face in his arms and took several deep breaths to try and calm down. There had to be a reason – Lavi was always about logic, and he wouldn't stay silent without one. Did it have something to do with what Harry couldn't remember?

"_There's no way I'll let you kill him!"_

Harry snapped his head back up and searched the room. On cue, someone entered through the door – a red head with an eye patch. He sank back against his pillow, sagging in relief and ignoring the nurse's worried calls. He kept his eye son Lavi who meandered his way through the people until he was beside Harry's bed.

"Yo," he said, settling at the end of it. The bed didn't sink beneath him, though. "Remember me?"

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked, noticing the black and white uniform for the first time. He drank in every inch of his friend, from the bandanna across his hair, to eyes a similar colour to his own, to his teenager body.

"Hm? This?" Lavi pinched the uniform before letting go with a grin. "It's my exorcist uniform. Made by some of the smartest guys in history," he added proudly. "Guards against pretty much all attacks."

Exorcist uniform? That meant… "You're an exorcist, then," he murmured and Lavi shifted, avoiding Harry's gaze for a moment. It explained why Lavi was so knowledgeable, though that he hadn't told Harry before hurt a lot. "What happened? Before, with that thing?" Lavi coughed and glanced at the nurse. Harry followed his gaze only to wince as he realised he'd blown their cover.

"Actually, I wish to keep him overnight," the nurse said, turning to Harry's family. "It seems he hit his head harder -"

"Nonsense!" Uncle Vernon said. "He normally does this."

"Yes, he never grew out of having an imaginary friend," Aunt Petunia simpered, leaning forward and lowering her voice like she was revealing a dark secret. "I imagine losing his parents so young mustn't have helped!"

The nurse sighed, looking back at Harry who glanced away. "Very well, though if he shows signs of nausea or the other ones I mentioned I want you to bring him straight back here." His aunt and uncle nodded and then his uncle grabbed hold of Harry's arm and dragged him out of bed, drawing a silent cry of pain from Harry as his arm was twisted.

"Come, boy," his uncle said. "Make sure to say thank you to the helpful nurse."

"Thank you," Harry said, staring at the ground and letting his uncle pull him from the room. The doors swung shut behind them and, after looking around to check the corridor was deserted, his uncle slammed him against the wall.

"I don't know what you think you're doing boy," he spat, spitting over Harry's face, "but I'll not have any of that freakishness in my house, do you hear me? Consider this your last warning!" Harry's eyes widened as Uncle Vernon let go and stormed down the corridor. Aunt Petunia sniffed and followed without a glance back. Harry didn't care, too confused about what his uncle said.

"Freakishness?" Lavi repeated, looking as confused as Harry felt. "What freakishness is that?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. Just what kind of freakishness did his uncle think he had?

* * *

A/N: This will not be a re-write of the HP series book by book - that'll take too long and there's really no point. This will sort of follow canon... sort of not. Other than that I can't really explain anything more of it without giving away some of the story. If anyone's wondering why Harry doesn't seem IC... well, would he really be the same kid if he'd had Lavi in his head since age 8? I didn't think so.


	3. Burning

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"Boy!" Harry didn't bother turning.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked, focusing only on the bacon in front of him. It was second nature for him to cook now, but whenever he had to cook harder food, or a lot of it, he always focused more. As a growing child he didn't have that good co-ordination just yet, and he didn't want to burn the food and get another slap.

"Go get the post!" Harry narrowed his eyes and switched the cooker down to a lower heat, before leaving the kitchen. He knew better than to protest, to point out that if he left then breakfast would burn, because he'd only get a slap for not obeying the command given.

"I still say that that's quite unfair," Lavi fell into step beside him and Harry grunted. Picking up the letters, he started to make his way back as slowly as possible and, with nothing better to do, flicked through the pile. Bills and bank statements glared at him, until he reached the last letter which was unlike all the others. He froze. "What? What it is?" Lavi asked, realizing he'd stopped. Harry frowned, resting the other letters on the nearby table and peering closer at the letter.

"Am I reading this right?" he asked, showing it to Lavi. Lavi read it and blinked.

"'Mr H Potter'... well, it's addressed to you, and it's even got your cupboard on... oh!" he exclaimed, eyes widening. He reached out to snatch the letter but his arms slipped right through and he hissed, frustrated. "What's more, it's on parchment and looks like it was written in quill!" Harry frowned. _What's Lavi talking about?_

"Parchment? Quill?"

"It's what was used before paper was invented," Lavi looked envious. "Whatever that is, Harry, it's important. A historical object. I wish I could hold it..." Harry wished it too, because he'd never seen Lavi so thrilled. Lavi loved history. Honestly, Harry had never seen someone who loved history so much, and he would have gladly let Lavi take over his body so he could feel the rough texture too.

Except it couldn't be done, anymore. Ever since Lavi had first materialized, he hadn't been able to do so. It looked like the price to pay for being an incorporeal person was the ability to take over Harry's body.

At Lavi's urging he turned the letter over and slipped a finger underneath the flap. "Be careful! Don't rip it!" Lavi snapped, hopping from one foot to the other, obviously nervous, and Harry gulped, affected by his friend's emotion. With a trembling finger he broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" Harry repeated and glanced Lavi, questioning. "Is this a joke?" He did a double-take when he saw Lavi looked thoughtful rather than confused. "Lavi?"

"... keep reading Harry," Scowling at Lavi's cryptic comment, Harry looked back at the piece of parchment.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that-_

"BOY! Where the hell's the post?!" Harry jumped at his uncle's yell. Heart pounding he spun on the spot, now facing towards the kitchen.

"C-coming!" he stuttered, crushing the letter in his haste to shove it back in its envelope. He ignored Lavi's whimpering as he shoved it through the slits on his cupboard door, and picked up the pile of letters he'd discarded. He dashed back into the kitchen only to be greeted by twin scowls.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?!" Uncle Vernon grumbled, snatching the letters from Harry. He cuffed the boy around the head before making himself comfortable on the chair. It creaked beneath his weight, and Harry could just imagine the chair breaking beneath his Uncle. Smiling slightly from the image, he moved back to the breakfast and found where the second scowl came from.

"Look what you've done! You've ruined breakfast because of your incompetence!" Aunt Petunia snapped with her hands on her hips. Harry's smile slipped.

"If you didn't want it burnt you could've done something yourself," he mumbled to the floor.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, with more bite than necessary. "Sorry."

"Oy, don't apologize!" Lavi chastised and Harry ignored the red-head with practiced ease.

"That's it! Go to your cupboard, you'll get no meals for the rest of the day!" she huffed, turning to make breakfast herself. It was far too much of a punishment for just the one accident, but for the first time Harry didn't react. After all, in his cupboard he had his very first letter waiting for him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and, without a reply, turned and left. He ignored the sniggering of his cousin who had his face smeared with chocolate spread and walked back to his cupboard.

Picking up the letter, he slammed the door shut and once more ignored the cry from the kitchen. His pace quick so he could avoid another 'punishment', he grabbed the spare set of keys and left the house. Pausing once he'd shut the door, he exhaled and lent against it, only to scramble forwards seconds later as Lavi walked straight through him.

"Do you mind?!" he demanded. Lavi turned, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Nope!" he beamed, resting his hands behind his head. "So, where to?"

"Where else?" Harry sighed, walking down the driveway and out into the road. He began the long walk towards the park, keeping his pace slow so to take more time, and held up the letter he'd received. The sight of it drew a wail out of Lavi.

"What've you done?!" he moaned at its wrinkled state. Harry stared at him, trying to determine whether he was exaggerating or not. After a few minutes he deduced Lavi was sincere in his dismay and sighed.

"It's just some letter-"

"It's not just some letter! It's a letter on parchment! Parchment!" Lavi acted like it should mean something. It didn't. Seeing Harry's blank face, the red-head sighed and turned away. "Forget about it. You wouldn't understand. So, what's the letter say?" Harry jerked, remembering he'd been interrupted before he could read it all, and pulled the crumpled letter out, trying to smooth it before reading. He skipped the top part, instead going to the body of the letter. Now that he looked at it properly, it was rather brief.

_Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry couldn't speak. What kind of joke was that? He hadn't applied to any schools (actually he'd been dreading being sent to the criminal school his family kept talking about) and – and – '_witchcraft and wizardry'_? Did that mean magic?

"'We await your owl'... I wonder if they're a little insane," Lavi said over Harry's shoulder, making the pre-teen jump. Drawn out of his thoughts the ten year old turned to his friend who wasn't surprised. Harry narrowed his eyes, questions spinning into his mind.

"Do you know what this is?" he shook the letter. Lavi blinked.

"... a letter?" he blinked. Harry scowled.

"Obviously. I meant this place, Hog-hog-" he looked at the letter again. "Hog...warts?" he looked back at Lavi. "Is this a joke?" Lavi shifted, looking everywhere except at the boy in front of him.

"Uh, well, you see..." he started, trying to find a way out of it.

"Lavi." Harry snapped, not in the mood for playing games. Lavi sighed.

"Gramps and I... travelled a lot of places. We saw... things." he paused. "I don't know its name, or where it is, but I do remember something about a school of magic..." he trailed off at Harry's disbelieving look.

"You're saying it's real?" If Lavi said something was true then it probably was, but even so...

"I think so, yes." Lavi nodded, looking a bit more certain. "Yes, I'm positive. I don't think that letter's a joke." Trusting him, Harry looked down at the letter again.

"... how can we write back?" he asked. "'We await your owl'..." he repeated, pulling a face. "We have no owls."

"No we don't." Lavi agreed. Harry started to walk again, realizing he'd stopped, and then realized Lavi hadn't. He turned back to see Lavi chewing on his lip, his eyes far away.

"Lavi?" Harry asked, chewing on his lip worriedly. Normally he'd be able to sense what his friend felt... but this time he was a blank. Their closeness had been severed, their bond loosened – Harry didn't like not being able to guess what his friend was thinking, not after so long of being able to tell by the emotions. Now, used to the feeling of two emotions mixing, sometimes the emotion he felt... seemed terribly pale, dull, in comparison.

"We might have no owls, but we can get some... right?" Lavi grinned. Harry's heart sank.

"No."

"Harry, think about it for a minute!" Lavi inched closer. "We have to reply with an owl, owls normally hoot at night."

"No. There's no _way _we are going to go out and catch an owl." Harry had already figured out the idea the other had. "We'll just reply with a letter and mail it off to this Hogwarts place. They must get this all the time – the post office should allow for it."

"If it did then why doesn't anyone know about this magic school?" Lavi countered. "We need to catch those owls Harry!"

"No! I refuse!" and then, so he wouldn't have to hear any more of the horrendous, stupid, pathetic plan Lavi had come up with he turned and walked away, hands covering his ears.

* * *

In the earliest hours of the next day, where the night was black and the wind blew fierce, Harry Potter was not in a good mood.

"... later than I wanted because you took awhile to master picking the locks," Lavi was saying. "But it's okay, you'll learn. We just need to head to a load of trees, find some bait to tempt the owl and then catch it!"

"This is never going to work." Harry mumbled to himself, ignoring the rambling idiot who lead the way into the forest. His chin was nearly resting against his chest and his head felt heavy. He was tired, he wanted to sleep but _no_, he had to go out catching owls. All because some stupid idiot hadn't promised to shut up until they'd at least tried.

"Over here, over here! Lie here!" Lavi gestured to the ground, behind some bushes. Harry fell to the ground, grunting and inhaling the earthy smell of soil. And promptly fell asleep.

Needless to say, they didn't catch any owls that night.

* * *

_Drums beat down upon the earth; harshly, fiercely. Voices screamed out to the sky; openly, brokenly. Songs sung out across the ocean; secretly, feelingly._

_The Millennium Earl is searching, searching for his precious heart, let's check to see if you are it..._

"_Wow!" the children breathed as they stared through the bars to the lion who lay sleeping at the far end of the cage. "Is that a real lion?" the littlest one asked._

"_You betcha," the only adult confirmed with a grin, smiling gently. He continued to smile, until suddenly something about him felt... colder. His smile was more wicked, his face more manic. Before the children he twisted, his face mutating, pulled apart by the pressure. His eyes bulged and his flesh ripped, tearing into an unknown enemy – a faceless being._

_The Millennium Earl is searching, searching for his precious heart, let's check to see if you are it..._

_A round machine, with canons for arms and a clown-like face, with wires dangling and eyes swirling. It roared wordlessly, a primal and animal-like sound. It went on and on, never ending, never pausing -_

_- _he woke up screaming.

Hands gripped at his arms, scrabbling desperately to try and help, and a calm voice murmured indistinguishable words into his ear. He didn't register them.

Eventually he ran out of breath and was left to sob, tears trickling down his face and body shaking from tremors. He was still trying to get his breathe back when light blinded him and different hands gripped him, colder hands. He was dragged from his bed and into the hallway before being held up against the wall by his hair.

"_What is the meaning of this?!_" Uncle Vernon roared, furious. The shout shocked Harry out of his crying and, holding his breath, he could only stare through blurry eyes at the purple face. "We let you stay in our house, we give you our food, shelter, and this is how you repay us - by waking us up in the middle of the night?!" Harry gasped from pain when he felt a punch to his stomach and wrapped his arms over the sore area, before getting a thunder-like slap around his cheek and then being thrown back into his cupboard. The door slammed shut. "Don't you dare do it again, you hear me boy?"

The fading stomping indicated he was heading back to bed. Harry slumped where he'd been thrown, finally understanding he'd been dreaming and had a nightmare. A nightmare about what had happened nearly a week ago now.

He swallowed, wrapping shaky arms around his thin legs and shut his eyes. He focused on getting his breathe back and on ignoring the pain from his stomach, but a few seconds later he saw the image of the monster once more. The face, screaming silently, the wide eyes, the mindless being - he wanted to get out, out of the cramped space, out of the enclosed house, out of the visions in his head.

He opened his eyes, breathing rapid, and scrambled forward on his hands and knees. It was easy to open the door, it hadn't been locked after his Uncle had left. Pausing only to grab the first item of clothing he could reach and the keys, he fled the house and out onto the street. A cold wind slapped his face, stinging the bright red mark he undoubtedly had, and the boy shivered, throwing on the coat he'd picked up.

"Harry? What're you doing?! It's horrible out here!" Lavi appeared in front of Harry, holding up his hands as if to stop Harry from walking. Harry could barely see his one green eye shining in displeasure, although Harry knew it from what his Uncle had done rather than what Harry was doing. He sniffed, a little calmer outdoors and not surrounded by a dark prison.

"I wanted to take a walk," he eventually replied, turning away and shoving his hands in the coat pockets.

"It's an awful night for a walk. The wind's blowing, the sky is cloudy - I reckon it might rain actually -"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, not in the mood for any of the babbling his friend might have done. Lavi halted, surprised. Huffing, more annoyed than he had been before, Harry picked up the pace. Lavi followed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Harry didn't look at him, deliberately looked away and tried not to think of Teacher. Tears came to his eyes and he blinked, trying to will them away. "Harry? Talk to me."

"Lavi..." he paused, wanting something to distract him. He thought back to what Lavi had explained about, of the demons, and realized that he still didn't know why Lavi was there. If the other was an exorcist, did that mean he'd come here to get rid of the demons? "Why are you here? Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why are you _here, _when you're meant to live in the nineteenth century? Don't give me that stuff about wanting an adventure either," he said, referring to the first story he'd originally been told when Lavi had first arrived. Although he'd believed it for a long time, now it didn't look that truthful. He waited, watching the older boy.

"... I lied, when I first told you that," Lavi eventually admitted. Harry felt yet another sting of betrayal - just what else had Lavi lied about? Hidden from him? Harry had thought them close as could be. "But it was better you thought that than knew the real reason."

"The real reason? What, like the demons?" Harry asked. Lavi shook his head.

"No. I didn't even know there were demons around here until Teacher turned into one. The truth is..." he exhaled, looking at the sky. "I don't know why I'm here."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Before I came here I was fighting... so many people dead..." Lavi's voice went quieter, emotionless, and Harry's heart sank. But he didn't tell Lavi to stop. "It was the final battle. We were all so sure that 'this was it', that after the battle the winner of the war would be determined." Lavi gave a bittersweet smile. "Allen had just defeated the Earl. That's when I thought - finally, we were free... but then - then there was this explosion, this _light_, and a woman - Miranda - screaming and then... I was here."

Harry stared at his friend, too involved in the story to notice the light rain that started to fall. "I don't know whether I'm the only one here, or if everyone on that battlefield is here. I don't know _how _I got here, although I can hazard a guess that it had something to do with Miranda."

"Why?" Harry managed to get his mouth working.

"Her Innocence - remember, the weapon we exorcists use about?" Harry nodded. He didn't quite understand how Innocence could be a weapon when it was supposed to be a state of being, but he didn't say that. "It handled time and space. She could reverse time or stop it, although they were permanent. It would make sense that she could also send something forward in time, although we didn't know she could..."

"Time can be affected?" Harry blinked. "You can reverse time?" Lavi shook his head.

"No. Only she could do that, and even then it was only temporary. It would only work for as long as she could hold it." he fell silent, lost in memories. Harry tipped his head back to stare up at the sky and was nearly blinded by the rain drops. Quickly turning his gaze to the ground he pulled up the hood, finally sheltering his body from head to mid-shin and admired how good the coat kept off the rain.

"What about the demons?" he finally asked, looking back at Lavi and realising his friend was dry. The rain didn't affect him. _But he's real... I know he's real..._ "Did you know they were here?" Lavi shook his head.

"I wondered, in the times when you were asleep and I had my thoughts to myself. I'd hoped to hell that the Earl hadn't come here, hadn't made more demons in this peaceful age, but I guess it was too much to ask for." he glared at the ground. "While I've been cooped up here, the Earl's been hard at work. Who knows how many he's made by now?"

"I'm sure not that many," Harry found himself saying. "If you're in my body, who's to say he isn't in someone else's? You were all on the battlefield, and we've been searching for your friends, so who's to say that he isn't in someone else's body as well? Wouldn't that have hindered him?" But Lavi didn't look reassured. Instead, he looked rather spooked.

"Harry, if that's true then we have an even bigger problem," he said and Harry frowned, puzzled. "If that _were _so, then it would be great. Except that... there _are_ demons, which means that there's someone out there who is willingly letting the Earl take control and make demons. That he _wants _to make them." Lavi suddenly paled. "A second Millennium Earl..." Harry swallowed, suddenly realizing why Lavi was spooked. He trusted Lavi when he called the Earl a monster, a sorcerer bent on destroying the earth, and even agreed, if it were truly the Earl who made the monsters.

One had already caused enough damage in the past... two would be a bloody nightmare.

Literally.

Harry shivered as another gust of wind came around and Lavi spotted it. "You have to get inside!" he chastised, reaching out in an attempt to shove him along. Half way he stopped and an undecipherable look came onto his face as he dropped his arm. "If you stay out any longer you're going to get sick."

"I don't care," Harry said, not wanting to go back to his prison. "I'm not gonna go back." Lavi sighed, knowing better to argue, and then glanced to their left.

"What about the library then?" he suggested. "You have to get out of this weather." Harry grimaced but the library was better than 'home'. He nodded and they started to walk, thinking over the conversation they'd just had. Lavi didn't seem willing to chat, so Harry tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Lavi had lied to him.

A lot of lies, for that matter.

He clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palms. In his life, Lavi was the only bright spot. Lavi was wise, and funny, and a sympathetic ear, and without him Harry had no idea what he'd be like. His word was like gold... and it still was, he admitted. Whether Lavi had lied or not didn't matter, he knew the truth now, right? And besides, their memories weren't false. If Lavi wanted to keep a few secrets, that was fine. Harry suspected he might have done the same if he were in Lavi's position.

"You wanna know something?" Lavi broke the silence.

"What?" Harry asked, wondering if he wanted to know what had Lavi so cheerful all of a sudden. The other cackled.

"I do wish you'd been this willing to stay outside when we tried to catch that owl." Harry groaned, turning his gaze back to the street and turning the corner.

"Lavi, we've been over this," he snapped. "Even if I _had _stayed awake I never would have been able to catch the owl. It was best that I mailed my response, _despite _what it said about replying with an owl," he said this part a bit louder, trying to drown out Lavi's protests. "_because _it came to us through the post, which meant I should be able to reply that way. All we have to do is wait."

"Yeah yeah..." Lavi dismissed. "I'll bet that those in the post office -"

A series of loud _cracks _cut him off. They echoed around the street, and Harry's heartbeat raced. _What was that?! _"That wasn't thunder." Lavi hissed into his ear, eyes narrowing. Harry swallowed, glancing at his friend and seeing a side that he wasn't sure he wanted to see. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

"What?" Harry hissed back. Lavi gave him a reassuring smile.

"I won't be gone long. I promise." Harry shook his head frantically. _I don't want to be left alone in the dark! _Lavi made him brave, Lavi made him strong. Now they couldn't talk through their minds, if Lavi disappeared Harry would be alone again. He'd be lost.

"Don't go." he begged, reaching for the other's arm. His fingers slipped through. "Don't leave me alone!"

"Harry, I'll only be a few seconds, if that," Lavi said and then he was gone. And Harry was alone.

The rain pounded on his coat. Harry's teeth clacked together and he pulled the coat closer, taking long, slow breaths. He could stand on his own for a minute; he wasn't a baby or anything. In his school class, he knew for a fact no one was as independent as him. All the other kids said 'mummy this' or 'daddy that'. Suddenly Lavi was back, his face solemn. "Harry, hide." he said. Harry paled.

"Lavi?" he asked fearfully.

"Hide. In this bush." the red-head ordered, gesturing to a thick bush in someone's garden. Harry took a deep breath and threw himself over the wall and onto the ground. The wet soil started to soak through his coat but at Lavi's urging he moved under the bush. Then, heart pounding, fear seizing him, he lay on the ground, the danger unknown. "Stay silent, whatever happens." Lavi whispered.

"Okay," Harry replied, trying not to eat dirt. Lavi nodded from where he knelt, just beside the bush, and then glanced up to the street. _What's he searching for?_

"As far as I could tell, there's only three or four of them," Lavi explained. "But they have... something. Sharp. Pointy. The only thing I can think of it being is a gun. Just stay quiet and they'll pass us by without even knowing we're here."

"Okay," Harry agreed again. Lavi had been in situations like this before, so he knew what he was doing. Everything would be fine. All Harry had to do was stay silent. He did that every day for his uncle and aunt. After awhile he heard footsteps, and Lavi tensing indicated to him they were coming. Instinctively he hunched down lower, even though he had already been well-hidden.

"... sure he's here?" he jerked. He hadn't known they were so close he could hear them talking.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, it's just, you ain't been very reliable... in the past."

"This time it's different."

"Whatever."

Harry frowned at Lavi. 'He?' he mouthed. Lavi shrugged. "Privet Drive... Privet Drive... it's nowhere near here. Think we're going the wrong way?" Harry's eyes widened. They wanted to get to the street he lived on?

"You sure it was here?"

"Positive! Here, I'll read it to you." the group stopped just beside the bush Harry hid under. The boy held his breath. "'_Miss McGonagall, I write to you in reference to the letter you sent me about my education at Hogwarts. I accept your request but I do not have much experience with magic and thus would like to confirm whether or not this is a joke. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.'_" Lavi grimaced next to him. Harry gaped, requesting an answer as to why this group of people had his letter. Had they stolen it?

"Well, we're in Surrey. Maybe we should have brought a map."

"Well isn't that the truth," a third man drawled. "Kid's very well educated for his age. Very formal." Harry knew it had been a bad idea to have Lavi dictate what he should write. "Pity we're gonna have to end it before its barely begun."

"Yeah. Almost feels wrong, killing a child. He'd be the same age as your son, wouldn't he?"

"It's regretful, but now that we've found him we cannot let him continue to live, not whilst he bears the shame for the death of our Lord. All we needed was a sign he was alive - we were just lucky you happened to be passing by there that day." Harry froze, not willing to accept that these people were here to kill him. He didn't even know who they _were_, and what did they mean - death of their Lord? He was only ten! He hadn't killed anyone!

The group started walking again, but when Harry made to stand Lavi shook his head, so Harry stayed still.

"'Lucky', huh?" this one sounded bitter, regretful.

"I don't want to do this. Killing a child wasn't in our job description."

"What can we do? If we don't, he'll kill _our _families." there was a sigh.

"I thought all this kind of stuff was over now You-Know-Who was gone, but I guess people don't change," the second man sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah..." the pair shuffled off after their friends, unknowingly leaving behind two eavesdroppers (one of them being the person they wanted). Harry waited until Lavi nodded, signalling it was okay, and he was on his feet in a second and brushing off the disgusting dirt. He turned around and blinked at a chest, before scowling and looking up at his friend.

"What do we do?" he asked softly. Lavi grimaced.

"Well, you can't go home. They're looking for it. We'll keep going to the library and stay there until morning." Harry swallowed.

"What about my family?" Lavi's lips thinned out.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," Harry winced. Did he have to say it so callously? He glanced to the ground, the voices running around his head. _'... we cannot let him continue to live..._' He didn't want to die.

"I won't let you die." Harry looked back up to his friend. "Trust me. I won't let you die." Lavi promised and then held out his hand. "Come, let's go." Warmed by the promise and determination he saw in his friend's eyes, he couldn't _not _reach out to take the offered hand. The pair were surprised when solid flesh met solid flesh.

"Lavi, what-?" Harry started, curiosity replacing the warmth, but finished in a squeak as Lavi went incorporeal once more. His hand suddenly clutched nothing and he had to try and ignore the disappointment that crashed through him. Lavi pulled back his hand, turning to the direction of the library.

"Come on, let's go." he said, not giving Harry any chance to ask what had happened. He started to jog and Harry had no choice but to follow.

* * *

It was sirens, an indefinite amount of time later, that caught his attention.

He lifted his head up off of his arms, glancing to Lavi. Lavi had paused in what he was reading and stood still, head tilted to the side. The sirens faded swiftly but both of them knew the direction it was heading . "... I wonder what they did," Harry whispered. Lavi remained silent. "Are my family alive, do you think?" he wasn't sure how he would feel if they weren't. Did he really want them dead, despite all they put him through?

No.

But he wouldn't miss them if they died, either.

He stood. He couldn't just sit here. If nothing else, he should be a witness - after all, he'd been a witness for the death of his parents, hadn't he? He'd been in the car too, hadn't he?

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked. Harr shrugged, gazing out the window at the rain. It was nearing dawn.

"I want to be there," Harry said. Lavi grimaced, not liking the idea, but he didn't say no. Harry moved toward the exit, feeling more than hearing Lavi follow. He slipped through the door, making sure to shut it and lock it afterwards (it wouldn't do for the staff to realize now, of all times, that they'd had a secret visitor) before stepping out into the street and slinging Dudley's coat over his shoulders.

"What if they're still there?" Lavi asked, struggling to be heard over the rain. Harry paused - he hadn't thought of that. Eventually he shrugged and started walking again.

"You'll protect me," he said confidently, glancing at his friend with a wide smile. "You always have, and you always will, right?" Lavi stopped walking, stricken, and Harry frowned slightly. Was Lavi that worried about him? "But, I doubt they are." he added on, hoping to reassure his friend. "They'd run as soon as the police came, wouldn't they?"

"Probably," Lavi agreed, relieved, and then hurried to catch up. They turned a corner and walked back down the street Harry had hidden on. He suspected he wouldn't be able to look at this street the same way again. Wasn't it a pain when that happened?

He hurried down the long street, turned the last corner into his road and froze. It was like he had stumbled into the centre of town. There were blinding lights, plenty of sirens, shouting, screaming - he swallowed, spotting the house that was ablaze in the middle of several others. His house.

He made his way slowly down the street, dread pooling in his stomach as he took in the sight. As he got closer he realized that the fire men attempting to put out the fire weren't succeeding. At all. They poured water everywhere, and steam hissed, but the fire didn't go out. His throat tightened as he got closer and couldn't see any of his family anywhere. Were they in the fire?

He wandered closer and then found himself in with the crowds of neighbours. He hesitated and then pushed through, attracting their attention to him.

"Y-you!"

"You're alive!"

"Thank goodness there's one survivor!"

"Are you okay?!"

A flurry of questions assaulted Harry and he cringed, stumbling backwards. To appease everyone he nodded but was unable to smile, and then he tried to get through to the very front. Hands held him back and concerned adults tried to stop him, not believing it right for him to see the destruction of his house, but Harry escaped their grip.

"Sorry kid, you have to stay there," a policeman said and Harry craned around him, trying to find his family. He was too short to see, unfortunately.

"But it's my home," he eventually replied, looking back at the man. "Have you seen my family? Did you get them out?"

"We're working on it," the man said, bending down and putting an arm around Harry, successfully blocking his view even more. "Why don't you go with some friends and wait there? There's nothing for you to see here."

"I want to stay," he said softly. "I want-"

"Gary, you won't believe this!" Lavi, Harry and the policeman looked to the fireman. He looked a bit sooty and the policeman, Harry guessed his name was Gary, stood up.

"What?" he asked. His friend pointed to the house and Harry followed his gaze. He couldn't see what was so important... but the policeman could, judging by the surprised gasp he gave.

"You'd think a fire this big would spread to the other houses, but it hasn't!" his friend said, looking worried. "Adding to the fact that the fire hasn't even gone out in the slightest since the fire-fighters arrived - it's not possible! It's almost like magic!" Harry's eyes widened. Magic? Was it possible? Had - had - _wizards _done this to his home?

"This is too much of a coincidence," Lavi said, next to Harry. "They have your letter and now there's a fire that can't go out?"

"But... why? Why try to kill me?" Harry whispered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He hadn't got that worked up over it, but he had been, sort of, _excited_. This unknown magic, an offer at a school for it... he'd sort of been hoping to start a new life, a better life. But how could he, if they were trying to kill him?

"The fire's going to burn the house down," Gary said grimly. Harry bowed his head. The fire was probably rigged to keep going until it burnt the whole house down, therefore lessening any chance of the inhabitants surviving. And he had yet to see any of his family, which meant they were still in there... he felt a lump rise in his throat. He blamed it on the smoke and heat.

Not emotion.

"'S'cuse me! Pardon, coming through!" the booming voice made everyone jump. Harry spun on the spot and stared as a man larger than possible pushed through the crowds. Everyone he passed shook in terror, but the giant didn't seem to notice. "Whoops, sorry 'bout that," he said as he accidentally knocked into a man. The man backed up, scared, and with his action others moved out of the larger man's way.

The giant blinked. "Well that's mighty kind o' yeh," he caught sight of the fire and to Harry's surprise tears filled his eyes. "Oh no, poor liddle Harry!" he said, looking distraught. All eyes who knew his name turned to Harry and he shifted uncomfortably as the giant gave a big sniff. Perhaps he should speak up - the giant looked pretty upset.

But Harry had never met this man before in his life, so why should he be upset? For that matter, how did he know his name?

"E-excuse me," a timid woman said. The tearful giant turned to her and she pointed at Harry, who blanched. It looked like the decision had been taken out of his hands now. The giant followed her arm and a wide smile broke out on his face when he saw Harry. "Harry! Yer alive!" he said, hurrying forward. Before Harry knew what had happened he was being swept up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Put me down, put me down!" he snapped, struggling in the stranger's grip, and the giant dropped him. Harry landed on his back and gasped for air he'd been denied.

"I'm so sorry," the giant said. "I didn't mean t'hurt yeh!"

"Who the hell is he? Strangers aren't meant to do that!" Lavi frowned from where he knelt next to Harry. Harry shook his head and looked up at the giant.

"W-who are you?" he snapped once he got his breath back. "How do you know me?"

"Ah, well, that'ns a long story Harry," the giant looked uncomfortable. "Don't suppose we could, uh, go anywhere more... private?"

"No." Harry said, wanting to stay where people were. Hagrid grimaced and bent forward.

"I'm t'do with that letter yeh got awhile back," he said in what was probably meant to be a quiet tone. "Normal people ain't s'posed t'know about that kinda stuff." Harry's mouth parted in an 'o' shape.

"Maybe we should go with him," Lavi suggested, looking a little more friendly now he knew where the male was from. "He might be able to explain a few things."

"You think?" Harry murmured. Getting a reassuring nod he inhaled looked back at the giant, feeling even shorter than he had in his life. "O-okay," he said, glancing back at the burning house once more. His chest tightened as he thought of those inside and decided he couldn't look any more. Swallowing painfully he turned away and followed the giant through the crowd, keeping his head bowed.

He couldn't tell whether the screams of the dying were real or if they were only in his mind.

Far away from the chaos, smoke and burning flames, surrounded by nothing save the dark morning light and a skulking alley cat, an awkward silence sat between them. Harry had expected the giant-like man to take the lead in conversation, but he seemed too focused on muttering to himself about something - _"... was the word again? Can never remember..."_

"You should speak," Lavi broke the silence. "Obviously he ain't gonna do so anytime soon." Harry sighed, slumping his shoulders and resigned to the duty Lavi pushed on him. Never mind he didn't _do _socialising; socialising had been Lavi's job. Except that, Lavi couldn't do that anymore, couldn't do anything except watch. Harry winced. He hated this.

"Um... where are we going?" he asked and the giant jumped, spinning around to face Harry.

"Didn' I say? I'm takin' you to Hogwarts," he looked apologetic. "Profess'r Dumbledore'll know what to do with yer," Harry tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"'to do with me'?" he repeated, hackles raising. Perhaps going with this man hadn't been the best of ideas. "If I'm such a burden then leave me here, I'll be fine," he spat, making the other man's eyes widen.

"Yer not a burden Harry!" he said. "I'll never forgive myself if I left yer alone a second time, never mind I got orders otherwise, an' neither would James and Lily," his face filled with lines of sorrow. "I still miss 'em, even today. Good people, very good people..." Harry didn't care for people he didn't know about, but the giant made it seem like they'd known Harry.

"Who's James and Lily?" he asked. The giant stared at him, growing distraught when he realised Harry really didn't know.

"Yer don't know?" he demanded. Harry shook his head, confused by the reaction. "B-but they're yeh family! How can yer not know?" the bespectacled boy's jaw dropped, and everything suddenly felt... off. It had been so unexpected, come so suddenly. He'd always wondered what his parents had been called.

Lily, his mother. James, his father. Common, but Lily sounded pretty. Had his mother been pretty?

"Well, I bet growing up in a family that despised them would be reason enough," Lavi snorted, his disgust for the Dursleys obvious. His comment drew Harry back to earth and he gave a weak smile at the giant.

"I-I didn't know, Aunt Petunia never spoke much about them. I was lucky to know they died in a car crash..." he trailed off when the giant's face reddened, obviously furious.

"What!?" the giant roared, voice echoing around them. "Lily an' James Potter, die in a car crash?!" Harry flinched from the sound, but knew how to hold himself in a situation like this. He hunched his shoulders and stared at the floor, making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible while he await a slap... that never came.

Instead, blubbering tears. Harry's head snapped back up and he gaped as the giant sobbed like a baby.

"You made him cry!" Lavi accused.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry defended, glancing at the red-head. "All I said was how they died!"

"Maybe he didn't know they were dead!" Lavi watched their mystery guest. "You better do something about this."

"Like what, apologise? This isn't my fault!" Harry hopped from one foot to the other, panicking. He didn't know how to deal with crying adults! Adults weren't meant to cry, they never cried! Children cried! "Sir, sir?" he reached out, shaking the man's arm. "Sir!" His hand touched something in a pocket, hidden on top, and when Harry applied pressure he knocked it out.

He blinked, panic fading as he stared at the object. _Why was a shoe in his pocket? _He glanced from the shoe to the giant to the shoe and then bent down, intending to give the shoe to the male and hope he'd calm down.

The moment he picked up the shoe, however, his awareness of the world as he knew it... ended.

* * *

**A/N: **Homygawd, what a large delay in updating. My sincerest apologies, but it was nearing the end of school term and there was a big bunch of coursework due and yeah... but anyway. I hope you enjoy this. I struggled a little with how to go about this chapter but I got through it. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A New World

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Faint noises disturbed his sleep first. After came an antiseptic smell, followed by an odd fuzzy taste on his tongue. Wondering whether he'd been run over by a bus, he opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus on the ceiling. When he couldn't, he realised he didn't have his glasses on, and tilted his head to the left. No dresser there, but in the distance...

He looked to his right and spotted round shapes sitting on top of a cabinet. He inched into a sitting position and reached for the precious items. Slipping them on, he could finally see again and he looked at his surroundings. Everything seemed... kind of dull. Pale murky walls and a dull grey ceiling stared back at him, unfamiliar and unending.

Where was he? How had he got here?

He remembered the blubbering giant, and knocking something out a pocket. It had been... a shoe? He'd picked it up and... his memory ended there. Had the shoe been special? Had the giant knocked him out?

"HARRYYOUREAWAKEITABOUTTIME!" Harry jerked, heart pounding, and scrambled away form the loud voice. In his haste he didn't realise his closeness to the edge of the bed, and with a squeak he toppled off the bed and landed on the floor, crushing his chest and arm. His right leg dangled, caught up in the duvets, and once the commotion settled down he became aware of hysterical laughter.

"That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" Lavi howled. When Harry craned his neck back, Lavi moved to kneel in front of him with a big grin. "You would not believe how funny that way."

"Oh, I don't know," Harry sighed, resting his chin on the floor. "It was your fault."

"Don't know what you're on about," Lavi grinned and for the first time Harry felt the excitement from his friend. Every muscle looked tense, his eyes sparkled and he couldn't stop grinning; a state he hadn't seen the other in before, only heard (back in the early months, when Lavi had discovered a lot of history to learn). He suspected a similar reason now.

"Why're you so happy then?" Harry asked, pushing himself up. "Ah, you could at least help," he sighed, despite both of them knowing Lavi couldn't do anything. The red-head shrugged and held out a hand, pretending, and Harry rolled his eyes and reached out to take it. They both gaped when the older boy actually pulled Harry up, warm and solid.

"Huh... again," Lavi grunted. Harry blinked at him, trying to figure out why these brief corporeal stages kept happening and coming up with nothing.

"What's going on?" he asked, talking about the situation with Lavi.

"Well, you see, you had a bad reaction to this portkey thing," Lavi started and Harry blinked. _What? _"It's a device that takes you from one place to another in the space of a second. You use it by saying a word or touching it. Hagrid – that's the giant, by the way – should've used it to bring us and him here, but you activated it too early and you body protested to the sudden movement, so you fainted."

Harry shouldn't be surprised Lavi already knew so much about it, but it impressed Harry that Lavi looked like he understood it. Their roles reversed, Harry's head would be hurting from information overload.

"I... see," he replied, only half-getting it. "So, where are we?"

"Hogwarts!" Lavi brightened. Harry's eyes widened and he looked around the room once more. Somehow... it didn't look like he'd imagined. "Don't worry, it's much cooler out there than in here," Lavi reassured him. "This place is... they have moving pictures! Pictures _move! _There are so many suits of armour, tapestries, paintings – we're in a castle! So many things I'd forgotten about since living with you are coming back – it's like coming home!"

Harry knew that shouldn't sting as much as it had.

"Sounds awesome," he forced a smile. "I can't wait to see it!"

He heard the creaking of a door and turned, Lavi's babbling fading to background noise. A woman stepped out of a door he hadn't noticed, turning so light from a nearby window wouldn't blind her. She looked average size, with a few wrinkles around her face, and had grey hair. He watched thin fingers press down on the white apron she wore.

"You're awake," she said, spotting him watching her. She stepped around a bed and made her way over to him with a kind smile. "What are you doing up? Get back in bed you silly boy!" Harry felt pushed in all the right places, and suddenly sat back on his bed without realising what had just happened. The woman clucked her tongue. "Dear me, kids these days. You shouldn't be up and about, that was a nasty reaction you had. Not at all normal."

"N-normal?" Harry stuttered and cringed when she peered at him. His skin prickled – he didn't like how close she stood.

"Mm, no one's had such a bad reaction to their first time using a portkey before. Everyone experiences some trouble, but you were actually unconscious. I need to make sure nothing else is wrong with you, so kindly _stop wriggling around_," she said the last part a bit crossly and Harry stilled, shoving his hands beneath his bum. He hadn't even realised he'd been moving.

The old lady moved away and pulled out a stick. Harry snickered as she waved it in the air, wondering what a stick could do. He blinked when the tip glowed, and he went through several hot and cold flushes. _Okay, so it's not a normal stick..._

"It's her wand," Lavi elaborated. "All magic people have one. She's also the head nurse of this place, called the Hospital Wing," Harry looked over the nurse's shoulder to see Lavi scowling at the woman. "Hogwarts is a boarding school, so if you're sick or have an injury you end up here and they cure you. Supposedly." His excitement had been repressed and now all that remained looked like an obvious discomfort for hospitals.

Sensing Harry's confusion, he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I just... don't like hospitals. Don't have many good memories of them, really." he looked a little haunted after saying that and, unable to bear the pain in his eyes, Harry looked away, back to the nurse.

"Well, you seem to be in full health," she 'hmm'ed. "Still, if I had my way then you'd be here until evening. Unfortunately I don't have that luxury, because obviously he wants to see you straight away," Harry blinked, lost.

"U-um, excuse me," he said, a little terrified of this woman. She saw this, for the dark look went away and her warm smile came back.

"I do apologize dear, I must seem so rude; my name's Madame Pomfrey. I'm Hogwarts' chief nurse, so if you're sick or hurt I'll be the one to help you," she glanced over her shoulder at something - what, Harry couldn't say. "I'm a little annoyed right now because the headmaster has requested he see you once you're awake, but doesn't seem to take into account that you might need rest," she sighed.

"I'm alright," Harry reassured her. "I feel perfectly fine." he knew that if he told her he didn't remember the portkey ride she'd only do more things to him. He shuddered at the memory of the flushes, not used to the feeling.

"That's what they all say," she sighed and pulled back, patting his shoulder. "Very well then. Off you go," she stepped back and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His cheeks coloured as he realized his feet didn't reach the floor, and before anyone could say anything he pushed off. He shivered when his feet touched the floor, wondering where his shoes had gone...

... and then realized he was wearing a dress. "You're wearing the spare robes right now," Madam Pomfrey explained. "They fit well, don't you think?"

"I'm wearing a dress," Harry stared at her. Behind him he heard Lavi howl with laughter, and to his annoyance the nurse started laughing too.

"It's not a dress," she looked amused. "You haven't seen dress robes before?"

"... I'm not wearing a dress," Harry snapped. "I refuse."

"You'll have to get used to it I'm afraid," she said, now looking a little sympathetic. "They're the muggle equivalent of casual clothes in the wizarding world. Think of it as a dressing gown, more than a dress." Harry scowled. Like that helped.

"Muggle means non-magical, I think." Lavi piped up. Harry glanced to him, discreetly trying to request an explanation and avoid Pomfrey's scrutiny. Luckily Lavi got the message. "When you were waiting I heard them talking. They called your aunt and uncle muggles and referred to everyone else as wizards, so..."

"Are you alright?" Harry jerked his head back to Pomfrey and nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly alright, no worries, ha-ha," he laughed nervously and skirted around her. "So, where am I going?"

"Oh you can't leave yet," she said, reaching out and snagging his shoulder. "You don't know your way around, do you? Hogwarts is a very hard place to navigate when you're not used to it. There are one hundred and forty-two staircases, all different shapes, designs and sizes, some that lead different places depending on the day. There are doors which only open after you do something, or which aren't really doors at all..." she trailed off as she saw Harry's eyes glaze over. "Either way, someone should be coming to collect you and take you there."

As if they'd been waiting for the cue, the double-doors to the entrance of the hospital wing swung open with a bang. Harry and Pomfrey both jumped, but whereas Harry ducked behind the bed the older lady just put her hands on her hips and glared.

"What do you think you're doing Severus Snape?!" she snapped. "Do you want to scare us all half to death?"

Guessing she knew the person, Harry pushed himself up over the top of the bed, hesitantly patting down duvet until he could see who had just entered the room. The instant their eyes locked and he felt the loathing ooze from the greasy man, Harry simply _knew _this would spell the end of his peaceful days.

* * *

"Hurry up Potter!" He was trying damn it, he just wasn't used to walking up seven floors with moving staircases!

"Something the matter, boy?" No sir, just a bit amazed because the painting are _talking _and _waving_.

"I don't think I've ever met someone quite so... demoralizing." Why didn't he just look in the mirror?

"Must you be so slow, idiot?" Harry grit his teeth, inches away from just yelling at the unpleasant male to stop hassling him. He didn't think he'd ever met someone who had such a dislike for a person the very first time they'd met them. What had Harry done to deserve it anyway?

"If I could get my hands on him..." Lavi ranted next to him, vocalising everything Harry couldn't say. He'd been a life-saver, balancing the constant degrading comments with humorous images as he pretended to wrap his hands around Snape's neck and squeeze every time they stopped, or otherwise pull faces (like he did now) that would make Harry laugh and inevitably be told -

"Do you have something you wish to say, Potter?"

"No sir!" Harry lifted his head and glaring at the male. The adult glared back and then stopped outside a statue of a gargoyle. Still scowling he turned to the statue, making Harry wonder for his sanity.

"Lemon drops," Snape's lips curled in disgust and then, to Harry and Lavi's amazement, the statue moved. It turned around and around, revealing a staircase which went up and down as far as the eye could see. The wonder of the moving statue faded when Harry realized this. "The headmaster awaits. Be respectful, brat." When it became obvious Snape wasn't getting on the staircase, Harry jumped on it.

"I guess he isn't like you then," Harry smirked and snickered at Snape's eyebrows curling down until they were just one thick line. He raised his foot, intending to take a step and then wobbled and fell against the wall as the staircase moved. Wide-eyed, he regained his balance and let the staircase wind around and around and take him higher and higher, without him taking a step.

"All staircases should be like this," Lavi said and Harry agreed. It finally came to a stop outside of a shut door. With nowhere else to go Harry raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in Harry," a voice answered, faint through the wood. Harry glanced at Lavi and then opened the door, stepping into one of the brightest rooms he'd ever seen. He stumbled over his feet, eyes to the ceiling as books towered tall and banisters gleamed gold. Harry spun at a screech, catching sight of a bright red bird on a stool. The bird hopped closer, watching him, and Harry stepped forward, raising a hand.

The bird began rubbing his head against it and Harry laughed because it tickled. Enjoying petting the bird, he forgot the reason why he had arrived. Sensing this, the bird lifted opened its mouth and started to... well, sing was the only way to describe it.

Harry had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"I do believe Fawkes likes you," Harry jumped from the bird hastily, tripping over a book and catching himself on the banister. Standing straight, he turned to see an elderly man with a long white beard and a twinkle behind crescent moon-shaped glasses make his way down a small staircase . He gave off the air of someone powerful, respected, untouchable – Harry involuntarily hunched his shoulders, instinct demanding he make himself as small as possible.

"That's Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster," Lavi hissed to him. Harry's eyes flickered to Lavi and then back. The headmaster? He looked far too old to be a headmaster, he looked like he should have retired years ago...

"Harry, my boy, it is good to see you again," Dumbledore said, coming to a halt in front of Harry. He towered over the smaller boy, almost blocking out all the light, and Harry's gaze turned to the floor.

"Be respectful!" Lavi snapped and Harry pulled a face.

"Sir," he said quietly. The man chuckled, surprising Harry enough to look up. The old man took something out of his sleeve – now that Harry focused, he realized that Dumbledore, too, was wearing a dress - and waved it. From seemingly out of nowhere a tin zoomed past, making Harry jump.

"I wondered where I put them," the headmaster said, catching it. "I would have been very upset if I'd lost this, wouldn't you?" he smiled down at Harry and opened the tin. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Harry stared at the sweets, remembering all the times he'd wanted some and hadn't been able to get any, and nodded, reaching out to take one.

Dumbledore looked delighted. "Would you believe you're one of the few who actually took one?" he said, turning and moving around his desk. He settled down on the chair as Harry plopped the sweet in his mouth. "I just think people don't appreciate some of the finer things in life."

Nodding in agreement, Harry moved to sit in the chair that Dumbledore was gesturing to. For the first time, he felt relaxed. A glance at Lavi next to him, who was casually lounging on the side of the desk with a content look, suggested he felt the same.

"I suppose you're wondering how I made the tin come to me?" the headmaster asked. Harry nodded. "It's one of many things you'll learn in your time at Hogwarts School. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school." Hesitantly, Harry moved to a more comfortable position. "I imagine this must all be a shock to you, but I assure you you will get used to all this in due course." he paused. "You're dealing with it impressively well, I must say, but then why should I expect anything less from Lily and James' child?" he seemed to be talking to himself more than Harry now.

"D-did you know my parents, sir?" he asked, eyes widening. Would he be able to find out something about them? After all this time of wondering, questioning...? Dumbledore paused mid-sentence and then peered over his glasses.

"Your mother and father were friends and students of mine," he said. "I knew them very well."

"What were they like?" Harry stared up at him, heart pounding, and Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"Do you not know?" Harry shook his head.

"My aunt and uncle... weren't very forthcoming," he paused. "They hated anything to do with me, and the mention of my parents was forbidden. All I know is that they died..." he hesitated. The giant - Haggard? - hadn't reacted very well when he explained why, however he had a feeling Dumbledore wanted the truth. "... in a car accident, which is why I got this scar." he lifted his fringe, showing the mark on his forehead. Dumbledore's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Did Hagrid not explain to you how that mark came around?" he asked, voice neutral. Harry shrugged, turning his gaze to the floor. To be honest, there hadn't been much talk between them.

"He was a bit busy crying to tell me anything," Harry said awkwardly. Dumbledore chuckled and then sighed, shaking his head.

"There is no reason for you to not know, I suppose," his smile looked sad. "Your mother was the kindest person one could meet. Talented, and good-natured, but she had a short fuse with a fiery temper at the end of it. Yet, I've never met a person who could forgive so much." he spoke fondly. "You have her eyes." Harry drunk in the knowledge, desperate to hear more. What was she like? Had she been good at Maths? Who were her parents? What did she look like?

"Your father, on the other hand, was almost her opposite. He was patient, and so very loyal to his friends. He, along with his friends, were the lords of pranks, if I remember correctly. I don't think there was one person during his time at Hogwarts he didn't prank," Harry felt his eyes burn. "You are his mirror image." Dumbledore looked at him.

Harry hunched forward, remaining silent. His heart ached in a way it had never before. He had some information, but it felt too little. He wanted to know the little quirks only by living together one would know – did his mother spend too much time in the bathroom, like Aunt Petunia? Did his father get cold feet in bed, like Uncle Vernon complained of?

A silence had fallen in the office. Forcing away all the questions, knowing he'd never get an answer, he thought back over the events that had happened for the past two days. The group of people who wanted to kill him, his family's fire, the portkey, his parents... in the end, he found that in the end there was only one question he could ask.

"Sir? What happens now?" he asked softly. Dumbledore made a curious noise, not understanding. Harry lifted his gaze to him. "My family were killed because of me, weren't they? Why? What had I done?" _Where will I go?_ he asked silently, not willing to voice it just yet. He had no home, nowhere to go back to. Perhaps his Aunt and Uncle had actually been right when they said he should be glad to have a roof over his head...

The old man stared at him compassionately and bent forward, reaching out over the desk to rest a slightly wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder. When he squeezed Harry was surprised at how much strength was behind it.

"Another home is being found for you," he said softly, hearing what Harry hadn't said. "Do not fear. You will be taken care of. As to the rest... are you comfortable? You may be here for awhile."

* * *

"I wish I could read these by myself," the mournful tone echoed through the library, dragging Harry's attention out of his thoughts and to the person who'd spoken. Lavi stared at the book in front of him, more than a little frustration lingering in every limb.

"So do I," Harry sighed. He didn't mind turning the pages for his friend, but Lavi read so fast that it seemed to be all that Harry was doing and it was, well, boring.

Apparently, Lavi felt a similar sort of frustration. The teen sank back on his chair, staring moodily at the desk and Harry copied his position, tilting his head back and gazing around the room once more. Hogwarts Library had to be the biggest library in the world – no way could there be a room with more books than this.

He'd been in the library most days since he'd first arrived at Hogwarts, just over a week ago now. The instant Lavi realised they had their personal library, he'd dragged into it, his love for information drowning out all else. As much as Harry disliked reading, he had to admit that he'd been learning a lot because of it. Boring stuff, but stuff that every wizard knew so he wouldn't look too out of place. He knew all about the Wizarding World and the 'Muggle' world, although he would still call it 'normal' to himself, and the history of Hogwarts, the meaning of the four houses and...

... and he had found that when Dumbledore had spoken of how famous he was, he was telling the truth.

He and Lavi had stumbled onto the book about the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, by accident. Someone had accidentally put it in the wrong place but, recognizing the name, he and Lavi had sat down and read it. It had covered his entire reign over the wizarding world, the horrendous acts he did, and ended with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

As a matter of principle, Harry loathed that name.

"I don't suppose there's anything in the books here about turning the pages automatically?" Lavi broke him out of his recollections and Harry shrugged.

"It's a big library, it probably has something," he said, although he doubted it. He couldn't shatter the look of hope on Lavi's face, however. "I wonder if it has anything about you in it..."

"Me?" Lavi asked, waggling his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I mean you in my head. Obviously it's not normal, but there might be a - a spell or something that can get you out and make you real..." Harry trailed off. Lavi frowned, looking thoughtful.

"I dunno. That's a good idea, but I don't think I got here by magical means," Lavi sighed, exasperated. "If only I could find at least one of my friends, maybe they'd know more. I was too busy trying to breathe when it all happened, so I noticed nothing," his tone held a hint of disgust, but Harry suspected that it was more at himself than anyone else. Hearing it reminded Harry of something he'd always meant to ask.

"Lavi..." he started slowly. Lavi blinked at him. "Sometimes, when you talk about the past, you act... odd." Harry paused, not sure how to describe it. "You always seen torn between something, like - like... like you have a duty but don't agree with it," Harry eventually decided on. Lavi's gaze darkened.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, voice neutral.

And again, the chasm between them widened just the tiniest fraction - an act which was slowly happening more and more now that Lavi no longer resided in his head and could wander around and do as he pleased. Well, of a sort. He could walk around but no one could see him, and he couldn't touch anything, but he could watch and listen.

Although Harry was positive he remembered Lavi mentioning something about the ghosts being able to sense him... "Harry?" Harry's eyes flickered to Lavi, who was staring at him expectantly. Harry shook his head and moved on.

"We're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today," he stated, wondering why he didn't feel as excited about it as he probably should. Diagon Alley, the books had explained, was the place to go for shopping. It had everything a witch or wizard needed, especially ones enrolling for the new year at Hogwarts.

Harry should get his own wand today, which meant he would finally be able to perform magic. Now, _that _he was excited about. He couldn't wait to stary casting the spells he'd read about - in anticipation he'd picked up a Charms book and been amazed at what the spells were. A light spell? A spell that can lift things up? _That _was the stuff worth learning, not boring history.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," Lavi said, obviously amused. Harry snorted.

"I don't know what to expect," he replied. As a famous person, there was no telling what people might do; they might be wizards but they were still human, weren't they? And normal people usually went crazy around celebrities... Harry shuddered, imagining being assaulted by a million and one people, and suddenly found himself dreading the trip even more.

"Don't be such a baby," Lavi grinned. "It's all an adventure, an adventure! Don't you want to have adventures?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Lavi knew the answer, had been recipient to all those little fantasies Harry had thought up as a way to escape the boring life on Privet Drive. They had, of course, been inspired by all the stories Lavi told. "But I just – I don't feel comfortable here," he sighed. "I don't know why, I just..."

"Maybe you just have to spend more time here. It's only been a week, after all." Lavi suggested and Harry sighed, sitting back up. "It'll get better with time."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed. He just hoped it would be soon. "Who's the person I'm s'posed to meet?"

"Snape," Lavi said, a tiny grin growing on his face. Harry groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

"He hates me! Why on earth is he taking me?" he bemoaned. He hadn't even done anything to the other guy, although he certainly wanted to from the way he'd been treated. "It's some form of torture, isn't it?"

"I keep telling you, you have to get him back!" Lavi said animatedly, warming up to one of his favourite topics. Harry pulled a face.

"I'm not that brave Lavi," he pointed out. Lavi snorted.

"You're brave enough Harry, it'll be easy! Please, we can buy stuff in Diagon Alley and then use it on him later! He _deserves _to be pranked!" It honestly did sound appealing, but Harry still hesitated. Before Lavi could try and convince him further the door to the library opened.

"Mr Potter?" A greying woman, Professor McGonagall, poked her head in hesitantly. Seeing Harry's gaze she entered all the way, straightening her dress (no, robe) and pressed against any creases. She had a no nonsense attitude as she cast her gaze around the room and Harry winced. Had she heard him talking? "Who were you talking to?" That would be a yes.

"Myself," he answered. It wouldn't do for them to figure out he had a talking person from the past in his head. It couldn't be normal, even in this wizarding world which housed so many odd things (like ghosts, and wands, and _moving pictures_). At her dubious look he decided it was best to move the conversation on as quickly as possible. "Is it time to leave?"

She obviously chose to let it be. "Professor Snape is waiting for you in the Entrance Hall. Try your best to not keep him waiting any longer than he has," but she sounded amused, as if she wanted him to be late and make Snape suffer. Harry pulled a face, disliking the confirmation it was _Snape _who took him and because four floors was quite a lot to go down, especially at this time of the day.

At this time of day Hogwarts came alive; which meant a simple walk down a corridor could turn into a dead end and involve going a longer route back to get to where you needed. He tried to delay it as long as possible and remembered a strand of conversation, long ago, when he had first been placed in Gryffindor tower to stay.

"Professor, were you in Gryffindor?" he asked. She nodded, a faint smile at her lips.

"A long time ago," she shook her head. "But much has changed since then. I suppose you've already been told that it was where your mother and father stayed?" Harry nodded, picturing the room in his mind. Amongst the deep red and heart-warming gold, there was a fireplace and a bookcase, and a table and a comfy sofa, and he couldn't stop wondering if maybe his father had once played cards on the table, if his mother had spent time reading on the sofa...

His heart always ached whenever he stumbled onto a question he knew he'd never get an answer to, but maybe he could get answers to other questions.

"Did you know them well?" he asked and the professor nodded.

"Your parents were in my house and as such under my responsibility. Of course, that didn't stop me from continually seeing your father and his friends every time they got into trouble." she gave a rueful smile. "One of the best students I've ever had at Transfiguration, but a bigger prankster I've never seen."

"See, if you pranked Snape you'd be following your father's footsteps," Lavi spoke up. "Go on, you know you want to." Harry had to hide a smile by ducking his head and lowering his eyes. The thought of following his father's footsteps...

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Potter," McGonagall said, drawing his attention back to her. "You need to go to Diagon Alley, to get all your equipment for the new school year. I'd have taken you but Professor Snape was... willing." Harry blinked, for the first time being reminded that this was going to be his school for the next few years. He'd just been trying to get used to staying here.

What a scary thought.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, shuffling forwards.

"Do you want a guide?" she offered and Harry shook his head.

"I'm really good with learning directions, don't worry," he reassured her, but truthfully he sucked at directions, often needing to travel a route several times before he'd learnt it entirely. But Lavi knew the way. He never got lost with Lavi around.

"Liar," Lavi said amused. "What would you do without me here, eh?"

"At least I wouldn't look insane in front of people," Harry mumbled under his breath, knowing the truth of the matter was that he'd be _nothing _without Lavi.

"Very well. I will see you when you return, Mr Potter," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry blinked at the familiar act and then smiled at her. He nodded and then hurried out of the door of the library, stumbling out into the corridor. Lavi started to lead the way at a light jog, which made Harry stare at him.

"I'm not running down four floors," he said emotionlessly.

"It's good exercise," Lavi encouraged. "You can do it!"

And in the end Harry did do it, although by the time he reached the ground floor he was struggling for breath and his legs felt like they would collapse each time he walked. Still, as he ran down the last set of stairs into the Entrance Hall he easily spotted the sight of a furious, frustrated teacher.

"Do take your time Potter," Snape, slimy-haired and greasy-skinned, said, distaste oozing out of him. "The world stops for the Boy-Who-Lived, after all," Harry scowled at the words, but found he was more comfortable around Snape than anyone else because he knew how to respond to him. Everyone else was kind, but treated him like a child...

"Sorry," heskulked up until he was stood beside the much taller male. Snape stared down at him scornfully and then turned, striding out of the room. With a squeak of surprise Harry hurried after him, almost tripping in his haste, and then they stood outside the castle.

Once Harry was far enough away from the building he turned around and gazed up at the majestic castle like he always did whenever he went outside. The name 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' hardly gave any credit to the school – each time he saw it it just seemed that tiniest bit prettier. It gave off the feeling of being welcome, of going back in time and living in a different world.

"It'll be odd to live in a castle again," Lavi said, his voice soft. Harry glanced at his friend, who'd never elaborated on the wistful expression each time he saw the castle... until now. Harry had just chosen to not ask, but now Lavi seemed approachable.

"You lived in a castle?" he asked in the same tone. "Were you a prince?" Lavi threw his head back and laughed loudly, making Harry's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Alright alright, don't overdo it," he grumbled.

"Not quite," Lavi said once he'd reigned in his amusement. "The exorcist HQ used to be like this, before we moved. Actually, it looked almost identical to this, except it was... much more foreboding," Lavi paused. "It became home for many exorcists."

"To you?" Harry asked. Lavi laughed again, but it sound bitter.

"Whether it did or not is never important. Come on, Snape's waiting and I don't think you want him to get any more angry than he is," and when he turned Harry saw that, indeed, outside of the gates Snape looked much like a dark rain-cloud about to blow. Promising himself he'd question Lavi later, he ran to catch up with the man.

"About time," he spat and reached out, taking hold of Harry's shoulder. "Come on boy, we'll be apparating to Diagon Alley. Wouldn't want wonder boy to collapse outside of Diagon Alley now would we?" Harry scowled.

"A new nickname, sir?" he asked, tone anything but polite and Snape's lips curled. He didn't respond, however, just turned and -

- Harry felt pulled apart and back together in the blink of an eye. They had re-appeared inside of a bustling pub, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy clutching his stomach and trying not to throw up the nice breakfast he'd eaten earlier. He lent against a nearby table, weakly smiling at those who were there. "Sorry," he rasped, shaking his head. His bangs must have parted because someone gasped.

"It's Harry Potter! Harry Potter's at my table!"

"What?!"

"You're joking!"

"Come off it, the boy's dead!"

"No way!"

"Blimey!"

A monstrosity of noise broke out, almost deafening Harry. He flinched and stumbled backwards, trying to escape the sudden invasive strangers. Too many people took his hand and shook, no matter how he tried to hide and he squeaked, scrambling back some more. Then he hit the bar and couldn't go back any further, but people still pressed in on him and trying to take his hand or touch his head or get his attention.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out all the noise, and then there was a loud bang right next to him. He jumped, eyes snapping open.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" someone roared, silencing the crowds. "Can't you see he's frightened? Can't you see he doesn't want to be accosted? Move back, move back I said!" and, sulking, the hoards of people moved away, revealing Harry's saviour to the world. An overweight woman with bright orange hair glared at everyone. "You call yourself adults? I've seen flobberworms with more tact than you!" shepositioned herself in front of Harry, hands on her hips and facing everyone else. "Leave him alone, you hear me?"

Still muttering, the crowds dispersed and the woman sighed, turning around to smile sweetly at him. Harry felt hooked on that sweet smile. "I'm sorry Harry dear, they just got a bit excited," Harry swallowed and looked around once more at the crowds. They all looked a little guilty now, finally seeing his terror, and he tried to give a shaky smile.

"It's okay, I'm just..." _not used to it _is what he wanted to say. The woman got his message anyway and patted his head.

"It's understandable dear. My name's Molly Weasley," she pulled back and then gestured to a hidden door on his left. Harry turned to see Snape stood there, glaring darkly at everyone and everything. "Now, I suspect your escort is waiting. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask,"

"T-thanks," Harry said, awed by the kindness of this woman. Everyone at Hogwarts had been nice, but something about this woman made her seem _nicer_. She took him by the shoulders and guided him over to Snape, then drew herself up and reached over, poking the man in his chest.

"And you, Severus, better make sure to keep him safe. Understand? If something happens to him..." she trailed off and for the first time Harry saw Snape show an emotion other than anger or disdain. He didn't look scared but he did roll his eyes, almost exasperated.

"Yes Weasley," he grunted and then turned, striding through the door. Harry glanced back up to Ms Weasley who smiled encouragingly and patted him on the back.

"Go on dear, there's a whole world waiting to be discovered," she encouraged, sending him out the door into the alley. Harry stumbled but kept his balance and then he blinked as he saw Snape tapping at a wall.

"What're you doing?" he asked, once more wondering about Snape's sanity.

"I didn't expect a dunderhead like you to understand it," Snape said stepping back. Harry's mouth dropped as the wall suddenly parted, revealing a loud and bustling street full of shoppers. People shouted and animals screeched and Harry stepped inside, gazing in awe at everything. No one paid attention to him, too busy with their lives. He stared at the moving signs, objects on sale and sellers who stood beside the stores with their items shouting indecipherable words.

"Come along," Snape said striding forward. Harry glowered at his billowing cape before following, unable to keep his eyes in one place at any one time. "Gringotts awaits."

And thus Harry first became acquainted with Diagon Alley.

* * *

Within the first few minutes of meeting Severus Snape, Harry had assumed he would be a jerk.

He just hadn't realized how much of a jerk Snape could actually be.

He felt swamped with what Snape deemed 'necessary' - a cauldron and weeds ("these are important materials that will one day save your life, so stop pulling your nose up at them you ignorant fool"), two bags of dresses ("I refuse to walk around with a tramp so buy school clothes and a couple of normal robes boy") and far too many books ("Don't just stick to the school syllabus boy, you won't learn anything that way. Buy these as well.").

Harry appreciated the advice, if it could be called that, but he hated how Snape didn't give him any chance at all to stop and look around. They spent as little time as possible in a store before moving on to the next. Almost all of this Harry had never seen before and he wanted to look at this, that and the other, but Snape refused and dragged him on.

So he felt rather sulky, which was why he didn't notice Lavi trying to get his attention until the other was stood in front of him.

"Haaaaarry," Lavi waved his arms, making Harry jump. Finally seeing he'd gained his friend's attention, Lavi grinned again, the familiar sparkle in his eye. It was actually the reason he'd been ignoring Lavi, after all Lavi had the ability to go wherever he wanted and look at what he wanted. It wasn't fair.

"Where d'you think that leads?" his friend turned and pointed. Peering around Lavi, Harry saw a hidden alleyway off the side of the street. Everyone seemed to pass by it without giving it a second glance, or rather, as Harry watched a little closer he realized people avoided it. They gave it a wide birth, as if they didn't want to go down there.

It was rather intriguing.

It made Harry want to know what was down there, hidden from normal view.

"I wonder what's down there," Harry mused, tilting his head. Lavi glanced back at him, grin falling into a smirk. "Why don't you go and find out?" the smirk faded into a pout.

"But things are always so much more fun with two!" Lavi whined. "Don't you want to know what's down there? Wouldn't you rather go down yourself and find out?" Of course not. Harry was a good boy with a sensible head on his shoulders who trusted his instincts. His instincts didn't like it down there. "Plus, it'll get us away from Snape!"

That was the decider, really.

"Alright, let's go," he said and glanced back at the adult. Trying to act as casual as possible he started to walk toward the alley, making sure to keep his face down slightly so people wouldn't see his scar and recognize him. He put up the hood on the cloak he'd acquired thanks to Snape, which hid the offending mark, but he didn't really trust it to stay in place.

"This is kinda creepy," Lavi said, looking nervous as they made their way down the steps. Harry shivered as he caught people looking at him and realized that, had Snape not forced him to wear the clothing, he'd've stuck out like a sore thumb - but he refused to be grateful to Snape. "It's so dark... is this really part of Diagon Alley?"

"Seems like it..." Harry murmured, glancing left then right. Some people stared at him with hunger, others with greed in their eyes, and some whose faces were hidden behind hoods. Harry hoped he blended in as one of the latter, but the way people were looking at him suggested it wasn't.

He swallowed, nervously.

"Look confident," Lavi urged. "It'll put people off. Straight your back, keep your chin high," Harry did as he was told, despite the pounding of his heart, and soon saw the effect it had. People glanced away, no longer judging him as naïve and wondering if he could be manipulated.

"Get back here!" a man screeched as someone ran out a store, clutching a book to his chest. "Thief!" No one stopped the cloaked figure as he stole down the alley and out of sight. Harry gulped.

"Lost are we, boy?" an ugly woman peere down at him. Harry skirted around her, growing more uncomfortable as he spotted the store behind her and what it housed. There were far too many bones on display for his liking. After, a man accosted him and shoved items in his face hoping to make a sale, and Harry darted away, decided he wanted to get out.

Unfortunately, in his attempt to get away from the people he ended up going deeper into the alley.

"You know, I think you might be going the wrong way," Lavi suggested, easily keeping pace with the boy as he dashed through the alley. Harry's imagination was at its highest and he imagined people all around him, all after him. He stumbled on some of the brick and then regained his balance.

"Help me find the right way then," he finally replied and Lavi shrugged.

"Wish I could. Hey, head in there, you should be alright for a minute!" Lavi pointed to a hidden cove and Harry dove into it, hiding in the shadows away from the prying stares. For a few minutes he just stood there, hunched up small and trying to calm his racing heart. After awhile he started to grow disgusted at himself. What kind of person was he anyway – a coward?

"Well well, this is certainly a surprise," a silky voice came. "What's a person like you doing here?" Harry turned, seeing a blonde boy with a similar cloak to his stood there. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held his chin a little too high, and as he gazed over Harry he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Harry didn't have one to give him. "I'm waiting!" the boy snapped, looking irritated and Harry twitched, disliking being shouted at by a boy his own age. It reminded him of Dudley, which brought back all sorts of memories he didn't want to think about.

"W-well, I was kind of maybe sort of lost and-" he might have been rambling, he wasn't quite sure. The boy rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Obviously. How did you end up in Knockturn Alley? This is the last place one would expect to find _you_, of all people," he scorned, looking Harry up and down. As he did so Harry realized that at some time in his mad rush he'd lost the cloak which had been so expensive to buy. His hand flew to his scar, which was clear for all to see.

"It looked exciting," Harry finally replied, making the other blink. Then he groaned.

"Oh, _no_, already acting like a foolish idiot. Why am I not surprised?" he grimaced and stepped forward, reaching out to clasp Harry's elbow. Harry tensed as the other lowered his voice. "You have to get out of here now, it's not safe. Make sure you don't come here again."

"Not safe? Why?" Harry tried to remember what Dumbledore had said. "_Some people, Harry, don't like the idea that a mere baby was responsible for the death of their 'Lord'. These are the people who attacked you a few days ago. You must be careful, for they will kill you without a second chance." _The boy glanced around furtively and then pulled off his cloak.

He slung it over Harry's shoulders and then pulled up the hood. Unlike Harry's previous one, this one pulled down further and cleanly hid his face. The boy tightened the strings by the neck.

"Don't you know that people are trying to kill you? Idiot. Wouldn't be surprised if you got killed now, of all times," Harry let himself be pulled back into the street, his arm still in the blonde's grip. The child's demeanour suddenly changed, rapidly going from suspicious to confident in less than a second and Harry gaped.

_That _was something he wanted to be able to do.

Even more surprising, no one paid the kid a second look. Some even nodded to him. Obviously, this kid was a big deal or a regular. It made Harry wonder just what kind of life the other had. Maybe he was a gang member? Did the Wizarding World have gang members? "If my father hears about this..." the blonde grumbled. "Do you even know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am!" Harry protested, almost insulted by the question.

"Then why enter here? Ah, good, a short cut," the boy pulled Harry off the street and down another, smaller one. It curved in the middle and then took a sharp left, but Harry kept an eye on his companion who manoeuvred them through the crowds swiftly and easily. Had it been the raven-haired boy, he would've probably hit everyone in his attempt. Just who was this kid?

They came out onto another street, but Harry recognized this one. To his relief, they had come out just beside the route which lead back up into the world Harry liked. The sunlight peered in, revealing platinum blonde hair from the boy beside him. "Get up there. Don't look back," the boy hissed, letting go of him.

"Wait, who are you? Why did you help me?" he asked, bewildered, at a loss. In his experience people his age weren't very nice, but this one had apparently... helped him?

"Just go, before it's too late!" the boy snapped, shoving him in the shoulder blades. Before Harry could hand him back the cloak he had disappeared, sliding back into the crowds like a duck into water. Harry hunted the crowds one last time before giving up and sighing.

"You know, that's a pretty good cloak," Lavi commented as Harry started up the small hill. "You should probably give it back someday."

"How can I when I don't know who he is?" Harry asked sulkily. They re-entered the street and, although he hadn't been down there long, already it seemed a tad too bright. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust before starting out again.

"Well, he was your age right? So perhaps he'll be at Hogwarts too," Lavi suggested. It made sense, really. He reached up and pulled at the cloak. It was the softest thing he'd felt, and it kept him warm on a cold day like today. It fit snugly too, one of the first pieces of clothing Harry had had which did so.

It felt perfect, so obviously he couldn't keep it.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Snape demanded, appearing out of nowhere. He looked furious. "Do you think I'm paid to do this? Do you think that we have all the time in the world? We still have to get you your wand and a pet, stupid boy, it will not do to waste your time on -" he froze, catching sight of the cloak Harry fiddled with. "Where did you get that?!" he demanded, leaning forward and taking hold of the clasp.

"I-I was given it," Harry stuttered, scared by the look in Snape's eye. "It was a boy, blonde hair. He gave it to me and then forgot to take it back."

"You foolish boy, do you know whose cloak you have here?" Snape shook his head. "This can only have been made for the Malfoys, which meant it was Draco who gave it to you. But why would he...?" he trailed off, frowning. Harry blinked at him and then stared as Snape straightened, obviously letting it go. "Come on. We haven't got time to delay."

And then once more Harry found himself scrambling after Snape.

* * *

That night, he sat on the window-sill staring out at the grounds. The view was as pretty at night as it was in the day, perhaps more so with the different reflections of silver. The lake glittered in the moonlight, bathing the area around it in an ethereal feeling.

He picked up his wand with a sigh and studied the creases by the candle light (still not understanding why wizards hadn't developed electricity) before being drawn to the beautiful creature perched on his knee. The snowy owl had been the only animal Snape would let him have, but even if he'd had a choice of the whole shop Harry would have chosen none of the others. Her coat looked so beautiful and her feathers felt so soft. He couldn't believe he owned an _owl_. He had never owned anything in his life and, of all things, now he had his very own owl.

"Are you worried about what the creepy guy said?" Lavi asked and Harry turned to the red-head. His friend lent against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Harry speculatively.

"A little," Harry admitted, glancing back at his wand. "The brother wand to Voldemort, what do you think it means?"

"Well, I doubt you'll get any special powers if that's what you're wondering," Lavi shrugged, "I mean, it would be pretty awesome if you could speak to animals, but that's not really an evil trait. If you start to get yellow eyes, then you should probably worry."

"But don't you think it's a little weird?" the younger pestered, needing to get it out. "First he attacks me as a baby and leaves a scar, and now I have a similar wand to him? Is that really coincidence?"

Lavi smiled reassuringly and shut his eyes, "You'll find a lot of coincidences in a world like this."

But that didn't reassure Harry. The boy sighed and looked back out the window, absently stroking his owl's plummage.

Lavi was probably right, and he was probably overreacting. But... what if he wasn't?

* * *

**A/N: **Long delay again, whoopsies. Eh, dilly dally shilly shally. It's super long to make up for it, okay? XD So, did everyone have a nice New Years Eve and Christmas? And I hate this ending. But this chapter was so long and I really didn't want to run through the whole process that everyone knows, so... here. I hope it's okay, read and review so I'll know okay?


	5. Hell's Angels

**Time Record  
**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"I don't really recognize this area," Harry came to a halt at a split in the corridors. He glanced down the left route dubiously and then did the same with the right. Neither looked very promising. "Are you sure we've been here before?" It wasn't often that he wanted to question Lavi's judgement, especially on something like directions, but he honestly didn't see anything familiar on this route. Yet Lavi _insisted _that they'd been this way before.

"I'm positive Harry," Lavi said, just out of sight, and he sounded far too cheerful for Harry's liking. "You need to have a little more faith in me!" The younger boy pulled a face, starting to walk down the route Lavi had taken.

"'Need to have a little more faith' he says," he repeated, grumbling to himself and gazing at the ground. "If he only knew the faith I had..." With a soft sigh, Harry ran a hand through his hair, shoving back the bangs which had fallen in front of his eyes. For the first time since he could remember, he found that his hair was actually _growing_.

He knew it sounded odd, but there was no other way to say it. For as long as he could remember, his hair had stayed the same length. His aunt had always tried to cut it, one time she had even shaved everything off, but it had grown back the very next day (she'd eventually given up with it). Yet not once had it actually grown too long, until now.

"I beg your pardon young man," Harry blinked. Coming to a halt just before a staircase, he twisted around, trying to spot who had spoken. No one was there. A little spooked, he started to descend. "Young man! Do wait!" He froze mid-step and then turned on the spot, moving his gaze to a painting just above his head. It was still something he wasn't used to, talking portraits, moving pictures, the like.

(Of course he also tried to not acknowledge that most of the portraits were always _that _much higher above his head than they should be. He was apparently small for his age, a fact he contributed solely to his Aunt and Uncle and being forced to sleep in a cupboard for all his life. He hadn't told the teachers that, of course. They just assumed he'd grow once he was old enough.)

"My thanks to you," the man in the portrait said, clearing his throat. He looked like he might have been someone important in the past, but Harry didn't recognize him. "You are Harry Potter?"

"I am," Harry answered, shoulders slumping. It was another portrait who wanted to confirm what he'd heard from all the others in the portraits, that the _actual _Harry Potter was staying at Hogwarts indefinitely. Too many seemed to be doing that it and it was getting rather annoying.

"Pray tell, Harry Potter, do you have your wits about you?" said boy blinked.

"My, uh, wits?" he repeated, not understanding. The man sighed but he didn't look surprised. Instead, he looked resigned and the next words out of his mouth sounded much more modern and understandable.

"Are you mad?" Harry scowled instantly, glaring up at the man. Why would he be considered mad, and why did he ask in the first place. Wasn't it considered rude?

"No I'm not!" he said indignantly. "Who told you that?"

"You have not been very subtle, Harry Potter, when you talk to yourself," the man stared down at him, raising one eyebrow. Harry felt a blush creep across his face and he ducked his head, recognizing the truth of those words. He silently cursed himself and felt not just a little ashamed; he'd known the portraits talked (they were the biggest bunch of gossipers he'd ever seen, even more so than Juliet in his previous class) but he'd still been so casual about talking to Lavi in front of them.

He was surprised that they hadn't said something sooner, now he thought about it.

"It's a habit I formed when I was very young," he lifted his head, speaking the same cover story he and Lavi had decided on should he ever be caught talking to Lavi. "I didn't have many friends when I was younger, so I made my own. They helped keep the loneliness away..." he trailed off, trying to sound as sad as possible. Lavi had said that if he acted both ashamed and upset, he'd garner sympathy more than strange looks.

All he got this time was a hoot of laughter.

"That is the _best _rubbish I've heard all week!" the man's laughter was wheezy and cut off abruptly with a cough, but he still looked much happier once he'd recovered. "My thanks to you, Harry Potter, but do not take me for a fool."

"It's the truth!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "And I think you're very rude. First you question my sanity and then you mock my childhood!" Deciding that the conversation was now over he turned, striding back to the top of the stairs.

"Then, I suppose, the name 'Tyki' won't mean anything to you?" Harry paused briefly, the name oddly familiar, but when nothing came to mind he shook his head.

"That's right," he answered tersely and stomped his way down the steps. "Leave me alone." He reached the bottom and turned the corner, pausing briefly to gather his bearings. But he now knew where he was – he'd come out of a different route onto a corridor he recognized. The Great Hall wasn't too far away now.

Lavi had disappeared, but that didn't bother Harry. Lavi didn't like sitting in the Great Hall. He supposed it was a combination of watching people eat and socialise when Lavi couldn't do either that was the reason for it, but Harry understood completely. He knew that roles reversed he would be the same.

"Mr Potter?" he jumped, surprised for the second time that morning, and then turned. Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor and someone even smaller than Harry (although he was supposedly a dwarf, which would excuse him, but Harry wasn't sure whether he should believe what the ghost had said), hurried to catch up with him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who was late for breakfast this morning."

Harry liked Flitwick. The smaller man was witty, made him smile more often than not and was perfectly willing to show off each time Harry asked him to perform some charms.

"I got a little lost," Harry said sheepishly as they reached the large oak doors which lead into the Great Hall. Flitwick drew ahead of Harry as, like always, the boy paused to admire the room. Grand, majestic tapestries lined the room, all representing a certain house. Candles and lanterns gleamed, ready to be lit when the darkness came, but the most impressive was the ceiling.

There were clouds today, Harry noted absently. It looked lit would rain.

"Understandable my boy, understandable," Flitwick said, turning and waiting for him. Harry hurried to catch up and turned his gaze to the staff table, where most were already sat at. "Do not worry, you'll find your way..." he trailed off as they both realized something was definitely wrong.

The group of teachers were never normally _that _chatty in the morning (Harry had quickly become aware that Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and Hooch, the Flying Coach, were not morning people) but this time they were deathly silent. Most looked sick and pale. Headmaster Dumbledore looked very grave and beside him McGonagall looked the most displeased. Snape was emotionless but Harry could've sworn he was entertained.

"Headmaster, what's happened?" Flitwick strode in front of Harry, suddenly extremely animated. "What was so bad?" Dumbledore shifted a piece of paper that Harry hadn't noticed before. He held it up in front of him, the bold title of **THE DAILY PROPHET **standing out most of all.

Harry's attention was then drawn to the moving picture and he felt all colour drain out of his face. The haunting face of a demon, mouth open in a silent scream, shot across the sky and beneath it dead bodies littered the street. He turned his attention to the headline – 'HELL'S ANGELS STRIKE AGAIN – WHO WILL BE NEXT?'

"It has happened again, Filius," Dumbledore said softly.

"Where was it this time?" Flitwick asked, voice equally soft.

"Another rural town. Wizards and muggles alike lived there. It's obvious, now, that there is no distinction between the two on who they attack." Dumbledore sighed.

"How many survivors?"

"None." Now, Flitwick remained silent, either with nothing to say or recognizing a need for it. Harry felt sick, and his heartbeat felt so loud he wondered why no one else in the room commented on it.

He was suddenly drawn back to his encounter with the demon, the fear to his core, the agony in the expression, the certain death that had followed it...

"Akuma..." he whispered, unwittingly drawing attention to himself. Two pairs of eyes caught his gaze briefly before turning away as conversation continued. Lavi had been right – where there was one, there was more. At least two, judging by the picture. They must have gone on a killing spree and, with no exorcists, nobody could defend themselves. Dumbledore had said wizards lived there, so spells didn't work on them...

"Harry?" Harry blinked, turning to Dumbledore. His mouth suddenly went dry at the piercing gaze he found himself in. "Have you seen this creature before?" How the hell was he supposed to answer that? He could say yes but then he'd have to explain how he survived, which meant revealing Lavi and then they'd probably lock him up in an insane institute. Yet if he said no, he had a feeling everyone knew he would be lying.

He glanced at the other teachers, shifting uncomfortably under their stares.

"I've heard of them," he eventually compromised on. "I haven't actually... seen one..." he fidgeted, fingers twisting into incomprehensible shapes. He started to say more, but then he decided that they didn't need to know anything else and remained quiet.

"From where?" McGonagall asked this time. Her tone was clipped, emotionless. "Do tell, Potter."

"A-a friend... he warned me about them," Harry swallowed, turning his gaze back to the newspaper. His attention was snagged on the words 'strikes again'. "They've attacked before?" There was an awkward pause. Nobody seemed to want to answer him.

"They have attacked two other places before this," Snape eventually answered. There was a hint of something in his tone, but what Harry couldn't make out. Amusement? Pleasure? No, as cruel as Snape was he wasn't that cruel. "One year ago, a small muggle village in the countryside. The second time was six months ago – they attacked Richmond's Edge, a popular city for muggles and wizards alike." Harry started.

"They said that a pipe exploded!" he said, eyes widening as he remembered that news report. The city had since become a waste land, no one daring to enter. "A pipe had exploded and killed hundreds of people on the streets... anyone still alive was sent to an insane asylum because they spoke nonsense..."

"A cover story. While the Wizarding World does not know what it is, they know it is magical in nature." This time Hooch spoke up. She snorted bitterly into her cup. "Of course, a person who created _them_ is someone screwed up. They say that everything they touch turns to dust, that they can fire a thousand bullets at once, that-"

"That's enough Rolanda!" Madam Pomfrey cut in, looking annoyed. "Do you want to scare the boy?"

"I'm just telling him the truth!" Madam Hooch answered back hotly. "All the other kids will know about them so why should he be different?"

"Mr Potter _is _still here," McGonagall cut in, her voice icy. "And do try to act your ages, at least in front of the students." Hooch subsided with quiet grumbling, but Pomfrey just sighed and nodded, looking sad. Harry swallowed and winced, his throat tightening briefly from the dryness. Silence descended on the group, only broken when Flitwick moved to go and sit in his usual seat.

It left Harry stood on his own in front of the teachers, but he didn't really mind.

"There is nothing we can do," Dumbledore said heavily, leaning back in his chair. "This will create more havoc, but we must sit tight and remain firm. This is a school and tomorrow the students will arrive, ready to start a new year at Hogwarts. Hell's Angels will most likely not return for several months if history remains the same."

"Why do you call them Hell's Angels?" Harry asked softly. He thought it was an accurate name, felt it accurately represented their creation and their effect on the world (not to mention the Earl sounded like the devil), but he had already grown used to referring to them as demons, akuma, and he'd been told it was their name by someone who dedicated his life to killing them.

He trusted Lavi more than he trusted a newspaper.

"The Daily Prophet thought it an accurate name," Dumbledore answered, beating Hooch to answering. Her over-exaggerated dismay brought the smallest of smiles to most of the staff's faces and even Harry was hard-pressed to not be slightly amused. "In my opinion, their appearance deserves nothing less."

"Their appearance only gets worse," a voice said from behind. Harry twitched and half-turned before remembering where he was and taking a step back instead. Now he could see Lavi next to him, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the newspaper now resting on the table.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered, letting his voice be hidden by the small talking between teachers.

"Akuma evolve... by the amount of humans they kill. The akuma you saw, the ones that have murdered so many people..." Lavi clenched his fists. "They're the weakest. But if they've killed as many as have been said, then it's most likely they're already at level two. They only get worse from there."

"Something worse than those?" Harry looked back at the newspaper. The akuma showed itself again and he shivered, unable to imagine it.

"I wonder if it's a curse." Lavi said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"To be here, to be... _stuck_ here, in this incorporeal body, and forced to watch helpless as the world is destroyed around me..." his frame shook and he had his head bowed, shoulders tense. "Is it the world's way of telling me I screwed up as Bookman Junior? Did it make the choice for me?" Harry watched him worriedly. He didn't think he'd ever seen Lavi look so mad. "Is that it? Am I doomed to observe as the world around me dies?!"

Lavi yelled to the ceiling, his voice echoing around the Great Hall and simultaneously all of the teachers winced. Yet they went back to their conversations straight after, as if it had been instinct and not conscious thought to shield their ears, as if their subconscious had heard what their conscious hadn't – all except the Headmaster, McGonagall and Snape, Harry realized.

They were all watching him.

"Damn it!" Lavi had moved and punched a wall. Harry swallowed as the other stormed from the room, wishing with all his might he could follow him, and then turned his gaze back to the three teachers. Dumbledore opened his mouth, obviously about to ask something, but someone cut across him.

"Headmaster," Harry blinked at McGonagall who was no longer watching him. Snape was staring at him like a hawk, however, and Harry _hated_ it. The prickly sensation made him shudder. "How is Mr Potter going to arrive to Hogwarts?"

That was enough to drag his attention away from the fact he was being watched.

"I'm already here," he frowned, taking a step forward.

"By train," Dumbledore's demeanour switched entirely. He was practically glowing. "Finding the platform and taking the train is part of the school process, is it not? Why, I met my best friend on that first train ride to Hogwarts..."

"How will he get there? He cannot take portkey. Apparation will bring us too close to the muggles." McGonagall seemed determined to know all the details.

"Why do I need to come to Hogwarts if I'm already here?" Harry asked. He was ignored once more.

"My dear, I was hoping _you _would do the honours," Dumbledore was definitely looking mischievous now. His eyes were twinkling behind his moon-shaped glasses. "As you so rightly said, we must avoid drawing their attention. As you are so worried, I know I can trust you to get him there safely." McGonagall was at a loss of words briefly, and then she nodded, resigned.

Harry curled his lip.

"Is someone going to answer me now?" he demanded, frowning. "Why do I have to leave if I'm already here?"

--

Walking to Kings Cross Station with Professor McGonagall was awkward.

Harry, in a black mood and had been since he'd woken up and encountered Lavi, was not in the mood to socialise and McGonagall seemed to be deep in thought about something important, so a heavy silence hung between them. The younger boy followed the teacher as she led the way through the streets, and knew he should probably be paying attention to where he was going but darn it he would much rather glare at the floor and pretend it was Lavi.

Ever since he'd blown up in the Great Hall Lavi had been in a black mood. Normally Harry was accepting of this - he knew it couldn't be easy for Lavi - and had even tried to make Lavi have an easy a day as possible. He hadn't once complained about turning the pages of any book or sacrificing his time to learn charms (something he'd been doing lots since he'd got his wand), but had done so under the assumption Lavi would be fine the next day.

He wasn't, as it turned out. He seemed determined to remain stubborn and angry.

And Harry was sick of being sympathetic when he needed Lavi to help _him _with this strange world. He never had been able to work under pressure well and it hadn't helped when Snape had made a comment about his famous status and how he wouldn't get any friends because of it.

"The station is just around the corner," McGonagall said, breaking his train of thought. "I trust you can walk from here on your own?" Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that she probably would have walked all the way with him had Dumbledore not said something.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said I'm supposed to pretend I'm new to Hogwarts and don't know any of the teachers," he answered miserably. McGonagall nodded.

"It is for your own good Potter. The headmaster knows what he's doing," she paused and then glanced back over the street. "Once you are in the station you must head for platform nine. There will be a wall between it and platform ten. Walk through it."

Harry waited for her to crack a smile and laugh, to tell him it was a joke, but the silence went on. Eventually he realized she was being serious.

"Walk through a wall?" he repeated, feeling a little foolish. "Aren't walls solid?" McGonagall smiled the faintest of smiles.

"You should have learnt by now, Mr Potter, that in the Wizarding World things are not as they seem." Harry pulled a face, rocking back on his heels. It was true - left had been up and right had been down and his entire world had been thrown helter skelter. But he was handling it better now than he had been over a month ago.

Had it really been a month since he first arrived at Hogwarts? Time went by so fast.

With a soft sigh he turned his gaze to the floor again. Another silence fell, with neither really sure on what they should say. Not goodbye, because they'd see each other again later that day. Yet somehow there was an obligation for something to be said. Harry hoped that this obligation wouldn't let him be late for his train, which left at 11:00 sharp and not a second later.

His suitcase would slow him down as well. It had everything in and was extremely heavy, yet he hadn't been allowed to leave it at Hogwarts because Dumbledore had insisted he needed to 'look the part'.

Yes, Dumbledore was insane.

"Potter..." McGonagall started slowly. Her tone changed a little, and, had he not known better, Harry would have called her 'hesitant'. He turned his gaze to her. "I can't help thinking back to yesterday morning. You've seen Hell's Angels before, haven't you?" Harry's eyes widened and then he glanced away, refusing to make eye contact. He wanted to say no, he wanted to deny it, but the words got stuck in his throat and he remained silent. It was all the answer she needed. "You called them something, back then. What was it?"

Harry hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible. Perhaps if he didn't answer she'd give up.

"Harry? What's she talking about?" Lavi materialised out of nowhere, seemingly breaking out of his bad mood at the mixed emotions Harry was feeling.

"Going to remain silent Potter?" the tone of her voice made Harry look back at her. She was smiling faintly, lines creasing around her eyes and making her look far older than her actual age. "Very well, but let me warn you. If you continue to act the way you have been, your secret will be revealed before too long." Harry's eyes widened and then he coughed sheepishly, cheeks reddening.

It was true, he hadn't been very subtle when he'd been on his own. And the teachers weren't stupid - far from it. Of course, that didn't explain why McGonagall seemed to know about Lavi when everyone else would've believed he was insane. He opened his mouth to ask if she knew about the exorcists, to ask why she seemed to know so much, but she cut across him. "If you do not hurry, Mr Potter, you will miss the train."

"A-ah, right!" he said, straightening up. He picked up his suitcase and nodded to her (he could always ask her about the exorcists later). "Thanks for everything Professor."

"I haven't done anything Mr Potter," she answered. "Remember, when we next meet you will not know me."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, wondering how he'd manage to pull it off. Subtlety really wasn't his thing and never had been, but it wasn't like he was bold either. He was just... there. And sometimes, he knew, that was the best position to be in. It was also sometimes the worst, but he preferred not to think about that.

Pivoting on his heel, he started to walk down the street to where the big letters labelled Kings Cross. Not that anyone had been able to guess it was a house, of course, for it looked nothing like. He supposed the name was there to tell passersby the name of the station. Just in case they didn't already know.

"... this is Kings Cross Station?" Lavi said next to him. Pausing outside the building and dodging past the first of what would be many harried travellers, Harry turned to his friend and blinked. Lavi was gazing up with his mouth open, eyes wide. They rolled around the whole area, back and forth, taking in everything he could see. Frowning Harry turned to look back at it and saw nothing unusual.

"Did you expect something else?" he asked.

"I used to use this station so many times!" Lavi said reverently. "Kings Cross Station. It opened in 1852 and was one of the main station we used. London was the capital, of course, and it was always so full of people... it's changed so much!"

"You've been here before?" Harry's interest was ignited. Lavi had been here before? "Come on, let's go inside. I bet that'll have changed too!" Lavi nodded and then Harry pushed his way through the mass of people. His attention was drawn to the sudden earthy smell and echoed sound around him, a sudden enclosed feeling creeping over. It was his first time in a station, after all.

"It's so big!" Lavi whistled as they walked through the central area. "It's definitely been re-done at some point - and look! There's so many platforms!" He spun on the spot, laughing gleefully. "I remember when there were only two platforms - one over here," he gestured to platform one. He then turned and pointed to a station on the other side of the room. "And one over there. All of this-" he waved to the area the people were walking through. "- was used for carriage sidings!"

"How cool," Harry deadpanned, rapidly losing interest. Instead he glanced around, looking for a clock to tell him what the time was. They hadn't been rushing and he knew that, odds were, time was quickly running out.

Eventually spotting one, he paled when he saw the time. "Lavi! We only have ten minutes to get on the train!" He had been expecting they wouldn't have that much time, but he hadn't expected only ten minutes!

"What?!"

Harry pushed himself from the wall, glancing around frantically. "What was the platform again? Between nine and ten?"

"That's over there!" Lavi pointed to the other side of the room, through the massive throng of people. It would be almost suicidal to make his way through that. Picking up his suitcase, Harry took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for an onslaught of danger. "You can do it Harry!"

"Sure, how hard can it be?" Harry said a little nervously, consciously aware of his shorter height and age compared to everyone else.

Of course, that turned out to jinx it.

A lot of grunting, sweating, pushing, swearing, glaring, ducking and running later, Harry was _finally _free of the mainstream which had captured hold of him. Gasping for air on shaky limbs, he stumbled over to the nearest wall and leant against it, exhaling loudly. Next to him Lavi copied him, looking shaken.

"None of the train stations I've been on have _ever _resembled that," he said with a shudder. "That's like a death trap." Harry didn't have any time to relax though. Already Lavi was gesturing to the wall a few feet away, '9' hanging above attached to the wall. Harry tugged his suitcase over, glancing around anxiously. "Hey, Harry, didn't she say walk through a wall?"

Harry didn't hear him, too busy trying to see if he could spot other wizards. It wasn't like he'd been given a book, however, and he was quickly getting panicky.

"I'm gonna miss the train!"

"You gotta walk through the wall!" Lavi said. Harry stared at him.

"I'm _not _walking through the wall. Do you know how unnatural that is?"

"Oh, and having someone in your head isn't? Seeing pictures move isn't? Ghosts? Empty suits of armour that come to life?" Lavi listed them off and in return Harry glowered at him. He couldn't fault the logic, however.

"Harry?" the familiar, womanly voice made him freeze. The blood drained from his face and as he spun on the spot he was fervently praying that she hadn't seen him arguing with, what would look like, himself. The shock of red-hair was the first thing he saw, followed by her rather large body. He blinked as he turned his gaze to her face, where a warm look was cast down on him. "My, don't you look a sight better than when I last saw you!" She glanced up and down, smiling widely.

What had she said her name was? Weasel? No, that wasn't right...

"Mrs... Wea..." he stuttered, a little ashamed he couldn't remember her name. He should've, because she was the only reason he was alive today.

"Molly for you, dear," she smiled kindly. "Are you having trouble with the platform?"

"Eh? This is him mum?" two identical red-heads, the same shocking colour as Molly's hair, made themselves known. Harry jumped back, surprised, and in doing so saw a whole flock of red-heads behind her. There was a tall older boy with a haughty look, a much younger boy who looked sick and a small girl who was barely visible behind Molly's legs, other than the two identical people of course. Harry glanced back at them and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"There's two of you!" The identical heads grinned in unison, which was not creepy in the slightest. Okay, maybe it was a little. Or a lot.

"Doesn't look like much does he Fred?" the one on the right said, stepping forward and lifting up Harry's arm, scrutinising it. "Not much muscle on the arms."

"Bit of muscle on the legs though George," Fred said, prodding Harry's leg. "Nothing spectacular though." As they listed out each feature Harry felt himself go redder and redder with embarrassment.

"Leave him alone Fred, George. You don't want to miss the train!" The haughty older boy snapped as he stepped past them, pushing a trolley with his luggage on and seemingly aware of the dirty looks the twins gave him. Harry watched him casually walk past and into the wall – and suddenly he was gone. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" Lavi grinned next to him and then hurried over. He pressed his hand to the wall and it went in. "Ooo!" he gushed. Harry, however, had mixed feelings about it.

"Fred! George!" Molly snapped, glaring at them. They jumped back from Harry like they had been burnt and then locked arms, sniggering.

"It was only a bit of fun!" they said in unison, grinning. One of them turned back to Harry and winked. "No harm done mate." Harry tried to smile back, but he was pretty sure it came out more as a grimace. He was never been fond of physical contact and they had, pretty much, just invaded his space and made him feel worse than he had for a long time.

"Just get in there!" with a shooing motion the twins stumbled through the wall with their suitcases, laughing at something or other. Then, Harry was left with Molly and the other two children. "You're going into first year, aren't you Harry?" Molly asked, all anger gone. Harry wondered if he should be worried that she could change emotions so quickly. "Ronald here is too. Come along Ron!"

"I'm coming," Ron moaned as she dragged him forwards. He shot a pained look to Harry as he was forcibly slung with his suitcase through the platform and Harry snorted, half a smile coming onto his face.

"Now you dear," Molly turned to him. "Just a quick walk and you'll be on platform nine and three quarters. You'd best hurry though, otherwise you'll miss the train!"

"Come on Harry! I want to walk through the wall!" Lavi urged, suddenly behind him. He pushed Harry on the shoulders and exhaling, Harry dragged his trunk to the wall. He hesitated briefly in front of it and then squeezed his eyes shut. If he looked when he was walking he knew he probably wouldn't walk at all.

He took one step. Another step. And another.

He didn't hit a wall. Fancy that.

A whistle blew, startling him. His eyes snapped open and then he gawked at the bustling station. Most people were on the train and waving from cars, but there was still the odd person hastily being bundled on the train. Owls squawked just like Hedwig, but there was also a lot of meowing, squeaking and... a croaking? Swallowing nervously, glancing to Lavi for support (and getting none, for Lavi was drinking in everything with a glazed expression), he strode forward and dragged his bag with him.

He stepped onto the train just as another whistle blew. The doors slammed shut and he jerked, realizing just how close he had come to missing the train. If he'd hesitated a few seconds longer...

"Oy Harry!" Harry lifted his head to see the two twins from earlier waving at him from behind a door. It took a few seconds to locate them, however, because the hallway was so crowded with people it was amazing no one was suffocating. "Need a carraige?"

"Go with them," Lavi urged. "It'll be good to make friends. I get the feeling they're really popular."

"You don't say," Harry sighed, trying to squeeze his way through the crowd without hurting anyone. Nobody really paid attention to him because he kept his head low and hair over his eyes, although a few times he did have to shove people aside to get through. Staggering through the last of it, he exhaled in relief and then blinked, surprised, as the twins took his trunk from him and shoved it on the shelf above them. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

"No problem. It'd be good to get your good side," the one on the left said with a grin. "Anything else we can do for you, Our Lord-Who-Lived?"

"Don't tell him that idiot!" one nudged the other. "That was supposed to be a secret!" Harry snorted, sinking down on a seat with a grateful sigh. He knew he should be bothered by the comment but really, he was just pleased that he had a place to sit. Out there was a dangerous world, too many people trying to find a good seat. "I apologise for my esteemed colleague here, he didn't mean what he said."

"I suspect that I'll have similar things happen to me," Harry answered after a pause. He turned his gaze back down to the ground. "I probably better get used to it..." Now, it was this thought that made him feel depressed. He knew how famous people were treated. They might be well-loved by everyone, but they didn't have any real friends. Harry didn't want to be one of them, but how was he going to know otherwise? People could lie; most would lie... it was something Hooch had told him about. She had always been the one to tell him the realistic view.

He appreciated it, but even so...

"Cheer up! You're with the Weasley twins!" Harry blinked as he found one of them sitting on either side of him. The one on the right slung an arm over his shoulder. "Every moment's a laugh when you're with us." Shifting uncomfortably Harry inched out from under the other's arm, switching to the other side. Ignoring the odd look he got, he laughed.

"I don't even know your names," he said, his mood brightening anyway. The pair weren't so bad, once you got used to them. It was just getting used to them.

"I'm Fred Weasley," the one on the left said. "He's George Weasley – but sometimes, you'll find this lump of coal over here -"

"Hey!"

"- calls me by another name. It's confusing, but it works." he smiled blindingly, without a care in the world. Harry blinked.

"Another name? Why?" and suddenly the open expressions closed up. The change was so drastic it made Harry pause and all of a sudden a shiver went down his spine. For the first time, he had the feeling that the pair were dangerous. "Or is that a question better not asked?"

"He catches on quick Fred," George said, a smile curving back on his lips. There was a gleam in his eyes that made the hairs on Harry's arm stand on edge.

"Indeed he does George," Fred replied. "Nothing like our dear Ronald. He's as slow as a flobberworm!"

"Don't you pay attention in lessons?! Flobberworms can't think!"

"Exactly!"

They burst into hoots of laughter. Harry glanced left, then right, and then smiled weakly. Perhaps he'd made a mistake when he accepted their offer of staying in their carriage.

"You know, I thought at first that they were brilliant, the perfect companions to spend a train ride with." Lavi said softly beside him. Harry turned to him and saw he had his arms crossed and was gazing at Fred and George with a serious expression. "But now I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, keeping his voice to a whisper and turning back at the twins who were now slapping each other for some odd reason.

"They remind me of someone." Lavi didn't sound worried but he didn't sound happy either. "Of course I haven't seen any proper interaction between twins, so maybe I'm just over-thinking it. There's just something about them I don't like."

"Are they exorcists?" Harry asked. Lavi shook his head slowly and then shrugged.

"I don't know. They're pretty entertaining, either way. I just... it's impossible..." the last sentence was said more to himself than to Harry. "It can't be right, because I swear Krory killed them..."

"Killed?" Harry paled. "Who were they?"

"The two they remind me of are my enemies," Lavi's voice was grim. "But I'm confident Jasdevi was dead. I saw them die. It's probably just coincidence - a bond that all twins share."

"You don't sound certain," Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't feel it either," Lavi replied grimly.

* * *

**A/N: **What can I say? Biggest delay yet. Most likely I will delay again... but it's not forgotten. Promise! ^_^ Hope everyone enjoys! You might see lots of D. Grayman characters, or you might see none. I've given clues and I've left messages. All I can do now is wonder whether you'll find them. Also this is kinda shorter than the previous ones, which is what I'm aiming for. Shorter chapters means quicker updates, right? You like that, right? XD


	6. Failing Expectations

**Time Record  
**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman and Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"So Harry, what house do you wanna be in?" Harry blinked, looking up from the book in front of him. Fred and George were staring at him from the seat opposite and he flushed at the attention focused on him. He'd never been fond of it; drawing too much attention to himself meant more bruises, and he had just grown used to not having attention after that.

"Uh, I haven't really thought about it," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably. He shoved his hands under his bum and hunched his shoulders slightly, turning his gaze to the floor. "I don't really care what house I'm in. What difference does it make?" He lifted his head when he heard a tutting noise. Fred was waggling a finger at him whilst George shook his head.

"How can he be so ignorant brother?" Fred moaned.

"I guess we'll just have to educate him on what's important," George nodded. Quick as a flash they had plonked themselves next to him, yet again, and were leaning in close. "You see Harry, we will give you -"

"- because you're our friend, and because we need to corrupt someone-" Fred interrupted with a wink.

"- our unsolicited advice on each of the houses. In our time at Hogwarts, we have the wisdom of those gone before us," George put a hand over his heart, as if it were a terrible burden, "and now we impart it to you."

"You are correct in thinking that there is no difference between the houses." Fred grinned. "But you are incorrect in thinking that the house you make won't affect anything." Harry frowned, not quite understanding. His confusion must have shown on his face because they pulled back slightly, giving him a little bit of breathing space.

"You know of the house rivalries, right?" Harry nodded hesitantly. He hadn't paid much attention to that bit, but he remembered that since the school had begun Gryffindor and Slytherin had fought each other, both determined to beat the other house. By that logic Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also rivals, although it was apparent neither of them really cared too much about it.

"We're all people, underneath the robes," George started dramatically. "All guys suffer equally from facial hair, wet dreams and the unique knowledge that girls make no sense-"

"- and all girls suffer equally from that time of the month, worrying about their looks and capturing that special lad's attention." Fred waggled his eyebrows and grinned at Harry's bright red cheeks. "It bonds us together, like one big family." It probably didn't help that in the background Lavi was laughing his head off. Harry dearly wished he could glare at his friend, but in such close contact the move would be suicidal. All he could do was sink into the seat wishing he hadn't been given the images.

"Yet the instant we put on our robes, we're cut off from that family." George was speaking again, this time a little more serious. "If we were Slytherins, we couldn't speak to the Gryffindors without them watching us with suspicion. But had we not worn the robes they would be welcoming, friendly. As we're Ravenclaws we don't have that problem, but we could've."

This was good information. There was just one problem that Harry felt the urge to point out.

"This is good to know," he admitted, vaguely understanding the point they were making. Although it was right to think that the houses made no difference, they actually did make a difference in how they were treated and he shouldn't get his hopes too high. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Because you're Harry Potter," Fred said. This time his smile was much softer as he gazed down at Harry. "If anyone needs to know this, it's you."

"Huh?" Harry blinked. Fred and George shared a look, gave a sigh and then George reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. The action hurt slightly and with a scowl Harry batted away the hand. His hair was already messy without the need to make it even more so. He didn't even bother trying to right it anymore.

"You'll understand when you're older," Fred and George chimed together. Harry blinked, the words an echo of what Lavi often said to him, in the late nights when all they would do was sit up and Lavi would whisper stories about his past, about his friends, and Harry would re-iterate his promise to help Lavi find them no matter what. Understanding the conversation had ended, at least for now, he nodded slowly and then glanced around for his book.

"Looking for this?" A female voice came.

All three people in the carriage turned and Harry blinked. The girl at the door had more hair than he'd ever seen in his life, but she also held his book with a small smirk on her face."I was just passing by and saw it on the floor. What else was I to do other than pick it up?"

"You could've just left it," Fred suggested. His voice was a lot colder than what Harry was used to. The black-haired boy glanced at his friend nervously and saw he was watching the girl with narrowed, suspicious eyes. A glance to his left showed George doing the same.

"And let it get trodden on?" her smirk grew. "I doubt Harry Potter would wish for his book to be trampled on, do you?" Harry jerked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked before he could hold his tongue. He felt like slapping his forehead soon after because _duh_, he was famous. Everyone knew who he was. The girl at the door laughed at his question and bent down, lifting the bangs in front of his forehead.

"This is the biggest give-away silly," she tapped his scar with a slightly chubby finger before pulling back and making a face. "It stinks in here. Aren't you going to open some windows?"

"Why should we?" George said. The girl glanced at him, then back at Harry, and then something seemed to click in her mind. She took a few steps back and her smirk changed into a wide smile. It was amazing the difference it made to her appearance. Suddenly a slightly annoying girl changed to one who could do no harm.

"Are you two already students at Hogwarts?" she asked. Still suspicious, the twins nodded and she squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh! Do you think you could show me some magic? Please?" she peered at them through wide brown eyes. Harry snickered when Fred and George, always willing to have someone look up to them, leapt forward and dragged her in. One closed the door as the other pulled the girl into the seat next to him.

"My dear, it would be an honour," the one sat next to her said. "I think you're much more likely to accept our tutelage than our wizened friend over here." He waved a hand in the general direction of Harry, who scowled at the implication. This caused the brunette to laugh. It wasn't the prettiest of laughs, a little high-pitched, but it caused a smile to spread all over her face and show off her pearly white teeth.

She locked eyes with Harry and the eleven year old realised it was the first time she had done so, that all the previous times she'd been looking just a little to his left, seconds before his head exploded with pain. He yelped, doubling over and clutching his head.

It was the most pain he'd felt for a very long time. The only pain that had matched it was the pain he'd felt when his arm was broken after he'd been thrown a little too awkwardly against a wall. He'd landed on it wrong at the time and had to spend the night at the hospital, mostly waiting to be seen and then the rest to re-set the bone.

Finally the pain dulled and he became aware of hands all over him, clutching his arms tightly. Breathing ragged, he lifted his head to see Fred, George, the girl and Lavi staring at him worriedly. Lavi was knelt in front of him, the closest of them all, and Harry had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around the other and cry. He knew he couldn't and then looked to his left and right. The twins had settled on either side, hands resting gently, and on the opposite seat the girl watched.

As he met her gaze again, he could've sworn he saw a sadistic gleam. The next instant it was replaced with concern as the pain came back, at a lower level thankfully, and he grit his teeth.

"Harry? You okay mate?" One of the twins rubbed his back soothingly.

"What happened?" the other asked. They both looked a little freaked out, not that Harry was surprised. He felt a little shaken himself. He finally pulled his arms away from his head and slumped back in the seat. He swallowed.

"I don't know," he murmured. He couldn't exactly say that he'd looked at the girl and she'd caused his head to hurt. It didn't make sense, it wasn't possible. Yet it had happened two times, which was one hell of a coincidence. Of course, Lavi had said there were a lot of coincidences in a world like this, but still... "Is there a bathroom on this train?" He felt like throwing water on his face.

"There's one two carriages down," the girl said, her entire posture geared to concern for him. "I can take you there, if you want-"

"No!" Harry flinched and then stood up. Ignoring the confused looks, he pulled at his tattered clothing and gave a weak smile. "I mean, I'll be fine. Fred and George are great, really. They're strange, but funny." Before they could stop him, he turned on the spot and stumbled out of the carriage.

It turned out that while his brain and heart might be calming down, his body still wasn't up to stopping its shaking. He clenched his hands as he walked down the isle. Compared to how it had been a few hours ago it was hideously empty.

"Harry? What happened?" Lavi asked next to him. Harry jerked his head, knowing he probably shouldn't reply in a public place like this. Getting the message, Lavi remained silent and stuck close to him as they passed through the first carriage. The younger male made sure to keep his head down, so no one would see his scar, and because of that found his journey uninterrupted.

He doubted the peace would last, knew that someone would eventually spill the beans that he was here. As he reached the second carriage and found the toilet, he wished it would.

"Now will you tell me?" Lavi demanded, folding his arms. Harry glanced at him as he locked the door and strode over to the mirror. He stared at his reflection - pale, sweaty. He turned on the tap and then splashed his face, using the cold water to try and clear his head.

"I don't know what happened," he eventually replied, using his sleeve to dry his face when he found himself lacking a towel. "One minute I was fine, the next I locked eyes with that girl and my head hurt."

"Your head hurt?" Lavi blinked and unfolded his arms. "Do you know where, exactly?" Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"All of it hurt!" he snapped, reaching up to rub at his forehead. "Although..." he felt something sticky and pulled his hand back. He paled when he saw the red stain on his fingers. His heart pounded fiercely as he turned to look at Lavi, who was staring at him worriedly. "Now that I think about it..." Harry turned around, looking at his reflection again. He lifted his bangs and saw his scar was bleeding. With nothing else to use, he dabbed at the open wound with his sleeve. "It seemed centred from my scar."

He glanced back at Lavi.

"The girl did touch it..." the red-head pointed out. "Maybe she did something?"

"All she did was touch it." Harry pulled a face. "There's no way she did anything."

"But you said it hurt whenever you looked at her," Lavi argued back. "It's never hurt be... fore..." he trailed off as they remembered a memory at the same time. It was Harry who voiced it.

"Not true," he said softly. "Remember when we first met Quirrel?" Lavi's lips curled and a dark look came on his face. From the moment they met, Lavi had been spitting and hissing about the teacher. Everything about him rubbed Lavi the wrong way, and it hadn't helped when Harry's head had hurt when he looked at him, but it was what the other had said which made it stick in his mind.

_"I use my Innocence to destroy demons, I've spent most of my life around them. I can never tell that they are a demon unless they attack me, yet... I can feel the blood rush that calls for me to kill him."_

_"Does that mean he's an akuma?"_

_"... it means he could be something worse."_

"I didn't think she was that bad." Lavi admitted. Harry sighed, scrubbing his face and feeling a little better.

"Neither did I, especially when it became obvious all she wanted to know was more about Hogwarts." he moved away from the sink. "We should probably head back. The twins might be getting worried." Lavi nodded and then they left the bathroom. Harry wasn't really looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone on his way out.

"Ah!"

"Shit!"

The two bounced backwards from the impact. Harry managed to stay upright by clinging to the doorframe, but the other didn't have the same luxury. With a thud they landed on their back. Alarmed rushed through Harry and he forgot his own injuries in checking to see the other was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scrambling over the sprawled legs and to the side. He bent over and saw the boy rub at his forehead ruefully. "I'm so sorry-" his voice disappeared when he realised he'd knocked over the same boy who had helped him in Diagon Alley.

"Hey! It's the kid from before!" Lavi said gleefully. "What a coincidence!"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" the boy snapped, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Do you know who I am?" for the first time he looked at Harry and his voice, too, seemed to die. Harry stared back at him and then gave him an awkward smile. He should be nice considering the other had kind of saved him back then.

"Need a hand?" he held out his own. The platinum blonde hesitated and glanced around furtively, as if looking for people. No one was watching, for they were in the small area away from the open carriages, and then with a sigh he accepted the help. Harry pulled him to his feet and then let go, not sure what else to say.

"Tell him thanks you idiot!" Lavi snorted. Harry glanced sideways at him with a grimace and then back at the other, who was dusting off any invisible dust.

"Hey, uh, thanks," Harry started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The boy glanced at him, surprised and a little confused. "For before. In Diagon Alley. I mean, I wouldn't have found my way without your help and you gave me the cloak, uh, and I never caught your name and-" he was rambling now. He swallowed. "And thanks." The boy stared at him in disbelief, and then a hand covered his mouth. He gave a muffled snort, eyes shutting briefly, and then he had recovered.

"Idiot." he said, rolling his eyes. "You're just as much a fool now as you were then."

"Hey, I protest to that," Harry said, a little put-out. He'd just given his thanks and that was what he got?

"It's Draco Malfoy, Potter, and you owe me for that little escapade." he smirked and crossed his arms. Harry blinked - he owed this boy something? Dang, why hadn't he said so at the time?!

"He has a point." Lavi said cheerfully. It was unnecessary. Harry crossed his arms, mimicking the other's position.

"I guess I do," he admitted with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"When I need a favor, I'll tell you." Draco nodded firmly. "Until then, keep it in mind. I'll see you at the castle, Potter." Keeping his head held high he strode around Harry and into the bathroom, closing the door. Harry watched him go, a little bemused and confused, and then shook his head.

"I like him!" Lavi grinned.

"You would," Harry replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way back to his carriage. Fred and George were probably getting worried.

--

"Go on now, don't be shy!"

"You don't wanna miss out on this!"

Harry squeaked as he felt the twins shove both himself and Hermione, the girl who'd joined them, towards where all the other first years were gathering. Once they'd been pushed in that direction it was a wonder Harry hadn't noticed it before. Hagrid stood there, booming to all that the first years were to go with him. He couldn't have missed it unless he was blind... or very distracted.

Once more he chanced a glimpse at his wayward companion. The girl had turned out to be knowledgeable on, well, everything. She was like a female version of Lavi and it scared him. One Lavi was quite enough. She was gazing around with a wide innocent smile, obviously drinking in everything, but Harry couldn't forget his pain when he looked her in the eyes. It hadn't happened since those two times, but they had still happened. He was a little suspicious, but then he'd always been that way. He'd never really trusted anyone his age or older, but the people here were... nice.

Much nicer than the ones at his old school.

As they pushed through the crowds he became aware of one too many looks. It seemed everyone had finally seen who he was. Whispers followed him and they didn't even try to not be heard.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"He's so small!"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

"He's got the scar and everything!"

Feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had with the twins, he and Hermione broke free of the crowds to where the other first years waited. Hagrid turned and beamed a blinding smile at him. Harry gave a tiny one back, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

"'Ello Harry!" the large man greeted. "Long time no see!" Harry's lips curved automatically into a wider smile at the irony and nodded, flushing as all the first years turned to him. He scanned their faces and saw no one familiar - no, wait, that red-head to his left was familiar. He turned and gave the boy a half-smile. Ron glanced around him, as if checking that it was him that Harry smiled at, and then gave a small wave back.

"Yes, Harry Potter did just smile at you," Lavi said with a snort. His comment amused Harry and his smile widened slightly, coincidentally at the same time as Ron arrived next to him. He looked a little excited and nervous, not that Harry knew why.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted. Harry would've replied, but Hagrid's loud voice blocked out anything he might've said.

"Right! First years follow me!" The entire group surged forward, off of the platform. Whereas all the older students had taken a left, wandering to where there were carriages waiting, the group of first years went right. Harry recognised the route as one that led to the lake, away from Hogwarts.

Where were they being taken?

He shook his head. It didn't matter.

"It was Ron, right?" Harry looked at Ron who nodded, surprised.

"You remembered my name." He looked so pleased Harry didn't have the heart to say he probably wouldn't have remembered it if he didn't like his mum and brothers half as much as he did. "Where were you on the train?"

"Ah, I was with Fred and George," Harry shrugged and noticed that Ron's shoulders slumped. "After awhile, we were joined by Hermione." He nodded to the girl who walked beside him. Ron blinked and peered around Harry, looking like he hadn't noticed her before then.

"Oh. Hi." he said dismissively and then looked back at Harry. Harry didn't miss the faint hurt on Hermione's face and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He wanted to apologise, to force Ron to notice her, but the words got stuck in his throat. He remained silent, instead looking ahead and seeing lots of other children his age staring back at him. When they saw he was watching them they hurriedly turned away.

Harry sighed. He had probably better get used to it.

"Alright! We're here!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up. They were now stood beside the lake and Harry caught sight of lots of boats all lined up on the shore, waiting to be filled. He frowned, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Were they going to cross the lake to get to Hogwarts? Why hadn't anyone told him? "Four in a boat. Once you're full, you're off!"

Hagrid sounded far too pleased for it to be anything bad. He was an awful liar and a big softie at heart, so Harry had no quelms about stepping onto the boats.

"Come on Harry, let's go here!" Ron said, dragging him over to the nearest boat. In the dimness, with only candlelight as a light, he actually looked pretty excited. Not wanting the same mistake to happen, however, and before he could think about it, just before he was pulled away by his newest companion he snagged hold of Hermione's sleeve. The two were dragged into the boat.

With a gleeful laugh Ron threw himself down on the bench. Only, he hadn't thought of what would happen when he did it. The boat tipped and all three of them yelled, but it was thanks to Hermione's quick thinking that they didn't capsize.

"You idiot!" Hermione snapped once they were stable again. Ron looked as pale as Harry felt. "Don't you know anything?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron snapped back. Harry stared at the boy. Of course it had been his fault. He knew the instant Ron realised what he said because he suddenly turned a bright red. "It's not my fault the boat was so light." he grumbled.

"Or maybe you're just really heavy!"

"Hey!"

Looking at Lavi, who sat in the spare seat, he soon realised that it would be a long boat trip.

--

Hagrid had disappeared.

It probably wasn't a bad thing. He probably usually disappeared at this time and left the first years on their own. Harry just found it odd that a man of his size could sneak away so effectively; but then he and everyone else had been focused on the arrival of the ghosts.

They'd really made a spectacle of themselves. There had been many screams and shouts and awed gasps as the ghosts walked past and through them, chattering like it was no big deal. Each time they did, a first year would pale as they experienced the awful cold sensation that came with it. Even Harry, who was on speaking terms with most because they liked to speak to Lavi, was not spared.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," Ron murmured, rubbing his hands together and looking nervous. "Fred and George told me we had to fight a troll and prove ourselves."

"Fight a troll?" Hermione repeated skeptically. "You didn't really fall for that? I only spent a few hours with them and already I know that they're devious tricksters." her voice dripped with disdain. Not for the first time Ron turned red.

"You think you're so smart," he grumbled. "Why don't you say how we're sorted?" Hermione's mouth shut as she realised she didn't know either. Harry glanced between them both, head aching from the arguing they'd been doing ever since they met, and wondered how the hell he'd ended up in this position. Thankfully, he didn't have to intervene because someone coughed.

"Would all first years please follow me?" Although it was a question, it sounded like a statement. Recognising the voice, Harry turned with a wide smile to look up at McGonagall. It faded at the sight of her - she looked so strict. Stricter than he'd ever seen her.

It had to be an act.

"She's scary," Ron hissed into his ear. Harry glanced at the red-head and nodded. The air McGonagall had given off wasn't a pleasant one and, had he not already met her, he would've been scared too. Well, actually, he was scared. Sort of.

Ah hell, who cared?

The large group of first years followed her through the entrance hall and then off to the side, to the Great Hall. Harry glanced around the area, remembering the amount of times he'd come stumbling down the stairs late for breakfast, and already wished those days were back. There were so many people hanging around, too many people. He didn't like it.

He hated it even more when they walked into the Great Hall and everyone inside turned to look at them. Most of the first years stumbled, the attention surprising, but the silence was even more unnerving. After that they all forgot their nerves because of how the Great Hall looked.

Harry had to admit, even if he had seen all this before, that it looked more beautiful than he had been expecting. The school really did go all out for the first years, and why shouldn't they? They wanted to make a good impression. He joined everyone else in looking around, mostly to see the differences to a full hall than an empty hall, and realised there were a few. The most obvious being the room looked so much... smaller.

He still felt awkward. Most people watched them with wide grins and laughing eyes. Some nudged each other and whispered and reminisced about their first year at Hogwarts. Harry wondered how long it would be before he was one of those. If he was one of those. He hadn't really made many friends, although he supposed he could count Ron and Hermione as two (if they were kept separate, anyway).

Well. Even if he didn't make friends, he still had Lavi. Lavi would always be his best friend.

"Where's the troll?" he heard Ron mumble next to him. The humourous comment was funny enough to make Harry grin and, seeing it, Ron grinned as well. Turning back to the front, the first years came to a halt near the Staff Table. Harry had to crane around everyone else before he could see a stool with a black hat on top. It looked ridiculously old, like something someone would've thrown out years ago.

In fact, why hadn't the school thrown it out? Aunt Petunia would never have stood for something like that.

"You know, I bet you anything that hat is going to start talking." Lavi said behind him. Harry wanted to smack him - there were moving pictures, talking portraits, ghosts, magic spells and what not, but there was simply _not _a talking hat. And then a rip at the front of the hat opened.

"Oh you may not think me pretty but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me."

Harry had been wrong.

"You can keep your bowlers black..." Harry had no clue what bowlers were, but he missed the next few lines because Lavi's laughter blocked out everything else. The teenager seemed delighted by the talking hat, or maybe he was delighted that he'd been right. Or maybe he'd _known _he was right. Had he seen the hat talk before? The black-haired child dearly wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He'd have to wait until night now, unless he got a later chance. Which was doubtful.

"... might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." The way the hat sung about Gryffindor suggested they were the best. Well, that was biased. "You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." If Harry were honest, and if he went by the stereotypical views, Hufflepuff was his favourite house. Whether or not they were push-overs, what could go wrong from being just, hard-working, patient and loyal?

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." Harry liked learning, he honestly did. If it were something he was interested in. So far, learning the 'how-it-works' was actually really boring compared to the 'doing-it'. And he wasn't particularly smart either, that was Lavi's job. In fact, Lavi was the smartest person he knew. Harry could only hope that, if he were put in Ravenclaw, it wouldn't be because of Lavi.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use every means to achieve their ends!" Slytherin was the house that interested Harry the most, after Hufflepuff. They were the ones who hung back and planned. They were the ones who liked missing out on the attention whilst holding a vital knowledge of everything around them. Harry knew he preferred to be out of the limelight but knowing everything.

He just didn't think he had the wits to be cunning.

Harry sighed. Where would he end up?

The hat then went into what was obviously the finale. Once it had finished, the students burst into cheers and Harry resisted the urge to flinch. McGonagall cleared her throat and then held up a scroll. Through the light, it was possible to see writing but impossible to tell which names were which.

"I will now call your names. You will come up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Harry was not the only one to stare incredulously at McGonagall. She wanted everyone to put that hat on their head? It was probably infected with lice, or had some rotten food in it or something. Who knew how many people had put it on their heads before? Surely one of them must have had lice at one point?

"Have fun Harry! Don't let the hat-bugs bite!"

Lavi's commentary was not something he appreciated.

"Hannah Abbot." Apparently, yes, McGonagall had gone insane and she actually wanted them to put the moldy hat on in front of the entire school. After a moment's pause a girl around Harry's height pushed herself to the front. She looked terrified, and Harry didn't envy her for going first, but behind the shaking there was a grim determination. Harry knew she would be a Hufflepuff.

She hesitated up at the stool and then picked it up and put it on her head. She turned around, paled when she saw every pair of eyes on her and sat down. Harry was later proven right - with a loud cry, the small girl became a Hufflepuff.

The house beneath the tapestry with the badger rose, cheering and clapping. The sudden noise was deafening and Harry flinched, knowing he would probably have to work on getting used to loud noises. He couldn't just flinch at every single one, that wouldn't be the way to make friends at all. They'd just mock him for it. He was surprised that no one around him was giving him a weird look. "Terry Boot!"

A short, stocky boy made his way to the front. He was confident and smooth, and within seconds was sent to the Ravenclaw table. The house did the same as Hufflepuff, cheering and clapping, and Harry couldn't understand why. It wasn't like they knew the kids, they were probably being polite.

"They're so clever..." Lavi murmured. Harry blinked as the next person went up, wondering when Lavi had arrived beside him, and wished he could ask what the other meant. Luckily Lavi knew him well enough that he didn't wait to expand. "The houses are cheering for every kid they get because the teachers want everyone to think their house is like their family. The kids are away from them for so long they're bound to get homesick at one point, but by making them feel wanted it soothes the hurt somewhat."

That made sense.

Another point to Harry not going in Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger!" Beside him, Hermione tensed. Harry gave her a reassuring smile as she pushed her way forward and tried to figure out whether she was nervous or excited. Either way her bushy hair stood out, unfortunately. Maybe she'd grow out of it eventually. Hermione didn't hesitate to put the hat on her head and then she sat, smiling out to the entire school. She didn't look nervous at all - maybe she was used to being center of attention, or maybe she just had confidence.

"Gryffindor!" Harry was surprised. She had been extremely knowledgeable, so he'd thought she'd go to Ravenclaw. Obviously not. Still, as the next one went up he tried to catch her eye and smile at her. She smiled back faintly and then was gone, just like so many others around him were doing.

There was no one of interest to Harry for a long time, until a poor clumsy boy called Neville Longbottom tripped over his feet twice, smacked into the stool and then, once sorted into Gryffindor, ran off with the hat and then had to run and give it back.

Harry made sure to give him a sympathetic smile and ignored the laughter from Lavi.

Draco Malfoy was after Neville. Harry watched him intently, curious about what house he would go in. Draco was also one who had confidence as he put on the hat, a small smirk on his face. He was definitely confident. The smirk soon faded as time passed by, and then he started to frown. This _was _interesting. What was happening? Was something wrong? "Ravenclaw!"

The blue house erupted into cheers. Draco didn't look happy, but he didn't look devastated either. However, there was no denying the relief on his face as he walked to his table. Harry watched him go, wondering what he would have to do to pay back the favour. He probably should have put some limitations on it.

More people passed by and then suddenly they were in the Ps. And Harry was more nervous than he'd been in his entire life. His stomach threatened to throw up on him and he wished with all his might he could just turn around and not do this. Because as soon as his name would be called -

"Harry Potter."

The hall erupted into noise.

- that would happen.

As he made his way up to the stool he could feel everyone's eyes on him, staring at him, whispering. He picked up the hat, felt its rough edges and then sat on the stool and put it on his head. The last thing he saw before it slipped over his eyes was Lavi's reassuring look and he took comfort in that.

_Well well, what do we have here?_ Harry jumped. A voice? Was it the hat? _Well of course, who did you think it was you daft boy? Now let's see... oh! Another one! Goodness, is it so hard for these people to find their own bodies? They're ruining my perception of you! Every memory is tainted with their influence, their personalities. It's so hard to find your own. _Was he walking about Lavi? Did he mean there were others? _Of course. There's been two other than you so far, at least in this sorting. It's all very strange, but that's not the point now is it? Hmm..._

It was the point. Harry had promised Lavi he'd help him find his friends. He needed to know who the other two were. _Loyal, fiercely loyal to the people you care for, very good, yes, what? Oh, I don't remember their names, but I sent one to Gryffindor, I think. Very perceptive. Not too smart, but you understand people more than most. You hide your emotions and close off your heart, but why would it be hurt already? Ah, inner strength, I see. You're very courageous, you'll fight your fears and have done because of him, and love to learn - it's all practical for you though! My my, everyone I'm sorting this year is so hard._

Harry was pretty sure he'd been up for a long time now. His heart pounded in his ears and he wanted to tell Lavi that someone had been sorted into Gryffindor with one of his friends. But he couldn't. _Your loyalty is the strongest part of you and you forgive so much, it'll be a shame but you'll have to hide that aspect where you're going. Loyalty might be strongest, but I can see another which will become your greatest if it's only nurtured by those who know it themselves. Be courageous, Harry Potter, and have fun in -_

"Slytherin!"

No one moved.

No one spoke.

Not really bothered by the house he was in, more bothered by everyone's reaction, Harry hesitantly pulled the hat off of his head and held it out to McGonagall. Her lips were pressed into a thin white line as she took the hat and Harry turned. He took a deep breath and then strode across the hall, refusing to show he was bothered by the shocked gazes.

"Well done Harry," Lavi cut through the silence. "You broke their brains." His comment made Harry snort as he settled on the nearest empty seat and it seemed to break the spell on everyone. Whispers started up again and there was scattered clapping, but when Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin table he found almost everyone staring at him. He started to duck his head, wanting to avoid their gaze, but Lavi stopped him. "Don't look down. They'll think you're weak."

The reassuring voice, telling him without words he wasn't bothered by his house, was enough to give Harry the courage to stare the others back down until they looked away. The sorting started to continue again and Harry craned around in his seat, squinting at Ron.

Ron refused to look at him.

He turned to look for Hermione and found her watching him with a slight frown. When she had his gaze, she mouthed 'meet me soon' and, a little relieved she was speaking to him, he nodded back. Two orange-haired people further down her table caught his attention. They both waved, grinning and obviously not bothered, and he relaxed a little more.

Finally Harry turned his gaze to the teacher's table and winced. Hagrid was staring at him with obvious betrayel, Snape was watching him with a disgusted expression and Dumbledore... smiled.

It could've gone better. But it could've gone worse.

With a sigh Harry turned back to the table in front of him and smiled weakly at the girl opposite. She blinked and then gave him an insincere smile back. Harry bit back another sigh and turned to watch the sorting. Looked like it would be hard to settle in, but he could do it. He had Lavi, after all. And possibly Draco. Harry glanced down the table to the platinum blonde and caught his eye.

After a long pause of staring at each other, Draco finally smirked at him and then looked away.

Not sure why he was put in a happier mood, Harry watched as Dumbledore stood up, and then the feast began.

* * *

**A/N: **This might be the last update for awhile. I'm reaching the critical point in my GCSEs and they are a LOT more important than my FF stories. But I might not. We'll see. ANYWAY, Yay! Finally sorted! And I gave a big clue there. But you don't know who. Or what. Or, well, hah. Good luck.


	7. Hostile Environments

**Time Record  
**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman and Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"'Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.'" Harry blinked, drawn out of his gazing at the plate in front of him by Lavi's mumble. The red-head opposite, having worked out it would be less obvious to be in front rather than beside or behind if Harry looked at him, was staring at all the Slytherins around them with a suspicious look. The messy black-haired child wished he could talk to the other, at least so he could explain what he was on about.

Lavi must have sensed his frustration because he looked at Harry with a slight grin. "It's what the sorting hat said. I'm just trying to see if any of them pose a threat." Harry frowned at him. Of course no one around him would be a threat, why on earth would Lavi think that? He looked at the other students on the table and felt his cheeks redden when he saw that a lot of them kept glancing at him.

None of them held a welcoming expression. Perhaps Lavi wasn't as wrong as Harry thought. "I think it's great you're here though. There might be hope for you yet." Now that wasn't at all insulting now was it?

Harry sighed, turning his gaze back to the plate in front of him. Everyone around him had already finished at least one serving and were on their second, but he had barely eaten half of what was on his plate. It wasn't his fault he couldn't stomach much food, he knew; with the way the Dursleys had starved him for several weeks at a time, or kept him alive on the merest scraps, he was lucky to eat even as much as he already had.

The staff had tried to get him to eat more but they didn't seem to understand why he didn't. Of course, it wasn't like he'd told them about the way his family treated him, and no one had brought it up. That didn't mean he missed the looks of pity.

They probably thought he was grieving.

"Harry!" Lavi said suddenly making Harry twitch. This garnered the attention of the boy next to him, a shaggy blonde who looked to be the same age as Harry, and he merely quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'what on earth?'. Harry gave him a weak smile back and, as soon as the attention had left him he shot Lavi a scowl. Lavi merely shrugged, not caring. "I just remembered. When we're alone, you gotta tell me what the hat said okay?" Harry frowned. He shared a head with Lavi. Hadn't the other heard the Sorting Hat for himself?

"I could hear it was talking but something was stopping me from hearing what he said. But now I'm curious, so you have to tell me!" Lavi pouted and, like lightning had struck him, Harry's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about the two students in his year who supposedly had two of Lavi's friends in! But how was he supposed to tell that to Lavi?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting nervously. He couldn't wait to tell Lavi and desperately wished there was some way of talking to him mentally. "Harry? Are you okay?" Lavi blinked at him.

For necessity, Harry turned away and refused to look at Lavi for the rest of the meal. It would only tempt him into blurting it out, and then he'd be even more uneasy than he already was. It didn't take a genius to realise that he was the centre of a lot of people's attentions. He could feel their eyes boring into his back, could hear the whispers about who he was and his choice of house.

Well, not choice per say.

"Damn it, would you stop moving?" a quiet voice snapped, different to Lavi, and Harry jerked out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the blonde boy from before, who was watching him with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. "You're annoying me."

"S-sorry!" Harry's eyes widened. He immediately stilled but that didn't make the urge to fidget go away. The blonde boy gave a sigh of relief and then went back to eating. Harry watched him eat, took in the precise way he held himself and tried to stay clean. It was exactly like Aunt Petunia used to eat if she didn't want to make a mess when eating. Even the straight back was eerily like her, although the lack-of-neck ruined the image.

"What is it now?" the boy snapped, having realised he was being watched. Harry winced at being caught and tried to come up with an excuse as to why he had been staring. None came, except the truth.

"You reminded me of my Aunt," he said, surprising the other boy. Both his eyebrows rose this time. Harry glanced away, twisting his fingers together nervously. When that didn't help, he moved on to Plan B and brought his thumbnail up to his mouth.

"I reminded you of your aunt?" the boy repeated, now looking resigned. To what, Harry didn't know so he let it be and just nodded slowly as he nibbled on his nail. It was a force of habit, he knew, and one Lavi had tried to drill out of him plenty of times. He just never succeeded.

"She always ate like you. Never made a mess, didn't want to get dirty..." Harry shrugged, pulling his hands away from his mouth and picking up his fork. "It was just weird, that's all." he poked his fork at a sausage on the plate in front of him, but the round piece of meat just rolled back and forth lazily. He sighed, his stomach flip-flopping uncomfortably, and wishing that the feast would just end already.

"I see." the boy responded. There was a pause, which Harry had deemed the end of the conversation, but then the boy continued it again. "Blaise Zabini. Care to tell me why you've hardly eaten anything?" Harry glanced at the boy, surprised and pleased that he'd introduced himself. It was the first friendly act he'd got from this house and he wasn't going to waste it. A small smile curved his lips.

"I'm not a big eater," he answered as he sat up slightly. With something to distract him, the stares seemed to lessen a little. "It's nice to meet you Blaise. I'd tell you who I am, but..." he trailed off a little awkwardly and Blaise snorted.

"Harry Potter, yes, I know. Who doesn't know your name in this world?" he asked but there was a tone to his voice which suggested Harry wasn't meant to answer. So he didn't. He instead glowered at the thought that every wizard or witch in the world knew his name and he would most likely never know them. "Oh? Does that not please you?"

"I hate the attention." the grumbled words were out before Harry could stop them. His eyes widened afterwards as he realised he probably wasn't supposed to talk about that kind of thing so soon. He tensed as he fell under Blaise's scrutiny, a heavy silence falling between the two boys. Blaise seemed to be looking for something but what, Harry had no clue. In fact, it seemed there were a lot of things that Harry didn't have a clue about.

He was getting there though. With Lavi's help, of course.

Suddenly, Blaise seemed to relax. His lips curved into the barest hint of a smirk as he went back to his meal, obviously having found what he wanted to know.

"My my, that is a surprise. I thought you were an attention seeker," he admitted without a care, putting a slice of bread in his mouth. Harry frowned.

"What gave you that idea?" he was almost insulted by the accusation. "I don't even know you, so what gives you a right to judge me?" Blaise swallowed, gazing at him with an incredulous look. Harry's self-righteous anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and the next second he was twisting his fingers in his lap, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Everyone makes a judgement on someone," Blaise snorted. "I bet even you do it. You're just a kid like us, Potter, so don't think yourself above us _lowly peasants_." he emphasised the last two words. Harry blinked, wondering if he'd just offended the other boy. He hoped not - he didn't want to alienate anyone in his house!

"I don't think of you as a lowly peasant!" he replied, raising his voice slightly. "I don't think of anyone that way!" He knew what it felt like. The Dursleys had made sure he knew he was lower that the dirt on their shoes, there wasn't ever a chance he would think of someone the same way. He was so desperate to have Blaise believe him that he didn't realise he'd caught the attention of the surrounding people. Blaise did, however, and he looked a little rattled to be the centre of such attention.

"Well we'll soon see, won't we Potter?" he answered, turning away. It was obviously the end of their chat and Harry glowered at the boy's back, heart twisting in ways he didn't know it could. How could someone just people so easily? He knew he wasn't much to look at, but being an attention seeker was the last thing he was - and then to be accused of treating people lower than him, when he himself knew what it was like?

Of course, Blaise didn't know this, but that didn't stop the indignation and hurt that coursed through him.

"Cool it Harry," Lavi murmured, his presence a comfort to Harry amidst all the emotions. "You're a Slytherin now. You can't afford to let your emotions show so easily." Harry blinked and looked at the other, his emotions slowly receding. What was Lavi on about? Not showing emotions? "You're on dangerous ground, Harry."

Oh.

There wasn't much more Harry could say, so he remained silent and went back to looking at his plate. He didn't spend long staring at his sausage before there was a clinking sound from the Head table. Harry, along with every other pupil, turned to see the Headmaster stand up. His long purple robes hung off his figure, slightly baggy, but the sight of robes was something that was slowly becoming accepted in Harry's mind. He doubted that he'd ever see them as 'normal' but it was better than thinking 'he's in a dress!' every time he saw a male in robes.

"My dear students, I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts!" there was scattered cheering and clapping around the hall, obviously from students who were pleased to be back. Harry was more pre-occupied with the realisation he hadn't heard Dumbledore's voice so loud before. "Now that we are full and content, I wish to make several announcements before I send you off for a good night." There was a smile in his voice. Harry found himself relaxing, for the first time in what felt like ages.

"As you may have already seen, we have a new teacher, or rather, a new old teacher," his eyes twinkled. "I'm sure many here will remember Professor Quirrel, before he left for his sabbatical around the world. He will be returning to take over the Defence position once again." Clapping broke out, mostly from the older years. Harry glanced around wide eyed - Quirrel had been here before? How come no one had ever said? He turned to Quirrel, who smiled awkwardly at the students. Then he looked at Harry and his forehead stung.

Harry winced, ducking his head and pressing a palm to his forehead, over his scar. Not now! He took a deep breathe and looked back at Dumbledore, ignorant of the looks he got from those around him who had noticed. "... are banned in Hogwarts and what aren't. Should anyone be in doubt as to what they should not have, they may go and see the list posted on Filch's office door. It is advised, however, to take notes because I've heard the list is rather long." Laughter broke out over the hall.

Guessing it was about pranks, Harry glanced to Fred and George Weasley who sat sniggering on the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore's smile widened. "Thirdly, the third floor corridor is off limits to any student, who does not wish to die a painful death."

There was a stunned silence throughout the hall. The fact that Dumbledore would deliver a warning like that with a smile was odd in itself, but it also made it impossible to know whether he was joking or not. People glanced uneasily at each other, trying to figure it out.

Harry felt a mixture of excitement and curiosity whiz through him. He was surprised to being unable to tell whether it was his and Lavi's emotions, and eventually decided it was both of theirs. He slapped his wrist straight after because he did _not _go looking for trouble. He was a good boy and he would obey the order of the Headmaster, although he might, kind of, sort of, desperately want to find out what was behind the corridor.

It hadn't been like that during his summer here, that was for sure. Maybe that was the real reason he had been taken out of Hogwarts to go on the train - they didn't want him to find out about whatever it was.

"We are going to find out what's behind it," Lavi whispered to him. Harry stared at him horrified and then coughed. He'd have to talk to Lavi later. They couldn't do something like that, it was too risky. Lavi's curiosity would have to be ignored.

...

He dropped his head into his hands, exhaling softly. Since when had he ever been able to quench Lavi's curiosity?

Dumbledore clapped his hands and many students jumped as the food disappeared. "Now, I wish you all a very good night. Prefects, please escort the first years to your common rooms. Remember, don't stay up too late for classes will start tomorrow." he sat down, his smile never wavering, and McGonagall leant over to say something to him. People around Harry started to get up and, surprised, he was half-way to his feet before he heard a loud shout.

"Slytherin first years, this way!" The voice sounded loud and confident. As the students around Harry disappeared, the empty space soon revealed a tall brunette with a bored look on her face. On her robe sat a shiny badge, with the word 'prefect' written on it. She looked like she wasn't bothered whether or not the first years came to her. Harry bit his lip nervously, moving toward her only when he saw Blaise was doing so. So far he hadn't got a good impression of the Slytherin students.

This year wasn't looking like he had imagined.

He came to a halt behind two thick, overweight boys stood in front of the prefect. His small statue prevented him from seeing over them so he weaved around them, managing to wriggle his way to the front just before he was closed off entirely. In the time it had taken to reach the prefect, another had joined her. This one didn't look much more approachable than the first. He had a wide grin on his face, but it was more of a wicked grin rather than a nice grin. His prefect badge also gleamed in the light, but Harry wasn't comforted.

Once all the first years arrived, and Harry noted absently that there was nine of them in all, they were given a large scrutiny by the two prefects. The group stood in an awkward silence, many of the younger children feeling uncomfortable before too long.

"Don't look like much, do they?" the boy eventually broke the silence with a disregarding snort. "I swear, th'ones last year were better than these, and _they _were utterly pathetic." the girl beside him nodded, obviously agreeing, and then she grimaced.

"They'll grow into it before too long. We weren't much better, Flint." she stepped forward and raised a hand. "My name's Sophie Higgs. I'm a fifth year prefect, although it's not something I'm proud of. Let's get one thing clear now."

"We ain't your mentors." the boy said smoothly, frowning at them all. "You're a Slytherin now. You're expected to uphold the house reputation. That means not relying on anyone around you for help, that means being independent and not running to mummy for every little thing."

"If you have a problem, deal with it. No one else will." Sophie frowned and then turned on the spot. They were the last ones in the hall now, all the other students had already left. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to our common room."

Yeah. This _definitely _wasn't like what he had imagined. Harry tried to fight off the crushing disappointment as he followed the two prefects out the Great Hall, reminding himself that it was better than nothing. Still, the thought of perhaps having mentors - people older than him - to help him, and then growing closer - maybe getting viewed like a little brother - his imagination had run wild, it seemed. He wouldn't get anything like that, at least not in Slytherin house.

"Make sure you learn the route," Flint said, turning around and looking down on them. "You're only going to be shown this once."

Harry paled slightly. He couldn't learn a route just by travelling through it once! He glanced at Lavi who nodded reassuringly, and he relaxed. Lavi would memorise the route and help Harry until he could remember it. Just like he always did. He was pleased that even if everything else didn't go like he wanted, he still had Lavi to help him out. That expectation was what made Harry want to help Lavi in return. He couldn't expect to do nothing for everything Lavi did for him, although he hadn't been able to repay him back much yet. But they were at Hogwarts, where there were apparently two people like him, and things were looking up.

They reached the end of the Entrance Hall and Harry glanced longingly to the stairs which would lead him to Gryffindor tower. The group bypassed it, however, and went to a door hidden down a corridor beside the stairs. Harry swallowed as they entered the one place he'd tried to stay away from for his entire time at Hogwarts.

At least he'd know how to get everywhere, he supposed.

--

"This is our common room. You will be spending the next seven years here, so get comfortable."

Harry had seen Gryffindor Common Room, had fallen in love with the warm, welcoming colours and gorgeous views over the Hogwarts grounds. The brightness had always been guaranteed to put him in a good mood. The Slytherin Common Room couldn't have been more different. Lanterns hung sporadically through the room, illuminating most things but leaving the corners shrouded in darkness. Mostly everything was a dark green or silver, with a hint of black and brown thrown in along the way.

In Gryffindor, everything was open. In Slytherin, things seemed to be layered in secrecy.

It didn't give off the air of anything welcoming. Instead, Harry felt like an intruder. Judging by the shifting of his year group, they were feeling the same sort of alien feeling. He glanced at Blaise and saw the taller boy taking in everything with watchful eyes that reminded the smaller of a hawk.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Harry's attention was cast to the main part of the common room. He belatedly realised that everyone in there seemed to be looking at him suspiciously. Their eyes were narrowed and frowns marred their faces.

"I don't think they like you all that much Harry," Lavi hissed next to him. Harry glanced at him and, having expected a teasing look, was surprised to see a serious look instead. "You better stay on your guard. I'll warn you if I see anything, but..." Harry trusted Lavi. If Lavi thought he had a reason to be worried, in his own house, then there was probably a good reason to it.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

He nodded once, to show he understood, and then tried to ignore the looks by turning back to the prefects.

"As you can see, because I refuse to believe you're _that _stupid, there are two doors on either side of this room. There might be more, if you're willing to find them." Flint smirked at the younger year. "The one on the left leads to the boy's dormitories and the one on the right leads to the girl's dormitories. The first year dormitories are at the far end of the corridor."

"As you move through the years, you will move along the corridor to the next room. As each room has each of your names on it, it's impossible to get confused as to which room is yours." Higgs rolled her eyes. "Of course, that hasn't stopped people from doing so at times, but I trust that none of you will do so?" she stared down at them and those surrounding Harry nodded. Harry suspected he probably should have too when he got a scrutinising look from the two prefects. They didn't say anything, thankfully.

"Hey Marcus, you told them about the test yet?" Out of nowhere a huge, hulking boy slung an arm over Flint, who flailed and pretended to collapse under the weight. He righted himself soon after, the hint of a smirk on his face and it was obvious the two were friends.

"Fuck off Bletchley, we were just getting around to it." Flint replied, turning to look at the first years again.

"Test?" a pug-faced girl spoke up, looking annoyed. "A test for what?" It wasn't the first time she'd asked a question. Harry had to admit that she asked pretty good questions, but he didn't like her because of the way she talked and walked. She looked so arrogant and obviously believed that people were below her.

But then, that seemed to be an attitude that a lot of people had in Slytherin house.

"Every year, the Slytherin fist years are tested by their house. After all, we can't let those _unworthy _of being a Slytherin know about us, can we?" Bletchley cut in before the two prefects could answer. His eyes moved and came to a halt on Harry. Said boy suspected that he was one of those the Slytherins considered 'unworthy'. "If you pass the test, you're one of us. If you don't..." he trailed off.

Saying nothing was worse than saying what it was. Harry tried his best to not let his anxiety show, but by the looks the other first years traded he knew he wasn't alone in his worry. Thankfully.

"I'll pass it with flying colours," the pug-faced girl said, raising her chin. "In fact, I'm willing to take my test now." The three older students stared at her. There was a sudden silence that suggested she'd said something wrong, and then mocking laughter broke out. She gasped as she realised all the students in the common room were laughing at _her_. "What? What's so funny?" Her face rapidly turned red and she clenched her fists. "Don't you know who I am? I'll pass any test-"

"You're a Parkinson." a rather small red-haired girl a few feet away joined in the conversation. "It's obvious - I'd recognise that pug look anywhere." she and her friends burst into laughter at her comment and the girl Harry didn't like took a step back. Harry managed to get a glimpse at her face and saw she was torn between crying or yelling.

"You just wait," she snapped, blinking rapidly. "I'll show you!" She pivoted on the spot and then stormed to the doors the prefects had pointed out earlier. Harry watched her go into the dormitories, feeling very sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be the laughing stock of everyone, although he found he wasn't quite willing to chase after her yet. The initial feeling of dislike was still there, after all.

"Anyone else like to throw a temper tantrum?" Bletchley asked, glancing at the first years. Sensing that 'yes' was the wrong answer, all of them shook their heads. Harry wanted to know more about the test, however, and opened his mouth to ask about it.

"What is the test going to be?" Someone beat him to it, apparently. Harry glanced at a curly brunette, with high cheek bones and a haughty look about her. His heart sank and he prayed she wasn't like the other girl.

"If we told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Higgs cut in, finally taking control of the situation. "You'll find out soon enough. Right now, it's late and you've got a big day tomorrow." A smirk grew on her lips, as if she knew something they didn't. Harry swallowed nervously. "I recommend you focus on settling in and getting to know your room mates for now. You're going to be with them a long time, after all."

That was obviously the end of it, for the older years suddenly scattered. Higgs went to go and sit with a few others while Flint and Bletchley disappeared altogether. Gradually people glanced away from the small group of first years. Harry felt stupid, standing there with nothing to do.

He glanced to those around him and saw they, too, were unsure on what to do. Still, he was rather tired. If he went to his dormitory now, he might have a chance of talking to Lavi and telling him that they could start looking for his friends tomorrow. The feeling of excitement swelled up in his chest.

Unable to stop the growing grin on his face at finally being able to help Lavi, he ignored the looks he got as he crossed the common room. He stumbled when someone put their foot out, tripping him, but he regained his balance. An embarrassed flush growing on his cheeks, he turned to see older students sneering at him. Their eyes practically begged him to challenge them.

"Walk away Harry," Lavi urged. Harry merely glared and then spun, opening the door to the dormitories and entering the small corridor. He strode down it to the very last door and paused as he saw the sign on it.

_**First Years  
**Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Theodore Nott  
Harry Potter  
Blaise Zabini_

The lettering was very fancy. Harry reached out and traced his name, wondering if he would ever be able to write like that. Probably not, considering his handwriting was barely legible anyway. Teacher had always tried to fix it, but... the familiar wave of sadness crashed over him as he thought of his teacher, and then he immediately shivered as he remembered the face of the demons.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly he was greeted with a square room, richly decorated in greens and silver - just like the common room. There were six beds, three on either side of the room, with one door in the farthest wall, which had three wardrobes scattered across it. The wood the beds were on seemed to gleam, like someone had taken the effort to make it look good. Harry hadn't seen anything so clean in his entire life.

Compared to the beds, the walls seemed dull and washed out. There was an emblem of the Slytherin house on the ceiling above every bed.

"Wow. What a thing to wake up to every morning," Lavi whistled, gazing up at the same thing. Harry grinned at his friend's sarcasm and crossed the room to the mahogany door opposite. He poked his head around the door frame and blinked at the communal bathroom. He had to rub his eyes, blinded by the sparkling of, well, everything.

"It's all so neat..." he breathed in awe, stepping back and gazing around the room once more. From this view, he spotted his trunk sitting beside a bed and deemed it was his. He supposed it was a good thing he was a neat person - he didn't think that a messy person would be appreciated here. "You know, I should make a mess, just to see what would happen." He laughed at the image and then settled on his bed.

"I don't think I like this house Harry," Lavi flopped down on the bed beside him with an exaggerated sigh. "It's too damn neat! And dark! And scary! Why couldn't you have been a Gryffindor?!"

"It's not like I chose my house!" Harry snapped back. "That stupid hat was like 'hmm, you're good at this and this and this, but I can see you'd be good at this, so be brave and'-" he cut himself off as he remembered what else that the hat had said. "Oh, how could I forget?! Lavi! Two of your friends are here!"

"What?!" Lavi sat up, eyes wide. Harry nodded, unable to keep a wide smile off of his face.

"The sorting hat was complaining about you being in my head because apparently it made it harder for him to sort me, and he said I wasn't the first so I asked him who and he was like 'one of them is Gryffindor'!" Harry grinned triumphantly. Lavi whooped next to him.

"Alright! That narrows it down so much!" he looked immensely cheered now. "That's probably the best news I've had all year! Let's go look for them tomorrow." His grin faded soon after though, and Harry's own excitement faded as he saw Lavi draw into himself again. He didn't blame his friend - after so long apart, to be so close and not able to find them... Harry didn't think he'd be able to do it.

"We have classes tomorrow," Harry was quietly, cutting through the silence like a knife. "We'll probably have something with the Gryffindors. We can look then, right? I bet you anything that there'll be something about one of the first years that has the traits of your friends." Lavi nodded slowly, eyes brighter than normal, and Harry smiled softly. He was about to say something else when the dormitory door opened and revealed two of Harry's new room mates.

"Well, this doesn't look so bad." Blaise Zabini sounded cautious as he made his way into the room. Harry twisted and watched as he and one of the other first years, a black-haired boy, studied the room much like Harry had done. The unknown boy spotted Harry, paused briefly and then nodded.

"Potter," he greeted. It wasn't a warm greeting but Harry appreciated the effort. He gave the boy a smile back. "Theodore Nott." Theodore introduced himself and then made his way over to his bed, kicking what must have been his suitcase once he was there. He bent down and rummaged for a bit, before pulling out some silk pyjamas and then settling on his bed. He gave a content sigh. "You know, I think this bed might be softer than the ones at home."

"Really?" Blaise, who had spent his time inspecting the bathroom, poked his head out. Theodore nodded, kicking off his shoes and throwing himself back on the bed. "Didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I," Theodore snorted. "Father had the beds made personally, though, so that might explain it."

"Ah." Blaise obviously understood what that meant, for he soon disappeared again. Theodore sat back up and looked at Harry.

"He always likes going to bed early. Needs his sleep," he spoke with the tone of someone who knew what he was talking about and was amused by it. Harry, a little nervous because it seemed like everyone in Slytherin at least knew of each other, started to chew on his fingernails.

"Are you two friends?" he eventually asked. Theodore gave a bark of laughter, eyebrows lowering into a frown.

"You'll find that no Slytherin is really friends with anybody, Potter." Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" he nearly squeaked. No friends? That wasn't fair! How could anybody go through a school year without friends? Theodore raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by his response.

"Well, yeah. The other houses hate us Slytherins so they don't bother to be friends with us. The other Slytherins are so focused on manipulating, well, everyone that everyone is so suspicious and never actually trusts anyone." he paused and then a sympathetic expression came on his face. "But you wouldn't know that, would you? Did you expect to be in Slytherin?"

This sounded like a loaded question, but there was no way for Harry to answer it with anything but the truth.

"I... didn't really mind what house I was in," Harry admitted. "All I wanted was to come to Hogwarts, make friends, have fun and then..." he trailed off with a shrug, having not planned that far, and then gave a slightly wane smile to Theodore. "But so far it hasn't lived up to my expectations." Theodore was silent for a long time before he sighed and nodded.

"You better get used to it, Potter," he said quietly. "You'll come to find that a lot of things in life won't go the way you want." he sounded like he was speaking form experience. Luckily, Harry had also had some experience with that knowledge.

"Yeah," he said, equally as quietly. "I know."

--

The arrival of the next morning was slow. It was different to wake up to cold floors and alarm clocks, rather than the warmth of the morning sun on his face. Harry was the first one awake, of course, and he spent a few minutes just gazing around at his four room mates. It hadn't been long after he and Theodore had spoken that Vincent and Gregory had arrived, and then the conversation had consisted more of grunting than actual words.

Blaise had later whispered to him it was all the pair had ever managed to say.

It didn't take him long to change. He had no idea what to pack in his bag, so he just chose some parchment and quill (wishing he had paper and pencil because he still found he pressed too hard and snapped the quill's edge) and then snuck out of the dormitory.

Although his room mates were still asleep, it turned out his house wasn't. Slytherin seemed to be full of early risers, all of whom were lingering around everywhere Harry walked through. They were mostly the older students, the tall ones, the most intimidating - Harry tried to make himself as small as possible, but the older students seemed to have eyes in the back of their heads.

He scampered out the common room as quickly as he could, conscious of many pairs of eyes watching his leave. Once the portrait had shut and he was out of their sight, he slumped against the wall with a sigh. His limbs shook, an after-effect of the morning, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Was it possible to have a re-sorting? He didn't think he could manage spending seven years in a house that seemed to hate his guts. He'd thought he would be able to manage being stared at, he'd expected it, but for some reason it was worse than he imagined. It had all seemed so easy in his head, but in reality... he shook his head, pushed away from the wall and started walking to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about them Harry," Lavi slung an arm over his shoulder. "They're just jealous." Harry didn't reply. He hunched his shoulders, face turned to the ground, and let Lavi guide him the way to the hall. His feet dragged along the ground, slightly scuffing, until Lavi finally got annoyed of it and slapped him around the forehead.

After that, Harry made sure he walked properly.

"So, I was thinking. You said there were two in your year right?" Lavi said as they entered the Entrance Hall. Harry nodded as he gazed around the room. There was a slow trickle of people in ones and twos coming down the stairs, all Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. A few Hufflepuffs came up from the other side of the staircase. "Do you think that there is more of them out there?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked, turning to Lavi. Lavi was biting his lip.

"I don't know which of my friends made it to the future. It could just be those two - after all, they were the only two the hat mentioned right?" Lavi didn't let Harry respond. "But what'll we do once we find them?"

"I dunno... maybe we can figure out a way to make all of you solid or something," Harry shrugged. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I mean, for all I know, one of them might know how I got here and thus how I can get home!" Lavi brightened up and Harry felt happiness through their link. He forced the smile to remain on his face and battled with his emotions. Of course he wanted Lavi to be happy, to get home, but it would mean him leaving Harry... and Harry couldn't imagine life without him. Not anymore.

But Lavi couldn't know that, because that was being selfish. Lavi hated people being selfish.

"H-Harry!" Harry and Lavi turned at the shout, surprised. A smile immediately broke out when Harry saw Hermione stumble down the steps in her haste to get to him. She reached the bottom and tripped on the carpet. Harry's stomach lurched and before he could think he had hurried forward. His friend fell to the floor with a squeak, for he was too slow to catch her, but he got there seconds later and then fell to his knees beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back, rubbing her forehead.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly, eyes flickering behind Harry. The black-haired boy was suddenly aware of laughter around them and he flushed, realizing they were centre of attention. Hermione's gaze turned to the ground, obviously embarrassed, and Harry stood up. They should get moving, after all.

"Here." he held out his hand to her and, after a pause, she took it.

"Thanks," she said quietly, discreetly rubbing at her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you, before our classes today although I didn't know if I could see you. I've been up most of the night thinking about it. Actually, I'm pretty confident but I need to know for sure because if it's true then you would not believe how happy I'll be and-"

"Hermione, breathe," Harry said, a tad amused. "What did you want to talk about?" Hermione glanced around them warily.

"Not here. I have a feeling this is something we don't want people to know about." she turned and started back up the stairs again. Harry glanced at Lavi, surprised. He was staring after Hermione with a pensive gaze. Sensing Harry's look, he turned.

"Do you think...?" his eyes lit up hopefully. Harry grinned back.

"It just might be." he replied, before hurrying to catch up with Hermione at the top of the first floor. She was waiting impatiently for him, but then gestured to an empty classroom. Harry blinked, surprised, and then followed. His heart pounded nervously, needing to know why she was acting so secretive. Could she really be revealing an exorcist in her?

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Instantly he found himself with an armful of Hermione, who had thrown herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry stiffened. "Er, Hermione?"

"I have to know," her voice was muffled. "If it is you, Tyki, play with me. Please! Tell me - tell me this isn't a nightmare! Tell me this was always the plan!"

Lavi inhaled sharply.

Hermione pulled back and locked eyes with Harry. Harry stared back, unsure as to what to say because Lavi's reaction hadn't really helped much, and then his breathe caught as before his eyes something started to appear behind Hermione. A flickering shape, faded at first, but soon it became clear.

It was a spiky-haired girl, hovering in the air and clutching a doll to her chest, with glistening eyes that spoke of a desperation Harry had only felt from Lavi.

"Please Tyki!" she begged. "Come on, tell me!"

Lavi swore.

* * *

**A/N:** So I lied. This is the last chapter before ages. Apologies. XD Hope you enjoyed! And HOMG New DGRAYMAN chapter is up! GO READ! GO READ!


	8. Puppets on Strings

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"Road Kamelot..." Lavi whispered, breaking the tense silence. "But she – but Lenalee -" he took hesitant steps forward, and out the corner of his eye Harry could just make out the wide green eye and nervous bob of Adam's apple. "You're meant to be dead..." From the fluctuating emotions, Harry guessed Lavi wouldn't be much use for awhile. He'd have to work solo.

How hard could it be?

"Uh... who's Tyki?" he shifted uncomfortably, attention drawn back to the hovering girl. She wore clothes that Aunt Petunia would have been scandalised at, and had the oddest hair Harry'd ever seen. She also looked _younger _than Harry, making said boy glance left and right and his fingers twitch. Was she one of Lavi's friends? Did he have friends that young?

"You!" the girl huffed, annoyed, and then something seemed to click. An invisible light bulb switched on above her head, and the cocky girl switched emotions like someone flipping over a coin. "Right? This is just you playing with me, isn't it Tyki?" she asked, scared and vulnerable. She obviously thought Harry was Tyki. Which he wasn't. He had no clue who Tyki was.

He shook his head, keeping his mouth shut so he didn't say anything he'd regret later. Everything he could read from Lavi, from his frozen position to his emotions, screamed that this girl was someone to be wary of. Being wary of her meant he probably shouldn't tell her about Lavi; he just didn't understand _why _he shouldn't. It was probably another one of Lavi's damn secrets.

"Oh..." the girl's shoulders slumped. "A-and I was... so sure..." her grip tightened on her doll, her fingers whitening, and tears came to her eyes. Harry blanched.

"Don't cry!" he said hastily, stepping forward. "I-I'm sure you-you'll find him! Really!" he tried to smile reassuringly, but his smile slipped when he realised that yes, he _could _see the wall through the floating girl. What did that mean? She must be a ghost or something...

His head hurt. If this girl and Hermione were like Lavi and Harry, why couldn't Lavi make himself visible to others?

"You think so?" the girl sniffled, blinked and was suddenly all smiles again. "Thanks Harry! You're really sweet!" Frightened by the ease she changed emotions, Harry moved back to his previous distance nervously.

"What-how... did you do that?" he stuttered, trying to figure out the best way to pose the question without giving away he had Lavi. "You-she..." he gestured between her and Hermione, and then did a double take. He'd been so focused on the floating girl that he hadn't looked at Hermione, and for the first time he saw the effect this had on the Gryffindor. He felt sick.

Some people say the eyes are the window to the soul. From this, it could be said Hermione didn't _have _a soul. She stared at nothing, her eyes dead and unseeing, although Harry could remember a spark of life that came with a desire to learn. Every muscle in her body was relaxed and slumped over – like a puppet with its strings cut. He could only see her breathing, but even that...

He shook his head frantically, hands clenching and unclenching. Was that all they were? Puppets? Would he be like that, a lifeless doll, without Lavi?

"Hm? Oh, she wanted revenge that I was too happy to give, and poof! I could appear like this," Harry shivered at the casual tone. _What does she think she's discussing – the weather? _"She's so cute! My own pet doll! See, watch this."

With a gleeful grin on her face she lifted her arm, and Harry watched Hermione lift an arm as well. The transparent girl spun on the spot and so did Hermione. The girl stuck her tongue out at Harry and Hermione did too. "Isn't it cool? I can make her do anything I want!" Harry's stomach lurched and he reeled backwards, stung.

"Hermione..." he whispered, heart aching for the girl who was just a container and didn't even know it.

Just... like... him.

His eyes widened. _Lavi... he could control me too. Did I ever look like that? _He brought his hand up and clenched his fist slowly. _I don't want to be your puppet, Lavi... I want to be your friend. We are friends, right?_ "You're not sane, you're not-" his voice broke and he shut his mouth, taking more steps back.

"Not human?" the girl finished, her grin widening. "I'm a _true_ human, one of God's chosen." Harry slowly shook his head back and forth.

"... Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Harry automatically turned to look at Lavi, but then remembered he wasn't planning on anyone knowing about Lavi and snapped his attention back to the two girls. "That girl is Road Kamelot. She's... she's not human. She's twisted, and sadistic..." Lavi trailed off and finished in a quiet tone. "She's very dangerous."

"If you're not Tyki, then who are you?" Harry jumped as Hermione suddenly appeared right in his face, peering up at him... but mimicking Road's actions. He stared into her glassy brown eyes with a sense of dread. "I can sense... something... from you, but what...?" _She can sense Lavi. How can she sense others and Lavi and I can't?!_

"... magic?" Harry tried, attempting to divert Road's attention. Hermione shook her head and pulled back with a frown, but it was Road who spoke.

"No... are you really really sure you're not Tyki?" she asked and Harry nodded more times than he could count. Road looked put-out. "Pity. If you had been Tyki, I'd've been..." she trailed off, shook her head and then... disappeared. Harry's eyes widened as Hermione snapped to attention. Her face reddened, life returned to her eyes and her shoulders jerked up and down as she sucked in huge gasps of air. Harry didn't dare make a sound.

"H-Harry?" she asked, once she'd recovered. "I'm... I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a freak now..." she turned her face to the ground, slumping her shoulders. "If it helps, I didn't – I didn't think so, but she kept pushing and I-" Hermione broke off and shook her head, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry."

"How long?" Harry licked his lips, wondering why his voice sounded so rough. "How long has she-?" Hermione frowned and then made an 'o' shape with her lips.

"Um, I think... it's been three years, roughly," Hermione admitted. "I know that – that what you saw looked awful, b-but it's not! I'm not hurt, and she likes talking to people! She's really nice, I swear!" She looked so earnest, and Harry desperately wanted to believe her. "She's... she's helped me a lot..." Now _that_, Harry would believe. Lavi helped Harry more than he knew, and he didn't doubt the same for Hermione. But...

"She took pleasure in taking control," he pointed out, rocking back on his heels. "Hermione, she's..." he swallowed. "Is she listening now?"

"She's always listening," Hermione gave a worn, rueful smile. "Always has to give an opinion on everything. I have a hard time trying to shut her up." Harry inched closer to the door, heart sinking.

Knowing that Road was always there, just like Lavi, meant that he couldn't talk to Hermione. Road would be watching and undoubtedly Harry would give away Lavi's presence. He'd have to stay away from Hermione, which meant this would be the one chance he had to get answers.

"If... if she's there, how did she become visible?" Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist, looking miserable.

"It was when the Hell's Angels first started appearing," she whispered. "At the same time, I wanted revenge on the person bullying me, and I guess... our combined desire for her presence allowed it." _That doesn't make sense – both Lavi and I have desperately wished he'll be real at the same time before, but it hasn't worked..._

"Hermione, I-" Whatever Harry had been planning to say was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing. The two children paled. They'd spent so much time in the classroom that they'd skipped entirely through breakfast – that bell _had _to be warning everyone classes would start.

"We're going to be late!" Hermione shrieked, hands flying up to pull on her bushy hair. "Oh, late of my first day! I can't believe it!"

"Come on!" Harry snapped, fleeing out the classroom and down the hallway. His feet pounded on the floor, matching his heart-beat, and he and Hermione stumbled down a flight of steps just in time to fall in step with the morning rush from breakfast. Harry glanced over at his shoulder once, to see if the Gryffindor had followed, but couldn't spot her.

Sighing, he started to shove through the crowd. He got a mixture of awed and dirty looks, a fact he found immensely amusing. People seemed torn between glaring at him for his house, and trying to grab a look at 'the Boy-Who-Lived'. Undoubtedly this would get annoying before the end of the day, but for now Harry didn't really notice. He just wanted to find his fellow Slytherins.

Finally escaping the crushing crowd, he moved over to the Slytherin table and scanned it for a familiar face. His legs went weak with relief when he spotted Crabbe and Goyle still at the table.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he said, approaching them. The two boys looked up from their plates, cheeks bulging, and for an instant Harry saw Dudley glaring at him. When he blinked, however, the vision was gone and the two Slytherins were back. Her gave a hesitant smile. "Um, do you know what lessons we have next?"

Goyle grunted. Harry assumed it was a 'yes'. "Great! What is it?" Crabbe grunted, a tone lower than Goyle's grunt. Harry stared between the two, waiting for something else to come, but nothing did. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. _This is going to be a long day..._

--

He shouldn't be surprised that, just before entering the Transfiguration classroom, he tripped on his robes and went flying. The way the day had started, he'd probably continue to have an extremely bad day.

He skidded along the floor and stopped with a gentle bump at McGonagall's desk. His robes bunched together, covering his face, and as everyone howled with laughter he could only be relieved that Lavi hadn't seen (at some point in the midst of Harry's panicking about lessons, the older boy had disappeared without a word and hadn't been seen since).

His cheeks burned brightly and he scrambled to his feet. "Ah..." he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, eyes flickering from one laughing kid to the next. If possible, his face went redder and he turned to look at Professor McGonagall. She was staring stonily at him but, on closer inspection, Harry could see her lips twitching.

"Mr Potter, have you finished disturbing my class?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry ducked his head, not meeting her eyes, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry professor," he mumbled. "I-I got lost..." He dug his nails into his palms and tried to force back the embarrassment. His heart skipped a few beats when he remembered McGonagall _knew _that he knew the castle, and couldn't possibly have got lost. He snapped his head back up, eyes wide, but she'd already moved on.

"Just sit down Potter," she dismissed and Harry nodded, humiliated. As he turned around to face the class again, he took a deep breath and held his head high as he walked in-between the desks. It didn't take long for him to realise that only Slytherin first years sat in the room. He frowned. _I thought the houses mixed for classes... that's what Hagrid said. Was he lying? _"Are you sitting, Mr Potter?" he jumped and spun around, giving McGonagall a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he apologised, slipping into the nearest free seat at the back – next to Blaise and behind Crabbe. Giving a terse nod, McGonagall waved her wand and words about Transfiguration appeared on the board.

"Now that we're all here, get out your parchment and quills. You will write all of these down word for word, and then we will go through them. Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped when no one really moved. Harry hurried to obey, pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment and starting to smooth it out. Once done, he hurriedly scratched down the words on the board and realised they were rules about Transfiguration. What to, and not to, do.

"Now," McGonagall said, wiping the words off the board with a wave of her wand just as Harry finished. He clutched his wrist, aching from so much use, and tried to pay attention. "Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous and complex magic you'll ever do at Hogwarts. It will also be the only lesson you aren't with another house – at least for your first year."

"Why?" Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced girl who'd cried before, asked.

"The smaller the group, the less chance of someone accidentally causing trouble," McGonagall replied. "Once you understand Transfiguration, it can be all too easy to..." she waved a wand and everyone jumped as her desk changed into a pig. Harry's eyes widened, jaw dropping as the pig squealed and oinked, and brought his hands up to cover the grin on his face. _If only I knew this when I still saw Dudley... _It was a pity that Lavi was missing this. No doubt he would find all of this extremely interesting.

For a second Harry felt an aching loneliness, but then Hermione's glassy eyes flashed through his mind. _I don't want to be a puppet... I refuse... _he forced back the loneliness. He had to manage without Lavi. "Of course, you won't be doing anything like this for several years," McGonagall turned the pig back into her desk and picked up a box of matches. "Today, you're going to learn how to turn a match into a needle. Any questions?"

"So..." Theodore raised a hand, two seats in front of Crabbe. "We're not going to learn how to transfigure Hufflep- uh, people, into animals?" he asked, making all the other Slytherins snigger. Harry smiled too, before realising that McGonagall _wasn't _smiling. Her lips had thinned out and she stared at Theodore.

"No, Mr Nott, you will not," she sounded scornful. "Now, hand these out for me." She held the box out to him and the boy took it and stood. The instant he had his back to McGonagall he pulled a face, rolling his eyes. "I saw that, Mr Nott. Two points from Slytherin." Theodore winced, a hint of a blush creeping up his neck, and Blaise sniggered. Harry bit his tongue to stop a grin.

When Theodore reached Blaise and Harry, looking disgruntled, he lent in a little close.

"Stuffy old woman," he grumbled.

"You deserve it," Blaise smirked and stuck out his foot, tripping his friend when he went by. Theodore shot him a glare as he handed the box back to McGonagall, before sinking in his seat with a huff.

"Transfiguration takes a lot of focus and determination, and it's always hard starting out," McGonagall started. "But once you get a feel for it, it gets easier. Now, the wand movement is like this..." she twisted her wrist, making a small circle, and said the incantation. She made everyone repeat it several times until she was satisfied. "Get to work!"

Harry sat up and rolled his shoulders. _I can do this. _He eyed the match in front of him nervously. _Match into needle. Easy. I've used both before, so if I just picture how the needle felt... _He pulled out his wand and cleared his throat. He practised the wand movement a few times and then he was ready.

"So, why were you late?" Harry squeaked. He dropped his wand and then hastily picked it up before it rolled onto the floor. He glowered at the snickering boy next to him.

"Don't do that," he grumbled. "And I don't know what you mean." Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to his own match, prodding it cautiously with his wand.

"I highly doubt you got lost," he said. "You left far too early this morning and you weren't at breakfast, therefore you were busy doing something. I want to know what." Harry pulled a face, looking back at his own match as around him people tried the spell.

"I'm used to getting up early, and I just got lost on my way to the Great Hall," he lied. "I _did _get there, just after the bell rang, and ran into Crabbe and Goyle. Except... they weren't that helpful." Blaise snorted.

"Words of advice: don't go to them if you want information. They're great for brute force, but their brains..." he tapped his temple, smirking at Harry. "Well, that leaves something to be desired." Harry frowned and looked back at Crabbe in front. The heavy boy grunted, obviously his way of saying the spell, and didn't look like he'd heard what Blaise had said.

"Maybe you should be nicer to them," he lowered his voice. "It's not their fault they're stupid." Blaise shrugged.

"Eh, whatever you say Potter."

Wondering whether he was suited for the callous Slytherins, Harry lifted his wand and focused on what needles looked like. Aunt Petunia had used them to sow up any holes in his hand-me-downs, and then once Harry could use a pencil shown him how to do it himself. He whispered the incantation through half-lidded eyes.

The match grew longer and pointier, and turned silver in colour. With his free hand he picked it up, beaming with happiness as he looked at the object. On closer inspection he was missing the 'eye' of the needle, making it look more like a pin, but even that couldn't dampen his spirit. At that moment Blaise just happened to glance over and see his success. Harry jerked as the boy made a surprised noise. "Professor! Potter's done it!"

Harry ducked his eyes down to the desk as all attention turned to look at him. McGonagall looked up from where she'd been stood over Goyle. Frowning, she made her way over to him and picked up the pin. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his robes as she studied it, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"I'm impressed Potter," she finally said, giving him a rare smile. "It seems you have a talent for Transfiguration." Harry's cheeks went pink but he couldn't stop a smile breaking out on his lips. "Five points to Slytherin." McGonagall turned to the rest of the class and raised an eyebrow. "Well? What are you all waiting for?"

"Well done Potter!" Blaise praised, nudging Harry gently with a slight smile. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"When you're done with him Potter, I'd appreciate some help here," Theodore added, twisting around Crabbe to wink at Harry. "'Course I'll repay you. Just name it." Harry scratched the back of his neck as the other Slytherins all chimed in for his help and gave a nervous laugh.

"Guys, stop it," he gave a half-smile. "I'll gladly help you out, without anything in return." He saw the looks of surprise on the other's faces, but didn't let it stop him. "All I did was really focus on what a needle was like, and..." he shrugged. "That's all." The Slytherins glanced at each other, looking hesitant, and Harry wasn't surprised. He _was _surprised when Theodore turned to try it out, and became centre of attention.

"Okay, think of a needle... think of a needle..." Theodore muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. With a twist of his wrist and a mutter, he attempted the spell. There was a beat, where Harry was sure it hadn't worked, and then Theodore's match changed. It turned a shiny silver, albeit blunt and without the eye. "It worked..." Theodore breathed, surprised.

"See? All it takes is a little concentration." Harry smiled as all the others turned to their own matches. By the time the bell rang for next lesson, everyone in the class had managed to change their match – although for some, the state of needle varied. Harry had eventually accomplished the perfect needle, and Theodore followed him with a needle a little too blunt. The surprise had come from Daphne Greengrass, the quietest girl, who came in third place with a wooden needle.

"Five points to Slytherin," McGonagall said as they all packed up their items. When Harry looked at her, he found her staring at him. "For teamwork and an outstanding day's work." she finished and Harry smiled shyly. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, started to leave the room and was then accosted by all the other first years as they passed him by.

"Thanks Potter," they all said, in one way or another, and Harry's smile widened. _Maybe Slytherin isn't so bad..._ he thought, the last to leave the classroom. He stopped, surprised, when he saw Blaise hanging around outside. He'd been one of the first to leave, after all.

"Well? Are you going to take all day?" the boy snapped. Harry stared at him. "It wouldn't do for you to get lost again, would it?" Blaise grumbled, turning away to hide his red face. "Not like I want Slytherin to lose points."

"Of course," Harry nodded, and started to walk down the corridor. "I get it."

"Potter!" he paused and turned. "Herbology's this way!" Blaise thumbed the other direction. Harry winced.

"I knew that!"

--

Once the first class was out the way, and with it better terms with the Slytherins, the rest of his day sped by. Each lesson they did was completely different to the last and, unlike in primary school, he was actually _interested _in learning. Of course, it became difficult when a bored Blaise prodded and poked him, but not even that could be considered bad.

Although the first lesson had been in the morning, Harry found that every Tuesday night they had to go out and study the night sky with the Ravenclaws from the Astronomy tower. A lot of the things Professor Vector spoke about sounded meaningless to Harry, but it turned out to be the one lesson all the Slytherins listened to. He hadn't found the courage to ask why, not yet comfortable enough with his year mates to show that much ignorance.

The second most boring class had to be History of Magic. This would've been Lavi's favourite lesson, probably, had the older male been there. Taught by Professor Binns, a teacher Harry hadn't seen a lot of in his summer at Hogwarts, he hadn't known what to expect and felt sorely disappointed when Binns spent all his time muttering about Goblin Wars of the sixteen hundreds. He attempted taking notes, but had eventually been drawn into a game of hangman with Blaise and Theodore. The Ravenclaws watched them in annoyance for disturbing the lesson.

They had Herbology three times a week, and from the moment he walked into the greenhouses Harry knew this would be his worst class. Plants were extremely boring, and they wouldn't even get to see dangerous ones until they were much older. It probably didn't help that they had it with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout seemed to favour them, which put her on the Slytherin's bad side. Harry tried not to join in when they insulted her figure, knowing she was a very nice lady, but he'd made the odd comment to fit in.

However, Harry loved Charms. He'd spent a lot of his time with Professor Flitwick during the summer, fascinated by what charms could do. Always happy to assist or answer a question, Flitwick had patiently humoured Harry after the boy stayed behind to ask about what spells they'd be learning, until Blaise and Theodore came back and dragged Harry away to lunch, thereby rescuing the poor dwarf.

Defence Against the Dark Arts seemed to be the one class everyone looked forward to... except for Harry. _They don't know what I know... _Harry couldn't forget Lavi's warning, nor the pain in his scar, and during the lesson he made sure to sit as close to the door as possible, breaking out of his habit of sitting at the back. He desperately wished for Lavi; his presence would've been enough comfort, but the teenager never turned up.

And if struggling with all these new classes and trying to fit in with his house wasn't enough, he found that everywhere he went people stared at him. If he passed by them in the corridor they'd stop and stare, people craned their necks out of classrooms, and many went out of their way to shake his hand and thank him for something he didn't remember doing. All except the Slytherins. _They_ ignored Harry like he didn't exist.

By the time dinner came around the boy felt wrung out, emotionally and physically, and only desired to hide away in his dormitory and sleep.

"Mmm, that smells really good," Theodore said as soon as they reached the entrance hall. "I feel like I could eat the whole feast tonight..." A few steps behind him, next to the third and final girl in their year Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy huffed and shoved the taller boy.

"Boys! Always thinking about their stomachs!" she snapped.

"Is there something wrong with doing something that's necessary to keep living?" Blaise came to his friend's defence, raising an eyebrow "Surely you're not suggesting that you _aren't _hungry after today Parkinson?"

"Of course not," she gave a smug smile... and her stomach rumbled. Blaise and Theodore cracked up as she turned bright red. "You're so immature!" she rolled her eyes and stormed into the Great Hall. Harry managed a small smile at their antics, and then spotted the entrance to the dungeons. His cue had arrived.

"I'm gonna skip on dinner guys," he said, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Daphne brushed a strand of hair out of her face. A group of second year Gryffindors passed them by, and all stared and whispered about Harry. Said boy watched them go and slumped his shoulders.

"I don't feel up to eating Daphne, but don't worry. I'll be fine." he tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll be in the dormitory if you need me." It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn he got sympathetic looks from the others before they nodded, not looking bothered.

"See you," Blaise said and they parted ways. Now alone, Harry worked his way into the dark depths of the dungeons, wrapping his arms around his waist and clutching his robes tightly. Not for the first time he wished for a brighter way to his common room. He knew from experience that sunlight and bright colours improved his mood, but he also knew that in the damp dungeons with only lanterns to guide his way, he wouldn't find any.

As he walked he felt the shadows start to creep in and he licked his lips, alternating between watching the floor and the route he walked. _Pass a tapestry... take a right... through a small alcove... _he ticked off the notable points of his journey one by one as he passed them, the only way he could remember the way back, and then encountered something he didn't remember. He was at a junction with three ways to go. He bit his lip, glancing down each direction in an attempt to find something familiar, but saw nothing.

_Why can't Lavi be here? He said he'd help guide me, but... _He swallowed. _I think I might be in trouble. Why couldn't I have just stayed with the Slytherins? They'd know the route... I could put up with the stares a bit longer..._

"Okay, there's nothing else for it," he declared, remembering a time long ago when he'd also been stuck for making a decision. Little James had seen his plight and taught him a technique that never failed. "Eenie meanie miney moe..." as he continued the chant, he couldn't help but wonder about his friends. Did they think he'd died with his relatives? Had they survived the akuma attack? "... miney moe!" his finger pointed to the furthest route right.

His direction sorted, he started walking again and made sure to keep a careful eye on his surroundings for anything familiar. The corridor twisted and turned, and he passed by several empty rooms, but nothing jogged his memory. He turned another corner and halted at a dead end. _Damn... wait... _He glanced at the walls of the corridor and a lantern on the dead end caught his eye.

If there was one thing he'd learned about the dungeons, you could find a secret route anywhere.

Like in the programs Uncle Vernon had watched, he reached up and pulled on it. It wiggled in his grip and he grunted, pressing against the wall to get move leverage. With a final heave, the lantern moved and Harry squeaked as he tumbled forwards into a musty passageway.

Landing in a pile of dust, he coughed for several minutes before he gathered the sense to stand up. He wheezed and wiped at his eyes, blinking several times. _That was fun, lots and lots of fun. Oh Lavi, where are you? _He bit his lip, fingers wringing together automatically, and looked at the dark route in front of him. He might as well continue now he was here, right?

He sighed, knowing that if this turned out bad he couldn't blame Lavi. It seemed he'd passed on his curiosity streak to Harry, and Harry really wanted to know where this route went. He started to walk, sneezing several times as he disturbed more and more dust, and continually rubbed at his itchy eyes. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _he thought ruefully, squinting to try and see the route ahead.

Time passed by, although how much Harry had no clue, before he finally came out behind something soft – a tapestry. He shoved it aside and stumbled out into the corridor, heaving great breaths of clean, fresh air. The dungeon corridors now seemed brightly lit compared to the route he'd just walked and Harry shielded his eyes until they'd adjusted.

"... be quiet!"

Harry froze. That was Snape's voice, but where did it come from? A glance around the corridor revealed nothing, so he crept to the end and peered around the corner. Snape wasn't there either. "You know this potion takes a lot of concentration. Stop bothering me!" Eventually Harry spotted an open door. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tip-toed down the empty corridor and then chanced a look in the room. Snape was sat on a chair with his back to him, staring at something. He was far too close to the door for Harry's liking, so the young Slytherin pulled back and pressed himself against the wall, heart pounding.

"But I honestly do feel something," a different voice came. The rich, baritone voice sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I don't care what you feel, _I_ say you're being stupid." Snape obviously hated the person he spoke with; his tone was the same one he used on Harry, and Snape loathed Harry. But who was he talking to? He hadn't seen anyone in the room the first time, but then he hadn't really looked either. Did he dare chance another look?

Of course.

Harry peered through the doorway again and, at a second glance, realised he hadn't seen correctly the first time. Snape stood with his back hunched over a cauldron, brewing some kind of nauseating potion. Someone else sat in the chair; someone with glossy dark hair and who seemed utterly relaxed despite being in the presence of Snape.

"You just wait and see," the man in the chair said, rocking back. "I'll be proven right soon enough."

"For the love of-" Snape huffed and turned. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. _Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me. _"- find out something new?" Harry's knees knocked together, trembling, and it was only using the wall that he didn't collapse with relief. _He didn't see me._

"Alright, alright, I'll go, but you know as well as I do nothing will come from this. It's a dead end." the man sounded so sure, and Harry wondered what they were talking about.

"He's our only lead. Dumbledore's getting worried about Hell's Angels and -" Snape was cut off by a heavy, mocking sigh.

"Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that. Jeez, I was already going, you didn't need to pull _that _card on me."

"My apologies," but it was clear Snape wasn't very apologetic at all. "Now, are you leaving?"

"Naturally. My best wishes to you, Severus." There was a thud of the chair slamming on the floor. Harry swallowed, realising the man intended to leave, and darted down the corridor. He got out of sight just as the unknown man left the room, and Harry chanced a look back. The man was in a suit, and held a top hat under his arm. He was unaware of the small boy watching him, thankfully, and Harry was about to relax when the man paused.

"... that's odd..." the man muttered, glancing over his shoulder. Harry hid, squeezing his eyes shut, and didn't move until the footsteps had disappeared. He exhaled loudly, resting a hand over his chest and sinking against the wall. _If Snape found me here, there's no telling what he'd do... _Obviously nothing more interesting would come from this. _I'd better try and get to the common room, I don't know how long I've been here._

It couldn't have been that long, right?

He crept down the corridor, hesitating in front of the open door, and then screwed up his courage. He darted across and to the end of the corridor, rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, inhaling sharply. _Now that's what I call lucky! _He thought, realising he was back at the three-way junction. Only, he'd come out on the left side. By process of elimination, the centre route was the way back to the common room.

Harry started to walk, but paused when he heard familiar voices.

"... be enough?" Theodore asked.

"It's too much, but did you see? Parkinson refused to listen." Blaise replied, sounding displeased. Harry turned around and spotted the two boys meandering their way down the corridor, carrying handfuls of food. "She's a real -" Blaise was the first to see him. He broke off, blinking, and that made Theodore turn. The sarcastic boy's eyebrows rose.

"Potter?!" Theodore demanded, striding up to Harry and then promptly sneezing. Blaise wasn't far behind and then they both stared at the boy. "What happened to you?!" Harry frowned, wondering what they meant, and then realised he was covered in dust. He ran a hand through his hair, sneezing a few times as the action disturbed dust.

"You're a complete mess," Blaise grimaced as he looked Harry up and down. "What happened this time?"

"I got a bit lost," Harry admitted, sneezing again. "So, who's the food for?" Blaise and Theodore shared a look.

"You, actually," Theodore said, shaking his head. "Parkinson completely contradicted herself when you didn't come in. She demanded we take you food when we'd finished our dinner, something about you being too skinny, but I don't know what she's on about."

"We tried to tell her that if you skipped you probably weren't hungry, but she didn't listen." Blaise rolled his eyes. "That girl's a menace." Harry didn't speak, far too touched to even think about saying anything. He couldn't believe that the girl he'd initially disliked could be so, well, kind. He definitely hadn't expected food, and although he wasn't hungry, he didn't tell the boys that.

"Thank you," he whispered and then straightened up. "Well, shall we go to the common room?"

"We should just get you an escort," Blaise grumbled. "That way, we wouldn't have to play babysitter."

"You get lost so easily," Theodore sounded slightly awed. Harry blushed and glanced down, not replying. He followed the two boys down the corridor, his mind wandering back to the conversation between Snape and the unknown man. He certainly wasn't a teacher - Harry would've recognised him otherwise - but he moved confidently, so obviously he'd been at Hogwarts for awhile to know the routes. And he didn't like Dumbledore either.

Maybe Lavi would be able to find something out about him...

"Potter! How are you going to learn the routes if you don't pay attention?!"

"Sorry!" he jumped, hurrying to catch up with his friends. He'd have to tell Lavi what happened when he next saw the red-head. He could maybe find out about the strange man, being free to roam, right?

* * *

**A/N: **Whoop! It wasn't totally a month since I last updated. Pretty close, but not quite. That's impressive enough, isn't it? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I snuck in another little teaser this one, and if you're clever, you can guess it. But I'm not gonna confirm anything! Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm trying out a slightly different style, so I'd like a little feedback on how effective it is. Thank you!


	9. Strange Relationship

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

At first Harry didn't know what woke him.

Not wanting to get up, he burrowed further down in his covers and kept his eyes firmly shut. It was easier to doze off in the dark and when one felt especially warm, and he certainly couldn't be more comfortable than that moment. After a few seconds, he heard a toilet flush and he had the reason he'd woken up. Whoever had walked to the bathroom hadn't been quiet enough, and Harry - a light sleeper - had been woken up.

Mystery solved, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep until the person had gone back to bed. He listened as one of his room mates crept across the floor, trying not to wake anyone up. It started off well, but got ruined when the person tripped over a robe, hit a bed post with a dull _thud _and swore loudly.

Harry snorted, his lips curving into a smile. Theodore finally made it to his bed, but soon rustles could be heard as he tried to get comfortable, much to Harry's dismay. And someone else's, too.

"Oh screw this." Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up just in time to see Blaise throw a pillow in the direction of Theodore's bed. "Go to sleep already!" The pillow hit Theodore, who grunted and then took it as an extra to the two he already had.

"Thanks!" he whispered, and Blaise flopped back down, disappearing out of view. Harry rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. _Did I imagine that? I can't have... _He glanced between the two beds, but the occupants now slept as if nothing had happened. Shaking his head, Harry twisted to look at the beside clock.

5:54AM.

He'd be getting up soon anyway - he might as well get up now.

The chilly morning air nipped at his exposed skin. He shivered, wiggling his bare toes, and didn't waste any time slipping on a pair of socks. He picked up his school robes and hesitated for a moment. _The quicker you do it, the less time you'll be cold. _When he'd changed, he grabbed his bag and snuck out of the dormitory. He didn't make a sound as he crept along the corridor, and glowed with pride at his own success when he reached the green and silver room.

The dim lanterns in the common room barely cast enough light for Harry to see the floor in front of him, let alone if anyone else could be in the room - so he used his ears instead. The bespectacled boy just took the silence to indicate no one was around

"Hey Harry." Harry did _not _shriek like a girl. He gave a very manly shout and jumped back several feat, losing his bag in his scrabble backwards.

"Lavi!" he wheezed, hand resting on his chest, where his heart pounded. "What are you doing there?!" He realised seconds later he wouldn't get an answer because Lavi was laughing. _No, it's not even laughing - he's in hysterics! _Harry glared at the red-head. "It's not funny! I had no clue you were there!"

"Y-you..." Lavi gasped. "You should have seen your face!" the older boy started laughing again and Harry rolled his eyes, resigning himself to not getting answers for awhile. Lavi would just have to get over it in his own time. It was a full five minutes later before Lavi had fully recovered. "Ah, I haven't laughed that hard for ages," Lavi murmured, looking content, and Harry pulled a face. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem," he grumbled, bending down to pick up all the books that had spilled out of his bag. "At least I'm entertainment for you." He picked up the last book and then froze. _That's right - I'm supposed to be annoyed at Lavi, aren't I? He ditched me without an explanation... _Yet now, the next morning, he didn't feel any annoyance - only resignation and hurt. He slumped his shoulders and shoved the last book in his bag.

"What's wrong? Harry?" Lavi had sensed a change in his emotions.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, getting to his feet and turning to give Lavi a reassuring smile. "Forget about it. It's the early hour, that's all." Lavi snorted, moving out of the armchair.

"Yeah, I'm really falling for that," he rolled his eyes. "You're _freakishly _good in the mornings, so it's not normal grouchiness. Now, what's wrong?" Harry dropped his head, his chin resting on his chest, and exhaled slowly. Lavi was like a dog with a bone sometimes - he never left things alone.

But Harry didn't really want to admit to this, because he already felt enough like a baby without needing Lavi to say it.

"Just leave it be Lavi," he turned away and a portrait of Salazar Slytherin caught his eye. He felt a bitter taste well up in his mouth. "It's not important."

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't be acting like this," Lavi paused. "Are you annoyed I ditched you yesterday?" Harry flinched, both from the choice of words and from being discovered so easily. Obviously, Lavi knew him far too well. He heard Lavi sigh behind him, exasperated, but what surprised Harry was the grin in his friend's voice. "It's not like I wanted to y'know."

"What?" Harry pivoted on his heel, frowning at Lavi. The red-head shrugged.

"You can't talk to me in lessons, and if I'm there you probably won't make friends in your house. You need friends your own age Harry," he grinned. "I bet you spoke more to them today because I wasn't there, right?" Harry gaped at Lavi, mind racing to try and find a way to counter the logical explanation, but came up with nothing. He shut his mouth, feeling a blush work its way onto his cheeks.

"You should have at least told me," he mumbled. "I had no idea what happened to you, and after Hermione -" he cut himself off, and ran a hand through his hair. "I was kind of... worried."

"Ah! Yeah, bad timing or what?" Lavi laughed and Harry frowned, wondering if his concerns should be dismissed so carelessly by the older boy. "I don't trust Road, Harry. I spent yesterday following the Gryffindors, making sure she didn't do anything."

"Why don't you trust her?" Harry asked. Lavi's grin froze.

"Ah, no reason, it was just..." he started to babble out excuses, but Harry tuned them out and stared at the older boy. Eventually Lavi noticed, and over time grew increasingly uncomfortable. "What? What is it?" Harry didn't reply. "Harry! Come on, stop staring! It's freaky!"

"You... never tell me anything," Harry said, his voice sounding hollow. "Why? Do you think I can't handle it? Or do you just enjoy knowing people aren't as smart as you?" He glared, but blinked when Lavi flinched. He wanted to pursue that, another time. "You disappeared and - and I had no clue where you'd gone! And I know nothing about Road, or anything, and you're stood here saying you kept an eye on her and don't even bother to tell me why!"

His hands flew to his mouth and his eyes widened. _I can't believe I just did that. _He tried to avoid shouting at people, tried to avoid raising his voice, because raised voices had always been followed by a slap or a punch in one way or another and he didn't want one of them. "L-Lavi, I'm..." He wanted to apologise, but the words didn't escape his trembling lips. "Please... don't be mad..." he whispered.

"Mad?" Lavi shook his head. "I'm not mad Harry, I could never get angry at someone innocent like you." Harry swallowed, nearly drowning under the relief. _Lavi wasn't mad_. "I haven't been thinking, have I? You probably deserve to know more than anyone..."

"Deserve to know what?" Harry blinked. Lavi stepped across the floor until he was only a few centimetres from Harry, and once more the younger boy felt a little put-out by the obvious height difference. He only came up to Lavi's chest.

"However..." An expression crossed Lavi's face Harry couldn't interpret, and the emotions through their link didn't help, and then suddenly Lavi's arms moved and wrapped around Harry's shoulders. The younger boy's breath caught and he stiffened. Even if he couldn't feel it, he knew what it was supposed to be.

For the first time in his life, Harry wished he could hug someone back.

For the first time in his life, he wished he could accept the comfort Lavi was trying to give him.

"I think it's time I told you about the Noah, and the Bookman Clan," Lavi murmured, pulling away and gesturing for Harry to sit in a nearby armchair. "If Road's here, even though I saw her killed, then it's likely the others are too. You need to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Harry frowned, confused.

"It's probably better if you sit down, this is gonna take awhile."

--

"I'm going to be late again," Harry grumbled, shoving the strap of his school bag along his shoulder. "And I'll probably miss breakfast again..." He'd lost track of time when talking to Lavi, and now he was paying for it.

"Harry..." Harry paused just before leaving the dungeons and turned. Lavi jogged to a halt beside him with a frown. "You _will _stick to what you said, right?"

"I won't forget Lavi," Harry rolled his eyes. "No go near Road if you're not around." Lavi didn't look convinced Harry would stick to it. He chewed on his lip and Harry wondered if there was a way to stop Lavi from worrying. "Look, as far as I know I don't have any lessons with the Gryffindors. I didn't yesterday and I doubt I will today." He lowered his voice, casting a nervous look out into the Entrance Hall. Thankfully, no one could see him talking as the shadows hid him from sight.

"If you're sure..."

"Positive," Harry nodded. "You need to watch the Hufflepuffs today, see if that's where your friend is. After all, you said there were only three Noah right? We pretty much know who they are, which leaves only your friends to find. You won't find them if you're focusing on me."

"Alright..." Lavi sighed and dredged up a smile. "You better go join your friends." Harry pulled a face.

"They're not my friends," he muttered, and gave Lavi a wave before stepping into the Great Hall. He winced. Outside, the volume was manageable but inside, there couldn't have been any louder place. It was the time when almost all students were eating breakfast, however, so maybe the noise was to be expected. He started towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares and whispers that surrounded him.

"Look! Here's Potter now!" Harry blinked. He'd been so focused on ignoring the whispers he'd walked straight past his friends. With a sheepish grin he back-tracked, catching the end of Blaise's statement. "... fine! He'll eat now, won't you Potter?"

"Uh..." Harry blinked at Blaise's pleading look and sat in the empty seat next to Daphne. Pansy rolled her eyes before frowning at him.

"_You _are always skipping meals!" she snapped as Harry poured himself a glass of water. "You missed breakfast and dinner yesterday and almost missed it today! It's not healthy!" Harry paused, his hand hovering over a piece of bacon. _That's right... I hadn't realised. I'm so used to not getting any food it didn't make a difference to me... but why did she notice? _He lifted his gaze and peered at her.

"It's only been one day," he said, a tad blunt. "I don't see why it's your business how much I eat or don't eat." He picked up the last slice of bacon and dropped it on his plate. Pansy huffed.

"I don't! But if you collapse, you'll ruin Slytherin's reputation! A Slytherin's reputation means everything!" Harry blinked at Pansy. She could _not _be serious. A grin broke out on his face and he glanced at all the people around him, expecting to see the same amusement there. However, they were all nodding along, agreeing with Pansy, and Harry's grin slipped off._ Yeah, definitely not suited for Slytherin._

"That's... one of the stupidest things I've ever heard," he broke the silence, and was amused by the shocked expressions in everyone's eyes. "Why should reputation matter? Whether it's good, or bad, it's probably not the truth." He'd grown up with a horrid reputation. He didn't expect to ever _have _a good reputation. He didn't care for reputation. Shaking his head, he assumed the conversation was closed and turned to look around the hall. Instantly several people caught his attention.

_Descendants of Noah, sent to kill the 'False God' and the exorcists. _He watched Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She had her head in a book and, although surrounded by cheerful conversation, wasn't joining in. Compared to those around her, she looked lonely. If Harry didn't know she was Road, he wouldn't have been able to tell.

_ They believe they're the 'true apostles' of the 'True God'. _He moved his gaze to the Ravenclaw table, where Fred and George Weasley could easily be spotted by the carrot coloured hair. No matter what Lavi said, Harry couldn't believe that the light-hearted twins he'd spent the train ride with were actually housing another Noah. Although, from what he'd heard about Jasdevi, they did sound awfully alike.

_They're searching for the 'Heart', the core of all Innocence. If they get it, they will surely kill everyone on earth. _Harry turned to look at the last suspicious person, Professor Snape. He was deep in conversation with Professor Quirrel, although he didn't look to be enjoying it very much. When Harry had told Lavi about his escapade, the red-head had named the man in the suit as Tyki Mikk. But Lavi hadn't actually seen him, so until he had Harry would reserve judgement on that.

"Double Potions today," Millicent said, finally drawing Harry's attention back to his year mates.

"With Professor Snape," Daphne confirmed. Harry picked up his glass of water, only half full, and took a sip. "He favours Slytherins though, so it should be an easy class right?" Harry winced, licking his lips and swallowing. Somehow, he doubted that Snape was going to be nice to him just because he was a Slytherin.

"But we have it with the Gryffindors," Theodore moaned. Harry jerked, spilling his water over his hand. "I don't think I can stand all those goody-goodies for so long!" Harry gaped at Theodore, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"I ran into a few yesterday," Blaise snickered, capturing everyone's attention and, without realising, distracted them from spotting Harry's quiet panicking. Why, oh why, did he have to jinx it? "... lost, but I kindly pointed them in the right direction. They assumed I was leading them wrong and went the opposite way." Blaise smirked, suggesting he'd known all along what they would do.

"When, exactly, was this? I was with you all yesterday!" Theodore frowned at Blaise, but then the bell for lessons rang and stopped the blonde boy from explaning when he'd manipulated the Gryffindors. Harry tried to calm his rapid breathing. Blaise smirked at his friend's irritation.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he stood up and made sure his robes had stayed pristine throughout the meal. The other first years did the same, leaving Harry the only one sitting at the table. The black-haired boy hurried to his feet, knowing that if he didn't stick with the other Slytherins then he'd probably get lost. He didn't want to get lost for Snape's lesson, considering it was going to be bad from the very start.

"Potter!" Harry blinked.

"Speak of the devil..." he muttered and turned around, spotting Snape striding towards him. Sighing softly, he straightened his back and frowned, wondering what his most loathed teacher wanted.

"The headmaster wants to speak to you Potter," Snape said, stopping in front of Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"A-ah, okay!" he paused. "Why sir?"

"Like I'd know or care boy," Snape spat and spun around. "Follow. Try to keep up." Harry scowled at the man's back and glanced over his shoulder. To his surprise, the other Slytherin first years had started to wait for him, and were now watching him confused. Harry shrugged at their enquiring looks. "Potter!" He rolled his eyes.

"Coming!" he snapped, chasing after Snape. The greasy haired professor spun around and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" he growled.

"Sorry _sir_," Harry spat, clutching his bag closer to his chest. Snape's glare deepened and then he glanced around the Great Hall. Harry copied him and realised they had attracted a lot of attention.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped, making Harry and the Weasley in question jump. "Take Potter to the headmaster's office! I have dunderheads to teach."

"Yes sir!" 'Weasley' said, and Harry blinked at the older boy. Undoubtedly, he was a relative of Fred, George and Ron. He also looked older than them, and there was a shiny prefect badge on his robes. Which would explain why Snape had chosen to pass the duty onto him. "Come on Potter." Weasley gestured to the exit and Harry sighed.

"Okay..." he followed the red-head out of the doors into the Entrance Hall. When they were out of sight of most of the Hogwarts population, the prefect turned and gave a half smile to Harry.

"Percy Weasley, Potter." he said. "Why do you have to go to the Headmaster's office?" Harry shook his head, tightening his grip on his bag slightly.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But I'm kind of glad, because I get to miss Potions. And it's Harry, please. I get enough of Potter from the Slytherins." he snorted and Percy smiled.

"Understandable Harry, I think if I had a choice I'd try to miss Potions with Snape when I could." Percy paused. "Although that would explain why he was so annoyed. He hates people missing his class." Harry snickered.

"Actually, he just hates me. He's probably as happy as I am that I'm missing his class." Harry smiled for a few seconds before it faded and he sighed. With nothing else to do, his mind wandered back to Lavi. How was he getting on with the Hufflepuffs? It was unlikely he'd figure out if his friend was in one of them by now.

Maybe... if luck was on their side... Lavi would find his friends. Harry wasn't stupid. Lavi enjoyed Harry's company, but he desperately missed his own friends. Feeling Lavi's loneliness was what fuelled Harry into constantly searching for some way to help, no matter how much he might not want to. Lavi had changed his life so much that he owed the red-head more than he could repay_._

"We're here, Harry," Harry jumped and blinked. The Gryffindor prefect motioned to a winding staircase and the younger blushed. The walk to Dumbledore's office had gone by so fast...

"Thank you," he said, stepping onto the staircase. "Sorry you had to suffer because of Snape." Percy shook his head.

"Don't mention it." he smiled. "I'll see you around." Harry nodded and then the staircase rumbled, before slowly starting to wind up. Harry watched Percy's face be replaced by a wall, and chewed on his lip. He clutched his bag tighter, wondering why his stomach didn't seem to like what was about to happen. It couldn't be anything bad, could it?

All too soon Harry was outside the headmaster's office. He raised his hand to knock.

"Come in Harry," Harry grinned at Dumbledore's predictability and pushed open the door. He stepped into the cluttered room, gazing around with a fondness that surprised himself. It had been awhile since he'd been in the headmaster's office, after all. "Please, take a seat," Harry glanced at Dumbledore and then to the chair in front of his desk. He sat down on the soft seat and felt his heart sink at the serious look on Dumbledore's face.

"Sir?" he asked, unable to hide his nervousness. Dumbledore sighed and shuffled some parchment on his desk, looking reluctant, before sliding a few sheets over the desk. Harry took them with trepidation and was surprised when they turned out to be normal paper. He frowned at the one on front – it was a letter.

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we will gladly accept Harry at The Guardian's Garden Orphanage. We are always willing to accept new children, whether or not they are accompanied by the generous fee you offered. It would be appreciated if we could arrange a meeting with Harry before he comes, so we will know how best to cater him._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madeline Richards_

It took Harry a few seconds to realise what he was reading. When he did, his head snapped up to stare horrified at Dumbledore. "Y-you're sending me to an orphanage?" he whispered. He didn't notice the papers crumple in his clenched fist.

"My dear boy-" Harry shook his head, refusing to let Dumbledore try and explain.

"You said – you said you'd find a family to take me in!" he was mortified when his voice cracked, but he continued on. "You said you were working on it! I didn't think that meant..." he trailed off and slumped his shoulders, turning to stare at the letter. "I didn't expect to go to an orphanage..."

"I'm so very sorry Harry," Dumbledore started, his voice low. "But there is no safe place for you, save Hogwarts, in the wizarding world. Your protection with your family is no more, but the muggle world is a vast place. It will be harder for anyone to find you there." Harry swallowed and brought his left leg up to his chest. He hugged it, the only comfort he could offer himself.

"Why can't I stay at Hogwarts?" he whispered, staring at a point in front of him without really seeing it. "E-everyone... was so nice this summer..."

"The summer past was a rare occurrence, my boy. Hogwarts is closed in the summer and empty of all teachers. We need breaks, just like the students." Dumbledore sounded sympathetic, but Harry couldn't believe he was actually going to an orphanage. "The Guardian's Garden is one of the finer orphanages Harry, and..." but Harry didn't hear him.

_They always threatened to send me to one, and I always thought it might be better there, but... I never actually thought I'd end up going..._ his eyes burned. _I can't believe that they were actually right. _

"I don't want to go to an orphanage..." he whispered, finally letting go of the letters. They fell to the ground, discarded. He dropped his forehead against his knee. _I bet that if they can see me now, they're laughing. I wonder if this is what they think I deserve... after all, if it wasn't for me, they would be alive... _His throat tightened.

"You are excused from lessons today, my boy," Dumbledore's voice sounded very far away. "Your teachers know and won't question your absence. It is up to you to tell your classmates." Harry blinked a few times. _Tell... the Slytherins? They'll only laugh at me. There's no way I'm going to tell them..._

Inhaling sharply, Harry got to his feet. He didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes, bound to see pity in them, and clutched his bag so tight to his chest that if it hadn't been charmed not to break he probably would have ripped it. He hastily made his way out of the office, feeling his eyes burn and not wanting the headmaster to see him cry. _How many other students has he had to say that to? Hundreds?  
_

"You know..." he whispered to himself, when he was several floors away from Dumbledore's office. The corridors were silent, all the pupils in lessons, so he wasn't hindered in his walk. He let his feet lead him, too busy staring at the floor to think about his destination. "I bet you're laughing, right now. You got what you wanted, right? I'm going to an orphanage.." he swallowed.

_My parents died, and so did my relatives. I as good as killed the Dursleys... what if I'm the reason mum and dad died?_ He jumped as a cold wind slapped at his cheeks, and blinked. He'd wandered outside into the courtyard without even realising. Shaking his head, he moved to sit down on the nearest stone bench and dropped his bag. He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to use the pressure to keep back the tears.

"Why am I crying?" he whispered. "I... I hated them... I _wanted _to be at an orphanage rather than there, so why...?" he swallowed, feeling a sharp pain in his throat from a sudden lump. "Lavi... where are you? I think... I think I need you..."

"Potter?" Harry jerked up and stared through bleary eyes at the intruder. After a few moments, he recognised Draco Malfoy and he sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Hello Draco..." he said, turning to look at the ground. Draco hesitated and then moved to sit in the space next to Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco raised an eyebrow and then blinked. He peered in closer. "Are you... _crying,_ Potter?" Harry reddened and hastily scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No," he said, hating how his voice wobbled. Draco didn't look convinced. "I-I got a fly in my eye, that's all. Why aren't you in lessons?" He needed to distract himself from his thoughts. Draco stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Father got me the rest of the week off," he said. "Wanted me to get used to..." Draco trailed off and glanced at his badge. Harry followed it and saw the Ravenclaw crest, and only then did it occur to him that Draco hadn't been in any classes he'd had with the Ravenclaws yesterday. "He wasn't happy I wasn't a Slytherin."

"I-I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, knowing what it felt like when people didn't like the house they were in. "If it helps, I'd rather be a Ravenclaw. At least then I might get called Harry." Draco snorted.

"You're a Slytherin now Potter, you need to be stronger than that." he snapped. "Why were _you _a Slytherin? Why you, and why wasn't I?" Harry's throat tightened and he stared at his hands.

"I..." he exhaled. "I don't know..." Draco didn't reply and when Harry glanced at him he looked like he was having an internal battle. Harry licked his lips and lent back on his arms, gazing up at the cloudy sky. It didn't look like it was going to rain, but the clouds _did _block out the sun, making the day much colder than it actually was.

"Potter... what do you think of Hell's Angels?" Harry blinked. _Of all the things for him to ask... _Teacher flashed into his mind, and his devastating change to monster, and he swallowed.

"Does it matter?" Draco shrugged.

"Not really, but I'm curious." Harry could understand curiosity. He pulled a face and switched position, so he was now leaning forward. He studied the cracks in the marble stone.

"In the summer holidays, my summer school teacher turned into one," he started, his voice quiet, and Draco stiffened. "His wife had died, and he'd been away for a week. When he came back, we wanted to see him, so we went inside his house. He was there, but... he was different. Like he'd lost his soul." Harry shivered. "Then he changed, and what he'd become wasn't part of this world. Whoever creates them... should be shot."

Draco flinched and Harry blinked, turning to look at him. "What about you?"

"... wait, Potter, if you encountered one, how did you escape?" Draco asked and Harry paled. _Oh crap. _ "In fact, why didn't it make the papers?" _Oh crap._

"Uh... you know... luck?" he laughed, cringing at how false it sounded. "Um, it was nice talking to you Draco, I'll see you in classes okay? Great, bye!" He shot to his feet and started to run to the castle.

"Potter? Potter!" Draco yelled behind him. Harry didn't look back.

--

"You think I'm going to let you ignore me Harry?!"

Harry took a bite bite of his sausage and chewed, for a tad longer than necessary. "Damn it! Don't ignore me! You can't ignore me!" Harry kept his gaze down at his plate, looking everywhere except at the waving red-head out the corner of his eye. "Harry! You _seriously _don't want to see me when I'm really annoying!" The bespectacled boy took a gulp of orange juice, a touch louder than necessary. "That's it! No more Mr Nice Guy!"

His louder-than-normal and exaggerated actions were not noticed by those sat around him. As it turned out, at the weekend, none of the Slytherins were very good at getting up in the morning. However, to be fair, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent looked much more awake than those from Harry's dorm.

"I swear it's too early to be getting up..." Blaise's mutter was hardly audible. The blonde boy blinked at his cereal.

"Harry!"

"Breakfast ends an hour and a half later than normal - an extra hour and a half's sleep should be plenty!" Pansy replied, and Harry grimaced at her haughty tone. He hated it whenever she sounded like that. "I don't see how you can be so tired this late in the morning!"

"Late?" Blaise stifled a yawn. "It's half nine on a Saturday! I didn't even know this time existed then!"

"Harry!"

"You learn something new every day," Harry piped up, and then sunk down in his seat when everyone turned to look at him. It was something Teacher had always said, but it must have been a muggle phrase, judging by the reaction he got. "Sorry, ignore me."

"Damn it Harry!"

"You're doing better than Nott, Zabini," Daphne said, in her quiet voice. When everyone turned to look at her, she shook her head and pointed at Theodore. Harry turned and snorted, clapping a hand to his mouth. Blaise managed to throw off his black mood when he started laughing, and Pansy and Millicent were smirking. Poor Theodore had fallen asleep in his cereal bowl. His nose wasn't under the milk, luckily, but his mouth was partially open and bubbles appeared in the milk every time the sleeping boy exhaled.

"Shouldn't someone wake him?" Harry asked, and everyone around him shook their heads.

"It's his own fault," Millicent shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "He let his head fall in the bowl, he can move his head out of it." Harry rolled his eyes but knew better than to act on what he wanted to do when the whole group said otherwise.

Harry still had a lot to learn about the way Slytherins did things.

"Seriously! I'm not asking for much! Why did you skip out on classes yesterday?!"

"He's going to regret doing that." Blaise sing-songed, reaching for an orange and peeling it. To Harry's amusement, he artistically arranged the separate segments around Theodore's face, before moving on to add a banana, some jam and finished off with a spare bowl on top. "Perfect!" Blaise admired, pleased with his masterpiece. Harry made a mental note to never fall asleep when around the other Slytherins.

"Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry-" Harry winced at Lavi's new tactic. While it had been easy enough to ignore the odd comments, the repetition of his name _was _rather agitating. "Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry..." His eyebrow twitched, but he studiously ignored the red-head.

"Huh... that's odd," Pansy muttered and glanced up at the ceiling.

"What is?" Millicent asked.

"The post's late." Harry rest his elbow on the table and then rest his chin on his palm. It wasn't that surprising, really. The post was bound to come later on a weekend, just like breakfast was bound to finish later.

"Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry-"

"It's a weekend, everything's later than normal," Blaise suggested, stifling another yawn. "Don't worry about it Parkinson... and Potter!" Harry jumped. "No elbows on the table!" In one swift movement, Blaise leaned over and smacked Harry's arm. Harry nearly smacked his chin onto the table before he caught up with what happened. "Didn't your family teach you manners?"

"Ow..." Harry muttered, rubbing his sore elbow. "And I never really sat at the table long enough to think about manners, actually," he shrugged. The meals he'd had he'd been able to eat in a couple of minutes, far too little time to be worried about social etiquette.

"Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry-" Harry clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't get mad, not in front of the other Slytherins. They wouldn't understand why he was mad. And Lavi, Lavi _knew _Harry couldn't talk to him in front of others, he was just being a pain in the backside right now.

There was a sudden squawk, from high above. Heads turned to the ceiling and, after a few seconds, owls flew in to deliver the post. However, there seemed to be many more owls than normal, and everyone's attention was caught by the black letters some carried. The hall gradually went silent, and to Harry's surprise one of the owls flew down and stopped... right in front of Daphne.

The blonde girl paled significantly. Obviously, she knew what it meant. Harry glanced at the other Slytherins, and realised that they, too, knew what it meant. Harry didn't.

"What's that?" he asked, seeing several other people in the hall get similar letters. The Slytherins glanced at each other, none of them looking like they wanted to be the one to explain what the envelope was to Harry.

"I-it's what's sent out..." Daphne was the one to speak. "W-when... when... something bad's happened to someone you love." She took a deep breath and picked up the letter. Harry watched her, heart pounding, and then there was a gasp to his right. Harry's head whipped around and he saw Pansy gaping at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh no... oh no..." Pansy whispered. She'd gone deathly white.

"What is it?!" Blaise snapped. Pansy swallowed, took a deep breath and then turned the Daily Prophet around so they could all see the headline.

**SLAUGHTER AT QUIDDITCH MATCH  
**

The picture accompanying it showed a bloody Quidditch pitch, scattered with dust and dead bodies. Above in the skies, what could only be akuma flew - but they weren't the akuma Harry recognised. Each one was different to the last. Unique.

"Shit! They've evolved!" Lavi snapped. "Of course they would! There's no one there to stop them!" Harry glanced at the older boy, who looked a combination of pale and pissed off. "I can't -" Lavi clenched his fists. Daphne suddenly burst into tears, and Millicent wrapped her arms around the girl. Pansy threw the newspaper on the table and helped Millicent get Daphne up.

"We'll be in the bathroom," Pansy snapped, and they guided the girl out before anyone could say otherwise. Elsewhere in the hall, Harry could see friends and Heads of Houses going to the students who'd got letters and escorting them out the room.

Harry swallowed and picked up the paper. One phrase stuck out.

_No survivors._

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahaha, now we get onto the good stuff. This was kind of a filler chapter. But all of it had a purpose, I swear. Next chapter, the plot picks up. You've all been very patient, and all I can blame it on is the fact that blending the two universes and trying to mix my own story with the HP timeline has been harder than I imagined. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!


	10. Simple and Clean

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Even though it had been nearly a week since the attack, the aftermath still remained.

It was evidenced every day, whenever Harry and Lavi looked at Daphne Greengrass. She'd always been a quiet girl, but more often than not she could be found staring at nothing and not paying attention to the world around her. Considering the circumstances, no one questioned her inattentiveness. The black letter had contained devastating news of her mother and sister's deaths.

Pansy later told the first year boys that Astoria, Daphne's sister, had gone to the Quidditch match as a birthday treat. Daphne would have been there too if Hogwarts hadn't started a few days before.

The attack at the Quidditch match had been the biggest one from the akuma yet, killing hundreds, and in honour of their memory the day had been turned into a memorial day. In a few days, the Quidditch teams in the United Kingdom would meet and pay respects to the two teams lost in the attack – the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry shifted, trying to get more comfortable. He didn't mind sitting on the floor, but he could feel his bottom start to go numb. Theodore, Pansy and Blaise sat on the sofa he lent against, heads poured over their books. The scratching of quills filled the common room, the only sound other than light breathing. Harry had already done the essay they now wrote, earlier in the week. After all, he didn't have _that _much to do outside of class.

Lavi had been scandalised when he chose to work instead of play, but immediately after he spotted a very cute older Ravenclaw girl. After scaring the living daylights out of Harry with his loud 'STRIKE!' , he'd disappeared for the rest of the afternoon and left the younger to suffer odd looks from those around him.

He still hadn't forgiven Lavi for that.

"I..." Harry blinked and turned to Lavi, who seemed fascinated by the spitting fire a few feet away. "... hate feeling like this." Lavi whispered. The bespectacled boy frowned slightly, wondering what his friend was talking about. "I'm a Bookman before an exorcist, but I can't forgive... I can't forget... everyone's dying out there, and it's my job as an exorcist to stop them." Harry's heart twisted at the hollow tone.

"I always _knew _people were dying, somewhere, and no exorcist could reach them but I didn't – it didn't affect me, so I didn't think about it." The red head sighed. "But reading about it in the paper, and knowing that there's only me, who can't do anything to stop it..." His hands clenched into fists. "I hate it."

_Ignorance is bliss, but with the Daily Prophet Lavi can't remain ignorant and feels responsible,_ Harry translated with a sigh. He didn't blame Lavi for feeling that way, but nothing could be done. They hadn't found a way to control Lavi becoming corporeal, but even if they _had_ no one knew where or when the akuma would next attack. It could be in one minute, or one year.

Harry didn't like the thought of being a sitting duck.

So he tried not to think about it, and he didn't want Lavi to think about it either. He just couldn't think about what might distract his friend about it. They had no leads about his friends, and the hope that had bloomed from the Sorting Hat was waning. Despite Lavi following all the first years in their classes, he hadn't been able to spot who might have an exorcist in his head.

_Maybe, if there's a piece of history to learn..._ Harry frowned. _What's so interesting in history that Lavi would like? We already covered a lot before Hogwarts... _He jerked suddenly. _Is it possible there's information on the Black Order? _That would be one piece of history even Harry'd be interested in.

There had to be some records somewhere. Something that detailed what happened at the end of the war. The Earl had to have been defeated, otherwise the world wouldn't be in such a peace right now. Maybe finding out what happened to his friends, and himself, would be enough to keep Lavi's mind off the akuma?

He got to his feet and brushed at his robes in case of any dust, before realising what he was doing. Since when had he cared about appearances? He coughed at the enquiring looks of the studying trio.

"I'm going to the library. I just remembered something I want to look at," he explained, and the other three quickly lost interest. None of them seemed very fond of libraries. Harry had suggested going there earlier to do their work, but by the way the others had reacted, he'd have thought he asked them to go roll in the mud.

"Make sure you're done before the bell for class," Blaise reminded. "We don't want to lose points." Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply, and made his way out the Slytherin Common Room, a little unnerved by the stares he got from other students. The older Slytherins still didn't act very welcoming to him, although he didn't know why.

"Harry? What's up?" Lavi asked when they were out of sight. Harry turned to his friend, giving him a small grin.

"It's a surprise," he said, feeling a little mischievous and wanting to tease Lavi. The red-head hated it when people knew something he didn't, and the glare he got now was evidence of that fact. "You'll find out soon enough. Probably," Harry added on when he thought about it. _I don't want to tell him what I'm doing, in case I come up with nothing. I don't want to raise false hopes._

The walk to the library was long. In fact, Harry had discovered that the walk from the common room to everywhere was rather long. The dungeons resided in lowest part of the school and a lot of the things Harry wanted (such as classes, the library, empty classrooms) resided on the higher floors, so he had to do a lot more walking. Another strike against being a Slytherin.

Still, several minutes later (and a lot more pestering from Lavi), he reached the fourth floor and pushed open the large, wooden door. It creaked, much to his surprise, and the few students in the room jumped from the loud sound. Harry got a glare from Madam Prince, and he frowned. _If she didn't want it to creak she should oil it._

"Seriously Harry, tell me! Why won't you tell me what we're looking for?" Lavi pouted.

Harry ignored Lavi and paused in the middle of the room, chewing on a fingernail. He couldn't ask Madam Prince if she knew anything about exorcists – one: because Lavi was listening, and two: because that might give away too much – but he didn't have a clue where to start. However, his time in the library in the summer had given him a general gist of where everything was. The history section was off to the far left, covered by seven bookcases.

Pulling a face, Harry moved through the room to the first bookcase. _I could be here awhile... _he thought with a wry smile, picking out a random book and finding it was on the history of talking clocks. He blinked, re-read it to make sure he'd read correctly, and then shook his head. _No one said the wizarding world was normal... _

At a slow pace he moved down the shelf, his fingers trailing along the spines of each of the books. Titles stood out at him (_The Life and Times of Rupert Gnorf; Oswald Roberts: The Man Who Knows No Fear; Quidditch Through the Ages_), but he didn't want them or anything like them. But, he refused to give up. Six bookcases, front and back, still needed to be looked at. He should be able to find something.

He _had _to find something.

"You know if you wanna know anything about history you can ask me!" Lavi pouted. "What is it? Come on, what do you wanna know?" Mostly to give the red-head something to do, Harry scrambled to think of something.

"Uh... actually, Lavi, I'd like to hear more about your friends," he said, shooting him a smile, remembering a moment from the summer. "You started telling me about a story a long time ago, but you never finished. Are there any more like that?"

"Oh sure! I gotta whole list of stories about Komui ruining lives, especially over his baby sister. There was this one time, he thought Lenalee and Russel, a guy in the Science Department..." Harry nodded along to the story, making noises at the right times, but didn't really listen. A part of him regretted missing out on an undoubtedly funny story, but finding a book about the exorcists took a lot of focus.

"... the town was destroyed, but all he could think about was fixing his robot!" Harry reached the final bookcase, heart sinking. _Maybe I really won't find anything about them... _he thought. _At least Lavi never knew what I was searching for. _He sighed, starting on his last hope. More titles stood out, each one weirder than the last, but there was one on the end of the row that he really couldn't resist pulling out.

'_The Curse of Pink Bunnies_' seemed too good to be true. Harry flicked through the book, snorting at various pictures and phrases, and shook his head. "Ha! That's brilliant!" Lavi exclaimed over Harry's shoulder. "I swear, some of the things the wizarding world gets up to are just so funny!" Harry agreed and went to put the book back, only to find it didn't fit. He frowned and pushed it in, but it still didn't go in.

"What the...?" he murmured, pulling it back and looking at the gap. He soon saw the problem – a book had fallen over at the back. He sighed and reached in, pulling the black book out, and sneezed. It must have been sitting back there for awhile, if the dust was anything to go by. Harry put the Bunny book back, looked at the book he'd rescued and gaped.

"What? What?!" Lavi demanded, unable to see the cover from his angle. Harry stared at the book in his hands, unable to believe that he'd done it. _I found something... I honestly found something... _a grin slowly grew on his face as he held up the book so Lavi could see it. "Oh..." the red-head's eyes widened. "Open it Harry!"

The picture – or rather, drawing - on the front cover depicted a level one akuma, but it wasn't moving like the pictures on other books. There was no title, and it looked very worn. It was also rather thin and papery.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face, feeling very giddy at his success. He tore open the book and the two males jumped as a bunch of papers fell out, scattering all over the floor. Harry rest the book on the shelf and bent down, gathering together the pieces of paper. They'd mostly fallen upside down, and curious Harry turned the top one up. He blinked.

"What's this, do you think?" he asked, holding up the drawing. Lavi looked at it and paled, sinking down to his knees so he was eye level with Harry. "Lavi?" Harry swallowed.

"That's the Millennium Earl," Lavi mumbled and Harry's eyes widened. He looked at the drawing once again, taking it in in more detail. The fat belly, the long beige cloak, the larger-than-life grin. A pink umbrella held him up against the starry sky, and his eyes glinted over the spectacles.

"The Earl..." he breathed, finally able to put a face to the name he'd only heard about. He put the picture aside and started to flick through the other pieces of paper. Quite a lot of them were drawings, it turned out. He held up one with a girl, in a cloak similar to Lavi's, upside-down and hair flowing out behind her. Lavi smiled, his one green eye warm.

"That's Lenalee. She could dance through the sky," he said, a tad wistful, and then pointed to another drawing, this time of a boy with white hair and a hideous scar down his face, surrounded by a white cape with a mask below his neck. He barely looked older than twelve. "This one's Allen. He has the biggest heart you could imagine." Harry gathered up the rest of the pictures and once he had them in a neat pile he stood.

"We should-"

The bell for classes rang. Harry paled, glanced at the paper in his hands and then to the book lying on the shelf. He couldn't just take a book out the library, he had to go through a long process with Madam Prince – something he didn't have enough time for right now. "I'll come back for the book later, I promise," he reassured Lavi and shoved the papers in his pocket. "Right now, I gotta get to class."

"But-but..." Lavi sighed. "I guess so. But the instant class is over, come back!" he ordered. Harry rolled his eyes. _Not like I planned to do anything different. _

But, when he did eventually come back a day later, unable to go earlier because the other Slytherins had demanded his attention, the book was nowhere to be found.

--

"Ah..." Harry bit on his lip, glancing between the book on his desk and the cauldron in front of him. "Do you think we're doing this right?" He glanced at his partner for the lesson, Neville Longbottom. The chubby boy seemed to freeze under Harry's attention. "Neville? Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of Neville's eyes, and the boy blinked. Harry grinned. "Nice to see you're still around."

"S-sorry..." Neville mumbled, looking at his desk. Harry would have to be an idiot to _not _notice that Neville seemed to be scared of him. Actually, Neville seemed to be scared of all the Slytherins, if his nervous glances to those sat around him were anything to go by. Fortunately, Neville's classmates had a different opinion of their Slytherin partners.

Harry would have to be blind to not notice the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and if Harry could see it then Snape could see it, and if Snape knew and still partnered up the two houses then he was obviously suicidal.

"Look, all I want to do is make this potion without it blowing up or whatever," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You've got no reason to worry I'm going to do anything." He gave Neville a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

"B-but, all Slytherins are l-liars," Neville stuttered. "I don't b-believe you." Harry hid his face in his hands to hide the grinding of his teeth. He exhaled slowly, annoyed at Neville's prejudice, and felt a little calmer. He lifted his head and gave a wan smile.

"Why would I lie? You think I want Snape's wrath?" he rolled his eyes. "If we don't do the potion, I'll probably get detention and so will you. So, keeping that in mind, are you willing to work with me?" he stared at Neville, who blinked and then nodded, hesitant. "Great. Your confidence warms my heart," he grumbled, turning to look at their potion.

The green colour reminded Harry of Lavi's eyes. A glance at his book confirmed the potion should be dark green at this stage, and he reached for the next ingredient: porcupine quills. "I'm adding in the quills now," he told Neville. "Can you get the shrivelfig?"

"W-which one is t-that?" Neville asked and Harry grimaced. _Damn it, I'm going to kill Snape. I'd bet anything that he did this deliberately to annoy me... _He shot a dark look to the Potions teacher, currently inspecting Blaise and Hermione's potion, and passed the quills to Neville.

"You add these, and I'll get the other ingredient," he decided, getting to his feet. "Add them one at a time, with a few seconds pause in between. Easy stuff, right?" He waited for Neville's nod before turning and walking over to the ingredients cupboard. He went up on tip-toes to look at the higher shelves, and a conversation behind him caught his attention.

"... heads!" Ron exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"You're joking!" came an unknown voice. "There's no way Dumbledore would let something that dangerous in the school."

"It all depends on what it's guarding, doesn't it?" Ron argued. Harry pretended to be looking for an ingredient, his curiosity enticed. _What's Ron talking about? Something dangerous? A guard? _"Hermione saw a trap door, so it's gotta lead somewhere. Why else would that monster be there?" Harry frowned. _A dog?_

"Ron, a Cerberus _doesn't exist_," the unknown voice said. Harry blinked. _Cerberus? The three-headed dog? _"It's only in Greek mythology, and even if it _did_ exist, the gates of Hell are not the third floor corridor."

And it all clicked in Harry's mind. In the midst of the akuma attack, getting used to classes and trying to live in Slytherin, several weeks had already passed and he'd forgotten all about the mysterious reason why they couldn't go on the third floor anymore. 'A painful death' Dumbledore had said, right? _I think being eaten by a Cerberus would be a pretty painful, _Harry mused.

The conversation moved on to something else and Harry had no reason to linger. With the shrivelfig in hand, he made his way back to Neville and blinked when Neville looked relieved to see him.

"What?" he asked, sitting back down. Neville shook his head, so Harry shrugged. "Sorry I took so long, but there was only one left and it was hidden near the back." He grimaced. "You would not believe what creepy items are in that cupboard. Snape probably goes out of his way to creep us out." Neville gave a breathy laugh. Harry brightened, pleased that Neville seemed to be relaxing.

"W-when do we add that?" Neville pointed to the shrivelfig as Harry held it up and peered at it.

"Uh... what's the book say?" he asked, oddly fascinated by the green plant. It stuck to his fingers, smacking in a disgusting way, but looked like it had been peeled by someone inexperienced, if the little nicks gave any indication.

"Uh... now, actually," Neville swallowed. Harry grinned and threw the ingredient into the potion. It made a 'plop' sound and then sunk like a stone. "Now, stir it until it turns a light blue..." Neville read and Harry started to stir. He quickly grew bored, however, and his mind wandered back to Ron's conversation. _Would Neville know anything about it? They share a dorm, don't they?_

The problem with getting information out of Neville, however, would be that the chubby boy probably didn't want to tell 'a Slytherin'. There wasn't much Harry could do about that, unfortunately.

"So, Neville," he kept his tone casual, and didn't stop stirring. The potion gradually got thicker but it didn't change colour, so he seemed to have a long time ahead of him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a three-headed dog would you?" Out the corner of his eye Harry saw Neville pale.

Maybe it hadn't been the most subtle approach, but it worked... right?

"N-no, I-I don't know anything," he stuttered. "W-why did you a-ask?" Harry shrugged.

"No reason, really. Just curious. Everyone seems to know about it, but there's nothing concrete." _A lie, but if Neville thinks everyone knows about it then he'll be more willing to tell. _"I was hoping you might know more." Neville shifted in his seat, visibly nervous.

"E-everyone knows?" Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't believe them. I mean, a three-headed dog? They're not real, right?" he grinned. "I was planning on going to the third floor corridor tonight to see if-"

"Don't!" Neville interrupted, eyes wide. "They're true! D-don't go there. You'll die." _Bingo. That was... definitely much easier than I thought it would be. _Harry frowned at the Gryffindor.

"You mean it's true?" he asked, and then realised he'd stopped stirring. He quickly started again, grimacing at the thick liquid that slowly turned to a dark blue. Just a bit longer, and it would be a light blue, and they'd have successfully made the potion. Neville nodded, looking down at his hands.

"I-I..." he swallowed. "It's there. I've seen it." Harry's eyes widened, even though he'd suspected something like that ever since Neville reacted so violently.

"You've seen it?" he stared. Neville looked around the room, but no one was watching them. He lowered his voice.

"Last night, Ron and Seamus snuck out to go have a wizard's duel, challenged by Malfoy," Neville whispered. Harry lent closer to him so he could hear better, and blinked. _Did I hear that right? Draco did what?_ "But Malfoy didn't turn up, and Filch did. We ran away, and ended up on the third floor. We walked right into the room, and it very nearly... ate us." Neville gulped. "It's real."

"You said Ron and Seamus snuck out," Harry pointed out. He hadn't missed the switch when Neville talked. "Where were you?" Neville blushed and didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"I-it doesn't matter," he said, and Harry shrugged. It probably didn't, but now he was curious. Just when he opened his mouth to push Neville a bit more, their potion made a hissing noise. Harry and Neville fell silent and turned to look at it. It bubbled and hissed, and Harry ducked as it started to spit. Instead of a light blue, it was rapidly turning red. _I think we did something wrong... _Harry blanched.

"Professor!" he called, attracting everyone's attention to him and Neville. The cauldron started to vibrate, and a combination of common sense and quick reflexes caused him to grab Neville and scramble away from the cauldron, bashing into Theodore and another boy's desk behind them.

With a soft hiss, the cauldron started to melt. Harry's jaw dropped as the liquid quickly spread across the floor, and moved so he was standing on a desk. Within a few seconds, everyone had their feet up on their chairs and watched the potion devour everything in its path. Bags got drenched and the bottom of chair legs sizzled, and Neville's foot slipped. It landed in the liquid and the poor boy whimpered when it started to burn.

"Idiots!" Snape snapped, getting rid of the potion with a wave of his wand. "Fools! You stopped stirring before the right time, didn't you?" he glared at Harry and Harry glared back. He remained silent and Snape turned to Neville, who clutched his foot. "Potter! Take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, seeing as it's your fault he hurt himself! Detention next Saturday, eight o'clock!"

"That's not fair!" Harry snapped. "It was an accident and-"

"Potter!" Blaise snapped, and motioned to Neville. "Get moving." Glowering at the blonde, Harry moved and slung Neville's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Neville, let's go," he said, helping the boy limp out the room. "Didn't want to hang around this depressing place much anyway." He didn't keep his voice quiet as he left the classroom, so Snape had to have heard him, but no answering response came.

Harry didn't know if he was relieved or annoyed.

--

"So, I hear you melted a cauldron and got detention," Lavi grinned. "You're such a naughty boy Harry!" Harry paused in his writing and lifted his head to glare at the red-head boy.

"How'd you find out about that?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. Lavi waggled his eyebrows and lent forwards.

"I have my ways," he smirked. "I don't know what's happened to the timid boy I remember, he's disappeared and changed into someone who goes around melting things and getting detentions!" Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his quill again.

"It's not like I meant to," he grumbled, re-reading the last sentence he'd written. "It's not my fault I didn't know how important stirring was."

"If the book says do it Harry, you gotta do it," Lavi nodded. "But you're not an inattentive kid, so there must have been a reason. Why'd you stop stirring?" Harry sighed, realising he wouldn't get anymore work done, and looked at Lavi with a small grin.

"Lavi," he said, making sure to keep his voice casual. "What do you know of a Cerberus?" Lavi stared at him.

"What does that have to do with melting a cauldron?"

"Just humour me," Harry rest his chin on his hand and smiled. "I heard something today and I want to know your opinion on it." Lavi stuck his tongue out, pulling an odd face as he thought about what to say.

"Well, the most common legend, from the Greeks, say Cerberus is a three-headed dog who guards the gate of Hades," Lavi paused. "Well, actually, some people argue about the amount of heads, but I'd say there's three. Anyway, he was there to prevent those who'd crossed the river Styx from ever getting out." Harry nodded, vaguely remembering learning about that in a lesson with Teacher.

"Would you say it's real?" he asked. Lavi snorted.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "It's a legendary creature, but like everything else in old mythology, it's just a myth. There's no way it could ever be _real_," he paused, finally catching sight of the amused smile Harry couldn't hide. "What? Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Well..." Harry straightened and winced as his back protested from leaning over for too long. "I heard something today."

"Oh no."

"It was about the third floor corridor, you know, the one where if you go on it you'll die a painful death?" Harry ignored the rapidly paling red-head. "You remember that, right?"

"_Oh no." _

"Well, apparently the reason why you're gonna die a painful death is because of the three-headed dog." Harry grinned at Lavi's upset wail. "Neville said the other Gryffindors encountered it last night. _That's _what distracted me – the thought of a Cerberus being in Hogwarts."

"B-but Cerberus isn't real!" Lavi snapped, eyes wide. "It's a myth! A myth! Like – the philosopher's stone! That's a myth! Or the Loch Ness Monster, or – or-" he gulped. "It's not _real_!"

"Well, I didn't really believe it either," Harry admitted. "Dumbledore wouldn't put something that dangerous in Hogwarts, right? So I was wondering if you wanted to come check it out with me."

"... you're joking," Lavi dead panned. Harry shook his head. "A Cerberus?" he nodded. "A three-headed dog?" Nod. "The creature that guards the gates of hell?" Nod. "In Hogwarts?" Nod. "... and you want to go see it?" Nod. For a few seconds, Lavi didn't speak.

Then, he exploded. "What the hell Harry!? No way! It'll eat us! It'll eat _you _and then you're gonna go meet Hades and I heard Hades isn't the nicest of guys! Not to mention, hell's a bit too hot for you, right?!"

Sighing, Harry lent on the table and tuned out his friend while he ranted about all the different ways going to the third floor corridor would be a bad idea. To be fair, Harry did understand why Lavi was panicking, but who'd pass up the opportunity to see a three-headed dog?

"It's something to tell your friends when you get home!" Harry interrupted, lips curling into a slight smile at Lavi's shrivelled state. "How many of them will be able to say they've seen a Cerberus?"

"Do you think I care about that?! Never mind the fact a Cerberus _doesn't exist_-" A frown replaced Harry's smile.

"Well, if you believe that then you should come with me and see for yourself!" he suggested. "I don't believe it either, but Neville had no reason to lie to me. He honestly looked worried when I mentioned I was going to the corridor."

"But you only said that to get information!" Lavi's voice took on a desperate tone. "You're not _really _going are you?" Harry grinned and nodded, and Lavi covered his eyes with his hands. "Scratch it – I've ruined you. First detentions, now this – you're out of control! How did I manage to make a freak who wants to go and _get his head bitten off_-"

"Hey!" Harry protested. Lavi didn't stop ranting, so Harry bit his tongue and wondered about the strange dimensions Lavi had. How could he be so brave about some things and a cowards at others?

Harry sighed and glanced around the library. Hardly anybody sat in the room, most likely due to two things – 1: the late hour, and 2: nobody really liked the library. It was because so few people came to the library that Harry liked it. He'd never been a people person, only heightened by the stares he got for being famous, and he could talk to Lavi easier here without worrying about being seen.

Plus, he also managed to get his homework done, so it was a win-win situation.

"... damn it," Lavi cursed, slumping his shoulders. "So when are we going?" Harry blinked and bit back a smile.

"So now you want to come?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I thought you didn't want to get eaten." Lavi swallowed and shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, if I don't go you'll certainly get eaten, but if I do go then you'll only probably get eaten. I'd rather have probably over certainly." Harry stared at Lavi. He made it sound like Harry wanted to get eaten.

"You're so confident in my abilities aren't you?" he said and Lavi snickered.

"When you know spells other than floating a feather, unlocking a door or transfiguring a match into a needle, I'll trust your abilities," he teased and Harry scowled.

"Just because we don't have Innocence like you, you think you're so special." he grumbled. Lavi grinned and pulled out his small hammer, dangling it in front of Harry's face.

"My Innocence beats your magic clear out the water," he taunted.

"You just wait," Harry grumbled. "One day, I'll know so many spells that your Innocence will be _useless _compared to my magic. You'll be struck speechless by it." Lavi blew a raspberry.

"Pish posh," he scoffed. "Nothing can beat my hammer." An idea struck Harry and he grinned a wicked grin.

"Would you be willing to test that?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lavi smirked. "Name it."

"The Cerberus on the third floor corridor," Harry said. Lavi gaped at him.

"You are cruel, boy," he muttered, dropping his head. Harry's grin widened.

"Is that a yes?"

--

"I seriously don't believe I'm here right now," Lavi grumbled, peering over the next corner. "It's clear." Harry followed the red-head through the deserted corridors, not bothering to reply. All his focus went to listening for the slightest noise, any sort of indication that someone made their way towards them. Although Lavi was a good look-out, he couldn't do everything.

They'd already had to dodge three prefects on patrol, and each time Harry had been positive they'd be caught. They were lucky they had yet to run into Filch, the caretaker, or Peeves, the horrible poltergeist. There _had _to be a spell that made him invisible. No way did he plan to go out after curfew again until he knew that spell. "I mean it Harry, I can't believe you got me into this." Harry sighed.

"You know you want to see it just as much as I do," he whispered, waiting patiently for Lavi to declare the next corridor clear before moving.

"That's not the point! Do you really want to get eaten that badly?" Harry rolled his eyes – Lavi exaggerated _far _too much. He didn't bother to reply, and a few minutes later they arrived at the steps which would take them up to the third floor. Harry walked up these stairs every time he wanted to get to the classes on the upper floors, but they looked different in the moonlight. They looked... scary.

"Oh? You're not getting scared, are you Harry?" Lavi teased, a wide grin on his face. Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm not scared," he mumbled. The desire to prove Lavi wrong gave him the strength to fight against the fear, and he walked up the steps and onto the third floor corridor. He paused at a junction, knowing that from this moment on he couldn't turn back. Once he stepped past the line, he would _have _to go on. Taking a deep breath, he started down the long corridor.

He hadn't spent much time on the third floor before school started. Nothing interesting resided on it, except the Charms classroom, but he'd always cornered Flitwick somewhere else in the school. He had no reason to even go on the third floor, but he was regretting it now.

Which closed door hid the Cerberus behind it?

"Try each door. If it's locked, that's probably it," Lavi suggested.

"Good idea," Harry replied, and did just that. He ran through all the doors along the corridor, but most of them led to empty classrooms. Eventually, only one door remained – a big oak one at the end of the corridor. "It must be here," Harry whispered, and crept up to the door.

He wiggled the handle but it didn't budge. Locked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry nodded. He couldn't come this far and turn back at last minute. He'd come here to see if Dumbledore really kept a Cerberus in the school and he was going to find out.

"Alohomora," he whispered. The lock glowed blue and there was a snick. Sharing a nervous look with Lavi, Harry took hold of the handle and pushed, gradually opening the door. It creaked, painfully loud in the silence. Harry winced, but then both he and Lavi poked their heads around the door.

His breath caught in his throat.

In front of him stood the biggest and largest monster he'd ever seen, with three pairs of eyes and sharp teeth. It was a great, big, rabid dog, and it was looking at them. Lavi whimpered. Harry's throat felt dry and he couldn't find his voice. The dog blinked, and Harry knew the only reason they hadn't been eaten yet was because they'd surprised it. That surprise rapidly ran out.

Harry froze with fear, incapable of moving. Just like with the akuma, several months ago, sheer terror paralysed his limbs and made breathing hard, and now he would most likely die - "Harry!" Lavi yelled, and Harry snapped out of his state.

Control returned to his limbs and he scrambled back out the door, slamming it shut just as the dog lunged. He didn't stop to speak, to breathe; he and Lavi just ran. They didn't see Filch or Peeves, but to be honest Harry would prefer to be caught by Filch if it meant waking up from the nightmare that was hidden inside that third-floor corridor.

They fled, focused only on putting as much distance between himself and that monster, and somehow made it back to the Slytherin Common Room. It felt like hours later that they stumbled across the carpet, heaving great breaths, and Harry collapsed bonelessly into an armchair while Lavi threw himself on the floor.

Harry shook, no matter how much he tried to stop it. His body wouldn't stop trembling.

"Potter?" a hesitant voice came and he blinked, realising he wasn't alone in the common room. All the other Slytherin first years sat by the fire, watching him. Harry wanted to know why they were there, but he couldn't speak. Everything felt oddly surreal.

He held up his hand to his face, seeing the trembling limb but not really registering his entire body trembled in terror. "Potter? What happened?" Harry felt like he'd never speak again, the memory of his voice and body deserting him when he needed them the most almost as paralysing as it had been at the time. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, hearing only a faint croak.

"... so the dog _was _there," Blaise muttered, and Harry squinted at him. Having something else to focus on seemed to help stem the terror, and luckily Pansy sensed his confusion.

"You're not the only one who can eavesdrop Potter," she smirked. "But seeing as you'd volunteered yourself, we decided to let you find out if it were true or not. It's not like we have a death wish."

"I gotta say, you _did _act like a Slytherin in the classroom though, getting that information," Millicent cut in. "I never knew you had it in you."

"You also acted like a stupid Gryffindor," Theodore grumbled. "You dashed recklessly into the situation, instead of just taking Longbottom at his word. You're insane."

"Ah..." Harry blinked, unable to comprehend the onslaught of compliments and insults when his mind kept wandering back to the monster on the corridor. _No wonder it guarded the gates of hell. It's perfectly suited for that job, and it should definitely go back there._

"You know, I hate to say it... but Slytherins actually seem kinda smart," Lavi admitted from where he lay on the floor, face pressed into the carpet.

Harry was inclined to agree.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha, curiosity killed the cat. Am I right or am I right? :P Sneaky Slytherins. And Ron's definitely not good at talking quietly. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Dangerous Game

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Harry swallowed a piece of bacon and glanced at everyone sat around him. Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces, Theodore slept in his cereal bowl, Blaise fought against sleeping in his cereal bowl, Daphne stared off into space and Pansy and Millicent poured over the Daily Prophet.

None of them spoke.

"... who do you think died?" Lavi asked in a stage whisper, and Harry bit back a smile. No longer hungry, he pushed his nearly full plate away and tried to figure out why everyone around him acted differently that morning. Most likely, it came from the late night they'd had – after Harry and Lavi came back from their adventure, the group had stayed up discussing the dog, the trap door and the reason behind the monster residing at Hogwarts.

As such, they'd got less sleep than normal, and Harry had already come to learn that sleep, to the Slytherins, was precious.

"Of course they aren't going to find anything. Idiots." Pansy scorned, breaking the silence. Harry jumped and Blaise lifted his head to stare at her with squinted eyes.

"What're you on about woman?" he grumbled, but in his sleepy state the words slurred together and made for a very entertaining performance. Harry hid a smile behind his hand but Pansy and Millicent didn't bother to hide their snickers; the only three to have actually witnessed it. "Shut up," Blaise hissed, resolutely going back to his meal and ignoring them.

Harry shook his head, finding it hard to figure out why they had so much trouble getting up in the mornings, and turned to Pansy.

"What are you talking about" he asked, curious, and Pansy pulled the newspaper around so Harry could see. She pointed at a small article near the bottom and Harry bent forward to read it. "... investigations into a break-in at Gringotts?" he frowned. "I thought Gringotts couldn't be broken into."

"Until then, it _hadn't _been broken into," Pansy sighed. "Whoever did so must have been very powerful, or very clever. That's why they won't find anything about him, because someone who can break into Gringotts wouldn't leave behind any trace of who they are." Harry nodded and read the rest of the article.

"The vault was emptied earlier that day?" he asked and a grin grew on his face. "The one time someone breaks into the bank, and it turns out they're going to steal what's already taken."

"That's life for you," Millicent grinned. "Brilliant, eh?"

"Ah, Harry, it happened on your birthday! Aren't you lucky?" Lavi cackled and Harry shot him an annoyed look before re-reading the article. Sure enough, the date 'July 31st' stared back at him in small, printed lettering.

"I remember that day!" he exclaimed. "That was my birthday!" He'd already been at Hogwarts by then. He hadn't kept track of the dates, so when he woke up that morning and went to breakfast it had been a surprise to get all his favourite dishes and best wishes from the teachers. _Sure, they kind of worried then when I didn't act excited, but they got over that, _he snickered.

It had been the best birthday, made better when Hagrid lumbered in after some errand for Dumbledore and given him a home-made cake. It had been a bit crushed, and hard, but it had tasted fine.

"Oh yeah..." Pansy nodded. "I'd forgotten. That would explain why you didn't know about the break-in, then. You were probably so busy opening presents you didn't read the Prophet." Although she smirked, she had a twinkle in her eyes that suggested she didn't mean offence, so Harry didn't take any.

"Something like that," he forced a smile. She didn't need to know he hadn't received a present in his entire life, after all.

As conversation continued between Pansy and Millicent, Harry thought back to that day. Hagrid came back from Diagon Alley, Harry remembered, because he'd asked. But when he'd asked why he had gone, Hagrid had acted very suspicious and made a quick exit. But he _had _carried a small wrapped parcel with him, about the size of Harry's hand.

It looked like Hagrid could have been in Diagon Alley when the person broke into the bank. _Come to think of it, didn't Hagrid once say there was no safer place than Gringotts, except for perhaps Hogwarts? _Could Hagrid have been the one to break in? _No, because he actually had something, and it said the vault had been emptied earlier that day so they got nothing... _He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Some things could be so confusing!

"Hey Potter, you excited for Flying lessons?" Harry blinked at Blaise. At some point the blonde boy had found some energy and now looked pretty excited.

"Flying lessons?" Harry repeated. Blaise nodded.

"We have it today. I can't wait – even though we have it with Goody Gryffs, there'll be a lot of students there who won't know how to fly." he snickered. "I bet they'll be falling all over the place."

"There's nothing better than watching muggle-borns fly for the first time," Millicent agreed and Pansy nodded.

"You _have _flown before, haven't you Potter?" she raised her eyebrows and stared at him. Harry stared back and swallowed, glancing at Lavi for support. The red-head looked just as worried as him, and shrugged. _You're so helpful Lavi, _Harry glowered. All the Slytherins stared at him, expectant, and Harry could just imagine the mocking laughter he'd get if he told them he'd never flown before in his life.

"O-of course," he eventually replied, faking another smile. "You really think the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't know how to fly?" The other Slytherins relaxed, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The attention was off of him.

"You're screwed Harry," Lavi said. Obviously, his definition of 'reassurance' was different to Harry's definition. Harry bit his lip, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

"I know," he whispered.

--

Madam Hooch, the only teacher who hadn't wanted to treat Harry like a child, turned out to be teaching them how to fly. This didn't surprise Harry or Lavi, for they had half-suspected it, but it _did _surprise them when she flew down from the stands and acted far different to how they knew her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the greying woman snapped. "Stand beside a broom, come on, chop chop!" Her attitude and hawk-like eyes seemed to scare a few people, much to Harry's amusement, and they all hurried to obey her orders. The eleven year old found himself with Blaise and Theodore on his right, and Pansy on his left, with Daphne opposite.

"Everyone got a broom? Good! I'm Madam Hooch and I'll be teaching you how to fly. Lessons will continue for as long as you need them, be it one lesson or one year. Any problems with that?" she stared around, daring someone to speak up.

"Great, another free period then," Theodore muttered to Blaise, grinning in pleasure.

"Naturally," Blaise smirked.

"Got something to say?" Hooch demanded, and they both shook their heads. "Hmph. Now, before we start I want to go over a few flying tips with you..." Harry honestly _did _try to pay attention, especially as it seemed to be useful information, but Lavi (who had decided he wanted to see Harry fly) managed to distract him by crouching down beside his broom.

"Yo, Harry..." he started, gazing at the broom with a dubious look. "It doesn't look very stable..." Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his robes and looked at the battered broomstick. Several twigs stuck out at odd angles, and it seemed very old. "Maybe you shouldn't do this," Lavi frowned, and it _really _didn't help Harry's nerves in the slightest.

"Shut _up_ Lavi," he whispered, glancing back at Hooch. Lavi suddenly gasped and Harry snapped back to see what the idiot had done.

"Look Harry! It knows I'm here!" Lavi exclaimed, a delighted grin on his face. Harry felt his jaw drop. Lavi prodded the broom and it quivered before rolling over, moving away from the thing which poked it. A hand covered Harry's mouth as he tried to suppress his laughter from watching Lavi fall over himself in his excitement. "It can sense me! Check it out!"

The broom smacked into Pansy's, startling the girl. Lavi, elated, started poking her broom with his other hand and then _two _brooms started to roll away from the red-head. The urge to laugh only increased at Pansy's shocked face.

"What the-?" she asked, eyes wide, and then she glanced at Harry. "Potter?" Harry shook his head, watching as the two brooms, in their haste to get away from Lavi, smacked into others and caught more attention. It didn't take much longer before the entire class was watching as every broomstick seemed to have gone mad – only Harry could see Lavi running up and down the line, cackling as he attempted to touch every broom and it tried to get away from him.

"Just _what _is going on?" Hooch stared at the brooms.

"I always _knew _the school brooms couldn't be trusted!" Ron, in the Gryffindor line, exclaimed. "Fred and George warned me about this!"

"I'll bet they didn't tell you the brooms got up and _danced _for no apparent reason?" Hermione snapped, and then the Gryffindors started to chase their brooms, demanding they come back.

Harry snorted, and finally lost the battle against his laughter. He doubled over, laughing harder than he ever had in his life while around him, the other students tried to rescue their brooms. Whenever they _did _manage to grab a broom, Lavi would tickle it and it would jump out their hands, starting the whole chase again.

"That's _it_!" Hooch finally took control of the situation with a wave of her wand. All the broomsticks fell to the ground, lifeless, and didn't move no matter how many times Lavi tried to poke them.

"You ruined my fun!" Lavi complained to Hooch, while relieved students grabbed their brooms and went back into a line. "I now officially don't like you!" He moved back to Harry with a pout. The boy in question gasped for air and started to calm down, enough to gain control of his limbs and pick himself up off the ground.

When Pansy handed him a broom she wrinkled her nose, not pleased about his dirty state.

"Now that that's out the way, let's start!" Hooch declared. "Stick your preferred choice of hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'" Everyone echoed her, and to Harry's delight his broom jumped into his hand at once. It did the same with most of the other Slytherins; only Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle had to repeat it more than once before they held their brooms. However, all of them did much better than the Gryffindors.

Hermione's broom just rolled around, ignoring her, and Neville's broom didn't move at all. One of the blonde boys – Seamus? Dean? - wasn't having much luck either. Harry saw the Slytherins share smirks, as if they'd expected it. Harry didn't want to laugh, but it _was _amusing watching how frustrated everyone got and he couldn't stop grinning.

Hooch then went on to show them how to mount and hold their broom, without falling off. Harry wriggled where he sat, feeling more comfortable than he expected, and tried to get used to the feeling. If Lavi's grin indicated anything, it looked as funny as it felt. "Now, on my whistle, kick off hard from the ground," Hooch paused. Harry looked at his broom, nerves kicking into overdrive.

Soon, he would humiliate himself in front of the other Slytherins. He couldn't wait. "Hover in the air for a few seconds and come back down by leaning forward on your broom. One – two – th- come back boy!"

Harry jerked and twisted, spotting Neville rising before the start. He looked terrified as he rose straight up, and Harry didn't think. Instinct took over and he kicked off the ground, shooting up into the sky. "No – not you too Potter!" Hooch demanded, sounding panicked. Harry barely heard her as he raced toward Neville. The pudgy boy looked at the ground falling away from him, paled and then started to fall off his broom.

"Oh no you don't," Harry breathed, darting forward. The broom responded to his touch, eager to be used, and he had never felt anything more _right _than when he flew at that moment. He pushed the broom lower, calculating where he and the falling Neville would meet, and managed to fly past just in time. He reached out and grabbed hold of Neville's wrist, halting the boy's fall.

He hadn't anticipated the effect saving Neville would have on him, however. His shoulder flared with pain and he gasped without sound, unable to do anything as the broom spun off to the side from the extra weight.

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

Harry focused on the lone cry of his name from Lavi, felt the panic through their link, and used the desire to stop him worrying to gather strength. He tightened his grip on the handle, trying to regain control as they spiralled to the ground. Despite knowing he'd regret it later, he threw all his weight in the opposite direction to Neville and yanked the broom up, hard. His heart skipped a beat when nothing happened, and he feared he'd pushed the broom further than it could go, but then it responded and he managed to even them out, eventually halting them in mid air.

"Harry!" Lavi gasped and Harry jumped, turning wide eyes to his right. To his amazement, Lavi sat next to him, perched on top of a thin black line that extended from a large hammer on the ground. "Are you okay?!" Lavi's pale colour contrasted with his hair, and despite the pain Harry smiled in amusement.

"I'm fine," he rasped, inhaling sharply when Neville moved on his arm. He whimpered.

"No you're not, you've hurt yourself. Idiot!" Lavi chastised, reaching out and desperately trying to feel Harry's injury. His hands slipped right through and he balled them into fists, frustrated. "Damn it..."

"H-Harry?" Neville whimpered. Harry exhaled and lent over the broom, struggling to give Neville a reassuring smile.

"That was fun, huh?" he kept a tight grip of the handle with his other hand, making sure he didn't fall off the broom from the extra weight. Looking beyond Neville, he swallowed when he saw how small the other first years and Hooch looked. _Wow, we're kind of high up... _"Do you want to get down now?"

"Uh-huh," Neville nodded and swallowed. The move sent a spasm of pain up Harry's shoulder and he grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he guided the broom down to the ground. He focused only on breathing in and out.

"You're very brave Harry," he could just make out Lavi's voice, and it soon became his only anchor in the world of pain. "Just a bit further, that's it. It won't be that much longer until you're in the Hospital Wing and free of pain. You're nearly there..."

When Neville bumped into the ground and let go, Harry re-opened his eyes and stared ahead at the castle. A few seconds later, his own feet touched the ground and, after a pause, he slipped off the broom, luckily landing on his uninjured shoulder.

"H-Harry!" Neville and Lavi exclaimed, as Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. The shock of what he'd just done, and how close to a real accident he'd come, finally sunk in and he couldn't quite stop his body from trembling as his hand went to clutch at his injured shoulder. He couldn't move the arm at all, and he felt queasy when he found a small lump where there shouldn't be one.

"Move boy!" Hooch snapped, shoving Neville aside. She bent over Harry, moving his hand and inspecting the injury. "Looks like you've torn a muscle, unsurprisingly. You _did _catch him after all," she smiled at him, pride and concern shining in her yellow eyes, and Harry gave a wobbly smile back.

"Potter!" he blinked as the other Slytherins surrounded him, a mixture of worried and frustrated.

"I say it again, you're a bloody Gryffindor!" Theodore snapped, pointing a finger at him.

"Just _what _were you thinking?!" Pansy demanded, her hands on her hips and a concerned frown. "You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Harry wanted to reassure them he was fine, but only ragged breathing left his lips, and he ended up trying not to crying.

"He _has _hurt himself," Hooch took control. "I'll take Potter to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you stay here, and don't you _dare _think about getting on a broom!"

"Professor, let one of us take him," Daphne said, surprising everyone. "You're not allowed to leave a class unsupervised, are you?" Harry squinted at her, touched that one of the few times she spoke happened to be for him. She had hardly talked at all since the death of her mother and sister, after all.

"... that's true," Hooch admitted. "Alright, but only two may go! Make sure Potter gets medical attention as quickly as possible."

"I'll go," Pansy piped up, bending down to help Harry to his feet. Harry stood and hissed, his shoulder flaring in pain.

"So will I," Blaise grimaced after a pause, stepping forward. "It's not like any of us need to learn how to fly, so we won't miss anything."

"Does it really matter who goes?! Just someone get him help already!" Lavi snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at everyone around him. "He's in pain and you're all talk-"

"Come on, Potter, let's go," Pansy said, nudging Harry to start walking. "The quicker you start the quicker you'll get there." Harry didn't really care who came with him, so long as he got to the Hospital Wing and the injury was healed as quickly as possible. It _hurt_. He couldn't move his shoulder, and the lump underneath his fingers really didn't feel pleasant.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine," Lavi reassured him, his voice calm. "Torn muscles hurt, but I've had plenty and nothing serious ever came from them – and that was without magic! So here, in the wizarding world, you're bound to be okay!" Harry gave a weak smile. "I bet that creepy healer lady will just wave her wand and make light work of it!" Lavi did a comical impression of Madam Pomfrey and Harry hiccuped a laugh.

"You're an idiot, did anyone ever tell you that?" Pansy sighed as they entered Hogwarts, Blaise opening the doors ahead of them. She tightened her grip on his arm. "I think Theodore may have the right idea about you..."

"W-whatever happened..." Harry inhaled sharply at another spark of pain. "t-to letting people suff-fer for their... own mess?" Blaise snorted.

"It _is _from your own stupidity you got hurt, but we're not heartless," he pointed out. "Slytherins look out for each other, because no one else will."

"Oh..." Harry whispered, and didn't know what else to say, so instead he shut his eyes and let the two guide him to the infirmary, with Lavi whispering reassurance in his ears.

--

He should have known his actions in Flying Class would come back to haunt him eventually.

He followed Snape through the winding corridors, wondering what he'd done to merit being taken out of lesson. _The last time I missed class, Dumbledore told me I was going to an orphanage... _Harry paled and bit his thumb nail, the only sign of his agitation. _Now I'm gonna be told I gotta live with Snape! _The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

That would be a nightmare come true.

However, his theory started to look less certain when Snape took him outside. Wind slapped at his cheeks, clouds darkened in the sky and a seeping chill invaded Harry's limbs and made his shoulder, where he'd torn a muscle a week ago, ache. Autumn had finally arrived.

"Professor, where are we going?" he asked, but pulled a face when Snape didn't reply. Sighing, he followed the man down the cobbled path and soon realised their destination. "Why are we going to the pitch, sir?"

"The prefects told you about a test, did they not?" Harry's eyes widened at Snape's words. "Each first year's test is different. This is yours, boy, so don't screw it up."

"_Every year, the Slytherin first years are tested by their house. After all, we can't let those unworthy of being a Slytherin know about us, can we?"_ It had been the speech the Slytherin prefect gave, the first night in Slytherin house. Harry had forgotten all about it. _"If you pass the test, you're one of us. If you don't..." _Harry gulped as the Quidditch pitch loomed in front of him.

It looked like he might find out what happened if he failed the test.

He remained silent as they walked onto the pitch, and as they approached Harry could see two people stood beside a thick box, apparently waiting for them. He recognised Hooch but not the other and, in fact, when he got closer he wanted to run the opposite direction because the older boy scared him. A lot.

"Is this him?" the scary boy snapped, peering at Harry. The bespectacled boy stood, stiff as a board. "Bit scrawny, and short. Doesn't look like much." Harry blinked and scowled.

"Trust me, Flint, he's good," Hooch cut in before Harry could say something, and then turned to him. A small smile played on her lips. "How's your shoulder boy?" Pleased she'd been concerned to ask after it, he shrugged.

"It's okay. It's aching a little in the cold, but it's not that noticeable," he smiled. Just like Lavi promised, upon entering the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey had fixed it up with a few waves of her wand, but given him a warning to not to anything strenuous for the rest of the week, to give it time to heal.

"Good," Snape sneered. "Now, although I'd desire nothing more than to watch Potter's pathetic attempts, I have other things to do." He glared at Harry, everything about his being indicating he expected Harry to fail, and Harry glared back. Just to prove Snape wrong, just to make him suffer, he _would _pass this test and prove to Snape he could be a Slytherin.

"Right then, let's see what you can do Potter," the scary boy rubbed his hands together, a smirk growing on his face as Snape disappeared toward the castle. "You're a runt, so you gotta prove yourself even more. Do you know what any of this is?" he gestured to the black box beside him.

Harry squinted, and vaguely recognised it from a book he'd read. _Isn't that... a kit suited for a quick game of Quidditch? _He nodded. If he remembered correctly, inside it contained four balls (a quaffle, two bludgers and one snitch) and two long bats. The idea was so a game of Quidditch could be played anywhere. "Great! Now, you're gonna show off your fantastic skills at flying, through each of the four positions in Quidditch."

"W-what?" Harry's eyes widened. "I don't know how to play each part, though..." Flint scowled.

"It's easy. The beater hits the bludger, the chaser takes the quaffle and scores, the keeper tries to block the quaffle and the seeker catches the snitch. Got it, or would you like more explanation?" he snapped. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I'm good," he forced a smile, even if he didn't have a clue what the quaffle or bludger or snitch was. Thankfully, Hooch took over.

"Do you mind which you do first?" she asked. Harry shook his head and wiped sweaty palms on his robes. Flint opened the box and pulled out one of the light brown bats. He didn't look at it before handing it to Harry, who didn't really want to take it. It felt chunky and awkward and he twisted his wrist a few times, trying to get used to the weight.

"I'll release a bludger and take it in two parts. You'll hit it when moving on the ground and then when moving on a broom." Flint paused. "Don't worry, it's only charmed for you. Ready?" _Guess I'm about to find out what a bludger is, _he thought with a sigh, and nodded. He tightened his grip on the bat when Flint let loose one of the struggling balls, and Harry blanched as it shot into the air with a high-pitched whistle.

"It's so fast..." he whispered, clutching tightly to the bat with both hands. _I'm so screwed... _he thought, spotting the fast moving ball heading towards him. _All I have to do is hit it though, right? _He gulped, but tried not to panic and instead waited for it to get closer. He'd have a second to act, if that. He had a feeling that just hitting it wouldn't help him pass the test, so he'd have to do a fancy trick too.

Not that he knew any fancy tricks.

He forced back the desire to hide, instead grimacing and waiting until the last possible moment before stepping to the side. The bludger skimmed his head, blowing hair with it's speed, and swerved around to take him by a surprise attack. Harry had anticipated this, however, and swung his bat to the right place. With a loud _CRACK_ the bludger shot high into the sky and the young boy watched it go, shielding his eyes from the sun.

It became a speck within a few seconds and he used the few seconds pause to rub his wrist, which had taken a little beating from the hard hit. Glancing back up, he spotted the bludger returning... and at a very high speed. He paled – no way would he be able to hit that, and if he let it him him...

He threw himself to the side to avoid it, but the bludger changed course and followed him. It was only thanks to reflexes he managed to duck in time, letting the bludger sail over him. By the time it came back around he'd already regained his bearings and met it with another powerful smack. It sailed away and then Harry heard a whistle. He blinked and turned, spotting Hooch holding up a broom.

Mindful of the bludger, he hurried over to part two of his test and slung his leg over the broom. Ducking the bludger, he kicked off and, just as he had before, felt a rush unlike any other. He hummed, feeling much more confident at hitting the bludger... and then paled when small hoops started to appear around the pitch.

His new task seemed to be asking him to hit the bludger through the hoops of various angles, shapes and sizes. _Yeah right. They expect me to do what? _He gulped. _I quit, I give, I'm a coward. _He rolled, dodging the bludger, and grimaced. _I can't quit – I gotta prove Snape wrong, I gotta show him I'm not pathetic! If Lavi were here, he wouldn't give up either! He'll be proud of me when I tell him I passed the test..._

With new resolve, he twisted, flipped and spiralled around the hoops with the bludger, struggling with a few of the more awkwardly placed ones but eventually accomplishing that too. Once he knocked the bludger through the last hoop, they all disappeared and the bludger stilled. Guessing the test had finished, he flew back over to Hooch and Flint, feeling worn-out.

"You'll be moving onto Keeper next," Flint snapped, his lips pursed as if he didn't like what he'd seen. Harry winced, praying he hadn't done anything wrong. "Get up in front of the posts," the scary boy ordered. "Madam Hooch'll try to score and you'll have to block her. Got it?" _Sure, what could be harder? Never mind I'm facing a teacher who has to be good if she's teaching... _

He sighed and flew up to the three golden hoops on the far side of the pitch. After a moment, Hooch joined him and she held a red ball under her arm. It had to be the quaffle. She didn't give Harry a chance to prepare before she darted forward, left and right, and the young boy panicked.

"Not good!" he hissed, tightening his grip on the broom. Hooch leaned to her left and Harry followed, but then could only gape as she feinted right and got a quaffle through the hoop he'd left undefended.

"You can do better than that boy!" Hooch teased. Harry coloured, and refused to be fooled by the same thing again. The second time Hooch flew towards him he was ready, and she started to go left this time. He followed her, but then spotted what he hadn't seen before – her hands changed grip. She was going to feint right. Quick as a flash he was on the other side and catching the ball.

"Well done boy," she said, sounding reluctant. "I guess I shouldn't go easy on you, huh?" _She was going easy on me then?! _Harry gulped when he threw the quaffle back and found that yes, she _had _been going easy on him. He didn't get any time to think as she threw quaffle after quaffle, relying only on his instincts and quick reflexes.

To his dismay he let a few slip through but managed to block the vast majority, and when Hooch finally held up her hand to signal an end to the onslaught he felt too drained to do anything other than follow the other woman down to their spectator. Flint's displeased look was still there, accompanied by pursed lips. Harry prayed he'd do better on the next ones, because he _really _didn't want to fail the test.

"Chaser next Potter," he grunted when he was in ear shot. "You'll be trying to score against Hooch." _Madam Hooch again? _Harry sighed, his muscles aching, and just nodded. He felt a bundle of nerves as he accepted the quaffle from Hooch and said a silent goodbye to life as he knew it. He had no clue what a chaser should do.

He followed Hooch back up to the posts, and realised they'd just swapped positions. He now had to do what Hooch had just done to him. _That's not so hard. I can do that. Just fly left and right, and try to trick her. Easy. _He soon regretted his thought when she blocked his shots with ease. He had to try harder if he wanted to score against her – which meant doing whatever the hell he had to.

He dove, rolled, flipped, tossed, twisted and, at one point, found himself flying upside-down with only his legs holding onto the broom. The shock of seeing this had given him enough time to score a goal, but the same trick didn't have the same result twice. In the end only half of his shots had got through, but when Hooch blew her whistle and they flew back down his disappointment disappeared from the way she beamed at him.

"Doing pretty good boy," she complimented. "One more position left, then you're free. You got enough energy left to give it some spunk?" Harry exhaled and nodded, halting in front of Flint.

"It's simple, Potter. Catch the snitch." Flint said as Hooch returned the quaffle and brought out the small, golden ball. He watched the golden ball unfurl its wings, hover briefly and then shoot off like a light. "When you're ready." Harry took a few minutes to rest, and to figure out what he had to do. _I have to find that ball, I guess. It's tiny though, so it's gonna be really hard..._

He climbed back on the broom and flew into the air. _I'll see more the higher up I am_. He sighed and flew high up, so he could see more of the field, and then came to a halt. He perched on the broom, scanning the grounds, and after awhile realised all his senses had heightened. The wind was colder, the light gleamed off the stands, the grass and mud stunk...

Harry curled his fingers around the edge of the broom, taking slow breaths. _Come on, where did you go? _He started to circle, getting a new look on the same surroundings. He didn't know how much time passed until he saw a glint out the corner of his eye. He twisted and caught sight of the snitch hovering by the golden hoops. He took off like a rocket.

The wind fought against him, making him slower than he wanted, so he hunched his shoulders and made his body as small as possible. A few metres from the snitch, the golden ball seemed to realise it had been spotted and made a hasty retreat. Harry followed it doggedly, weaving around the posts and then throwing himself back, pulling his broomstick up when the snitch shot up.

Everything fell away until only he and the snitch remained, and it lead him on a long and winding route through the stands, the other set of posts and several flips, before deciding that down was the way to go. Straight down. Harry dove after it, almost vertical, and locked his ankles together when he felt himself start to slip. He reached out an arm, desperate to grab the tiny ball, but it managed to evade him.

_No, damn it, I need to prove Snape wrong, I need to make Lavi proud! _He cursed, before reaching out with both hands. The instant he trapped the snitch in his grip, he tuned back into his surroundings and felt very calm about the fact he'd be crashing into the ground in about five seconds.

Adrenaline pushing away all fear, he took hold of the handle again and pulled up as hard as he could, levelling out just in time to streak across the ground and skim the grass. He realised seconds later he'd crash into Hooch and Flint, and dug his heels into the ground. He stumbled to a halt in front of the pair, unable to keep a wild, exhilarated grin off his face as his pulse pounded and he held the golden ball up for them to see.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and bouncing from one foot to the other. "That was so fun! So so f-un..." he trailed off when he realised Hooch and Flint had gone a pasty white. "Guys?" Flint recovered first, coughing and trying to look unaffected.

"That... wasn't half bad, Potter," he admitted, giving Harry a once over. "I think it's safe to say that... you passed." Harry's grin only widened.

"I passed?!" he exclaimed, and Flint nodded. "I passed!" Harry cheered, the adrenaline still rushing through him, and spun around on the spot. His arms spread out wide and he found he couldn't stop laughing. Eventually he grew dizzy and fell on his backside, gazing up at the sky with a dreamy smile. "That was fun."

"Aside from the fact you probably took off a few years of my life with that move," Hooch started, appearing in his vision. "That was pretty damn impressive. You're a natural, boy. Now get up." she held out a hand and Harry took it, getting to his feet. _Lavi's gonna be so proud when I tell him! I didn't have a clue what I was doing either._

"Not only did you pass, but you're on the team Potter," Flint grunted. "You're far too scrawny, so you're gonna have to build up muscles fast. We can't have you representing the team." Harry's smile, and elation, slipped.

"What?"

"Flint is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team," Snape said, appearing out of nowhere and making Harry pale. "Your test was to see if you were worthy to join." Harry stared at the black-haired man, who obviously had never left at all. "You will join the team, boy, as the new seeker. Our current one... leaves something to be desired." Harry frowned and took a step back, glancing between Snape, Hooch and Flint.

"But, I don't want to join the team!" he swallowed. "I don't know how to play, or want to! I just like flying!" he didn't want the attention being on the team would give, he already got far too much from being famous. He just wanted to spend the year helping Lavi, and surviving in Slytherin. "A-and, I thought first years couldn't play on the team!" He remembered Blaise complaining about that rule.

"We have permission boy," Snape sneered. "And you don't have a choice. You _will _join the team if you know-"

"Snape!" Hooch snapped, cutting him off with a deep frown. "You can't force him to join if he doesn't want to." Harry knees trembled and he had never been more grateful to Hooch in his life. "Potter, you're free to leave whenever you want. Classes have ended, so your friends will be in the common room." He gave her a wide, grateful smile.

"Thank you," he tried to show his appreciation in that one sentence, and then hurried away from the pitch. He didn't dare look back, even though he felt two pairs of eyes follow him all the way to the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. Hum-deedly-dum. Harry doesn't want to join the team, but the Slytherins really want him - and what they want, they will eventually get. Question is... how? XD Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I do appreciate it. -hug- It might be awhile before I update again, sorry. Until then!


	12. Halloween

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Slytherin House _had _to be the most confusing place to ever exist.

Passing his test had marked a turning point for Harry, in terms of his relationships with the older Slytherins. Although it turned out he'd been the last first year to be tested (something about not knowing _how _to test the 'Boy-Who-Lived') and his friends didn't want to explain when or how they'd been tested, he didn't let it bother him because his world had become a much brighter place.

Wherever he went in Hogwarts, if he passed another Slytherin he would get some sign of acknowledgement. In the common room, no one stared at him with hostility, and more often than not the older and younger students mingled; laughing, talking, having fun. He soon discovered that Slytherin House had an unofficial motto – _connections are the foundation for every relationship._

He still didn't understand it now, but neither did Lavi so he didn't feel like a total idiot. He just hoped that enlightenment would come in time.

Some of the students he'd previously been scared of, be it because of their ugly appearance (thick scowls, bulky muscles and smirks that screamed '_bully_') or otherwise, turned out to be very nice people - if you stayed on their good side. The thing which touched Harry the most had been when, cornered by Ravenclaws late one night, older Slytherins chanced upon them and didn't hesitate in helping out.

Of course, they'd then given him a lecture of a lifetime about wandering around alone, but he'd been very pleased to discover that the rule 'a Slytherin looks after themselves' could be bent a little.

The only bad thing which had come from this new-found socialising had been the following of tradition – namely, a nickname. He was Slytherin House's 'pet Gryffindor'. Thankfully, Daphne became their 'pet Hufflepuff', and Theodore their 'pet Ravenclaw'. But Harry could put up with it, because he knew they didn't mean it in an insulting way.

At least, he hoped they didn't.

"So, who's looking forward to the Halloween feast tonight?" Blaise's voice cut through his reflections.

"Me!" Lavi answered, even though he couldn't be heard. "Have you seen the decorations? They're brilliant! It's awe inspiring! You have these bats which fly around and around, and little pumpkins hang from the ceiling, and-" Harry furrowed his brow, finding it hard to listen to Lavi and to keep track of the conversation between Theodore and Blaise.

"... unfair that we can't go and see, isn't it?" Theodore complained.

"I wonder if they want it to be a surprise," Blaise mused.

"- cakes which look delicious!" Lavi beamed. "You're sure to enjoy yourselves." Harry blinked, sensing something through their emotional link. Despite his outward appearance, he didn't seem to be experiencing even half of the happiness he tried to portray.

"Ah, sorry guys, I gotta disappear for a sec," he smiled. "I need to check something out at the library."

"You're _always _in the library," Theodore grumbled. "You should be the pet Ravenclaw, not me. How can I be a Ravenclaw if I'm _scared _of that place?"

"You're insanely good in all subjects. That's what earned you that ticket," Blaise shook his head. "Besides, if Potter were Ravenclaw then who would be the pet Gryffindor? Bulstrode?" he snickered and then glanced back at Harry. "See you later, Potter."

"Yeah," Harry nodded and then walked away, leaving the duo to chatter about the feast, and Crabbe and Goyle to nod their heads mindlessly. Once out of their sight, he slipped into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him with a faint _snick_, before turning to greet Lavi's confused expression.

"This isn't the library," Lavi pointed out.

"I know," Harry lent against the door, clasping his hands behind his back. "You don't have to pretend, Lavi." He hated how quiet his voice seemed.

"Pretend? About what?" Lavi looked the perfect picture of confused, and if Harry hadn't known better he would have been fooled. But their link, and just a knowledge of Lavi, allowed him to see beyond the front.

"You really are a good actor," he mused, to himself rather than his companion, and then his gaze wandered to the floor as he shrugged his shoulders. "You know, about not being able to join in the feast with us. If it's as wonderful as you say it is, then you should enjoy it too, but you won't..."

"I'll enjoy the feast!"

"Not fully," Harry hesitated. "It really bothers you that you're not-" he broke off, unsure how to describe Lavi's state.

"Real?" Lavi have a wry smile, obviously choosing to stop playing innocent. "Of course I'm not too happy about it..." he withered at Harry's disbelieving look. "Okay, so it's a really big pain in the neck. I really wish I could at least touch _something_..." he reached out to feel a desk, but his hand went straight through. Harry swallowed, feeling a painful lump in his throat at the sight. "But, it's not that bad." A bright smile returned to Lavi's face.

"How can you say that?" Harry didn't understand how Lavi could switch moods, or cope, so easily.

"Well, I have the benefit of going wherever I can and no one stopping me," he grinned. "You would not believe half the things people get up to. Kissing in the closets, skipping class, and the _teachers _are brilliant when they're not teaching!" he snickered. "Plus, in times of need I can also help you, like this."

"How is that good?" he asked, feeling lost. He had a feeling he'd _never _understand Lavi. "You can't-"

"It's something you learn as an exorcist," Lavi interrupted, a soft smile on his face that always came when he spoke of his past. "If you're hit, even by one akuma bullet, you're dead. People you know, and like, one day, could become the very thing you have to destroy the next. There's no way to tell who's real, and who isn't. You, who's lived in a carefree time, wouldn't understand the way a mind has to adapt to survive..."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't think he'd be able to cope with thinking everyone could be his enemy. "So, you learn to focus on the good things, and hold onto them; even if the bad outweighs the good; because when you let it, the good will overwhelm the bad. Even if you have just one spark of light, you can keep going."

"And..." Harry swallowed, his voice dry and barely a whisper. "What's your light?"

"Right now?" Lavi hesitated. "You. Though later on it'll be that cute Chinese girl."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

--

"I'm really looking forward to the Halloween feast!" Millicent exclaimed, a few steps ahead of Harry. "It's meant to be really good."

"Yeah, Derrick and Bole said it's something to be remembered," Pansy agreed, walking beside her. "And they'd know, because they've seen it before. Although it's a little different each year."

"You remember their names?" Theodore sounded incredulous.

"You don't?" Pansy sounded just as incredulous. Theodore shrugged.

"Not really. To me, there's 'big guy' and 'moustache guy' and 'snake-like guy' and 'that weird guy'-"

"How about 'idiot guy' for you?" Blaise scorned. Theodore made a noise of protest, looking hurt, and Harry snorted in amusement at the fake expression.

"I thought I was 'Ravenclaw guy'!" he exclaimed. "Being 'idiot guy' is a direct contradiction to that."

As the banter between Theodore and Blaise continued, Harry found his mind wandering back to think about the holiday. This would be the first time he'd actually celebrated it. His aunt and uncle had never been fond of the holiday, although whenever children came knocking for sweets they played the part, but he could remember his cousin dressing up as a skeleton each year. Well, until he grew too big to fit into his costume and a new one had to be bought, this time a pirate.

Halloween, for him, had consisted of being locked in his cupboard and his cousin taunting him with his collection of sweets each time he got back from trick-or-treating. Only when Lavi came had the evening had grown much more fun. He'd been brave enough to steal sweets from Dudley, or the pot his aunt has put aside, or just sneak out altogether. On good nights, the adults would feel sorry for him and he'd get sweets that way.

Another thing to thank Lavi for.

"Hey Potter, I just remembered – did you bring that book?" Harry blinked and turned to look at Millicent. He blinked again, and then his mouth parted in an 'o' shape.

"I'm sorry, I left it in my dormitory!" he apologised, scratching the back of his head. "I'll just run back and get it now."

"But we'll be late for the feast!" Theodore protested. "We're already chancing it because Parkinson took ages doing-"

"Ah, you don't have to come with me," Harry cut in before Pansy could get too riled up by Theodore's teasing. "I'll be fine on my own. Go on without me! I'll meet with you later!"

"It'd be your own fault if you were, but don't be too late. You'll miss the good parts." Blaise warned, and with that the group parted. Harry shook his head at their backs, amused by how much they seemed to be looking forward to the feast. Personally, he'd never cared much for the holiday, so it wouldn't bother him if he wandered in late (although he _did _want to see what the hall looked like).

He turned and started to walk back to the common room, shoving his hands in his pocket and gazing up at the grimy ceiling. Maybe he still had time to convince Lavi that coming to the feast would be a good idea. Being stuck wandering the halls alone wouldn't be at all fun. Harry had offered to just not go to the feast, to keep him company, but Lavi hadn't allowed it.

"Potter!" he blinked and half-turned, spotting Pansy running down the corridor to join him. He smiled.

"Pansy, what're you doing?" he asked as she came to a halt in front of him. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, and then a rosy blush came to her cheeks.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she snapped, turning away and starting to walk. Harry hurried to keep up with her. "I also realised I'd left something behind. It wasn't like I felt bad for you or anything." The way she avoided looking him in the eye said otherwise, but Harry just smiled and decided not to call her on it.

"That's lucky for me then," he commented, moving to clasp his hands behind his head. They turned a corner. "The dungeons are a scary place to walk alone. Having a friend makes it easier."

"... you know, that's probably the first time I've heard you admit to being alone," Pansy said after a pause. Harry frowned, glancing at her. _What's she talking about? _"I mean, you always disappear to the library, or somewhere else, and you never once ask anyone to join you. I just... assumed you liked being on your own." He blinked and then gave a wry grin, feeling more than a little mischievous.

"I haven't been alone for three years Pansy," he commented, amused at the confused look on her face. "But sometimes, Hogwarts, and Slytherin House, is really overwhelming. It's nice to have a few moments to myself..." he spotted the entrance to the common room in the distance.

"Haven't been alone?" Pansy repeated. "What does that mean?!"

"Ah, it's not that important," Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Pansy demanded, and Harry began to regret ever saying that comment. He entered the common room and made for the stairs, trying to ignore the continual badgering presence at his side. "Potter, tell me! Why wouldn't I understand?"

"You just wouldn't!" he grumbled, catching Lavi's eye. The red-head perked up from where he sat on the sofa and then moved to join Harry. They walked into the corridor leading to the boys dormitories, but to Harry's dismay Pansy followed. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning to frown at her. "This is the boys dormitories! You can't come in here!"

"Tell me what you meant!" she demanded, a scowl on her pug-like face. She pursed her lips. "Alright, I'll tell you something no one else knows about me if you tell me what you meant."

"You know I don't work like that Pansy," Harry sighed, turning and walking into his dorm. He spotted his bed, the messiest in the room. His duvet lay in a big muddle at the bottom of his bed, and various bits and pieces of clothing scattered around. Some socks poked their way out of his trunk, and he hesitated going over in his embarrassment. But she'd already seen it now, so he forced himself to walk over.

"At least tell me why I wouldn't understand!" Pansy frowned, following as he bent over his trunk. "And how messy do you _want _to be?" she demanded, taking in the mess, and then he started to hear odd sounds.

"Harry! You didn't tell me you'd found yourself a wife!" Lavi exclaimed, laughing, and Harry's grip relaxed on his trunk in shock. The trunk lid slammed the back of his neck and he groaned, pulling himself free of his trunk's grasp and turning to see what Lavi meant. He gaped.

Pansy had taken it upon herself to tidy up. His bed looked neat and tidy, and she had already picked up most of the odd pieces of clothing and piled it on his bed.

"Honestly, I don't know how you live like you do," Pansy sighed, shaking her head as she moved onto his dresser.

"Harry..." Lavi warned, and Harry realised the problem a second later when Pansy moved his alarm clock and picked up the pile of papers. Suddenly it didn't seem as funny anymore.

"Don't touch them!" he snapped, throwing himself to his feet and snatching the papers from her. A few fell loose onto the floor and Pansy bent down to pick them up. Harry winced when she looked at them, and her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"Potter, I didn't know you were an artist..." she said, looking back at him. "These are really good drawings."

"Now you've done it," Lavi sighed. "How the hell are you going to explain this one?" Harry shot him a dirty look and then looked anywhere but at Pansy, biting his lip.

"I didn't draw them," he mumbled, never one to take false credit.

"Who did, then? And why do you have them?" Pansy looked like she didn't believe him. Harry sighed and sat down on his now tidy bed, causing creases in what had been straight sheets.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I found them by chance, and I thought they looked really good, so I kept them." That's it, let her think he'd found them by chance, and just liked to look at art. The drawings _had _been really good, after all. Pansy 'hmm'ed and looked back at the papers, before turning one around for him to see. The image of Allen Walker stared up at Harry.

"Who's this?" she asked. Harry shook his head and she frowned, before pulling another. "What about him?" she showed the picture of the Earl.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, feeling strangely relaxed. "I just liked the drawings. Apparently, that's a really good impression of the-" he cut himself off, horrified at what he'd been about to say. He'd been about to name the person in the picture, straight after he'd said he didn't know their name. Pansy, being smart, would have picked up on it – and judging by her look, she had.

"You _do _know who this is!" she squeaked. "Who?!" Harry groaned and fell back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He didn't seem to be able to control his mouth that night...

"It's the Earl," he finally answered, as a blank calm came back to him. "The Millennium Earl, to be exact."

"Never heard of him," Pansy said, in a blunt tone.

"A sorcerer. He's..." Harry hesitated, but something inside him urged him to say it out loud. "He's the person who created what you know as 'Hell's Angels'." Pansy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped; a state she normally would die before being caught in.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What the _hell _are you doing Harry?!" Lavi demanded and Harry blinked, breaking free of the odd calm he felt. "Why are you telling her? Is she special? Does she know something?!"

"I-I don't-" he stuttered, not sure _why _he'd told Pansy about the Earl, or the akuma, or anything at all, and swallowed. Normally he was very good holding his mouth, so why...? Well, he refused to be caught anymore. He got to his feet and snatched the papers from her, shoving them all inside his suitcase and grabbing Millicent's book. "Just leave it alone, Pansy. We're going to be late for the feast."

He didn't look back as he exited the dormitory and stormed out of the common room. After a moment, footsteps followed him and then a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving.

"You can't just walk away!" she shrieked.

"Yes I can," Harry pulled his arm out of her grip and increased his walking pace.

"No you can't!" Pansy yelled, running and moving so she blocked his route. "You know who's behind the attacks, and you haven't said anything? You haven't done anything?!" Harry accidentally caught her eye and blinked at the sight of angry tears. "Blaise lost her family to those things! She's barely been half of the person she was since! Hundreds of lives have been lost, and don't forget about the Quidditch match! Why haven't you told people?!"

"Because I don't know anything!" Harry snapped back, finally losing patience. He darted around her and started to walk again.

"You obviously do! This Earl, where is he?!" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he turned around, running a hand through his hair. "Believe me, if I knew that, I'd speak in a heartbeat, but even then no one would believe me!" He didn't think that saying the Earl resided in someone's head would be believed. Of course, he might _not _be in someone's head. Really, he knew nothing about the Earl, only what Lavi had told him.

"But-" Pansy started, her voice a little quieter when she saw Harry told the truth.

"The Earl's not even meant to _exist_, Pansy," Harry sighed, meeting Lavi's eyes behind her. The red-head looked serious, but shrugged as if to say 'I don't know what to do'. "'Hell's Angels'... they're not supposed to be here, not if anyone can't counter it..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wiping at her eyes. "I don't understand."

"I never expected you too," Harry grimaced. "Forget about it, okay? Let's just... go to the feast, and pretend this never happened." Pansy stared at him, obviously trying to come to a decision.

"... One day, Potter, I want an explanation," she said, and a very small smile appeared on her face. "But I think I might be willing to wait until then." Harry shook his head, turning around and starting to walk in the direction of the Great Hall. He had no doubt that Pansy would keep to her promise, but for now he'd escaped. He could only hope she'd keep it to herself, and not tell anyone.

They didn't talk much. Their footsteps echoed around them, the only sound other than their light breathing. Every now and then Harry glanced at Pansy, but she gazed at her feet, lost in thought. The tense atmosphere changed when they turned a corner, and encountered the foulest smell Harry had ever smelt.

"What is that?" Harry demanded, turning slightly green. His eyes started to water.

"_Urgh_, what on earth is that?!" Pansy brought a hand up and covered her nose, looking a similar state to Harry. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I can't smell anything," Lavi said, frowning. "Are you two not imagining it?" Harry blinked and glanced at Lavi. Why couldn't Lavi smell it? He felt overpowered by the stench, and wouldn't be surprised if he soon fell to his knees, unable to fight against it.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Pansy repeated, a sickly green.

"Please don't," Harry begged, and reached out to take her arm. "Come on, if we hurry we should reach the Great Hall. Hopefully the smell won't be there." Pansy nodded. They started to run, but froze when they heard a sudden **thud**. The walls seemed to shake with each sound. **Thud. Thud.**

"W-what's that?" Pansy asked, voice breaking. Harry swallowed.

"It doesn't sound good..." he trailed off when they reached a turning and encountered the reason for the smell and thudding. All the colour drained out of Harry's face as he stared at the back of something that could only have come from nightmares.

"Woah..." Lavi breathed. Pansy inhaled sharply and Harry glanced at her out the corner of his eyes.

"P-Potter..." he could barely hear her whisper. "That's a troll." He blinked and then felt a bit light-headed. Trolls. He'd read about them, a long time ago. He couldn't remember what the book had said, however, he _could _remember the picture – and that picture looked nothing like what stood in front of him.

"'Trolls are notoriously hard to defeat. Although they lack brains, their brawn more than makes up for it. The fat on their body makes them resistant to most forms of magic, and their brute strength means a physical fight is out of the question.'" Lavi whispered, obviously what the textbook had said about trolls. Harry wondered if Lavi tried to be reassuring; being told he couldn't defeat it wasn't all that encouraging.

"It shouldn't be at Hogwarts!" Pansy squeaked, and then the troll, hearing her voice, turned to look at them. It blinked stupidly, no sign of intelligence in its puny eyes, but everyone's attention had been caught by the club the troll carried; the club that was _bigger than Harry_. Pansy clutched at Harry's arm, so pale she could have been a ghost, and a tense silence ensued while the troll tried to figure out whether they were prey.

The harsh thud of books falling to the floor broke the silence. Harry twisted and spotted Quirrel fleeing away, disappearing through the dungeons.

"Coward!" Lavi yelled, frowning after the Defence teacher. "Just what kind of professor are you?!"

"O-okay, the teacher's are coming," Pansy swallowed. "We just have, have to stay hidden. That's all. The teachers can deal with it and-" the troll turned back to them with a grunt, hearing Pansy speak. Harry held his breath, and although Lavi had called it dumb, he swore he could see something in those eyes.

"Run," he muttered.

"What?"

"Run!" Maybe he had just got used to the danger situations, but for the first time he had control over his movements in a life or death situation. He, Pansy and Lavi fled back the way they'd walked and, with a roar, the troll pursued. The movements shook the very foundations around them, and Pansy screamed as the looser pieces of stones fell from the ceiling.

"This is bad! This is very bad!" Lavi chanted, as they turned a corner. Pansy tripped, a hand going in front to stop her fall, and Harry pulled on her arm, stopping her from falling. She yelped seconds later, having cut herself on some rubble, but they didn't have time to stop and take care of it. "In here! Go! Go!" Lavi shoved them into a small alcove on their left, before jumping in behind them.

Harry and Pansy pressed close to the wall, out of sight and hearts pounding. After a moment, the troll lumbered down the hall, slowing to a halt just past the alcove when it realised it couldn't see its prey any longer. Harry shut his eyes. _Don'tseeusdon'tseeusdon'tseeuspleasedon'tseeus..._

After a moment the troll started to move again, and the trio waited until it had disappeared before they felt it safe to breath. Harry slumped against the wall, chest heaving, but Pansy's question brought him back to the present.

"Um, I've been wondering it for awhile, but..." she paused. "Who are you?" Harry's eyes snapped open and he gaped at her. She stared straight at Lavi, and the older male stared back, his one eye wide. He swallowed and then caught Harry's eye. The eleven year old tried to speak, but only a croak came out.

"I'm Lavi," Lavi decided to take the initiative. "Harry's... bodyguard, I s'pose. Heh. It's nice to finally talk to you, Pansy." Her eyes widened and snapped her gaze back to Harry, mouth moving but no words coming out.

"He's, um..." Harry swallowed. "Well..." But he couldn't find a way to explain the situation. Fortunately, although considering what it was, maybe unfortunately, the sound of **thud thud **stopped him from explaining. Dirt and rubble coated the trio, but only Pansy paid it any attention. Lavi stepped into the opening, giving the younger two a grim look.

"Harry, I'll try to distract it. If I can hold it off, then you and Pansy can make a run for it. Get to the teachers."

"You can't take on a troll!" Harry frowned, stepping in front of the much taller male. "I thought Innocence only worked against akuma! Trolls aren't akuma!"

"Why did you think that?" Lavi gave him an odd look. "Look, I can hold it off. Komurin's much more trouble than this guy, honestly!" he gave a blinding grin and jabbed his thumb in the troll's direction. "So, a pesky troll like this'll be nothing."

"I won't leave you!" Harry protested. "I can't let you fight that thing alone!"

"Guys, it's getting closer!" Pansy snapped and they fell silent. The thudding sounded much louder, and the familiar, disgusting stench assaulted their senses. "Come on, let's go already!" Her voice echoed loud around the dungeons and the thudding stopped.

"Idiot!" Lavi cursed.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, and Harry shoved all of them out of the corridor. The troll stood at the very end, staring at them, blinking. Their only chance now would be to make a run for it, out of the dungeons. The exit should be open, right?

Just where the hell were the teachers?!

The troll roared and started to run forward again. Its puny eyes glared at Harry and he swallowed, realising his legs had frozen. Pansy, too, seemed to be in a similar state, and she clutched tightly to his arm.

"Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi leapt in front of them and, to the amazement, held onto a large hammer that filled the entire size of the hallway. The troll had been blocked from view, and with an annoyed scream it started to bang on the hammer. It sent vibrations down the handle, and Lavi jumped on the spot with each new thump.

"Lavi..." Harry breathed.

"Like I said," Lavi winced at a powerful bang. "My Innocence can take it. Harry, you have to get Pansy out of here. I'll hold it off."

"I can't just leave you!" Harry didn't want to leave Lavi alone. Who knew what the troll would do to him? "What if your Innocence breaks or something?! That troll's heavy!"

"As soon as you're gone, I'll follow! Trust me!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"You better bloody follow!" he cursed, before turning and grabbing Pansy's hand. "Let's go!" He fought against every part of him that said otherwise and tore down the corridor, using the delay Lavi had bought them. Pansy stumbled, but a quick tug and she was back on her feet.

They raced through the winding corridors, until the bright light of the Entrance Hall and loud shouting told them they'd reached safety. As they got closer, they could see a group of teachers stood around the entrance to the dungeons, arguing with a few students – who turned out to be the other Slytherin first years. At their approach, all talking seemed to stop.

"Mr Potter! Miss Parkinson!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as they stumbled up. Their friends surged forward, but Madam Hooch and Professor Vector held them back. "Are you alright?"

"Professors," Harry gasped, squinting from the bright light. "The troll-"

"Move it or lose it kids!" he turned at Lavi's shout, and watched as the red-head skidding across the floor and halted at Pansy's feet. She shrieked, stumbling backwards, and then a familiar thudding could be heard.

"This is ridiculous," McGonagall snapped, and moved into the dungeons. An arm stopped her from going any further.

"I'll take care of this," Snape spat. "If that foolish thing thinks it can destroy my dungeons, it can think again." A dark smirk covered his face as he strode to meet the troll, and McGonagall gaped after him.

"Severus! You can't-" she huffed. "I won't let you face it alone!" she followed him, disappearing from view, and Harry felt positive he stood in a very weird dream. He glanced at Pansy, who looked a suspicious white colour. His eyes widened when she seemed to just – collapse. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, creating a bit of a ruckus.

"Pansy!"

"Parkinson!" The voices of the Slytherins mingled together as Harry moved to catch her. His arm sparked in pain and he yelped, almost letting go of his friend.

"Give her here Potter," Professor Vector said, moving forward and plucking the girl from his arms. "I'll take her to-" whatever else she said Harry didn't hear, because the shock of being attacked by a troll finally sunk in and his knees buckled. He fell to the ground, palms slamming with a harsh smack sound, and soon found he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

Hands clutched at him, but he didn't hear what they said. He tried to form words, but he had a feeling what he'd said wasn't very coherent.

"Come on, boy, let's get you to the Hospital Wing. You're suffering from shock," he could just make out Hooch, but her voice sounded far away. He figured going to the Hospital Wing would be the best thing, at that point.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohnoes, a new twist! What're Lavi and Harry going to do? And why was Harry all of a sudden so... revealing? -bites nails- Oh! You'll probably notice that this chapter is shorter than normal, but there's a reason for that. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing; keep your eyes out, you might just see someone familiar soon. There have been hints in previous chapters who, but I'm not telling. -cackle- Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Rule the World

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"I think I'm getting well acquainted with this ceiling," he muttered, gazing up at the grimy grey stone. With a sigh he sat up, kicking the duvet off his too hot body.

He'd been lying in this bed for the past hour while Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him and tended to the various injuries he'd collected. Most he hadn't felt – cuts and bruises from falling rubble – but right now, only his arm hurt. He still didn't know what he'd done to it. It hadn't been broken, in fact it didn't even look hurt, but he'd done something. He could feel a lingering ache in the limb that wouldn't go away.

His fingers played with the neatly-tied bandage absent-mindedly, but stilled when Pomfrey appeared, carrying a potion in her hands. He pulled a face.

"Don't look like that boy, they'll make you better," she said, holding out the dark blue vial. "I want to keep you overnight, just in case. You're suffering a mild case of shock. Nothing to worry about, but left unattended it could turn nasty. This potion should help prevent that." Harry took the potion and downed it in a few seconds, shuddering. "You _do_ get yourself in the oddest positions, Potter."

"I know," he muttered, running his tongue around his teeth to rid of the horrible taste. "It's not like I go looking for trouble, it just comes looking for me."

"If I had a knut for every time I heard that..." Pomfrey shook her head and moved over to the bed on Harry's right. Pansy lay still. The nurse cast silent spells that made the tip of her wand glow different colours.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine after a good night's rest. Most people don't realise the value a good night's sleep has," Pomfrey sighed. "First years fighting a troll, I swear, security in this school is either too much or too little..." Harry blinked and his mouth parted in an 'o' shape. He sat up.

"Madam, how could a troll get into Hogwarts?" Pomfrey turned to him, her lips pursed and a dark look on her face. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything the infirmary doors burst open with a bang. While Harry flinched the nurse turned around with a fierce glare.

"Just _what _have I told you about entering this room Severus Snape?!" she demanded, and said teacher paused mid-step. Slowly, he inclined his head towards her.

"My apologies, Poppy," he hesitated. "I just came to ask after my Slytherins."

"You think that excuses your action?" she clucked her tongue. "Miss Parkinson is sleeping and would best remain so! Honestly..." she disappeared into her office, muttering under her breath, and Snape sneered at her back. Harry hid a smile behind his hand, thoroughly amused by the interaction between Head Nurse and Head of Slytherin.

"You don't look well, brat," Snape stated, looking at him, and Harry blinked. _What a surreal feeling... he can't be concerned, can he?_

"I, ah, feel okay...?" he hesitated. "But, my arm and right shoulder ache. Sir." he showed him the bandage, and the man's face tightened.

"Do not fear, Potter. You will not get involved in shenanigans any longer." he turned to look at Pansy. "_Neither_ of you will, if I have anything to say about it." Harry mouthed 'shenanigans' to himself, not having a clue what it meant, but let it go when Pansy sat up with a guilty look. She'd been pretending to sleep, but Snape had the eyes of a bat and saw through her façade easily.

"Was it really a troll, sir?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Indeed," Snape's lip curled and his face darkened. Harry inched away. _Snape's always been scary, but now he's really scary! _"Someone thought it would be funny to... _prank _the school population. Never mind that students nearly died from the foolish action." he glanced over at Harry. "You were lucky Quirrel came along at that moment."

Harry lowered his gaze. How could anyone think letting a troll loose would be funny? And besides, Quirrel hadn't done a thing to help them, all the work had been done by Lavi. _Lavi _deserved the credit, not that teacher. He didn't want to be grateful to the male who reeked of death... for that matter, where _was _Lavi?

"Do not fear, brat. The culprit will soon be found, and when they are they will be expelled from Hogwarts. The headmaster is furious, as am I." Harry relaxed. Everything would be alright now the teachers had become involved.

"But how can that be, sir?" Pansy piped up. "Only teachers could be capable of letting in a troll like that. Never mind how you capture and control the troll, but to get it into Hogwarts unseen is powerful, advanced magic! How can it have been a student's idea of a prank?" Harry's relief evaporated. Could it really have been a teacher? Someone supposed to protect them?

"There are certain people who have experience with trolls, most unexpected," Snape paused. "Do not trouble yourself with it any further, it will be dealt with. Think no more." Pansy lowered her gaze.

"I understand, sir," she whispered. Snape nodded and, with a last look at Harry, he turned and disappeared from the room. Harry watched him go. He _hated _Snape... but he couldn't deny the tiny smile on his face at the thought of someone other than Lavi being concerned for him. _What am I thinking? He was probably forced to come..._

Just before the infirmary doors shut, a red-head managed to slip inside. All thoughts of Snape disappeared and Harry's smile lit up the room.

"Lavi!" he exclaimed, and saw Pansy tense out the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Naturally," Lavi grinned, bouncing across the room and then sitting cross-legged at the bottom of Harry's bed. "Are _you _okay? You kind of collapsed..." Harry's smile faded and he shrugged, holding up his arm.

"She healed any cuts I had, but she can't do anything about aching. I don't know what I did, but they _really _hurt..." he rolled his shoulder and winced, clapping his hand to it. "Maybe it hadn't recovered from the Quidditch move?" he suggested, looking back at Lavi and blinking. The red-head had gone rather pale and stared at Harry's limbs. "What?"

"Harry..." Lavi paused.

"_Excuse me_," Pansy's shrill voice cut through what he'd been going to say. The pair winced. "I do believe you have some explaining to do. I've carefully held my tongue, but now you will tell me. Let's start with _who the hell are you?!_" Lavi sighed softly and then gave a bright smile. Harry wondered if it looked as false to Pansy as it did to him.

"Yo! It's good to finally talk to you Pansy," he greeted. "You can call me Lavi. I'm Harry's guardian angel." Harry stared at Lavi, who winked back at him. "I'm here to get him out of the scrapes he usually gets himself in. It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." the red-head sighed, sounding put-out.

"Why haven't I seen you before? Why hasn't anyone seen you?" Pansy demanded. "Potter's been in more incidents than this one, why weren't you there then?"

"He was," Harry cut in, shaking his head slowly. Of course Lavi would try and put a heroic image of himself to Pansy, why would Harry expect any different? "You just couldn't see him. And, actually, we don't really know why no one can see him except for me," he paused. "But, I think you said something about other things sensing you...?" he directed this at Lavi. The red-head nodded.

"I don't know why, but the ghosts here, and the portraits, all know I'm here. They might not see me, but they can feel something. I have lots of fun with that!" Lavi grinned. "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to scare ghosts!"

"Lavi."

"Right, sorry. Anyway. We don't actually know why only Harry could see me, or why you can now. I've been solid before, but no one saw me then..." he trailed off, and Harry jerked.

"Because no one was around!" he sat up, eyes wide. "We just assumed no one would see you even if you were solid, but we don't _know _that because no one was around all the other times you were solid! What if, when you're like that, people _can _see you? And because they've seen you once, and know you're there, they can always see you...?"

"That... actually has merit," Lavi agreed, and Harry glared at him. The red-head snickered. "Well, you have to admit half your ideas don't make sense."

"You're not meant to say that!" Harry crossed his arms, dangerously close to pouting.

"Right, sorry." Lavi forced away his grin. "You're a really smart person Harry."

"What do you mean when you say solid?" Pansy interrupted. Harry jumped – he'd forgotten about her. "You _must _be solid, I can see you. You're sitting on Potter's bed!" she looked bewildered, and Harry wished they hadn't come to this so quickly. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. The silence dragged on.

"He's here but he's... not here," Harry eventually mumbled. "You and I can see him, but... look at where he's sat on the bed." The pug-faced girl looked, and an annoyed frown appeared.

"I don't see anything."

"Look at the actual bed where he's sitting, and then think what normally happens." Harry waited, and he could tell from her look the moment she realised what he meant. "See? We can see him, but he doesn't have an effect on the world around us. He can't pick things up, or eat, and most things go through him... it's identical to how the ghosts here are." he paused. "But there are times when he's 'solid'. That's like earlier, when he fought the troll. The only times he becomes solid is when my life seems to be in danger..."

"... which is why we've assumed his magic is making me real," Lavi continued. "And for that matter, Harry, something new has cropped up." Harry blinked.

"Huh?"

"You said your arm ached, but you had no idea what you'd done to it." the younger boy nodded and glanced at the bandaged limb. He didn't remember why it had been bandaged, now he thought about it. "When I was fighting the troll, I- my arm..." Lavi paused. "Holding off the troll was harder than I thought it would be. When my hammer buckled under its weight, I was sent back into a wall, and I... hurt my arm." Harry's eyes widened.

"But, your arm looks fine!" he exclaimed.

"And yours is bandaged," Lavi countered. "You said yourself, you don't know how it happened. It can't be a coincidence that I got hurt there, and suddenly you have a new injury."

"So, what, your injuries come to me?" Harry gawked. "That doesn't make sense! They're your injuries, they should stay with you!"

"But how can they stay, when there's no body to injure?" his mouth shut with a 'snick'. "When that happens, and I become incorporeal again, they probably go to you, because you're linked to me and that's the only thing that _can _happen..." Lavi looked rather ill. "I'm technically immortal, but the price is you taking my pain instead of me..." Harry swallowed and glanced at his hands. _When Lavi's injured, I take the damage? How is that fair? It's not even me getting hurt, why should I suffer the pain Lavi gets? _

"... you know, you make a terrible guardian angel," Pansy broke the silence, and Harry snorted before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, I know," Lavi said quietly. Harry looked at the red-head out the corner of his eyes. _But... Lavi would never want me hurt intentionally. And the last thing I want is Lavi hurting, it'll just be one more thing I can't do anything to help him with, it'll be one more thing he tries to hide from me..._

"Yeah, about that..." he shook his head at his thoughts. "He's not my guardian angel. He was just being an idiot when he said that. Truthfully... truthfully we don't know why he's here. Although guardian angel does sound like a good excuse," he added on after a moment. "It's nice to think someone's looking out for me."

"What?" Pansy blinked. "I don't understand..."

"Ah, Miss Parkinson, you're awake!" Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere. "I thought I heard talking. Blast it all, I knew Severus would wake you. He has no respect for patients," she clucked her tongue, bustling around Pansy and waving her wand. "Honestly, he thinks he rules the school! Well, I refuse to let him rule here. Such an arrogant man..."

"You forgot petty, cruel, sadistic, mean and downright bitter too," Lavi piped up. "He's our pet rain cloud." Harry buried his face in the crook of his elbow as Pansy stared at Lavi incredulously. Pomfrey, obviously, hadn't heard, and just continued.

"Well, your temperature's gone down. You'll be staying the night of course, the shock must have been great to make you faint! I've got a potion to take away the sting, and then you won't have trouble sleeping." she patted Pansy's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"You didn't hear him then?" Harry lifted his head, gazing at her in horror.

"No Pansy, don't-" Lavi scrambled off the bed, eyes wide.

"Hear who dear?" Pomfrey turned back with a frown. "Potter didn't say anything." Pansy nodded slowly, and then glanced at her hands.

"Sorry, I was just hearing things. I think I'd appreciate that potion. What happened tonight has... really shaken me up," she gave a weak smile and Pomfrey nodded, looking relieved. Muttering words that couldn't be heard, she disappeared to the cupboard and Pansy glanced back at Harry and Lavi. "Sorry, I just... wanted to confirm a few things."

"Don't do that again," Lavi exhaled, collapsing back on Harry's bed.

"That's the reason no one knows about Lavi," Harry started, but shut up when Pomfrey returned. Once satisfied, she disappeared into her office, and he continued. "People don't believe what they can't see. When you tell people someone's there only you can see, they don't think you're very sane..." he thought back to when he'd first met Lavi, and couldn't help rubbing his arms. His uncle had refused to believe him, and he'd paid the price for 'telling tales'.

"You tried, then?" Pansy's voice sounded soft. Harry exhaled.

"Lavi appeared three years ago, on July 30th. I didn't know what had happened at the time, only that I was in a lot of pain," he gazed at the floor, remembering that night like it had just happened. "But eventually the pain died down, and suddenly I had this voice in my head. I... panicked."

"That's an understatement," Lavi snickered. Harry frowned, but otherwise ignored him.

"My screaming woke up my relatives. I had no time to adjust, my limbs hurt, and then my uncle came in. He was furious I'd interrupted his sleep." he shivered. "Of course, I hoped he could hear the voice too, so I must have looked a right state." he paused. "It didn't help that the voice was shouting. I could hardly hear my uncle, and of course I screamed at the voice to shut up."

"Hey, that's not fair. I had just been put in a body I had no control over, after a massive battle. What was I supposed to do?"

"Then don't make fun of my reaction!"

"Right, sorry, sorry..."

"Anyway, my uncle... thought I was telling him to shut up," Harry hunched his shoulders. "It took him awhile to realise I heard a voice no one else did. He was already furious from being woken up, and when he thought I was being rude to him..." he shook his head. He didn't want to tell Pansy that – it would ruin her image of him being a pampered boy. She would pity him, and tell the other Slytherins, and they'd only make fun of him.

'The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't even take on a few muggles? Pathetic.'

"He... didn't appreciate the thought of having a freakish nephew, and I don't remember much after that. My memory is fuzzy for several weeks. It took Lavi and I a long time to actually... talk. I mean properly talk." Harry grimaced. "Lavi kept trying to take control of my body, and I tried to ignore him because I just believed I was going insane. I didn't want..." he broke off. _To be beaten again..._

"It took us both a long time to actually work out how to live together," Lavi cut in, saving Harry from continuing. "It was probably several months before we actually understood we were in the same boat. And then it took over a year before we adjusted to our situation. I wasn't used to experiencing life through the eyes of someone else..."

"... and I wasn't used to sharing my body," Harry admitted. "Lavi could take control of me when I was unconscious, or asleep, so he wasn't totally trapped. But all he ever did was take me to the library and read history books. _Those _were boring."

"You just don't understand what history can reveal – but I have faith!"

"Wait, so..." Pansy frowned. "You're saying Lavi was actually in your mind? Like – like two souls in one body?" Harry nodded, pleased she understood. Or maybe she didn't, and had just been overwhelmed by all the information, but... "Then how is he like that now?" she gestured to Lavi, and Harry shared a glance with the red-head.

"This summer, things... changed," his voice quietened as he told the story of his teacher turning into an akuma. At the mention of distracting it, Pansy clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified.

"Why, _why, _are you a Slytherin Potter?" she whispered, and when Lavi emphasised that he'd been confident Harry would die, she turned a pasty white. Thankfully she regained her colour quickly, especially when something caught her attention.

"You've said akuma before," she pointed out, shifting position on the bed. "You mean... Hell's Angels, right?" Harry and Lavi nodded. "How do you know so much about them? You know nothing of the wizarding world, and so far as I know the Ministry covered up their presence in muggle towns..."

"Because it's my job to destroy them," Lavi explained. "One thing you never asked is where I came from, and it's the one question which might explain a lot. I grew up travelling the world in the 1800s." Pansy's eyes widened. "It was the end of the nineteenth century for me, until I was thrown into the twentieth century. As a child, I wanted to know things no one else knew. When I met Bookman, a scholar, he took me with him. Along the way, we became exorcists."

"It's an exorcist's job to destroy the akuma," Harry continued. "They're the only ones who can. Lavi was a member of the Black Organisation, a group dedicated to destroying the monsters with their Innocence."

"Innocence?" Pansy latched onto the word, looking overwhelmed but determined to understand.

"You remember my hammer?" Lavi brought out the item, much smaller than it had been before. "Innocence takes many forms, and mine took a hammer. One of my friend's Innocence is a sword, but another is his arm." He went on to explain how an akuma came into being, and even Harry, who'd heard it before, felt worried by the matter-of-fact way Lavi talked. _He must have said it so many times... but how did he react when he first heard?_

"So... so, there are special weapons to defeat akuma? And I'm going to guess only they can do it, because magic hasn't worked..." Pansy muttered, latching onto what she could understand. "And, of course, you can't go out and fight them because you if you can't pick things up then there's not a chance you can attack." Harry blinked.

"You're actually keeping up?" he asked. He'd spent several weeks trying to get his head around all this information. Pansy gave him a withering look.

"I'm a Slytherin. We learn to adapt quickly."

"Ah..." Harry subsided. _Of course. Slytherins are amazing, aren't they?_

"But, I never imagined – I didn't-" Pansy broke off, blinking rapidly. Harry stared at her, and suddenly realised it looked like she would cry. "This is... we didn't-" The two males shared a perplexed look. "Oh Potter, I'm so sorry!" she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shuddering. "I never imagined it would be something like this!"

"What are you talking about?" a bad feeling curled in the bottom of his stomach.

"Last night, the other Slytherins and I – we wanted to know why you kept going to the library!" Pansy lifted her gaze. "You're the only one we knew nothing about! You were kind and helpful and utterly _not _Slytherin, and you always disappeared to the library, and you never gave any reason! We thought you were just homesick at first, but then you didn't stop, and you always missed your meals and acted like it was some kind of luxury when you _did _eat! You never-"

"Pansy, what did you do?" Lavi cut through her babble and Harry's eyes widened.

"We-Thoedore made a potion," Pansy hiccuped, and a tear ran down her cheek. "It would've made you more inclined to talk. We slipped it in at lunch, but it wouldn't take affect-"

"- until after dinner," Harry finished, feeling his heart wrench in his chest. He remembered how easy it had been to talk last night, remembered how Lavi had snapped at him, remembered how Pansy had joined him after. "I just thought you were being kind..." he whispered, and Pansy nodded.

"That's what we wanted you to think!" she looked miserable.

"You were supposed to find out what his secret was, and then tell everybody else," Lavi summarised, and Harry glanced at him. The red-head looked furious. "What were you going to do then?! Spill it to the whole school? Watch while Harry's life is once more displayed in detail for the world to see?" Pansy looked stricken at the words and she shook her head, pressing her palms to her eyes.

"No! No, we'd never do that! We just wanted to know!" she hiccuped again. "I don't know what we'd done – we just wanted to understand why he was a Slytherin!"

"I always knew I was different..." Harry mumbled, staring at Pansy. "But was I so different you thought I was abnormal? A _freak_?" Pansy flinched.

"No... we didn't..." but her voice sounded weak. Harry barely heard her. He gazed at his arms, so pale and unmarked now, but he could still remember what used to be there. He still felt phantom pain. _They always said... I was a freak. When I found the wizarding world, I thought maybe, I wasn't a freak. I was a wizard, and there was a whole world out there that I belonged to. I thought Hogwarts would be different..._

To his horror, he felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to force them back, but they refused and he buried his face in his arms. _But, why would it be different? No one else has another person with them, no matter what I try to convince Lavi. I was put in the wrong house, and even my house mates see it. I thought they were my friends..._ No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop his shoulders shaking, and he hated the small gasping sounds he made.

He didn't lift his head when he heard footsteps, not wanting anyone to see him cry, but when he heard a gasp he couldn't stop. Pomfrey looked between him and Pansy, and Harry saw Pansy too had started crying.

"What are you still doing up?" she demanded. "Look at you both! You're tired and in shock and you need your rest!" her expression softened. "I promise, things'll be better in the morning." Before Harry could blink, she had moved forward and forced him to drink a potion. She did the same with Pansy, and suddenly his eyes felt extremely heavy.

"No... I don't..." he slurred, trying to find Lavi. After a moment he found the red-head, who watched him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Harry," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake."

"Promise...?"

"Promise."

--

"I miss pen and paper," the black-haired boy said, after snapping his fifth quill from pressing down too hard. "You'd think, after three months here I'd be used to it, but _no_," he sighed and discarded the quill, pulling out another from his tattered bag.

"Why _don't _you use pen and paper, if it bothers you that much?" Harry blinked, lifting his head to look at the other. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the red-head lounging on the next table over, but otherwise didn't comment.

"I don't know where I could buy them," he admitted. "I don't have any pounds, and it's not like the wizarding world will sell paper and pen."

"You never know, maybe Gringotts will exchange galleons for pounds." Lavi exhaled. "God, it took me long enough to get used to pounds instead of shillings, and now there's a third currency I've gotta learn. Galleons, sickles, knuts – what kind of names are they anyway?"

"You've got to wonder who named all the things in the Wizarding World," the younger pointed out, leaning on his elbow and letting his hand dangle off the edge of the table. "Some of them are so stupid it's not even funny."

"I bet the Slytherins would know who named things. You should ask them sometime." Harry lowered his gaze, focusing on the parchment in front of him again. He heard Lavi roll off of the desk with a sigh. "Come on Harry, you can't avoid them forever, it's already been a whole month! You've got seven years together!"

"I can try," he muttered.

"Well, you'll have to talk to them sometime – probably when they manage to corner you. They've been trying really hard to get back into your good books, in that Slytherin way of theirs."

"I don't care," Harry put quill to parchment and started writing. "They can stay like that."

"You don't mean that," Lavi's voice suddenly sounded close to his ear. "And you _know _you don't mean that. You're just hurt they betrayed your trust." Harry stopped writing, realising he'd just written utter gibberish, and crossed it out. "Besides, Pansy hasn't told anyone. They know they've done wrong, and I know you're not the type of person to let them suffer."

"But..." Harry hesitated. "I don't know if I'll ever fit in... what's the point of letting them back in if I'm always going to be the odd one out?" The events of Halloween were all anyone could talk about in the weeks following. They wanted to know who had done it, why, how – but as time went on, and nothing new discovered, they had moved on to more recent things, such as the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

During that time, Harry and Pansy had been celebrities. It took a whole week before Pansy got sick of the attention and retreated to the common room, but Harry hadn't had that luxury. If he hid in the common room he'd have been approached by the other Slytherins, and the sting of betrayal had faded little since he'd found out they'd drugged him. The only trouble he'd found in avoiding them turned out to be during classes, where he had to pretend nothing had happened.

But he'd done that every day in primary school, so he had no trouble faking a smile.

"You know... if there's one trait Slytherins have, it's adapting." Harry glanced at Lavi. "The hat's never been wrong about a person, which means you're in Slytherin because you belong there. If it's a Slytherin's job to adapt, then surely you can do it too."

"Adapt to what?"

"You know... being a Slytherin," Lavi waved his arms around. "Try to act like them. Be sneaky and sly, and never do anything for anyone without wanting something in return. Act graceful. Dress smartly." Harry sniggered.

"Like that's going to work," he scorned.

"No, you can do it! All you have to do is watch the older Slytherins and try to imitate them. Soon, it'll become habit and then you'll fit in just fine." Harry stared at Lavi. "What? What's that look for? It's a good idea! Sure, it might take awhile but I have faith you can do it."

"... and I thought my ideas were stupid," Harry sighed. "Why should I pretend to be someone I'm not? I don't-"

The library door opened with a creak. Harry and Lavi turned, and the former gaped when he saw the two Gryffindors enter the library and move to the far side of the room, out of sight and hearing. _What're they doing here? The match starts soon, right? I'd have thought Ron would definitely be there... so they must be here for a reason. _Harry glanced at Lavi and the red-head sighed.

"Right, right," he grumbled. "Though I don't see why you can't just go over. You're so anti-social..." he wandered off and Harry glared at his back.

"Whose fault is that?" he muttered, staring at his homework again. He might as well do the homework now Lavi had gone – he had nothing better to do. He tapped the tip of his quill on the parchment. _Maybe Lavi had a point, maybe I am being too harsh. If I were in their position, I'd probably be curious too... but I wouldn't have used a potion. That's where we differ though, isn't it? How can Lavi say the hat was right?_

So distracted in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone approach until a hand clamped over his mouth and another around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. His eyes snapped open and he automatically kicked out – but his breath caught when his foot went through the leg of his captor.

"Stop struggling boy," said a rich baritone voice, one that Harry could have sworn he'd heard before. "We won't hurt you, we just want you out the way for a bit." Harry fought harder against his captor's grip, but he couldn't do a thing. They felt taller and stronger, and easily overpowered him. _Lavi, help me! _He begged, wishing their mental connection still existed, and tried to twist in the other's grip. He heard a grunt.

"Look, stop _wriggling_ and let me kidnap you, stupid boy. You have an exorcist, do you not?" Harry stilled, going cold. _He wants Lavi. Could he be... Noah? _he lost his breath when he took a blow to the stomach, and gagged on nothing.

As he felt himself pulled backwards, his leg bashed against the table and inspiration hit him. With one fierce kick he knocked the desk upside-down, creating a hideous sound that echoed throughout the large room. "You foolish boy! Now you've alerted them to my presence!" But his captor didn't sound bothered. He seemed more amused than anything, and Harry couldn't stop a whimper when the grip around his chest tightened.

"Harry!" he heard Lavi yell, and he twisted to see the red-head glaring at him – no, not him, his captor. "Let him go Tyki!"

"La...vi..." Harry croaked, and Tyki took another step back. Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw they'd reached a bookshelf.

"That noise came from somewhere over here..."

"Oh? So that delightful red-head is the one you're protecting? Dear me, this does pose a problem," Harry's eyes widened. "I did wonder who. I'd hoped it might have been Cheating Boy A, but I suppose the rabbit will do. Listen to me, exorcist – your summer vacation will soon come to an end." Lavi's glare didn't falter.

"What's going on?"

"Is that -" Harry looked beyond Lavi to see Ron and Neville gaping at him. He heard Tyki sigh. "What're you doing to him!?" Ron demanded.

"Such a bother," Tyki muttered and suddenly Harry collided with a bookshelf. He tumbled to the ground, many books following, and there he lay coughing and gasping for air. He heard running footsteps and cracked open his eyes, spotting Lavi dash out the library – probably in pursuit of Tyki. Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he flinched away from the touch before he could stop himself.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Neville back-pedalled, holding his palms up high. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay Harry?"

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron looked pale as he knelt beside Neville, and brushed a book off of Harry's head. "That guy – he – he went through the bookcase! Who was he?!" Harry gazed between him and Neville and suddenly felt mute. _Did that... really just happen? Was I almost kidnapped?_

"I-I..." he croaked, and shook his head. He tried to push himself up, but his limbs felt weaker than normal. To his surprise, Ron held out a hand and he gazed at it for a few seconds. Eventually he chose not to think about it, and accepted the offer. Two more books fell off him as he stood, and then the world spun.

"Harry!"

"Hey, stay with us mate!" two firm hands on his shoulders grounded him, and after a moment he found himself looking at the freckles on Ron's nose. He blinked and tilted his head back, meeting Ron's eyes. "You alright?"

"Been better, I think," Harry swallowed, but the physical contact went a long way to making him feel safe.

"You look really pale, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Neville asked, looking nervous.

"He was nearly kidnapped Neville, of course he's not going to be alright!" Ron scoffed and then looked back at Harry, removing his hands. "Who was he? Why'd he try to kidnap you?" Harry shook his head. _I can't say he seemed to be after Lavi... they'd never believe me. _

"I never saw his face," he decided to choose a half-truth. "He said – he said he wanted me out the way for a little bit. I don't know what for, or why..." to his dismay, he felt his body tremble and he shoved his hands in his pockets, gripping tightly to the fabric inside.

"Well, don't worry, you're safe now," Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "No one would dare attack while two Gryffindors are here." Harry blinked and then grabbed hold of the distraction with open hands.

"You think two first year Gryffindors would scare an adult?" he stated, raising his eyebrows. "You really have a high opinion of yourself." Ron's hands clenched into fists and he flushed a dark red, while Neville took half a step back and turned his gaze to the ground.

"And here I thought you were different from the others," Ron spat. "Shows what I know. Should've let that guy kidnap you after all. Come on Neville." Harry's eyes widened and he stepped forward before he could stop himself, grabbing hold of Ron's elbow.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, hesitating when Ron shoved off his grip. The other didn't move, however, so he figured it safe to continue. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm really grateful for your help, but – I just – it seemed a bit incredulous. We're all first years. The only magic we can do is transfigure a match into a needle and make things float. Why should any adult wizard fear that?" Ron's shoulders relaxed.

"He has a point," Neville mumbled. "If they dared to attack the Boy-Who-Lived, why wouldn't they attack us?"

"I guess..." Ron sighed and looked back at Harry. "Are you sure you're alright? You still look a bit peaky..." Harry smiled, touched by their concern – as odd as it looked, coming from the first year who declared he hated slimy Slytherins... his smile faded and he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, finally realising that the Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom in front of him acted nothing like the pair he knew.

"Huh?" Ron blinked.

"You hate Slytherins," Harry took a step back, eyeing them. "Why would you help me now? What do you want from me?"

"You know, we just saved your life! You could be a little bit grateful!" the red-head scowled. "Why wouldn't we do something? Slytherin or not, we wouldn't be Gryffindors if we let a person get kidnapped before our eyes..." he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Harry gazed at them, and before his eyes he saw the different ways that could have gone wrong. If Tyki hadn't let him go, he could've done so much worse to them, and then it would have been Harry's fault it had happened -

- he inhaled sharply. _How is that any different to what I would have done? Just rushing into the situation without thinking about what might have happened... is that what the other Slytherins meant? _The revelation made his world spin and he put out a hand, grasping for support. Just as he started to fall two sets of hands caught his arms and pulled him upright. He gave Ron and Neville a weak smile and shook them off.

"Sorry, I just -"

"_What have you done?!_" Harry flinched, for a second thrown back to his past when Aunt Petunia yelling at him. "What have you done?!"

"It wasn't us!" Ron snapped, bringing Harry back to the present. "Some guy tried to kidnap Harry-"

"Kidnap? In my library?!" Madam Prince looked just as fierce as Aunt Petunia had. "If you're going to make excuses boy, come up with plausible ones!"

"B-but it's t-true!" Neville stuttered, trying to defend them even as he looked terrified. "He d-disapp-peared through the bookcase..." even Harry could hear how pitiful that sounded, and judging by Prince's look she thought it too. Her nostrils flared and then she looked around the area once more.

"You'll be in detention for this! Mark my words, I'll ban you from this library! So long as I'm here, you three will never be allowed to return!" Harry gaped and pulled himself out of the Gryffindors's grasp.

"You can't do that! It was all an accident! Somebody really _did _try to kidnap me, and Ron and Neville saved me! If anyone should get detention it's me, but don't punish them for trying to save a life!" he glared at the woman and he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. _I couldn't defend myself against Aunt Petunia, but I can defend myself now. Thank you, Lavi._

"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" she snapped, and then drew her wand. With a few waves the books started to place themselves back where they belonged, the desk turned itself right way up, and Harry's bag packed itself. "Out! I'll be speaking with your heads of houses after this!"

"But-" Ron protested.

"_OUT!_"

And they fled. They didn't stop running until they had gone down two floors and stood on the staircase that lead down to the Great Hall. Panting, gasping for air, Harry gazed at the two boys and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud whistle cut him off. Ron's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, we've missed the kick-off! And I'd hoped we'd be done in time to see the match!" Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, glancing around for any sign of Lavi. He saw none, and instead looked back at the two boys.

"Go watch the match," he said, and they blinked. "You've missed enough because of me. Go watch the rest of it, I'll be fine." he smiled reassuringly when they shared a nervous look. "Honestly. You've been talking about this match for weeks, Ron, you can't miss it now."

"Are you sure mate? We don't want you to be attacked again, when we could've done something about it..." Ron hesitated. Harry nodded.

"I'm heading back to my common room now. No one will dare to attack me there." he grimaced. "I'm sorry to have been such a bother to you. Please, go watch the match."

"Okay..." Ron looked reluctant, and Neville opened his mouth to protest. Ron cut him off and guided him down the stairs. "Come on Neville, he'll be fine. Besides, we gotta get a look of Malfoy's face when Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw into the ground," he snickered, and Harry watched them as they disappeared out onto the grounds, their voices fading.

Through the open door a cold wind blew, and Harry shivered. He glanced around the room but saw no one, not that it helped much. Tyki could go through walls. Nowhere was safe from him... but the only place he could go and expect Lavi to find him would be the common room. With a sigh, he set off for his destination. _It's amazing how easily an afternoon can go wrong..._

He didn't get far into the dungeons before he stumbled into Lavi.

"Harry!" the red-head exclaimed, skidding to a halt beside him. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, inadvertently ruffling it more.

"Did you follow him?" he asked, and Lavi pulled a face.

"I tried, but I can't go through walls like him. I lost him on the first floor, and by the time I made it outside he'd already disappeared. I started to go back to the library, but then I spotted Ron and Neville..." Harry nodded.

"Yeah..." he trailed off and glanced at the ground. "Lavi, Tyki said he wanted me out the way for awhile. Do you think he's planning something?" he looked back at the red-head. "He said 'we', as if there was someone else with him... could he and Road have met each other?" Lavi frowned.

"I think... that's what we have to assume," he sighed. "I did think Hermione had been acting strange lately..."

"Ah, Potter!" Harry and Lavi turned, and the former swallowed back a groan. The entire first year Slytherins stood at the end of the corner, gazing at him. An awkward silence ensued, only to be broken when Harry gave them a wan smile.

"Going to watch the match?" he asked. "It's just started, but if you hurry you should sti;; see most of it."

"Yeah, well..." Blaise shrugged. "It's something to do, right? Of course, Ravenclaw should trounce Gryffindor. They have a horrible team this year."

"You should come with us!" Millicent suggested.

"Don't be silly, Potter's probably seen thousands of professional games," Theodore shook his head. "A school game won't be half as interesting to watch as that." Harry opened his mouth to tell them otherwise, but then shut it. Why bother? It didn't matter to them...

"Yeah, well, don't let me stop you," he shrugged and stepped to the side. "Hope you enjoy the game."

"See you later, Potter," the group nodded and passed him – all except for Pansy. Last to pass him, she slipped over and lowered her voice.

"Potter, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really think you need to hear this. And you, Lavi," she glanced at the red-head. Harry frowned, his attention snagged by her serious look. "I've been thinking about what you told me – about what creates Hell's Angels -"

"Hurry up Pansy!" Millicent called.

"Look, just, meet me in the common room, midnight tonight. I think – something bad's gonna happen, Potter. Please, meet me there!" Harry nodded, knowing that if it involved the akuma then he had to put aside whatever feeling he felt, and Pansy gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you..." In a blink she had disappeared, leaving Harry and Lavi alone in the corridor.

"Now what do you suppose that's all about?" Lavi asked.

--

"I wish I was in bed right now..." Harry mumbled from where he'd pressed his face into the crook of his elbow. "I'm so very tired..." he lifted his head and gave a big yawn, blinking several times to try and rid himself of the sticky feeling.

"Get over it," Lavi grumbled next to him, gazing into the dying fire. "What she has to tell us is more important."

"Yeah, I know," the younger male sighed, resting his head back on his arm, and stared into the air. "Do you think that..." but then his mind drifted, and he forgot he'd ever been speaking. Several minutes passed before Lavi realised Harry had no intention of saying any more.

"Do I think...?" the red-head prompted, and Harry jerked awake.

"Um, do you think... this has something to do with whatever Tyki said earlier?" he scratched his head. "It's really odd timing. Soon after he tries to get rid of me, Pansy comes along with information that is apparently very important and needs urgent attention."

"It's possible," Lavi agreed. "With you, I'm starting to believe there aren't coincidences."

"... should I be offended by that?"

"If you want to be." Harry frowned, trying to figure out whether he had enough energy to make a fuss. Unfortunately, he didn't get anymore time to figure out whether he should feel offended, because faint footsteps from the girls dormitory caught his and Lavi's attention. He sat up and twisted, squinting through the dim light. Eventually he made out Pansy's form and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You came," she said, making her way towards them. "I wasn't sure you would..." she kept her voice low, so as to not wake any of the seventh years in the dormitories.

"You said it was important," Lavi replied, rolling onto his side. "Whether or not it involved akuma, we'd have come. We don't leave friends out to dry." Harry frowned at him, even if he did speak the truth Harry felt too embarrassed to say.

"Oh..." Pansy glanced at her hands, swallowed, and then looked back at them. "Thank you. I wanted you here because – because -" she broke off, gripping so tightly to her robes that her knuckles turned white. "Because I think Daphne might be an a-akuma." Time froze for one heart-stopping moment, and then Lavi sat up in a flash, staring at Pansy with such intensity the two children felt paralysed.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I-what you said-they never spoke, born out of sorrow, and Daphne lost her mother and sister in the attack," Pansy stuttered. "Since then she hasn't been herself. It's like she – she died that night..." her voice cracked. "I never thought about it, until I heard from you and-"

"Did you ever leave her alone?"

"What?"

"Did you ever leave her alone? During those first few days, when her sorrow was at its highest..." he swore when Pansy nodded, looking stricken.

"She wanted to be left alone, so we obeyed. You remember, she never came to classes for weeks, so she was on her own for a long time. Why does that matter?" Lavi looked too busy thinking to answer, so Harry decided to do so.

"The best time to create an akuma is when a person's sorrow is at their highest," he said quietly. "This is usually in the first few days. The Earl only appears to those alone, though, so if someone had been with her, they might have stopped him..." he winced as Pansy turned a pasty white.

"This isn't good," Lavi interrupted. "If there's one akuma here, how many more could there be? A lot of students were affected in that attack, how many of them became an akuma?" he paled. "And in previous attacks, how many became akuma then? The Earl must have lost his army, and so he's creating a new one..."

"Lavi, if all those akuma attack in school..." Harry mumbled, eyes widening as he imagined what happened.

"... it would be a massacre," Lavi nodded. "There won't be so many I can't handle them, but I have this trouble being solid when you're not in danger, and there's not a chance I'll let you anywhere near an akuma. You have no defence."

"B-but we don't know they are akuma, right?" Pansy glanced between them. "Isn't there a way we can prove a person is an akuma?" Lavi exhaled and shook his head.

"You've no idea how many times the Black Order has wished there was," he admitted. "If Allen was here, we could probably find out, but he's not. That's what makes the akuma so dangerous. Someone who is your friend one day could be your enemy the next, and you wouldn't know a thing before they stabbed you in the back." his voice quietened. "There isn't anyone who would say no to the chance to get a loved one back."

"But, if Daphne is one, and the others are one, why haven't they attacked?" Harry asked. Lavi blinked.

"That's right. They won't be more than level one, and those have no brains whatsoever..." a sad smile graced his face. "It doesn't matter, Harry. You forgot the most important thing – two Noah are here. They control the akuma. Likely, they're waiting for a specific time..."

"... like now," Harry inhaled sharply. "That's why they attacked me earlier!"

"Noah? You were attacked?!"

"You could ruin their plans, but – but they mustn't know how we worked. They either assumed you couldn't do anything without me, or would be so distracted finding me that it'd be too late by the time you figured out what had happened!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lavi swore. "Damn it, what can we do though?"

"There's something else too," Harry and Lavi looked at Pansy. "There's a reason I asked you here, tonight. I only noticed since Halloween, but Daphne's been-" she broke off at the sound of footsteps, and the trio stared at each other, frozen. Then they sprang into action. Harry threw himself into the nearest chair, Pansy hid behind a sofa and Lavi moved into the shadows.

Harry dearly wanted to point out Lavi had no reason to hide, but then he caught sight of the person coming and stared. Daphne didn't lift her head as she left the common room, and Harry waited until the door had shut before looking at Pansy. "That's what I was going to tell you next," she said weakly. "She's been disappearing once a week, but I don't know where she's going..."

"We should follow her," Harry sprung to his feet. "If we hurry, we should catch up with her. Maybe we'll find out for sure whether she's become an akuma or not..."

"Right," Lavi nodded, and they moved to the exit.

"What, you're leaving, just like that?!" Pansy demanded, looking scared. "But – it could be dangerous! What if she sees you following her? You can't just rush in without a plan-"

"If we don't move now, we won't ever find out where she's going, and then it might be too late!" Lavi countered. "Stay if you're scared, it doesn't matter to me. Let's go, Harry," he gestured and Harry nodded, moving to open the door. He held the entrance open, glancing back at Pansy.

"You coming?" Pansy dithered for a few seconds, and then she hurried out to join them.

"I can't just let her go," she muttered, falling in step behind Lavi. "She's my best friend. There's got to be a way to save her, and I'm going to find it."

"There is no way to save her," although barely audible, Lavi's words cut through Pansy like a knife through butter. "If she truly is an akuma, she's been dead for several months. When a person makes a deal with the Earl, they don't know it, but they give up their life. Their loved one's soul takes over their body, and the original person is lost to the darkness."

"S-she's dead?" the girl's voice wobbled. "No... she can't be... I refuse to believe it!" Harry reached out and squeezed her arm, before tugging her along. If they didn't hurry they'd fall behind, and Harry suspected Lavi wouldn't wait for them if they did.

They dashed along the corridor, trying hard not to make a sound. Ahead of them Lavi turned the corner that lead to the Entrance Hall, but when the two children followed they came to a skidding halt, realising Lavi himself had stopped.

"What-?" Harry started, but Lavi held a finger to his lips. Harry clamped a hand over his mouth and then crept up beside the red-head and peered around him. After a moment Pansy joined them, and they watched Daphne as she crossed the Entrance Hall. She halted at the doors to the Great Hall, gazing up at them for a long moment, before pushing them open and disappearing into the room.

"Let's move closer," Lavi whispered, and the trio crept forward. Harry glanced around the room, shivering at the thought of akuma hiding in the shadows, leading them into a trap. But Lavi looked confident, and Harry trusted him, so he soon joined his two companions by the doors to the Great Hall.

They had been left open a crack and so the friends peered inside. At first they saw nothing, for the room was dark, but after a few minutes their eyes had adjusted to the light, and what they saw made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"There's so many..." Pansy breathed. Harry glanced at Lavi, but he couldn't make out the expression on his friend's face. Anger? Fear? Their link didn't give him any pointers. "At least thirty people are here..."

"Shh," Lavi said suddenly, tensing. Harry's attention snapped back to the hall and he swallowed when he saw Hermione move to stand on top of the staff table. The first year looked out of place as the leader to a group of people apparently older than her, but even Harry could see how much power she held over everyone. The students – akuma, they had no choice now – bowed low.

"The time is almost near, pets," Hermione said, but she looked nothing like the Hermione Harry had met at the beginning of the term. Had Road taken Hermione over completely since then? _Is Hermione lost, just like Daphne? _His throat constricted. _She had such a spark of life..._ "Tyki is so close to finding Millennie. Remain patient for awhile longer, I promise you can have your fill when we leave," she giggled, like a naughty school girl and not an insane murderer.

"Road, Potter got away," Tyki suddenly appeared through a side wall, looking displeased. Pansy stifled a shriek. "Two Gryffindors came along, and it was too much trouble to deal with them all."

"Tyki, you let him go?!" Hermi-_Road _pouted, and then perked up. "Did you at least figure out which exorcist he had? Was it Allen? Please say it was Allen! I really miss him..." Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Allen, even though he'd never met him. To have someone like Road wanting you...

"It was the boy you fought last time," Tyki elaborated. "The Bookman." Road brightened.

"_La-vi, _I'll make sure to break him this time!" she spun on the spot. "He's still got to pay for what he did to me. Did you see him?" Tyki shook his head.

"But Potter gave it away. There seemed to be some kind of struggle. They're probably in a similar situation to you with Granger, and myself with Severus before we separated." he inclined his head.

"Separated?" Harry mouthed, sharing a confused look with Lavi.

"I can't wait. Once Harry's out the way we'll have nothing to stop us," Road smiled, and both she and Tyki turned their backs to the door of the Great Hall. Lavi moved, giving Harry and Pansy a heart attack as he darted into the room and skidded beneath the Ravenclaw table. Harry's heart pounded fiercely and he pulled Pansy back behind the door, praying that the Noah hadn't heard anything.

After a moment, conversation continued and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't been discovered. Much more cautiously they peered around the door, and Harry glared at Lavi. The red-head waggled his fingers, and then looked back at the two Noah. Pansy suddenly tugged on Harry's elbow.

"Look!" she whispered into his ear, pointing to the Slytherin table. Harry followed her finger and his eyes widened when he spotted someone else stood underneath the table. In the darkness he couldn't see who it was, but the other person stared back at them. _We're not the only ones spying tonight then... _he glanced at Lavi, wondering if he could get his attention. The red-head would want to know they weren't alone.

Of course, Lavi _had _to move at that time. Why couldn't he have waited just a little bit longer?

Harry's gaze wandered back to the Noah, and he blinked. They seemed to walking in the direction of the Slytherin table. They chatted in low tones, so he couldn't hear half the words and the other half didn't make sense, but they didn't _look _like they'd seen anyone spying on them.

"They're going to get caught!" Pansy hissed, and Harry swallowed. The closer they got, the more likely the person spying would be caught. He couldn't let that happen! They couldn't lose another innocent... but what could he do? He glanced around the room, hunting for something on the opposite side that would get their attention, and realised that empty goblets ran all along the house tables.

He pulled out his wand, getting a curious look from Pansy, and aimed it at whichever goblet he first saw.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he muttered, and to his delight the goblet lifted into the air.

"Harry, don't-" Pansy moved forward, jerking Harry's arm in an attempt to stop him, and the goblet went crashing into the wall, making a hideous sound. Harry and Pansy froze as the Noah and akuma all turned to look, and Harry shut his eyes. He listened to the footsteps across the floor.

"A goblet fell..." Tyki said. "But goblet's don't normally move on their own, do they?"

"They haven't before..." Road blinked and then spun around, pointing at the nearest three students. "You three! Go check each exit, make sure we haven't got anybody spying. We don't want anyone finding out while we're so close," she smirked.

"Not good," Harry breathed, and he and Pansy shared a terrified look. _What do we do now? We have to hide... _Harry glanced around the room, hunting desperately for a hiding place, but he could see none.

"This way!" Pansy dragged them back towards the dungeons and they tumbled down the steps into the darkness, hearts pounding. They'd only moved out of sight just in time, because seconds later a student appeared where they'd just been standing. After a moment Harry realised he couldn't feel his arm, and glanced down to see Pansy gripping it tightly.

The student went back in, and the two students breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you...?" Harry lifted his arm and Pansy blinked, before releasing him with a jerk.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, looking pale. "What do we do now? Do we risk going back?"

"We can't just leave Lavi alone," Harry frowned. "Besides, what if they find the other person? Lavi can't do anything about them..."

"So, there's more than you two spying on us? How interesting..." the blood drained out of his face. Pansy's shriek had been cut off by Tyki's hand, and then the Noah easily held her captive with a wide smile. "Well now boy, I thought you were happy I excused you earlier. Did you miss me that much?"

"Let her go," Harry hissed, pointing his wand at Tyki. The taller male smirked, and then Harry felt a presence behind him.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, boy," he said, as a seventh year Ravenclaw and a sixth year Hufflepuff took hold of his arms. "Why don't you join the discussion? I'm sure we would appreciate your input." he tightened his grip on Pansy and nodded to the Great Hall. "Well, let's go."

Harry dug his feet into the ground, but that did nothing except give him sore toes. Resigned to his fate, he refused to walk and instead let himself be dragged through the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall. He kept his gaze on the floor, refusing to look up in case he looked to where Lavi and the other person had hidden and gave them away. He could only hope Lavi had a plan, because right now -

"It's Harry!" Road exclaimed, looking delighted. Harry halted in the middle of the room and glared at her as she danced to a halt in front of him. "You know, you lied to me. You told me you had no idea what I was talking about when we first met. I'll admit, I was even fooled you were as innocent as you claimed, but..." she pressed a finger against his nose. Harry jerked away from her touch and she laughed.

"So, where is he then?" she asked. "Is he in here..." she tapped his chest. "Or in here?" she tapped his forehead. Harry remained silent. _If I could think up something witty to say, like Lavi would, I'd speak, but I'd probably just make the situation worse... _"Don't be shy, no one here will think any less of you!" Road stepped back. "Do you hear me, _La-vi_? This boy can't protect you forever!"

"Let me, Road," Tyki said, and then Harry couldn't breathe. Pansy's scream echoed in his ears as he felt frozen in place, eyes wide. "The human body is so fragile. If I tighten my grip, ever so slightly-" a jagged pain ran through Harry's chest and he wanted to shout, to cry, to scream, but he could only gurgle.

"_La-vi_, does this boy mean as much to you as Allen did?" Road appeared in his vision, the only thing he could see, and this time it truly was her, and not Hermione. "Don't you want to save him?" Black spots slowly appeared in Harry's vision as he gasped for air he couldn't reach, and then the pressure only increased. It felt like he would burst any second.

"Harry, beg Lavi to save you. Beg him to save you, where he could not save his friend," Tyki whispered, and Harry couldn't do anything other than shake his head. His mouth moved, but no voice came out. "Speak," the older male urged.

"You're killing him! Leave him alone!" Pansy shrieked, and then something hard collided with Harry's back. The pressure suddenly eased as he crashed to the floor, and a heavy weight fell on top of him. "H-Harry," Pansy sobbed into his chest, but Harry didn't know what to do. He gazed up horrified at Tyki's amused face, and then caught sight of Lavi's furious face behind him.

"La...vi..." Blood welled up in his mouth from somewhere within and he choked on his words, before rolling and expelling the blood all over the floor. His attention was drawn back to Tyki and Lavi when he heard a loud crash, and realised Tyki had countered Lavi's hammer with a large, purple butterly.

"So, you appear at last," Tyki smirked. "I thought that move would bring you running."

"You bastard," Lavi snarled, swinging his hammer around, and then he and Tyki disappeared, battling high above where Harry couldn't reach. After a moment, he realised Road in Hermione's body stood in front of him, and he peered up at her.

"You look so cute Harry," she smiled. "You're probably wondering why you still feel pain, right?" Harry inhaled too deeply, and started a coughing fit. More blood splattered the floor. "Tyki was so rudely pulled out of you, and it's likely he did some damage along the way. Of course, your heart is still in tact... probably." she paused. "Are you scared of death?"

"Get away, get away!" Pansy shrieked, staggering to her feet. Harry glanced at her and saw she held her wand at Road, but her body trembled. "You're crazy! You can't be eleven!" Road laughed, and then a ghost-like figure appeared in front of Hermione's body.

"I'm not," Road smiled in her true body. "Would you believe I'd been with Hermione three years to the day on Halloween?" she held out her arms. "A girl with no friends and who loved books, and then along I came, with promises to be her friend and give her revenge on all those who'd hurt her. She took it with open arms, and opened her heart for me to take. What you see before you is my doll. Don't you think she's an absolute darling?"

Pansy shook and then she fell to her knees, looking terrified and exhausted. A loud crash interrupted the conversation and Harry glanced up just in time to see Lavi push out of a hole in the wall and continue fighting Tyki. _You can do it, Lavi!_

"But, with Lavi distracted... that leaves you open for me," Road smiled and bent over until he could feel her breath on his face. "I wonder what fears the Boy-Who-Lived has, what he dreams and desires. What makes you scream, what makes you cry? Won't you tell me?"

"N-not a chance..." Harry coughed.

"Leave him alone Road!" A new voice yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "You won't have time to wonder about him, because you'll be too worried about me!" Harry twisted and blinked when the person caught his sight. It had to be the person who'd been hiding before. He hadn't known what to expect... but he did know he hadn't expected it to be a Ravenclaw girl obviously not English.

"They're appearing from all over now," Road's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Cho Chang..." Pansy whispered near to Harry's ear. "She played seeker for Ravenclaw earlier today." Cho smirked, although she couldn't hide the faint tremble as she clutched her wand in front of her.

"My name isn't important. It's what I am you should fear," she shut her eyes and the tip of her wand glowed. Harry's jaw dropped as, slowly, a taller girl with shoulder-length hair and of a similar ethnic background to Cho appeared, glaring at Road as she held tightly to the smaller girl's shoulders. Harry stared at the woman he'd only heard about from Lavi, and felt far too much relief.

_Lavi's not alone. Now Lenalee's here, they'll be able to take everything on together. _

"Who's that?" Pansy asked, but Road answered for Harry.

"Lenalee! I wondered where you were hiding!" she looked pleased.

"I don't know why you're alive, or how, but I swear, I _will _take you down this time," Lenalee snarled, and her boots started to glow. "Cho, get the others out of here. I'll handle her." she stepped around the smaller girl and strode forward. Road backed up, matching each step forward with her own step back, and within a few seconds Lenalee stood in-between Harry and Road.

"Run, now, while you have the chance!" she urged, and then darted forward faster than Harry could see. Road did a back-flip, narrowly avoiding being hit, and the smaller girl frowned at Lenalee.

"You've grown up," she pouted, but then Cho arrived and distracted Harry from the ensuing battle.

"Come on, let's go," she said, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Help me!" she snapped to Pansy, and the girl jumped to attention.

"R-right!" she stuttered, and pulled Harry's other arm over her shoulder. Following a gesture from Cho, they hobbled back to the oak doors, intending to seek refuge outside... but then the students moved to block their way. Cho turned around, trying another exit, but more students appeared.

"They've got us surrounded!" she exclaimed, and Harry pulled himself out of their grips. He felt weak, but strong enough to hold himself up.

"Get back to back," he ordered, and soon each of them stared out at the students.

"What can we do? Magic doesn't work on these monsters!" Pansy shrieked, holding her wand out to her section.

"That's wrong," Cho cut in, and Harry dearly wanted to turn around and stare at her. He didn't dare turning his back on the people in front of him, however, and instead waited for her to elaborate. "_Offensive _spells don't seem to work, but defensive do. We defend ourselves until Lenalee or Lavi come save us."

"Nothing hard then," Harry muttered, scrambling around for his own wand and holding it shakily in front of him.

"But I don't know any!" Pansy hissed.

"Well, then this is a good time to learn!" Cho said, and she sounded far too cheerful. "We've got however long it takes before these guys get bored and decide to attack for you to learn the Shield Charm. It goes like this."

And the five-second lesson began, for after those five seconds the students skins ripped apart, and became the monsters that haunted Harry's nightmares.

Then, they attacked.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy freaking moly. I apologise for how long it took me to update, but I've tried to win you guys over by making this chapter extremely long, extremely action orientated, _and _extremely revealing. Now, be honest - who suspected Cho would be the one with Lenalee? Anyone? :P Originally she was with Luna, but then I couldn't work out how to get Luna involved when she was a year younger so I changed my mind.

Did you know, I wrote this chapter in fourteen hours. Non-stop writing. I started 11:30am on Sunday, and finished 1:20am on Monday night. I had meal breaks, and loo breaks, and the occasional game break but... well, you should be damn well proud. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Once again, my sincerest apologies for the wait - the updates should be quicker again now my exams are over. Till next time, my friends!


	14. Brighter Changes

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

Harry swore he'd never be able to see or hear correctly again. The bright lights, rippling with each new impact from an akuma or its bullet, blinded his sight. He couldn't see a thing beyond the exploding barrier.

"I can't – I can't hold it -" Pansy gasped, her entire body trembling, and he saw her fall out the corner of his eye. Her shield disappeared, leaving an opening that the akuma instantly noticed.

"Get _up_!" Cho shrieked, barely audible over the gongs, and by silent agreement she and Harry stood over Pansy, shielding her between them. Harry couldn't find the strength or motivation to speak; holding up the shield took all his concentration, something needed now more than ever. _Hurry up Lavi! _"Oh..."

Fighting on Cho's side stopped. Harry spun around just in time to see her fall backwards, eyes slipping shut. Dead, or just unconscious, he couldn't tell, but he didn't have time to look – he could only react.

He slid in-between the girls and crouched low, aiming his shield above them. It couldn't cover all directions, but thankfully the monsters didn't think to go in from the side and attack them – they just kept fighting the shield. Unfortunately, Harry now held off the entire akuma flood, already running on empty. _I can't do this anymore! One good hit from them and I'm- _

A fierce collision turned out to be the last straw. His wand vibrated in his hand, turning hot, and then the shield flickered and died, leaving them wide open for attack. He flinched, praying it'd be quick; but when nothing happened he dared to crack open his eyes. He blinked.

"Don't worry," Lenalee knelt on one knee in front of him. He stared at her, watching blood trickle down her neck, and then she smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "We'll save you now." Behind her the group of akuma moved forward.

"Watch out!" his voice sounded more like a croak than a shout. Lenalee nodded and disappeared. He snapped his head back and saw a blur land down on the closest akuma. It exploded and the shock wave threw Harry on his back. He hadn't even realised what happened before more explosions followed and then he choked on the smoke, thinking only of getting air.

Then, just like that... it was over.

The smoke cleared. He spent a few seconds getting his breath back, and then turned his gaze ahead. His eyes widened and he frantically searched the hall – but he couldn't see an akuma in sight. He looked back at Lenalee in awe. _Did she really defeat them all? _"The power of an exorcist..." he breathed. _I knew they were amazing, but I never -_

"Ah... you killed them all..." his gaze spun to look at Road. The girl looked bored as she lent against a wall. "Oh well, there'll be plenty more soon," she smiled. "They were annoying me anyway. Such a useless bunch."

"How... how can you say that?!" Harry's head snapped to the side, spotting Pansy forcing herself to stand on trembling knees. Tears fell down her face as she stared at the girl. "They were once people! Human beings! They had dreams, they had feelings – they weren't useless! _Daphne _wasn't useless! She was my best friend-" the girl's voice broke and her shoulders shook. "I won't..."

"Pansy..." Harry murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"I won't forgive you!" Pansy ran forward, blinded by tears and emotion. Harry stared after Pansy, heart pounding, but relaxed when Lenalee intercepted her path and took her back to where Cho sat in a daze. The girl crumpled into a heap of sobs, obviously incapable of moving now she'd lost herself to sorrow.

"Harry!" said boy jumped. "Get them out of here." He hurried to obey Lenalee's order; although it took several tries before he could stand. He just felt so _drained_. He had no clue how he'd be able to move them when moving himself was such a chore. He stumbled forward, but he didn't get very far before something slammed into the ground in front of him. He jumped, shielding his face automatically, but the blood drained out of his face when he realised _Lavi _had slammed into the ground.

"Lavi!" he yelled, his voice mixing with Lenalee's as he fell to his knees beside the older boy. To his relief he could see the red-head breathing, but his pale, sweaty skin showed he needed treatment. Lenalee's muffled shout a second later drew his attention back to her, and he stared in horror when he realised she'd been trapped by Tyki.

"You shouldn't let your guard down," Tyki's melodious voice echoed through the hall. "Bad things happen when you do."

"L-Let go of me!" Lenalee demanded, twisting in his grip. After a moment she tried to kick him, but he danced out the way and then twisted her arms, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Lenalee..." Harry twisted back and shook Lavi. "Lavi, wake up! We need you! Lavi!"

"You're wasting your time," he threw himself back when Road appeared. "I wonder what would happen to him if your mind broke... would he disappear? Would you like to try it out?" she smiled. "Don't you want to see my Wonderland?"

"No!" Harry crawled backwards. "Stay away!"

"Look around Harry, who's going to help you?" Road followed him, taking slow, deliberate steps. "Your friends are exhausted, shattered, or both." he couldn't resist looking at Cho and Pansy, and his heart sunk. Pansy couldn't see further than the floor and Cho looked like she tried to follow what happened, but couldn't quite keep up.

"The teachers-" Harry tried.

"By the time they arrive this will all be over, and no one will know the truth that went on this night," she giggled. 'You're not going to win, silly.' His eyes widened when he realised she hadn't moved her mouth, but he'd still heard her. 'Your mind is so innocent... let me take a closer look...'

"No!" he pressed his palms to his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. "Get out of my head!"

"Like hell you're gonna do that to him!" Harry's attention snapped to Lavi, who stood where Road previously had. He shrunk his hammer and lent on its handle, glaring ahead of him. The younger followed his gaze to see Road staggering to her feet after crashing into a wall. Tyki gave a shout and Harry twisted, shoulders slumping when he realised Lenalee had broke free and got rid of the Noah – for the moment. "Alright Harry?" Lavi turned to him.

"Y-yeah..." he swallowed. "Are you?"

"This is nothing," the red-head grinned. "You better get out of here while you can though. Look after the girls," he nodded to Cho and Pansy. Harry forced his legs to support his weight, fully intending to follow Lavi's order, but managed to take four unsteady steps before slamming down on his knees. His chest heaved. He clenched his fists and pushed himself back up, stumbling forward only to finally crash beside the two girls. Running footsteps caught his attention.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled as she collided with the red-head. The pair tumbled backwards and landed in a pile of limbs. Once the dust had settled soft sobbing could be heard. "Lavi, you're here you're _here_," the girl sobbed, draped across his chest.

"L-Lena-" Lavi gasped.

"You're really, really here...where were you? I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you! Why didn't you try and find me too?!"

"Lenalee-"

"I didn't know what to do! I-I was alone... you left me alone Lavi..." she clutched his clothes. "I was so alone... I lost brother, and I couldn't find Allen, or you, or-"

"_Lenalee,_" Lavi cut through, his voice strained. "_I can't breathe._" A beat passed.

"Oh Lavi! I'm so sorry!" she immediately moved off him and he sat up, his face red. Once he got his breath back, he glanced at her and she took that as her cue to throw her arms around his neck and start crying again. This time, he pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair.

"Don't cry Princess," he murmured. "You know how much I hate it when you cry..." he continued to speak, but his voice lowered so much Harry couldn't hear anymore. His throat felt sore and he turned away from the painful scene, trying to distract himself by focusing on Cho and Pansy, only to pale when he realised that Pansy had disappeared.

"Missing someone?" Road whispered in his ear. Harry flinched away before casting horrified eyes to Tyki, who held a limp Pansy in his arms. "You really should pay better attention Harry."

"La-!" Harry tried to yell, but Road cut him off by grabbing his throat in a vice-like grip. He choked. The pain increased as she tightened her grip and he scrabbled at her hand, but then a punch to the stomach took all the air out of his lungs. It _hurt_ so much, he couldn't _breathe_, he didn't want to _die –_ just over his pounding heartbeat he could make out shouting, and seconds later Lavi wrenched him out of Road's grip. The younger clung to his saviour, not bothering to hold back the tears as he gasped for precious air.

Once he felt calmer he moved his hands to his throat and tried to speak, but his voice refused to work. Road made a sudden noise, and then she back-flipped until she stood in the middle of the hall, smiling. After a moment, Harry realised he could hear noises in the corridors outside the Great Hall.

"Tyki, I'm off!" Two heart-shaped doors grew out of the ground, twisting and melding with the concrete floor. They shook slightly, as if they fought against something, but ultimately won the battle.

"I think I'll follow you," Tyki ducked beneath Lenalee's kick and moved back against a wall. Tyki and Lenalee must have been fighting while Lavi rescued him.

"You think I'm gonna let you escape?" the red-head demanded, running towards the female Noah holding his hammer high. Road waited until last moment before neatly stepping to the side and tripping him up. Already caught in momentum, Lavi crashed to the floor and skidded several feet away, dazed. Road turned back to Harry and blew him a kiss.

"Be a darling and say nothing, okay?" the two doors opened, revealing an endless room with hypnotising patterns. She stepped into it. "Bye Harry! Bye Lavi! I'll see you in Potions tomorrow!" The doors shut behind her silently and faded into nothing, leaving only a twisted lump of rock beneath where it had resided.

During the same moment, Tyki flashed Lenalee a smirk. Just as the girl started forwards he threw Pansy into the air, far away from him. By the time Lenalee had caught the Slytherin, the Noah had disappeared. With no windows to look out from, she could only stare at the wall and wish with all her heart for something that may never come true. Lenalee sighed and rest Pansy against a wall, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

The doors burst open. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and Quirrel tumbled into the hall – their wands held high and most dressed in night clothes - then assessed the situation and split.

"Oh goodness," Sprout breathed, before she and Flitwick rushed over to Cho. Snape moved towards Pansy, his face unreadable, and McGonagall started for Harry.

"What happened here Mr Potter?" she demanded, halting in front of him, and Harry tried to speak. His throat refused to comply, so he slumped his shoulders and shook his head. A gentle hand on his chin lifted his head and he let the teacher study his neck. He wondered how bad it looked, after she'd paled and her lips spread into a thin line. "Who did this, Potter?" her voice sounded calm, but he could see the anger in her eyes.

Again he tried to talk, and rapidly grew frustrated at the wheezy sound he made. He sighed, which triggered the injury in his chest, and he doubled over, unable to stop coughing. "Potter? Potter?!" Another second passed before _everything hurt. _He blacked out for several seconds, overwhelmed by the agony that gradually numbed as time went on.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Lavi's voice brought him back. He cracked open his eyes and spotted the exorcist knelt beside him, McGonagall nowhere to be seen. "You took my injuries..." he bit his lip and Harry tried to tell him 'it's okay, I'll heal', but his lips barely moved and something sticky dribbled out. He licked his lips and then jerked as someone lifted his body up. He couldn't hold back a whimper from the new sparks of pain.

"Don't be such a baby," Snape snapped. "This is nothing." From his new height, he could just make out Cho being carried in Sprout's arms, looking just as beat-up as he felt. A crying Lenalee followed her.

"You've no idea how weird that looks Harry," said boy looked back at Lavi. "He sounds annoyed but he actually looks concerned. It's like he's suddenly turned human overnight. It's _scary!_" he shuddered and Harry stared at him as Snape started to walk. He tried to convey his desire to know what happened. "Uh, Lenalee's still here, she's with Cho at the moment but she's heading back here now-" he reached out a hand and Lenalee took hold of it, tears falling without a sound.

"You too?" she asked, her voice quiet as she looked between Lavi and Harry. The red-head nodded, glancing away, but Harry couldn't believe she shed those tears for him. "It's our injuries, our burden to bear. No one should suffer but us..." she reached out and rest a few fingers on his cheek, trying to smile and failing. "I'm so sorry..."

"McGonagall's got Pansy, Harry, you're all safe. Dumbledore and Flitwick and Quirrel are back in the Hall – I think they're gonna try and fix it. You're being taken to the Hospital Wing now." Lavi cut in, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, and managing a much better smile than her. _Bugger... _Harry couldn't even find the strength to grimace. _I did try to stay away, but it wasn't to be. What a pity..._

"Tyki and Road have – disappeared," Lenalee continued, and she clenched her hands into fists. "I won't let them go next time."

"If that girl shows up in classes tomorrow, acting innocent, I swear..." Lavi looked so angry Harry shrunk away from him.

"Stop moving!" Snape ordered and Harry went limp. Once he did, however, he found his ride very bumpy. His leg kept hitting something soft, and his head bounced up and down with each new step. He tried to stay still and reduce movement, but the effort only made his body ache more.

Eventually the doors to the Hospital Wing came into view and he half-wished it wouldn't. He could hear Pomfrey's clucking and shouting long before they arrived, but when they did she suddenly stood beside him, peering down with a potion in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Congratulations Potter," she sighed. "You almost made it one whole month." A wrinkled hand pushed the bottle to his mouth, tipping it inside, while the other gently massaged his sore throat and coaxed it to let the potion down. It must have been another sleep potion because his eyes instantly felt heavy and everything took on a hazy, laissez-faire feeling. He didn't think he'd quite care what happened to him now.

"Put him on the bed, I'll treat him soon..." he heard Pomfrey order, and then sleep took its hold.

--

_**The** Mill**e**nnium **Ear**l is S**ear**c**h**ing_

_S**ear**c**h**ing fo**r h**is **Pre**cious **Heart**_

_L**et**'s C**he**ck** to** s**ee** if **Yo**u **are** i**t**._

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, half-blinding him. He gave a low hiss and attempted to curl up, but his lethargic limbs didn't respond so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to the wonderful blank world of sleep. Unfortunately, his mind accomplished what the sun tried and he sighed, cracking open his eyes again and staring at the row of empty beds in front of him.

He recognised the Hospital Wing. How could he not? He'd lost track of how many times he'd landed in this room since his school year started. _I hope it doesn't become habit... _he wrinkled his nose. Burrowing his face in the pillow, he shut his eyes and decided to give the impression of sleep, even if he didn't feel like sleeping.

"Ah, you're awake," he jerked upright and twisted, eventually spotting Professor Dumbledore sat on a chair in front of him. He placed a hand over his racing heart and relaxed, taking deep breathes. "I'm sorry to have startled you my boy," the old man looked apologetic, and Harry weakly waved a hand.

"N-no, it's alright, sir." his eyes widened and then he clutched his throat, blushing at how cracked and high-pitched his voice sounded. In a flash he remembered Road strangling him.

"I must say, you're looking a lot better than when I last saw you. How are you feeling Harry?" the professor sat forward in the creaky chair, staring at Harry with piercing eyes. The younger boy lowered his gaze, trying to pretend he couldn't feel them boring into him.

"I'm fine, sir," he scowled at how rough his voice sounded.

"Yes, Poppy told me you'd have a hard time talking for several days. Whoever strangled you had a rather strong grip, and damaged your larynx in such a way it could not be entirely healed by magic... therefore I'd like to offer you a lemon drop," Harry lifted his head and smiled at the conspiratorial look Dumbledore gave him. "I've heard they're most helpful for those who have lost their voices." He held out a tin.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered, placing one of the sweets in his mouth and sucking on it. In the silence that followed, his most recent memory returned and he gasped, only to choke and inadvertently swallow the sweet before he intended. He wheezed and turned watery eyes to Dumbledore. "Cho, Pansy?"

"Miss Parkinson has been and gone," Dumbledore smiled. "As for Miss Chang, she is sitting right next to you." Harry blinked and looked to his left. In the afternoon light Cho looked quite different to how she had in the darkness of the Great Hall, and she gave him a small, shy smile.

"Hello Harry," she said, her eyes locked on the ground. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm good, I think," Harry rolled his shoulders. "What about you?" He remembered her falling after the akuma onslaught, and she shrugged.

"A case of magical exhaustion, mostly," she admitted. "I'm sorry about before. It's kind of embarrassing that a first year held out longer than me..." Harry sought for a way to reassure her.

"Not for that much longer," he mumbled. "I only lasted a few seconds, if that, but-" he broke off and glanced at Dumbledore, biting his tongue before he could say anymore. He had no clue how much Dumbledore knew of the events before, but if he knew nothing he didn't want to be the one to give anything away.

"Do not worry Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "What occurred four nights past is a total secret..." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "So naturally, the whole school knows about it." he stared at Dumbledore, spotting the shadows in his eyes that he'd missed before. "There was not much choice but to explain what happened. Students were lost in the attack. Naturally I had to explain how so many lost their year mates."

"They only know that the akuma attacked and that people got caught in the crossfire, though," Cho cut in, giving him a reassuring smile. "They don't know about Lavi or Lenalee." Harry blinked and glanced between her and the teacher.

"I take it, then, that you, ah," he started awkwardly, looking at Dumbledore, who placed another lemon drop in his mouth.

"Know about your mysterious counterparts from the past? Indeed," he smiled. "It's quite astounding you hid it so well. Now that I know, of course, your previous actions have become much clearer."

"You believe us?" Harry's voice broke.

"For what reason would you lie?" Dumbledore held out his tin, offering another sweet. "It is the only explanation that explained what occurred that night. Of course, without seeing I cannot confirm to anyone else, so as requested by Miss Chang, I have not told anyone else," he inclined his head. Harry slumped his shoulders and shut his eyes. _It's like, now __Dumbledore knows, a big weight has left my shoulders... if Dumbledore believes us, then it must be real. _

"It was as you woke that I tried to explain about the creation of akuma," Cho sighed and Harry looked back at her. "Sir, you should set up some kind of support service for people who have lost someone."

"I shall take that under advisement," Dumbledore nodded. "I would not wish for something like this to happen again. It was luck that we had people who could control the situation. Had you not, it is likely this school would have become another massacre to add to the list." He got to his feet. "It is good to know you are feeling better, Mr Potter. Now, I shall call Madam Pomfrey and inform her you are awake."

"Lavi and Lenalee have gone for a walk," Cho murmured as their teacher walked away. "They'll be back soon though. I think they're trying to make up for lost time." Harry stared at her, reading her slumped posture, and realised he might have found someone who felt like him.

"We should be happy for them," he murmured and she nodded.

"We are, aren't we?" she lifted her head and gave a wobbly smile. "It's just – I'm scared she'll leave me. Now she's found Lavi... will I be unimportant to her now?" Hearing his worry from someone else made him feel a lot better, but he didn't get any time to respond because Pomfrey appeared.

"I _told _Albus he'd wake my patients, but did he believe me?" she snapped, striding towards him and pressing a hand on his throat. "He's as bad as Severus. Let's see now, hm, your throat's looking a lot better," she pulled back and frowned. "Speak for me."

"... hello?" Harry coughed, grimacing at the slight spark of pain.

"Still a bit rough, but that's to be expected," she pulled out a potion from her pocket. "Drink this. It'll soothe your throat, so you sound a bit better if nothing else." Harry hesitated in taking the vial and she huffed. "I have it on good authority this one does not taste bitter, boy, so hurry up and drink it!" He sighed and drank the potion, almost choking in his surprise at it _not _tasting awful. "There, was that so bad?"

"Not really," he grumbled, and grinned when his voice sounded semi-normal. At least he didn't sound like he was about to cry anymore. "So when can I leave?"

"Not yet," she huffed. "Even though you don't feel pain your body is still recovering. You took several nasty blows. Of course, I'm most curious about your injury _here_," she tapped his chest. "You had a tear in your lungs, dangerously close to your heart, but I can't imagine how you got it. Care to explain?" Harry glanced down and pressed two fingers to his chest. She must have been talking about when Tyki's hand went in him and gripped his heart, but if he told her that, she wouldn't believe him.

"I don't know," he murmured, looking at her. "I-my memory's fuzzy." she sighed and pulled back.

"Well, I suppose it'll remain a mystery then," she shook her head and turned to Cho. "How are your legs?"

"They sting, but you said that was normal, right?" Cho pulled out her slim legs from under the sheets, and Harry watched as Pomfrey unwrapped the bandages. He gaped when he realised they looked red raw from mid-shin downwards, and slick with some kind of lotion. Pomfrey prodded her right leg with a finger, and then waved her wand over the limbs.

"They're healing, slowly," she started to tie clean bandages on the injury. "You must remember to keep applying that salve though, it's the best thing for that now. You're sure you don't know how you got it?" Cho nodded and Pomfrey finished tying the bandages. She pulled back and then glanced between them. "Both of you appearing with mysterious injuries and no clue how they came about. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something..." she shook her head and disappeared, leaving Harry to squint at Cho's legs.

"That looks really familiar," he murmured, trying to figure out what the bandages reminded him of. After a moment, an image of Lenalee came to him and he paled. "Is that-"

"We take on the injuries of our partners once they stop being real," Cho interrupted, hiding her legs beneath the blanket again. "I guess the same thing happens with the Innocence. You're fine, because Lavi's is an equipment type and not attached to it, but for Lenalee..." she glanced at her lap. "Innocence is only compatible for one person. Lenalee and I are different people, but her Innocence is a part of her, and thus..."

"I get it," Harry nodded, feeling sick. _Cho looks like she's suffering more than me..._

"Here you go!" the two students turned, spotting Pomfrey levitating two trays of food in front of her. One landed in front of Harry, the other with Cho, and he gazed at the assortment of food on the tray. "I suspect you two will be leaving here at the same time, so you might as well make yourselves comfortable. You've missed quite a few meals Mr Potter, so I expect you to eat all of this!" Belatedly, Harry realised his tray looked fuller than Cho's.

"Thank you," Cho picked up a fork, and Pomfrey nodded before leaving to deal with a new patient. The instant her back had turned, Cho put down her fork and gave Harry a sympathetic glance. "I pity you."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"This food is... weird," she sighed. "It's hard to describe. I just hope you don't die." She looked so solemn that Harry couldn't help but stare at his tray in horror. _Is this really gonna poison me? Am I gonna end up dying from bad food, after surviving so much horrible stuff? _He watched Cho force herself to eat her food, and his stomach flip-flopped. _It can't be as bad as she's saying, right?_

He picked up a spoon and took a sip of the blobby soup in front of him. A curious feeling bubbled in his stomach and he stared at the bowl. "See? I told you, it's hard to describe."

"Yeah..."

--

"It's a glorious day outside," Cho stretched, giving such a big yawn her jaw clicked, and then she turned to Harry. "Do you wanna go outside? It's about time we talked, after all," Harry brightened.

"Sure!" he smiled. "I've got a few questions I really want answered."

"You're not the only one," Cho laughed and they started walking. "I swear, we never got any time alone long enough to do anything," she sighed. "I kind of missed my privacy..." Harry nodded, glancing behind them at the closed doors of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had finally let them go, after much begging and pleading, and he couldn't be happier.

Between sleeping, recovering, eating, check-ups, visitors and other inhabitants (often an injured Quidditch player, or helpless student who'd blown up a potion), he and Cho hadn't had a chance to talk about what they so desperately wanted to. Well, not if they wanted to keep things a secret anyway. They needed to discuss what would happen now that Lavi and Lenalee had reunited. They'd be seeing a lot of each other, after all.

Plus, Harry really wanted to know how Cho and Lenalee met.

"Yeah..." he hesitated, but decided that if he started talking first, Cho would be more inclined to talk to him. "W-when I actually started talking to Lavi, I soon found I had to be somewhere secluded. Being that I was the only one he could talk to, I felt obliged..."

"... and ended up staying away from everyone as you tried to make their lives easier," the Ravenclaw finished, looking a little gloomy. They started down the stairs to the second floor. "I never had that much trouble being alone though. My house is quite far away from my neighbours, and there's only my mother and I at home. But, we hardly talked. Mostly I just spent my time in the woods, flying, climbing..."

"Not me," Harry sighed, moving around a Gryffindor. "I grew up in Surrey. It's a big town, with lots of people. I lived in a house in the middle of one of the busiest streets. I didn't really _have _anywhere I could talk to Lavi alone, except for the old library." Cho furrowed her brow.

"Is it true he likes knowledge?" she asked hesitantly. Harry cocked his head to the side. "When Lenalee described him, she said he knew everything, and _yearned _to know more..."

"What she told you was an understatement," he stated.

"Ah." Cho blinked. "Is he that bad?"

"For over two years, I woke up with paper cuts all over my fingers and my head in a book spine."

"... seriously?"

"You think I'd joke about that?"

"W-well..." she shifted uncomfortably, and gave a smile to a passing Ravenclaw. They reached the Entrance Hall and Harry glanced around, but he didn't spot anyone he knew. Of course he didn't know what he'd been looking for, really, because he didn't exactly _have_ friends. "I take it you don't like it then?" Harry crossed his arms, feeling a little defensive. He tried to figure out how to best phrase his answer.

"It's not that I don't like knowing things," he finally admitted, hearing his feet crunch beneath the gravel. He looked up at the bright blue sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. _Cho was right, it's a lovely day... _he shivered, and brought his cloak tightly around him. ... _but that wind is freezing! _"It's just... he's excessive. It's nice knowing things other people don't, and thanks to him I'm pretty knowledgeable in classes, but... I can't really explain it," he huffed. "I like knowing things, I just don't _need _to. He does."

"I... think I understand," Cho nodded. "It must be a pain then, huh?" Harry shook his head.

"It's not that bad. I mean, he's pretty handy. If I ever have a question, if I ask him, he's bound to have an answer!" he grinned. "He's my personal library. It's just annoying because he needs me to actually read anything."

"I don't have that problem with Lenalee," Cho laughed, taking them down a small path beside the lake. "We get on pretty well actually. It helps that we both love flying. Of course, she didn't look too happy when I first showed her my broom, but I felt exactly the same when I saw she flew with _boots_. What kind of person flies with _boots_?"

"Technically it's not her boots, it's her Innocence," Harry pointed out. She waved him off.

"Yeah I know, I know, but it's still her_ boots_. She's amazing though..." Cho paused. "She's so strong, and pretty, and smart... it's like she has no faults," she gave a soft smile. "I have so much to thank her for."

"How long have you been together?" he asked, hauling himself over a rather large tree trunk. _I hope where we're going is sheltered from the wind. It's so cold..._

"I think... well, she appeared in November 1988," Cho shrugged. "I don't remember the exact date, but I remember what happened. I was sat in a tree," she shook her head. "One second I was fine, the next I couldn't think beyond the pain. I fell out the tree, of course, and eventually the pain went away – but a voice remained." she hunched her shoulders, holding back a branch until Harry had passed it. "I simply thought I was insane. After awhile I went to my mother, who took me to St Mungo's. _That _didn't help whatsoever." she gave a bitter laugh.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly, trying to remember if St Mungo's was the hospital or the ministry. Cho didn't reply.

"We're here," she said, plopping down beside a tree and patting the space beside her. "Come on, it's sheltered. We'll be out of that nasty wind here," he bit back a smile and sat down beside her. No longer feeling the wind, he stopped shivering and felt much warmer. Cho sighed and lent back against the tree. "What happened? I spent six months in St Mungo's ward. They tested me for charms, poisons, curses – but everything came back clean. Eventually they classified me as insane." Harry gazed over the lake, watching the way it sparkled.

"But, they wouldn't let you go to Hogwarts if you were insane, right?" he glanced at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but by that time I knew better. After awhile, I pretended I couldn't hear Lenalee anymore, and they figured I was fine. They let me go, and I never told anyone otherwise. Instead, I started to talk back to the voice, and I learnt that I _wasn't _insane, I just had another consciousness in my brain," she snickered. "I didn't believe her until the first akuma strike. After that..." Harry nodded.

"At least she told you straight out," he tried to keep the bitterness out his voice.

"Lavi didn't for you?"

"I only found out he was an exorcist this summer. Akuma, Innocence, the Black Order – he didn't tell me until an akuma attacked my town," he sighed. "He told me that he was one of many time-travellers, eager to know what the future was like. He'd latched onto me because I looked interesting, and it was my duty to help him learn all he could and find his friends so they would all be able to go home." Cho giggled, and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, it's just kind of a funny story," she coughed and Harry snorted.

"No, looking back on it now it _is _rather silly," he nodded. "But I didn't have any reason not to trust him. In fact, after awhile I trusted him with everything. My family..." he hesitated. _But Cho told me about hers, so I shouldn't hide, right? _"My family hated me. I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin, but you wouldn't know they were related to me if you'd seen us together. I was always the freak, the odd one out," he bit his lip.

"I was their slave. Before Lavi came, I never dared to disobey their orders. I didn't even know what they were doing was wrong, really. I didn't know it could be better. They never told me anything about magic, or the wizarding world. I grew up believing my parents had died in a car crash, and I got this scar from that." Cho gasped.

"They denied you your birthright?!" she exclaimed. "Did they actually know you were a wizard?" Harry nodded.

"That's why I was the 'freak', although I didn't know at the time. They did all they could to try and stamp out the freakishness. But then Lavi came along, and he gave me the confidence to stand up for myself... eventually," he hesitated. "That's when the abuse got physical, but by that time I was out of the house more than I was in it, so it didn't really bother me."

"Do the teachers know?!" Cho demanded. "They can't let you go back to that place! How dare they abuse you? I'm jolly well glad Lavi _did _come along! Abuse is wrong no matter what excuses you make!" she looked so angry that Harry couldn't speak. That familiar warmth that came from someone showing they cared returned, and he gave a tiny, crooked smile.

"You don't need to worry," he said. "They died several months ago. I won't be able to return." Cho paled and then she looked rather ashamed. Her mouth opened and shut, as if she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry...?" she paused and then a soft expression Harry couldn't make out appeared on her face. "Where will you-"

"_Harry! Cho!_" said duo jumped, and a smile appeared on Harry's face automatically. They turned to spot Lavi and Lenalee stood on the closest hill, the former waving frantically to them while the latter laughed beside him. The red-head darted down the slope and skidded to a halt in front of them. "The mother hen let you out, huh?" he smiled, his one visible eye sparkling much like Dumbledore's had several days earlier. "It's about time! I was beginning to worry you'd never escape!"

"Oh Lavi, Madam Pomfrey isn't that bad," Lenalee chided, coming to a halt beside him with a smile. "I think if you had her role, you'd be like that too. She reminds me of the nurse back at HQ, don't you remember?" Lavi shuddered.

"That woman was scary..."

"But she cared in her own way," the older girl moved to sit cross-legged in front of Harry and Cho. "How are you two feeling? I guess you're well enough to be let out, but..." her eyes wandered to Cho's legs and guilt appeared on her face. Cho must have spotted it.

"Oh, my legs are fine now," she smiled. "I've got the salve and I have to put it on before I go to bed, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry anymore!" Although he knew she lied, Harry didn't do anything to give her away. The guilt faded from Lenalee's face (but not her eyes, he noted absently) and she inched over as Lavi settled down beside her.

"What about you, Harry? How's your voice?" Lavi looked nervous and Harry cleared his throat – just in case.

"My voice is fine now," he reassured the male. "I still have the odd hiccup, but it's just a matter of time before it's sorted."

"That's a relief," Lavi sighed. "It was really weird hearing you talk before, you sounded like you were going to cry any second!" Harry's cheeks burned and he ducked his head, hearing Lenalee give Lavi a rather painful hit. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Could you be any less sensitive?" she huffed. Harry looked at them beneath his lashes, mostly studying Lavi in the brief instance he didn't pay Harry much attention. Lavi's smile shone like the sun now, true and honest, and he had a much more upbeat attitude – if that were possible. All because of... Lenalee. He looked at the girl. She had a scowl on her face now, but he could see a glow of happiness that scowl couldn't hide.

He glanced at Cho, saw her sad smile, and realised she could see changes too. _I guess... we'll just have to accept we're not the ones who can truly make them happy. We never were._

"What are we going to do now, then?" Lenalee snagged his attention, and he shared a puzzled look with Cho.

"Road's gone back to classes as if nothing's happened," Lavi clenched his fists, face darkening. "She's a damn good actor. Even I wouldn't have been able to tell she had something to do with that night, if I were not there." Harry bit his lip. _Lavi has a point..._

"I wish we could tell someone about her, but who would believe us?" he whispered. "We could tell Dumbledore, but it's already a stretch him believing in you two. Hermione – Road – is a teacher's pet. They won't appreciate us telling them what we know..." Cho made a frustrated noise beside him.

"But we can't let her get away with it!" she scowled. "_I _certainly won't forget what happened. Isn't there some way we can make her pay? We might not be able to get rid of her, but there must be something!"

"If we did, we can't be obvious about it," Lavi mused. "No one will get the reasoning, so it'll seem rather unfair to them. Still, from what we can tell no one actually likes the girl. Even her own house mates call her names behind her back – Ron Weasley dares to call her names to her face," he grinned. "I think I like that boy, actually. Apparently, he and Hermione – Road - hate each other."

"So, what?" Harry shifted under Lavi's gaze. "You think he might be able to help us with revenge?"

"Well, if nothing else, he wouldn't give us away. It might be a good idea to have a few contacts in her house, seeing as we can't personally get there," Lavi pointed out.

"That's it!" Cho exclaimed. "Even though we can't do what we want, we can make her life miserable. I know just the people to help us with it!" she looked extremely pleased, but her smile dimmed at everyone else's confused looks. "You know, Fred and George Weasley? They're the best pranksters around! Plus, they owe me a few favours. I could ask them to help us, if you want?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Lenalee brightened. "They _would _be perfect! It's right up their alley!" While she and Cho gushed about the possibilities, Harry and Lavi shared a dubious look.

"Didn't you say Fred and George were Noah?" Harry murmured. Lavi bit his lip.

"Well, I didn't say for certain," he kept his voice low. "They're in the same house as them, so they probably have a better idea than us on whether it's true..."

"Whether what's true?" Harry and Lavi turned to the girls.

"Well, we kind of thought that, uh... well..." Lavi gave Harry a pleading look, as if begging him to help him out.

"Lavi got it into his head that Fred and George were Noah," he stated, although he kept his voice flat so as to tell them what he thought. "I never believed it from the start, but Lavi seemed so certain..." Cho and Lenalee blinked.

"I never really gave it any thought," the older girl admitted. "They've always been like that though, from what I can tell. I thought they had a weird bond, but it never once occurred to me that they were Jasdevi..."

"I don't think they're Noah," Cho shrugged. "They've always given off good vibes. Sometimes scary, sometimes weird, but they've always helped people and just enjoyed life. Actually, they pretty much light up our common room, often literally," she laughed. "I've always wondered why they weren't Gryffindors."

"So, you don't think they're Noah?" Lavi checked. The girls shook their heads.

"But even if they were, if we didn't tell them about Road, how would they know who she was?" Lenalee smiled. "If you're asking, I'd like to think that Jasdevi aren't here at all. I haven't seen anyone who's at all like them. Most likely, they ended up somewhere else."

"But you can't be sure," Lavi sighed and fell on his back, gazing up at the sky. "And there I thought we had them all sorted..."

"Guess not," Harry pulled a face. "So, what're we gonna do to Road?"

"We-ell..." Cho smiled. "I have an idea..."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was really hard to write. Not because of my marathon run last time, but I always hate the chapters right after an exciting one, because to me they always... tend to let people down. I dunno. Anyway, I really hope you like this one! I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out what Road's song means. The letters are bold for a reason. Does it have anything to do with the story? Not really. But I found it fun. XD A big shout out to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted so far. You guys mean the world to me! I've got over 60 favs, and thats just stunning. I cannot accurately convey my gratitude.


	15. Possessed

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter... I'd never go to school. But since I go to school, I guess it means I don't own it.

* * *

"I don't normally say this, but I really hate Snape right now," Blaise sighed and scrunched up his parchment. "My hand's cramping, and that's at one foot – how the heck am I meant to reach four?" he aimed to throw it in the fire, but, quick as lightning, Theodore snatched it from his hand.

"You might want it later," he answered Blaise's silent question, smoothing it out and reading what was written.

"Yeah right," the other boy grunted, slumping back in the chair and staring moodily into the fire. "I wouldn't even _be _here if we weren't snowed in. Stupid snow," Harry bit back a snicker, amused to hear the normally composed Slytherin act like a two year old, and glanced at Lavi. The red-head lay beside him, eyes shut, and Harry would have assumed he slept if he didn't have a wide grin on his face.

"It's not the snow's fault," Millicent defended, her eyes dancing with mirth. "You're just atrocious at writing essays."

"I take it back," Theodore laughed and threw the half-written essay into the fire. "It _was _useless."

"I knew it," Blaise kicked his potions book. "What is it with Snape and essays? He should know better than to expect anything good from me..."

"Potter?" Harry blinked. Out the corner of his eye Lavi sat up, curious, while the rest of the first years turned to look at Pansy. The pug-faced girl held a book to her chest and looked as presentable as always, but no one missed the dark shadows in her eyes. Millicent, unable to stand it, turned away first. "Can I talk to you?" The 'alone' went unspoken.

"Sure..." he replied, getting to his feet. As an afterthought, he shoved his work into his bag and then followed her outside the common room, well aware of the holes being drilled into his back by the others.

"I want in," Pansy said the instant the door shut, glancing between him and Lavi. Harry stared at her.

"In...?" he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a feeling he knew what she meant, however. "In on what?"

"Whatever you're planning, with Chang and that- Rinali?" she hesitated, but obviously decided it didn't matter whether she got the name right. "You _are _planning something, right?" Her comment echoed through the corridor, and Lavi sighed, moving to lean against the wall. He scratched his chin and studied her, seemingly thinking.

Harry shut his mouth, deciding to let Lavi handle this. He'd originally intended to just say yes, but if Lavi didn't think it was a good idea... "She was my _friend_, Lavi." Apparently, Pansy knew appealing to Lavi would be the way to go as well. Lavi seemed to soften, and he glanced back at the common room. Even now, Harry knew, he still felt guilty for the students who'd lost their lives that night.

"Okay, okay," he turned to Harry. "In that case, we can get started now. It'll probably be easier with you there anyway, even if you are a Slytherin..."

"Really?" Pansy wiped her eyes, and Harry busied himself with re-organising his bag until she regained her composure. "What is it?" Lavi snickered, and gestured to Harry.

"You'll be helping me convince Ron," he explained, turning and starting to walk. Dinner hadn't ended yet, which meant it would be the most likely place to find the red-head. It had taken only two days of watching for Harry and Lavi to realise Ron had a habit of staying until the end of every meal.

Pansy didn't move at first, and Harry wondered if she'd been glued to the floor by mistake. When she ran forward and cut in front of him, with a reluctant expression, he realised she'd just been surprised.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Harry grinned. "We need a contact in her house, and Ron's the best person – he hates her almost as much as we do."

"But he's a _Gryffindor_," she hissed, mirroring his step when he tried to move around her. "You're a _Slytherin_. How can you lower yourself to asking one of them for help? They're going to infect you with stupidity!" Harry raised an eyebrow, a skill he'd spent much time practising when alone, and she seemed to realise that didn't work. "But – Weasley! He's a brainless oaf! He won't be of any help!"

They reached the Entrance Hall. Harry shoved his hands in his robes pocket and nodded to Lavi, who disappeared into the hall. He moved to stand in a corner, out of the way of everyone else, to wait for the red-head's return. "I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I?"

Harry shook his head, and said, "You shouldn't judge people before you know them, Pansy. You just might be surprised."

"I know his type," she muttered. "He's as reliable as a gnome staying away from mother's garden." Harry gave her an odd look, before deciding it must be something only pure-bloods understood.

Silence descended between them while they waited for Lavi to scout the hall. It shouldn't take long, yet it felt like an age to the black-haired boy. How hard could it be? All Lavi had to do was walk in, look for Ron and then come back to say whether they needed to look somewhere else or not. The Great Hall was big, but not _that _big... right?

"Do we really have to ask a Gryffindork?" Pansy fidgeted with a loose hem on her robe and, after a moment, pulled it off entirely.

"If you don't want to..."

"No! No, I said I wanted it," she shook her head. "I make no promises about being nice. You might not care about being seen with him, but I do. I will not have more contact than necessary."

"Whatever," he sniggered. "It doesn't matter to me."

"And _that_ is why I'm here," she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'll be here to stop you from giving Slytherin a terrible reputation. Without me, you'd be nothing." Harry rolled his eyes. The worst part was he knew she was serious.

Maybe letting her join hadn't been such a good idea after all...

--

She was late, and they were going to kill her.

It had taken longer than imagined to actually convince the second year Ravenclaw, Eddie Carmichael, to part with his supply of dung bombs. He'd wanted to know what she wanted them for, and she hadn't been able to come up with an excuse that satisfied him. In the end she'd had to 'sell him her soul', although it had only been a scrap of paper with her name on. He came up with some weird muggle phrases sometimes.

Turning a corner, she spotted Lenalee stood near the wall, peering around anxiously. The worry disappeared when she caught sight of Cho, and the Ravenclaw slowed to a walking pace. She tried to use the few seconds to make herself presentable, but it didn't really work.

"I'm here," she said, stopping in front of her older friend. The girl smiled and stepped aside, revealing the half-shut door of an abandoned classroom. With a sigh, Cho stepped inside and halted.

"Took you long enough," Pansy muttered from a seat near the back. Cho shook her head, wondering why she'd been so surprised, and turned to face the other four people in the classroom. Of the four, one was a surprise – although, again, it shouldn't have been. _Where on earth has my brain disappeared to?_

"I'm sorry I'm late," she started, focusing on Harry and Lavi. "I had trouble convincing Eddie to part with them. He wanted to know why, and lying has never been my strong point..." she turned to look at Ron and the chubby boy. "Thank you for coming."

The two Gryffindors glanced at each other, obviously nervous. Really, Cho couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't be nervous when they'd been asked to join two Slytherins and an older Ravenclaw in an abandoned classroom? They probably had Harry to thank for getting them here, although how he managed with Pansy in tow...

"You didn't tell him did you?" Lavi asked, and Cho shook her head. She wanted to reply out loud, but neither Ron or his friend knew about him, and it would look strange if she responded to no question.

"So, what _are _we here for?" Everyone turned to look at Ron. He'd obviously decided that annoyance would be the best way to address them, and now stared at them all with a frown. "Is someone going to tell us, or are we just going to sit here and make daisy chains?" Cho covered her mouth, trying to stifle a snort and failing. Lavi laughed, while Harry and Lenalee just smiled.

"Shut up Weasley," Pansy snapped. "You're lucky you're even _here, _being a s-" Faster than she'd seen him move before, Harry dashed across the room and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you're going to be here, at least try to be nice," Cho sighed, turning back to Ron and Neville. "We have a favour we need to ask of you. You don't _have _to do it, but we would really really appreciate it," she pressed her hands together and gave them her best puppy dog eyes. Ron's friend turned a funny pink, while Ron just darted his gaze away from hers. She blinked. _Was I that scary?_

"... what is it?" he muttered, darting his gaze back at her. Out the corner of her eye, Lenalee poked her head out of the door, but too distracted with picking up the bag by Lavi, Cho didn't think much of it. She handed it to Harry, who did his best to look earnest as he held it out to the Gryffindor.

"We just need you to sneak this into Hermione's room," he hesitated. "Okay, well, it's a bit more than sneak, and it doesn't _have _to be her room, but it's probably better there. And there's not a chance you'll get caught – well, okay, a slight one, but it's not that big!" Lavi's palm hit his forehead. Cho glanced at Lenalee and grinned, both highly amused by Harry's antics. In the back, Pansy just scoffed and lay her head on her desk.

"Ruined..." she muttered, barely audible. "Simply ruined..."

Ron never accepted the offered bag. His eyes narrowed, as if he suspected some kind of trickery, and he said, "Why should I?" It was a valid question, to be fair. "What did she ever do to you?" And that, too, was valid. Harry's mouth moved, obviously trying to figure out what to say. Pansy came to the rescue.

"Can't you just accept she's annoying and we want to shut her up for a bit?" she grumbled. Ron scratched his head, no longer looking suspicious.

"Well, she is that, but I always figured you were too nice to do things like this," he turned to Harry. "I mean, this sounds like something my brothers would – hey! _This _is why you were talking to them awhile back!" he exclaimed. Lenalee glanced nervously to the door, and with a start Cho realised they shouldn't be talking so loud.

"We should keep it down," she interrupted, glancing at them. "We don't want anyone to link this back to us, right?" she moved and shut the classroom door, wishing she'd thought of it earlier. Nobody would have come past though, not at this time.

She hoped.

The sound of a chair screeching on metal broke the silence. Pansy got to her feet, a scowl on her face, and stormed across the room to snatch the bag from Harry.

"This is _ridiculous_," she snapped. "Look, this is the way it works. If you do this for us, we'll do something on the same scale for you. Do you have something you need help with?" Everyone nodded, and Ron stared stupidly between them. Cho clasped her hands together, deciding to let the Slytherin girl handle this part. She'd step in if she took it too far, however.

"Huh?" Ron blinked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she snapped. "Do you have something you need help with or not?" Quicker than Ron at understanding, his friend shifted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Pansy turned to him. "Longbottom?" the chubby boy squeaked and ducked his gaze, cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"W-well..." he swallowed and his gaze darted everywhere except at the people. "T-there m-might be... one thing..."

"We don't need help for that," Ron waved his arms in front of him.

"But they might k-know something," Longbottom swallowed. Cho felt rather sorry for the boy, and tried to look as friendly as possible. Did they really seem scary to a Gryffindor? Someone meant to be brave and bold? "W-we're stuck, Ron."

"But they're Slytherins! We can't accept help from slimy snakes!"

"I'm not!" Cho and Lenalee protested. The former grinned, pleased that Lenalee felt the same loyalty to Ravenclaw as she did. Even though Cho had been the one sorted, Lenalee acted as much a Ravenclaw as herself, but she didn't often take pride in being part of the Raven house.

_It's nice to see her take pride in something other than her past, for once... _"... Nicholas Flamel?" Cho blinked, realising she'd missed the first part of his question, and tried frantically to catch up.

"You want information? Why?" Ron just huffed and threw himself down on a seat, looking annoyed. Neville nodded, looking at his hands. Pansy opened her mouth to ask what, but Harry elbowed her. Cho watched the Slytherin stagger back to her seat, abandoning her fellow house mate. "Nicholas Flamel is, perhaps, the most famous alchemist in history."

"An alchemist," Cho cut in smoothly, sensing Ron didn't know what one was, "Is someone who masters alchemy. Alchemy is the art of creation and transformation, like turning one material into another. The most common use was turning common stones into gold, but this never succeeded. They might have had gold for an hour, maybe two, but the gold always returned back to common stone.

"It worked long enough for someone to buy something and make a get away, however. Muggles used alchemy just as much as wizards, but the only people who succeeded were the latter. They'd make a small fortune in buying what they wanted, and-"

"Cho, that's enough," Lenalee cut in. "You've told him enough." A light blush came to her cheeks and she glanced around at the group. Except for Lavi, everyone had started to get a glazed look in their eye – but she liked Lavi's gaze. He stared eagerly at her, awaiting more information. She gave him an apologetic smile, wishing she could continue.

"... so what was he famous for?" Neville asked, once he'd woken up. Cho, eager to tell more, leapt to the challenge.

"His work on the philosopher's stone," she smiled, her hands gesturing as she spoke. "Flamel and his wife are currently over seven hundred years old. He is the only person who managed to create one. It makes makes the user immortal, and thus one of the most sought after things in the world. He lives in France, but apparently his house is so warded that he-"

"Would he know Dumbledore?" Ron asked, eyes sparkling. Cho scowled, hating to be interrupted. She opened her mouth to scold him, but it seemed Pansy couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"You call yourself a wizard?" she scoffed. "Every witch and wizard knows the tale. They were old friends, and worked together for years. It's partly because of Flamel that Dumbledore became so famous. I suppose expecting even that from an idiot like you was too much," Ron didn't even bother to look offended by her comments. He turned to his friend.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "We know what it's guarding!" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked, and Ron turned to him.

"You know the third floor corridor's off limits to anybody?" he didn't wait for their nods, too excited in what he'd realised. "A great big dog's there, stood over a trapdoor. It's guarding something, but we had no idea what – only that it had something to do with Nicholas Flamel."

"... you think the philosopher's stone is in Hogwarts?" Harry stared at the red-head. Gradually, in the face of such disbelief, his excitement started to wan.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he replied, getting to his feet. "Hagrid will tell us, right?" he glanced at Neville. Cho frowned. _The rumours do say Hagrid's awful at lying... they probably got the rest of their information from him too. Actually, they're Gryffindors, so they probably dared each other to go and see why the third floor is forbidden. At least now I know what's there..._

Harry jerked, eyes wide as if he'd realised something, and Cho glanced at him curiously. Before she could ask, Ron suddenly stood up and grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on Neville, let's go!"

"H-hey! Don't forget this!" Cho picked up the bag Pansy had dropped. Ron snatched the bag from her hands.

"Yeah yeah, put them somewhere, got it," in a blink, they'd disappeared. A stunned silence followed, only to be broken by Pansy's snort.

"You shouldn't believe him, he's a Gryffindork," she scoffed. "There's no way the philosopher's stone is at Hogwarts. What do we do now he has the things?" Cho frowned, resting her palm against her cheek. _Ron had a point though... something important must be there. It's not going to be the stone, but what would it be?_ Harry shrugged.

"Now we wait," he gestured for them to leave the empty classroom. "What else can we do? It's all down to Ron now."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Pansy sighed.

--

The days passed by agonisingly slow.

Each morning, the group of mischief makers – Harry, Lavi, Cho, Lenalee, Pansy - would look to the Gryffindor table and hope today would be the day Ron made good of his word. Each morning, he disappointed them. Finally, a week on and the day before the winter break, the group plus Fred and George arranged to meet up and discuss a new plan.

"So, Ronnikins isn't gonna do it after all," the twin sat on the left said. The twin on the right nodded.

"Your faith was misplaced, Harry. What's your new plan?" they stared expectantly between the students. Harry gazed up at ceiling, cringing as the silence dragged on and no one spoke. They'd put all their hopes into Cho's idea, foolishly thinking it would work, but now that it hadn't... he kind of wished they'd planned a second one just in case. A back-up plan.

... he blinked. _Maybe I've been hanging around with the Slytherins too much lately. That was definitely one of their thoughts... but then, I haven't had anyone else now that Lavi is always with Lenalee. _He glanced to Lavi. The red-head had been far happier ever since finding his friend than he had been in all the time Harry knew him and, several weeks later, Harry was losing the will to try and fight for his attention.

Why bother if he'd be much happier with Lenalee anyway?

"This sucks," the red-head muttered, not looking very happy at the moment. "How can none of us have any ideas?" Harry wanted to answer him, but Fred and George didn't know about his presence. Absently, he wondered what they would think if they knew two extra people were here... but no one wanted to run the risk of telling them only to find out they were Jasdevi.

"Maybe we should just give up," Cho mumbled, her face pressed against her arm. "We've been beaten..."

"We can't give up! We have to get her back!" Lavi protested, but it didn't have much heart. When no one replied, he slumped to the floor in a heap. "Damn it... this sucks..." Harry watched him out the corner of his eye, knowing Lavi wanted a reason to stop feeling guilty. How could three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and honorary members of each house not come up with something?

"Maybe... maybe we're trying too hard," he sensed his gazes on him, and slowly sat up. He tried to figure out how to explain his thoughts. "The holidays are tomorrow, right? Why don't we just... forget, and try again next year?"

"You mean sleep on it?" Pansy snorted. He nodded.

"A really long sleep, but yeah... we're all too emotionally involved, I think. Time away might help clear our minds, and we can come up with an even better plan. It's not giving up, it's just a delay, a set-back..."

"That's a good idea," Lenalee agreed after a moment. "Maybe we are trying too hard," Harry shot her a grateful look. The instant he'd spoken, it had sounded stupid to his ears. To hear Lenalee support it meant he hadn't sounded as stupid as he thought.

With Lenalee's acceptance, Cho agreed. After a moment, Pansy, Fred and George offered their agreement. Lavi remained silent, but Harry hadn't expected any different. Another silence remained, this one slightly awkward. Now that they didn't have a reason to be together, no one knew what to say - but no one wanted to be the first one to get up and leave either. It dragged on almost painfully, and Harry frantically tried to figure out something to say.

"Hey, who's staying on for Christmas?" Cho came to the rescue. Harry raised his hand, not surprised to see he was the only one who did so. Why would anyone stay away from their family at Christmas time? "Great, that makes two of us then," Cho smiled at him.

"Why aren't you going home Potter?" Pansy asked. "I'd have thought you would miss the pampering and preening," Having spent most of his time around her for the past four months, he knew her well enough to realise she was joking – in the way that Slytherins did - but none of the others did, and Lavi, Lenalee and Cho all took offence.

Quick as a flash, the Ravenclaw spun around and snapped, "Don't act like you know everything!" Harry winced, wishing Cho hadn't spoken - as nice as it felt to have someone defend him. Pansy smirked, but Harry didn't miss the hurt in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but her eyes snapped to him and seemed to warn him not to say anything. He frowned but sat back.

"Why so defensive, Chang?" she raised an eyebrow. "Got a crush?"

"No!" Cho turned red. "You shouldn't assume things about people. You're just like all the others, acting like you know everything. You couldn't even begin to understand!" her hands clenched into fists. Harry stared wide-eyed at her, as did everyone else. Finally Pansy got to her feet, a scowl on her face. Most likely, she intended to say something and storm out, but a loud scream interrupted what she'd been going to say.

The group of students sat, stunned, and a thousand possibilities ran through their minds, each as ridiculous as the last. Lenalee and Lavi, on the other hand, had already disappeared – probably used to following screams. After a moment, everyone else stumbled to their feet and dashed out the classroom, joining the other students in a hunt for the source.

Eventually they ran into a crowd of people at the top of the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. The number of people blocked their way, hiding what had happened. The laughter, however, suggested something funny.

Harry craned his neck and just made out Lavi and Lenalee on the side of the staircases. The red-head had doubled over with laughter, while Lenalee tried to resist her giggles and failed.

"Hey! Move it people!" One of the twins bellowed, shoving people aside. The two first years and one second year took advantage of the gap and followed him, letting the other third year take the rear. It took a lot of pushing and shoving, but they finally made it to the front of the crowd.

"This is _awful_," Hermione wailed, sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her clothing had been covered with feathers, and in the gaps the glue glistened. Her hair had turned an ugly shade of green, almost olive, and her nose had enlarged to look like a replica of Snape's. Harry snorted and covered his mouth, unable to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. It _was _a pretty funny image.

"He did it!" Fred and George crowed, barely audible over the laughter, and high fived. On his other side, Cho and Pansy shared a wide smile, before remembering their argument and turning away with a huff. Harry kept trying to stifle his laughter. Even though she deserved it, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for Hermione.

"D-don't..." the poor girl sobbed, burying her face in her hands as more people started to turn up. The prank had happened at precisely the wrong moment – for Hermione, anyway. Lunch had just started. The girl lifted her head again and met Harry's eyes. His breath caught at the sight of a humiliated, broken girl; not the manic torturer he knew.

Could she possibly...?

"_What _is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall broke through the ranks, and turned a nasty purple when she caught sight of Hermione. "My goodness! Miss Granger, who did this to you?" she moved to stand beside the girl and started to place a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, spotting the glue, and turned a fierce gaze to the surrounding crowd. "Who is responsible for this?"

No one replied. Muffled snorts and laughter broke through, only serving to make the professor furious. "Very well, I will find out for myself. Anyone still here in the next ten seconds will receive detention for the rest of the year."

_That _emptied the area quickly. Dazed, Harry found himself shoved along with the crowd, pulled away from his friends into the Great Hall. He hardly noticed, too busy remembering Hermione's eyes. It had been alright before. He'd allowed it because Road was the one humiliated, because Road had told them Hermione didn't exist anymore. But... he'd seen eyes like those before.

Unless Road had been acting, unlikely bit possible, then they had just humiliated _Hermione_. And Hermione, who had done nothing wrong, didn't deserve it.

He felt sick.

"Harry! Over here!" Lavi waved and, swallowing, Harry forced his way through the crowd to the older boy. The red-head tried to help, but like usual his arms slipped through. "Wasn't that great?" he snorted, eyes bright. "She finally got what she deserved!"

"Yeah..." Harry replied, following Lavi to where his friends had congregated. The group chattered excitedly over the event.

"He came through for us after all," Pansy muttered, looking like she didn't want to believe it. "Dumb Gryffindork..."

"Ha! We always knew Ickle Ronnikins would do it!" the twins clapped each other on the back, laughing. "Never doubted him for a minute!"

"Yeah right," Cho frowned, but she couldn't stop her smile. "I'd say that was a success Harry, wouldn't you?" she turned to him and brushed her hair over her ear. Harry blinked at her and her smile slipped. "Harry?" he ducked his gaze, turning away when the others turned to look at him curiously. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"... it's nothing," he replied, turning back and giving them a smile. "I knew Ron would do it. Why else would I suggest him?" Successfully diverting their attention, he glanced back over his shoulder, wishing he could get another look at Hermione. He needed to check, needed to _know_, that they hadn't just hurt an innocent victim. None of the others would believe him, but then they hadn't seen what he'd seen.

"Oy! Ron!" the twins called, and waved for their younger brother to join them. Harry shook himself from his thoughts and turned. After a moment, Ron and Neville broke through, a wide grin on the former's face. Neville looked like Harry felt, and he envied the Gryffindor for being able to show it.

"Did you see her?" Ron laughed, halting in front of them. "That made my week!"

"Well done Ron, you did good," Cho smiled. "Thank you." Ron's grin slipped off his face and he stared at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I thought _you _guys did it!" he exclaimed. "I haven't been able to get the items into her dorm yet. The staircase turns into a slide each time I try to climb up." Harry's heart sank. He turned to look at Lavi, who now had a frown.

"I knew it," Pansy scoffed. "We never should have relied on a Gryffindork. They never can do their work right-"

"Pansy!" Cho cut in, and then she looked back at Ron. "You mean to say that our prank still hasn't been done yet? Then who's responsible for this one?"

"And why did they do it?" Lavi broke in. "We did it for revenge, but we're the only ones who know about Road... right?" No one had an answer for that.

To be fair, Fred, George, Ron and Neville couldn't hear him.

--

The dorm room bustled with more activity that evening than it had for several months. Clutching a feather pillow to her chest, Cho watched the frantic actions of her friends with amusement. _Thank goodness I don't have to do the same, otherwise it truly would be a disaster..._

Her best friend, Marietta Edgecombe, shrieked something inaudible as she trod on a loose hairbrush, while close friend Amanda Hayes focused on trying to work out why her clothes fit in her suitcase back in summer and didn't fit now. The final member, Lucy Jackson, had already finished packing and perched next to Cho, also watching the other two suffer. As if sensing Cho's thoughts, she looked over and grinned, showing off pearly white teeth. They simultaneously winced at Marietta's wail after she knocked over her large supply of make-up.

"That's what happens when you have too much of the stuff," she called, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You!" Mariette poked her head around the bathroom frame and pointed a finger at the girl. "Shut up! And how on earth are you already finished? You have more things than the rest of us!" Lucy cackled and pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret," she winked at Cho, who giggled.

Sitting back against the headboard, she gazed around in contentment. Sometimes, she regretted how little time she spent with the others. She adored each of them – mischievous Lucy, dramatic Marietta and witty Amanda – but none of them knew about Lenalee, and so Cho had to leave them if she wanted to speak to the girl. _Unless I silence my curtains again, although it didn't work out so well last time..._

She glanced over to where Lenalee stood. The exorcist had a deep frown on her face and her eyes looked glassy – a sure sign she was thinking. About what, Cho hadn't the slightest clue – but she _did _know that talking about things helped make them clearer.

"Okay! I'm going to bed, I need my beauty sleep," she called to the room, and nudged Lucy off her bed. The girl pouted.

"Party pooper," she patted out the folds in her nightdress and smiled. "Alrighty then, goodnight. I might do the same, actually." Cho laughed and stood up, moving to close the curtains around her bed. In doing so she caught Lenalee's gaze, and within a few seconds the exorcist slipped inside. Then, they were alone.

"Is something the matter?" the older girl asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Cho shook her head and pointed her wand at the drapings. With a whispered spell, all noise outside faded - and, she knew, all noise inside wouldn't be heard outside either.

"Not really, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about," she explained. She sat opposite and shrugged. "It looked kind of serious... you worry too much!" she added on, spotting the worry in Lenalee's eyes.

A rosy blush crept up on her cheeks, and a little fiercely, she demanded, "is it wrong to worry about a friend?" Cho smiled, pleased that Lenalee _had _been worried. Ever since finding Lavi, the girl had been absent more often than not. _I don't want to stop her happiness, but I miss her... _"I was just thinking about everything that's happened. Some things didn't add up, that's all. Or rather, some things confused me."

"Like what?"

"Well... I wanted to know the motive for pranking Road," Lenalee sighed. "Most likely, someone got annoyed and was quicker than us to prank, but there's a part of me that says I shouldn't dismiss it so quickly. I just-"

"You mean someone else did it for the same reason as us?!" Cho sat up, eyes wide.

"Maybe, but I don't know how they'd know. Only Lavi, Harry, Pansy and us were there that night, and none of us have told anyone otherwise. It doesn't make a lot of sense..." she hesitated, but continued at Cho's encouraging look. "I don't know if this is related, but I keep thinking back to when we were in the classroom. I thought I heard someone outside. When I looked, no one was there, but..."

With a start, Cho remembered Lenalee looking outside the room. _I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but maybe I should have... I wondered what she was doing. Does she think someone overheard us and decided to strike first? _"And, entirely unrelated, there's that business with Harry. He acted strangely when Ron mentioned the stone, like he remembered something important. And do you remember how he acted after seeing Hermione?"_ He tried to distract us, but it was a pretty pathetic attempt.  
_

"You know, I thought that was weird too!" Cho tugged at her socks absently. "I guess Lavi didn't reveal anything on the subject?" Lenalee shook her head. "Pity. Mind you, I think Harry's in two minds about him right now..." Ignorant of Lenalee's surprise, she changed the subject. "Hey, do you really think the stone is at Hogwarts? _I _don't. It's stupid, putting something that sought after in a school of children. If someone wanted it badly enough, we might be hurt in the process! But, if that dog is really there, then it must be guarding something important, right?"

She barely noticed Lenalee smile fondly, too caught up in her thoughts. "Do you remember Halloween? The day after, Snape limped as if he hurt his leg. Eddie said it looked like the bite his dad had got when he teased _his dog _too much. Do you think it's a coincidence? What if Snape's trying to steal what it is?"

"Cho, he's a teacher. He's not going to be stealing it," Lenalee laughed. "Besides, it's not our concern. Try and put it out of your mind." Cho groaned and fell on her back, exhaling loudly.

"I know, I know, but now that Ron's mentioned it it's made me all curious again! I really want to know what's there! And all these mysteries - it's _awful_ for someone who really wants to solve things. It makes me so mad!" she thumped her pillow, scowling. "Hey, do you think Harry would be willing to help this holidays? It's not like we'll have anything else to do."

"I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll help," the exorcist bent forward. "But don't go demanding, I know how you get when you're excited."

"Whatever," Cho rolled her eyes. "I'll be nice, don't worry."

"Hadn't you be off to bed now? It's getting late, and you don't want to miss saying goodbye to your friends in the morning, right?" Lenalee stood up and stretched. "Or are you too alert to sleep?" Stifling a yawn, Cho wriggled under the covers and shot a small frown at her friend.

"I can sleep..." she mumbled. "Where will you go tonight then? Back to the kitchens?" Lenalee nodded. "Good luck. Don't let the Baron catch you again, that frightened me and I wasn't even there!"

"I'll try," Lenalee promised. "Sweet dreams, Cho."

"Night..."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't seem to be doing well with a consistent update, do I? I'm sorry. Things just... happened, and suddenly so much time had passed by. I'm still writing, and I won't stop. I love this story, and I'm not going to let all of you down. Just be patient, please? Oh, and I'm going to have to change my disclaimer. I don't go to school anymore. -dies- Isn't that fantastic? Anybody got any witty ideas?


	16. Rebellion

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

The train whistled, warning the last minute stragglers to hurry up 'else they weren't going home for Christmas!' as Hagrid put it. It amused Harry how many there were; obviously, not a lot of people had braved the morning's chill until they had to. He saw no Slytherins, but he wasn't surprised. The whole house had been up early because when the dungeons got cold, nowhere was safe.

The lack of sleep probably explained most of the house's scowls, actually.

Leant against the window, arms resting on the chipped metal, he and his year mates watched people practically throw themselves on the train with panicked expressions. The crowds thinned out quickly, soon revealing those who remained. At the other end of the platform, the first year could make out a smiling Cho and Lenalee. _Probably saying goodbye..._

He turned back to his friends, content to stay where he stood. Unfortunately, the train decided now would be a good time to start moving, and Harry nearly fell over.

"Careful Potter, don't want to be run over now, do we?" Blaise tried to smirk but instead yawned. Harry glowered at his slowly disappearing form.

None of them wished him a nice Christmas, or said goodbye on the platform, but he didn't mind because they'd done it earlier in the common room, away from the possibility of ruining their reputation. He'd cracked up at that and got a smack in payment, but it still amused him.

When he couldn't see the train anymore, he studied the platform. Including himself he counted 21 people. Quite a few wore green scarves; obviously many Slytherins didn't go home for the holidays. _I wonder if it'll be like the summer was... _

As Cho and Lenalee made their way over, he forced a smile and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Lavi doing the same.

"The castle's going to feel really empty, isn't it?" Cho greeted, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. After a moment, her chequered woollen hat slipped down over her eyes and she shoved it back with a scowl. "It never stays in place..." she pulled it over her ears, "but at least it's warm, right?"

"Nice look Cho," Lavi snickered upon reaching them. She blushed, the pink cheeks matching her pink nose.

"Go ahead and laugh already," she sighed, "everyone does."

"I like it," Harry smiled, and Cho looked him up and down. The look in her eyes suggested amusement, not appreciation, and Harry glanced down at his own winter clothes. He couldn't see anything wrong with them – granted, they were Dudley's hand-me-downs and thus a little baggy, but they'd served him well.

"That doesn't mean much," she shook her head, "it's a wonder your Slytherins let you hang with them," he suspected he should be offended.

Innocent whistling to his right caught his attention, and he glowered at Lavi when the red-head refused to meet his eyes. Even Lenalee, who normally never said a bad thing, looked a little embarrassed.

"I've been trying to teach him, but it's like a lost cause," Lavi sighed.

"You have _not_," Harry protested, "you even said I wore awesome clothes! Were you lying then?" he narrowed his eyes, and the girls turned to look at him as well. Cho had a look of amazement, while Lenalee looked amused.

"Did you really Lavi?" she purred, "do you mean to say that you'd dress like this as well?"

"Hey! Look! Is that Fred and George over there? Didn't they say they were going home?" _That's a stupid way to divert our attention... _"Seriously, Ron's there too!" Lavi's frantic gesturing finally made them turn and Harry stared. He had no idea how he'd missed them before – but then, he probably hadn't been looking...

Lavi darted over, obviously wanting to ask them why they remained on the platform when they said they were going home. Realising that Lavi wouldn't be able to ask personally, Harry sighed and chased after him.

"Fred! George!" he called when in ear-shot. The twins turned and Harry tried to stop, but the path back to the castle had grown icier as the morning progressed. He skidded and, with a strangled yelp, he frantically flapped his arms in an attempt to stop his approach. Only the twins' quick reaction saved him from an embarrassing fall.

"Alright there Harry?" the one on the left grinned down at him. In the background, Harry heard Lavi laughing hysterically.

"Y-yeah, thanks," he wriggled out of their grip and pulled his mustard coloured scarf up over his nose, praying it hid his blush. In a more controlled manner, Lenalee and Cho arrived sporting wide grins. He suspected they'd been laughing at him too. _At least I provide entertainment..._ "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you were going home?"

The twin on the right slung an arm over his shoulder and said, "Aww, is ickle Harrykins concerned?" The twin on the left tried to pinch his cheeks, but Harry batted away the hands and sought refuge behind Cho, for the first time grateful of her height over him.

"Our parents ditched," the one on the left declared, "so we've been left to suffer the loneliness of a Hogwarts Christmas." The one on the right wiped away a tear, "it's such a sad time..."

"But have no fear!" the right twin rubbed his hands together. "With you two here, our plans will be successful! Just imagine – no homework, no lessons, no obligations! You have no excuse to not join in our adventures!" Harry's stomach churned. Whenever Fred and George had decided on something, nothing could dissuade them.

He'd just have to put up with it.

"Can we continue this inside? I'm really cold!" Cho shivered and started to walk back to the castle. Suddenly bereft of his hiding spot, Harry hurried after her before the troublesome duo could assault him again. The twins followed, for they couldn't exactly explain their wonderful plan to air.

"You know, I think I'm glad I can't feel the cold. It's been a long time since I've been anywhere this snowy..." Lavi murmured. Lenalee nodded. Pulling the pink gloves higher up his wrists, Harry shot them a dark look.

"I've got a few things I wanted to do as well," Cho started, once everyone had caught up, "so, we can work on them together! It'll make the holidays less lonely, right?"

"Right!" the twins grinned. A tooth sparkled. Harry's eyes watered and he rubbed at them, trying to get rid of the black spots. With his luck, he'd end up embarrassing himself again if he didn't. "We'll give you the best holiday you've ever had!" Harry squinted, just able to make out the three devils ahead of him.

"Joy..." he sighed, "just what I always wanted..."

* * *

_I'm not going to screw this up._

Cho wiped sweaty palms on her robes and tightened her grip on her wand, but the nerves didn't lessen. _I refuse to screw this up_. Ever since the twins had challenged her she had been determined to prove to them she could keep up just as easily... although she hadn't imagined spending her afternoon hidden behind a tapestry.

The fabric itched and she felt too trapped for her liking. It didn't help that Harry looked perfectly comfortable behind his larger, prettier tapestry down the corridor. How unfair was that, when she was the one to force him to join in?

She'd needed someone she could trust, and hadn't cared if he wanted to join in or not. Plus, according to Lavi, Harry had the reason, so she couldn't understand why he'd protested!

Honestly, she'd never understand the Slytherin.

"He's coming!" Lavi yelled, making the first years jump. They shared a wide-eyed look and then scrambled to their places. Cho took deliberate care to make sure nothing showed, and for the first time had the feeling this might not be a good idea. What if Snape caught them? Her stainless record would be ruined...

Footsteps echoed down the corridor. She didn't have a choice, she realised; she couldn't back down now. She had to make Fred and George regret challenging her.

Determination chased away the fear. She chanted the spell in her head and ran through the plan. Once Snape had passed, she and Harry would cast a spell – Cho's delayed any spells cast on Snape until he'd settled in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry's was a simple colour change spell. Snape, unsuspecting of the two first years, would continue and eventually pass Fred and George, who delivered the final blow. Then, they made a quick get-away to the hall, and pretend to be innocent when the prank occurred.

It would work. It had to work. Still, she couldn't deny her wand arm shaking, and she clamped her right hand on the limb. Her breath caught when a brush of air passed her, realising she'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't paid any attention to Snape. Already he'd moved on down the corridor, and if she didn't act now -

Not thinking, she stumbled out from behind the tapestry and pointed her wand at Snape. Quick as a flash the professor turned, catching her red-handed and all the blood drained out of her face as he strode back to her, fixing his scariest scowl.

"Miss Chang," he snapped, stopping in front of her, "just _what _do you think you are doing?" He didn't sound annoyed, but his onyx eyes flashed. Somehow, that was worse than if he _had _looked annoyed. She gulped and her wand dropped to the floor. "Well?" her mouth moved but nothing came out. Even if she'd wanted to she couldn't speak.

"It was my fault Professor," Cho's head snapped in Harry's direction so fast she feared she'd get whiplash, "I forced her to do it," the Slytherin stepped forward, darting his gaze between the floor and Snape. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

"Mr Potter..." Snape narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. Harry met his eyes, and for a long moment the professor didn't say anything. Cho could only gape, "Miss Chang," she jumped at the sharp tone, "if you hurry, you might catch the rest of your meal. As for you, Potter..." his lip curled, "you will be coming with me."

"Yes sir," Harry murmured, looking back at the ground. Cho stumbled forward, trying to grab his arm as he walked by, to catch his gaze, to do _anything_, but he disappeared too quickly.

She watched the despondent figure follow the most vicious professor for punishments and felt tears spring to her eyes. She sank down, blinking back tears. _Why am I crying? I should be happy, he saved me and Ravenclaw from punishment... so why do I feel so wretched? _

"Cho!" hearing the twins shout, she tried to gather her composure. When she looked up, she saw Lenalee, Lavi, Fred and George all stood around her. Lavi kept glancing back down the corridor anxiously. "Did he bail?" one of the twins asked, looking like he wouldn't be surprised. Cho stared, for a second overcome with anger that they'd just assumed Harry had been too scared.

"No... he did everything right," she whispered, burying her face in her hands, "I-I ruined it, and he took the blame!" Lavi darted down the corridor, chasing his friend without a second thought, while Lenalee sat next to Cho and tried to comfort her when she explained what had happened. "I'm sorry," she whispered when she finished.

"... well, Snape's probably taken him to his office," Fred held out a hand to her, "so, we'll go wait for him. You coming?"

"Y-yeah," she sniffed, accepting the offered help.

The twins led the way; but then, they'd probably been there a lot of times in the past. They probably even had a good idea on what punishment Harry could get. She kept her gaze down at her feet, keeping away from Lenalee most of all. She knew perfectly well how much Lenalee treasured friendship. The fact that Harry had taken the hit for her and she'd done nothing to stop it would sting painfully for the exorcist.

Never mind that Harry had done the most logical option (Snape would never voluntarily take points off his own house, whereas he wouldn't have hesitated with Ravenclaw).

Only when she bumped into one of the twins did she realise they'd come to a halt somewhere in the dungeons. The older boys split, leaning on either side of the wall, and once her eyes had adjusted, Cho could just make out Lavi scowling at a bit of wall.

"I didn't get there in time," he grumbled, "I can't go through walls."

Long minutes passed by. With thick walls absorbing the noise, they could hear nothing from the office and only hoped Snape would bark, chastise Harry on his behaviour and give a detention, before letting the newly traumatised boy back out to the world. At least, that was how Fred and George phrased it. It hadn't lifted anybody's spirits.

Eventually, just as she began to fear they'd got the wrong place, the wall opened. Harry exited, his hair creating a shadow that hid the emotion in his eyes and his gaze stuck to the floor.

"Harry!" Lavi jumped to his feet and said boy's head snapped up. Surprise and confusion warred in the emerald depths, and Cho lamented when she realised by the end of the school year, Harry wouldn't be so willing to show his emotions. Time in Slytherin would force him whether he wanted to or not.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist and wincing at the incredulous looks from the two exorcists. He jumped when the twins slung an arm over his shoulder.

"And leave a fellow mischief maker behind? What kind of people do you take us for?" George acted wounded.

"So how bad's the punishment?" Fred asked, "detention every evening when we return for two months?" Harry nodded with a grimace, and Cho felt her stomach drop to the floor. Detention every evening?

"Harry, I'm so sorry-" she stepped forward, intent on pouring out her forgiveness, but Harry waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed, "the fact you're here makes up for it. Now, I don't really want to spend more time here than necessary. Is the feast still on?" The twins chortled and stepped back. Gred slapped Harry on the shoulder, while Forge just tutted.

"Harry, my boy, we know a _much _better place than that. Got a favourite pudding?"

* * *

"I wouldn't get involved with them if I were you."

"Huh?" Harry blinked at the new arrival. It took a few seconds before the boy's name came to him – Percy Weasley. Back at the beginning of term, he'd been the one to take Harry to Dumbledore's office... and also appeared to be the older brother of the twins, if he went by appearance and name.

Percy had a no nonsense air around him, but a determined look in his eyes. Harry grinned, realising that he could imagine the older boy stood in front of a classroom teaching naughty students. Add some glasses, and the image would be perfect. When Percy raised an eyebrow, Harry coughed, "sorry, can you say that again?"

"I _said _you shouldn't get involved with them," Percy frowned, sitting in the chair beside Harry. Lavi disappeared off the chair quick as a flash, an odd look on his face. The black-haired boy bit back his amusement, "Fred and George."

"Why?" he turned back to the prefect, "they haven't done anything horrible to me. Actually, they've been really nice, and helped me out whenever I need help," he smiled softly. As irritating as they could be, Fred and George had more loyalty than Harry had ever imagined. He honestly hadn't expected to see them when leaving Snape's office yesterday.

Percy didn't need to know about the indefinite amount of detentions (he hadn't wanted his friends to feel guilty, so had agreed with the first question they'd asked), or the fact that it was always the twins who invaded his free time.

Maybe Percy had a point...

"They're nothing but trouble," he huffed, "they've been mischief makers ever since they were born. They'll never amount to anything if they don't get their act together, and anyone with them will be brought down too."

"Nice to know he has a good opinion of them..." Lavi muttered. Harry shook his head and forced a smile, his like for the older boy waning. He hadn't seemed so bad last time, but then they hadn't been discussing Fred and George either.

"You don't know that," he defended, "you shouldn't be so quick to write them off. It's probably your attitude that makes them the way they are."

Percy sat back in the chair. He looked rather offended, and when he said, "My attitude?" it _really _sounded like it. Harry wanted the floor to swallow him whole – that, or to turn back time and stop himself making his comment. He doubted Percy would hit him, but seeing Uncle Vernon angry had never been good, and that fear had passed onto others.

"Forget it," he almost tripped over his words in an attempt to pacify the older boy, "thank you for your concern, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. I can choose my friends for myself," he forced a smile and glanced around the Great Hall. _Where's Cho when you need her? Probably still sleeping, like everyone else... _

Percy didn't look mollified, but he didn't say anything. Instead he took a slice of fish from the table, a deep scowl on his face. He started to eat, and Harry wished something would happen to break the awkward silence.

The early morning sun shone through the windows. The table had a lot of empty chairs, but not many people got up early in the holidays. Even some of the teachers hadn't arrived for breakfast yet.

Meal times during the Christmas holidays had been a surprise. The first morning they had come down for breakfast, they found the four house tables had been replaced by one long table – with just enough seats to fit the teachers and students. It might have been so everyone could mingle and enjoy the holiday together, like Lenalee suggested, but Harry doubted it. No one felt comfortable chatting where teachers could hear every word.

The biggest problem was Professor Snape. They could put up with the other teachers, but Snape's scowl and sneer put off any potential conversation. When the kids had realised they would be sharing with the teachers, the Slytherins had resigned themselves to being shoved next to Snape in the hope of keeping him away from others.

It had been a disaster when Harry wound up the one actually sat next to him.

Their mutual dislike wasn't a secret, but no one had realised how much they clashed (not even the pair themselves) until an incident that no one dared speak of, and Harry was then placed on the opposite end of the table. It had taken a lot to stop Lavi from strangling the greasy-haired teacher and all the nice, positive opinions had swirled down the drain and died a bloody death.

Realising nothing interesting had broken the awkward moment, he cleared his throat and decided to ask Percy something he'd been wondering about for awhile.

"Hey, Percy..." he reached for a slice of toast, "do you have any other siblings?"

"Subtle," Lavi scoffed. Harry ignored him. Percy turned and gave a slight smile, easing the tension.

"Actually I do," Lavi fell out of his chair in surprise, "two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Charlie graduated last year. He was Gryffindor's best seeker – as you've seen, it's been hard to find a good replacement," Harry nodded. Even though he didn't pay much attention to Quidditch, he'd been present to Blaise and Theodore's rants. "There's also Ginny. She's the youngest, but she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year."

The short boy gaped at Percy. Molly Weasley, that kind woman who'd scared off all his harassers, was the same woman who had raised seven children – two being Fred and George. His respect for her rose immensely. "You look surprised," Percy chuckled.

"Well, yeah, I mean-" the sound of a spoon clinking on glass interrupted what he'd been intending to say. All eyes turned to McGonagall, who put down her glass, and then to the Headmaster as he stood. His eyes twinkled as he looked around the table. With a start, Harry realised it had filled up immensely in his short conversation with Percy. _How did I manage to miss that...?_

"Christmas Day is nearing with each passing day, and I for one am looking forward to it," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, for those who feel the excitement isn't enough, we will be making an allowance, this once, for a day trip to Hogsmede, December 28th. All years, even first and second, will be allowed to come. If you would be so kind as to pass on the message to any missing friends, it would be much appreciated." Harry glanced around the table, hardly surprised he didn't see Cho and the twins.

Ron caught his gaze, however, and they shared an awkward, excited smile. Not quite friends, but more than acquaintances, Harry wondered if he should strike up conversation. Lavi getting up distracted him and, in turning, he missed the slightly disappointed look in the other boy's eyes.

Lavi pressed a finger to his lips and said, "I'm going to go pass on the message. I won't be long, okay?" he disappeared and Harry sighed, but even Lavi's absence couldn't stop the thrill of excitement. He'd be able to go to _Hogsmede._ He'd heard a lot about it from Fred and George, but he'd never expected to go as a first year!

"It's sad when you grow old..." Percy sighed. Harry looked to the prefect, who stared at the teachers with calculating eyes. "There's never been anything like this before. Technically, it shouldn't be allowed. There's a reason first and second years don't go to Hogsmede," he elaborated, lowering his voice so only Harry could hear. "If I were younger, I wouldn't think much of it. But being what I am..."

"... a prefect?"

"They aren't doing it out of the goodness of their hearts, they're doing it to lift people's spirits," he gestured opposite, "with all the fuss after Hell's Angels, we need a distraction. The students who went home will be with their families, but those here... look closely. Most of us lost friends in November. Something like that isn't so easy to get over."

Solemn, Harry looked back over the students. Unlike before, however, he saw the shadows and the way their smiles didn't seem to meet their eyes. What was it Teacher had said? _Eyes are the window to the soul, children. You can tell much about a person by looking at their eyes._

Maybe a trip out would make them happier.

"Yeah..." Harry whispered, "you're right..."

"Duh," Percy gave a lop-sided smile, "there's a reason I'm a prefect."

* * *

Mornings _sucked_.

Her hair was a mess, her skin felt dirty, her eyes wouldn't stay open, her limbs didn't respond how she wanted, and she smelt. Mornings for Cho Chang were something she wanted to avoid as much as possible. More often than not, this meant sleeping in as much as she could when she could.

She sighed loudly and stared up at the ceiling of her dormitory. The star constellations blinked back at her, but she wasn't even tempted to figure out which one was which today.

No matter how much she hated mornings, she made an exception for Christmas Day. Today, in fact, and just like the years before, she lay awake at four o'clock in the morning anxiously waiting for a more reasonable time to come so she had good reason to get up and open presents.

She hated waiting.

"Oh that's it," she breathed, throwing the covers off. She might as well do something productive with her time instead of just lazing around. Rummaging through her trunk, she found a casual set of robes and clean underwear before darting into the bathroom.

One advantage of her friends going home was that she didn't have to compete for the bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't think that freedom made up for the loneliness that came from nights once filled with whispered conversations. Still, the holidays would be over in two more weeks, and everything would be back to normal. _Besides, I'm not alone. I'm having lots of fun with everyone!_

She took her time in the bathroom, giving herself a luxury she rarely had, and when she stepped out feeling much better, just over an hour had passed. She rest her hands on her hips. _Now _what could she do to kill time?

After making the bed, tidying up her trunk, cleaning the chocolate stains on the carpet, writing a letter to her mother and going through her charms book and editing any mistakes, six o'clock finally arrived and that, she figured, was a reasonable time to go get her presents.

Slipping on bunny slippers, she trod down the stairs and jumped the last few steps to the common room. Her knees buckled but a quick hand on the nearest chair stopped her from falling. Once stable she turned her attention to the empty common room. Nothing could ruin her good mood as she spotted the pile of presents beneath the small Christmas tree. It wasn't as impressive as the one in the Great Hall, but it still installed awe.

"Merry Christmas Cho!" Cho turned around and matched Lenalee's smile with her own.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, wishing she could hug the other girl, "can you believe it's been another year?"

"No," the exorcist laughed, "a lot's changed, hasn't it? But for the better, I think," she nodded to the tree. "Well? Aren't you going to open your presents?" Cho brightened and hurried over to the tree.

Throwing herself on her stomach, she wriggled under the tree – trying to avoid knocking off the decorations – and inspected all the name tags. First she separated her own from the jumble, but then she felt bad about leaving everyone else's together and spent awhile sorting the rest into separate piles.

Once the five piles looked stable, she wriggled back out and sat in front of hers. Lenalee joined her, a soft smile on her face. "You know, I always forget things never sit still here..." she reached out to touch the dancing snowman on the wrapping. Cho blinked.

"This _is _the wizarding world," she grinned, "I don't get why it's so strange. This is normal." Lenalee shook her head and sat back.

"Normal is when things that aren't alive don't move," she sighed, "ignore me, Cho. Open your presents, I really want to go down to breakfast and see everyone else! Do you think they'll do entertainment like they did last year?" Cho shrugged, picking up the first package. The tag told her who it came from, but the present inside would have instantly given it away anyway.

From her best friend, she'd received an assortment of make-up. With a sigh, she put the items aside and picked up the next package. This one came from Lucy and, curious at the small package, she didn't hesitate to pull off the wrapping. A snitch fluttered out, gleaming in the light, and Cho snatched it before it could get away with a delighted smile.

Amanda gave her hair products, and a list of charms to either reverse a disaster or help a creation last longer. Apparently, she'd remembered Cho's rant about her hair several weeks before. Pleased, she put them with the rest of her presents and turned to the fourth.

"Boo!" she squeaked and dropped the gift as Fred and George settled down next to her. Before she could yell at them for scaring her, her present started to vibrate, "Uh-oh..." the twins chimed, throwing themselves behind the sofa. Cho opened her mouth, eyes wide, but then a **BOOM **cut off anything she might have said. Cold liquid splattered her face, landing in her open mouth and staining her front.

She sat, stunned, while Fred and George collapsed into a heap of laughter. Slowly, Cho reached up and wiped some of the goop off her face. She stared at the creamy substance in her hands before getting to her feet and making a wobbly walk to the window to see her reflection.

She didn't like what she saw.

Wherever she wiped off the substance off her skin, streaks of red and green had been stained underneath. Her fringe and eyebrows were a curious mix of silver and gold, while her robes flickered between the four house colours – red, green, blue and yellow. The best part? Only her front had been affected. Her back had been left untouched.

"Just _what _is this?!" she demanded, glaring at Fred and George. They cackled over their own pile of presents.

"Did you know you look dashing with gold hair?" the one on the left said, pulling on a dark blue jumper with the letter 'F'. "I never would have imagined." The one on the right winked.

"I prefer the skin best. You light up the common room almost as much as the Christmas tree!" he pulled on his own version of the jumper, this time with the letter 'G'. Cho stared at them before sighing. It _could _have been worse, she supposed. _And really, it's Christmas. There's not much point getting worked up about it. It'll wear off in a few days... _

"What's up with the jumpers?" she asked, moving back next to Lenalee and staring at them curiously. They grinned.

"Mum likes to make us jumpers," Fred said, picking at a loose thread, "she thinks we can't tell each other apart, but I know for a _fact _that I'm Gred and this is Forge-"

"You have it the wrong way round!" George said, shoving his shoulder. "I'm Gred! You're Forge!" Fred gaped at him, looking like his entire world had just been turned upside down. His mouth moved silently and George nodded solemnly, turning back to their large pile of sweets and more sweets. "I know, I know, but you'll get used to it..."

Cho and Lenalee shared a disbelieving look. _Well... no one said they were sane... _Cho shook her head and turned back to her remaining presents. The top one turned out to be a mixture of her favourite sweets and chocolate from Harry, and the one underneath was a tactical book about Quidditch captains from Eddie. Munching on a chocolate frog, she picked up the last one and felt her smile slip.

She hadn't expected a gift from her mother

"Ahem." Everyone turned to look at the portrait of a tall woman. She peered around the room and settled on Cho. "Are you Cho Chang?" Cho bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. Had she done something wrong? "There's a... Slytherin outside," the woman's lip curled, "he said it was urgent."

"A Slytherin?" Cho blinked. The only Slytherin she knew... "Harry?" The woman shrugged and disappeared. Her message had been delivered, and she had no reason to stay. "Strange..." she got to her feet and shook her head at the twins' curious looks, "I'll go see what he wants."

She crossed the common room, opened the door and poked her head out. A metre or so down the hallway, she spotted Harry and Lavi stood against a wall, both of them chalk white and the former clutching a thick book to his chest. It looked important.

Biting her lip, she stepped out into the corridor and waited until Lenalee had joined her before shutting the door. The heavy thud caught their attention and her breath caught at the mixture of emotions in Harry's eyes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"... what happened to you?" Harry instead asked, raising an eyebrow at her appearance. Cho glanced down and felt a blush creep up on her face.

"Fred and George," because really, that explained everything, "what do you want?" Lavi nudged Harry, who acted as if he'd actually felt it. Shaking his head, the Slytherin took a few jerky steps and practically shoved the book at her. His hands shook, but before Cho could try and calm him he stepped back, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee murmured, while Cho looked down at the book. Now that she saw it close up, she realised it looked older than any other book she'd seen before. There was no title, and the cover had become so worn the once rich red had faded to a whiteish brown. She glanced again at the two boys, and Lavi gestured for her to open it, jaw set.

Hesitantly, she did so. She stifled a sneeze and shifted so Lenalee could also read. The first and second pages were blank. The third page only had one line, written in small cursive writing. The Ravenclaw tried as best she could to read it.

_There is a time for departure, even when there's no certain place to go._

"... what _is _this?!" she demanded, shooting a dark look to the boys, "ois this some kind of prank?" Harry shook his head, and gestured for her to turn the page. She sighed and did so, only for her breath to catch at the title of the next page.

Two Souls, One Body

"... you don't think...?" she turned horrified but hopeful eyes to Lenalee, "it isn't...?" she turned to look back at Harry and Lavi. The Slytherin slumped against the wall, arms wrapped around his waist.

"It had no note, no indication who it came from. It seems to – to explain how... to... give an incorporeal person-" he swallowed, "I think it's for us. I think it's the key we need to giving Lenalee and Lavi their lives back." The book fell from her numb fingers and crashed to the floor.

She'd wanted this, had wanted Lenalee to be happy for so long... but...

"Cho?" she glanced up at Lenalee's concerned face, finding it hard to breath.

Suddenly unable to look at her, she fled.

* * *

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter - and I love making Harry suffer, or have you guessed that already? -cough- We don't know what happened in Snape's office, but we'll find out soon enough. Before that, though, we have a whole bunch to get through. This Christmas is going to be so eventful! I can't wait! Beeeesides, the next new mystery is the book. THE BOOK. Could it really have all the answers our friends need? How did Harry get the book, for that matter? So many questions. Is the person with the book the same behind the pranks?

Ahem. Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed. Nearly 100 favourites, and over 100 alerts - I've never been so happy. Thank you so much! I love you guys!


	17. Careless Heart

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

Cho could run _really_ fast.

The Slytherin slumped against the banister, red-faced and panting. Through the gap in the bars he could just make out her long black hair whipping around a corner on the floor below and, taking a deep breath, he stumbled down the steps to follow.

He didn't bother to shout, hadn't for a long time; he only prayed she'd stop soon so he could collapse and die in peace. _Why did I say I'd be the one to get her? Lenalee would have been a much better choice..._

**Thud**. A thick door had slammed shut just ahead. If he'd had breath he would have cheered. Every student dreaded that sound, a sound that meant they could not escape a lesson – but classrooms only had one exit. He could catch up, and rest! He slowed down to a snail's pace, hands pressed against his aching side, and meandered like a drunken man down the corridor.

It turned out that he could see a lot more of the things around him when he wasn't dashing past. Cho had run to a deserted and, judging by the dust, not-well travelled area. He sneezed, rubbed his nose on his sleeve and halted in front of a door drifting back and forth. He took a deep breath and poked his head inside.

A large, gleaming mirror caught his attention first and then he spotted Cho stood in front of it, her back to him. He bit his lip. _Should I disturb her?_

He dithered on the spot before screwing up his courage, "Cho?" The Ravenclaw wiped at her eyes and turned with an apologetic smile. His stomach sank; he wouldn't have to comfort her, would he? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she turned back to the mirror, "Sorry, I overreacted. You didn't have to chase me down though," Harry shrugged one shoulder, understanding exactly why she'd done what she'd done. It was why he'd chosen to chase after her. "Hey," he jumped, "what do you see in this mirror?" scratching his head, he decided to humour her and stepped closer, looking at their reflection.

"There's just us and the room," he met her eyes through their reflection, watching her wring her hands and smiling at how colourful she looked.

He'd have to be careful when he returned to his presents, then. He probably had the same waiting.

"You can't see it?" he blinked. He should be able to see something? "Hm... come here," she tugged him into the place she'd just been standing.

He frowned, turning back to the mirror, "Just what am I..." his breath caught. Instead of a deserted classroom, he stood in a cosy living room. A few magazines had been scattered around and the furniture looked far too soft. Family pictures hung on the mantelpiece, above a crackling fireplace, but only half moved.

Then, a door opened. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen entered first, followed by Kanda and several people after that with white coats. They settled on one side. Then, another door opened and Fred, George, Cho, Pansy, Theodore – all his Hogwarts friends settled on the other side. Everyone laughed, smiled and chatted with their respective groups, but the two halves didn't interact.

Two people he hadn't noticed entering broke away and came to the mirror. The male looked identical to Harry, but the red-head woman smiled with bright green eyes. His eyes.

"You see, that's where I fell off the tree-"

"Mum... Dad..." he whispered, chest aching, and Cho broke off. Her hand brushed against his back and he jerked, pulled out of the spell. He turned his back to the mirror and wiped his eyes, before meeting her confused face and realising they hadn't seen the same thing.

"... I guess we didn't see the same thing," she murmured, turning back to the mirror and starting to inspect it. Conveniently, it also gave Harry time to compose himself and try to rid his chest of its terrible aching.

He and his dad really did look alike, and his mother, she'd been so pretty, so full of life. Imagining her holding him close, hugging him with gentle arms and whispering to him in what would be a voice so full of love, and live, was enough to bring the tears back again.

Moving to stand near the door, he resisted the urge to look back in the mirror. He'd already seen more than he wanted – if he continued looking, he'd only imagine what he had missed out on more.

And that might be enough to break him.

He sat down; intending to focus on the mystery behind the mirror for a distraction but instead suffering a sneezing fit. Once the dust had settled, he sniffed and scowled at Cho, head pounding. She looked lost in her own world, but he didn't get the fascination. _So what if it shows different things? If pictures can move, there's no reason mirrors have to show your reflection._

Leaning back, he glanced over the mirror and focused on the cursive writing on top. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _He blinked and bit his lip, focusing on the largest word – Erised – mostly because it had been capitalised. It also looked familiar...

"I've got it!" Cho shrieked. He jumped and twisted toward her, narrowly avoiding losing his balance. His friend watched him with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling, face flushing, and he sighed. How could he stay annoyed at that face? "Hey, what are you doing down there?!" she held out a hand for him to take.

He was pulled to his feet and dragged to the mirror. This time, however, it glowed a faint green. He narrowed his eyes and tugged out of her grip, not noticing how she broke off mid-sentence.

It felt like a spell had been cast over him. He couldn't stop himself from taking one, two, three steps closer, a yearning inside of him as the glowing increased. Focusing on the glossy surface, his arm rose against his will and he reached out to press one – tiny – finger –

"What are you doing?" the trance broke. He shook his head and turned to the agitated girl, unsure what had just happened. "Well?" she crossed her arms, "what was that all about?"

"Didn't you see it glow?" he glanced between her and the mirror. Cho blinked and then pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Hey! Get off!" he batted her hands away.

"You were just being weird. It didn't glow," she shrugged, as if accepting that, and then beamed, "I discovered it thought! I worked out the mystery!" she pointed to the writing, oblivious to Harry's confusion. _But, it really was glowing.._. "Okay, you see this writing? Read it backwards!"

He frowned, "why?"

She wacked his arm, "Just do it! You'll never get anywhere if you don't figure things out for yourself!" he wanted to pout and rub his now sore arm but he had too much pride. Sighing, he put the glow out his mind and focused on the words.

"Ishow... no... tyo..." his cheeks turned crimson, "I'm not saying anymore, this is stupid!" Cho huffed and stretched on tip-toe to try and reach the words. She was too short, though, but only worked that out after she'd nearly lost her balance several times, making Harry fear she'd break the mirror and feel torn between catching her and running for his life.

"Stupid thing," she grumbled, "anyway, you see the words? It's a sentence written backwards and split in funny places."

Harry raised an eyebrow and re-read the sentence. 'Ishow'... would that be 'I show'? Working out the pattern, it didn't take long to read the rest of the sentence.

"'I show not your face but your heart's desire'?" Cho nodded, "but what does it mean?"

She turned to the mirror, "Well..." she lent in close, "I guess it shows whatever we want. Maybe our strongest desire?"

"As expected from the girl top of her year," the children gasped and spun around. Headmaster Dumbledore sat on a desk, long purple robes draped loosely around it, peering over his half-moon spectacles with twinkling eyes. "I see you two, like many before, have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised," Cho jerked and he smiled, "Yes, Miss Chang, or the Mirror of Desire."

He got to his feet and moved to the mirror. Harry skirted back, so the old wizard stood in-between them, and could have sworn Dumbledore's expression turned sadder when he looked in the mirror. "The happiest man in the world would look into this mirror and see only himself."

"So... it is whatever we want?" Cho asked.

"Yes, and no," Dumbledore hummed, voice quiet, "it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." He glanced at her, "it is not what will be, or what is. This mirror does not give up knowledge, or power, or truth. It merely provides an image you cannot run from, no matter how awful it might make you feel..."

Harry had the feeling this was directed more at himself, but he didn't look up from the interesting floor to see. His chest ached at the thought of his parents again.

"Oh..." Cho whispered, and he could hear the guilt in her voice. Wondering what she'd seen, he forced away his own sadness and moved to stand next to her.

"Cho... it's not a crime to want something," he mumbled, reaching out to pat her elbow awkwardly, "the crime is when you act on that desire if your only reason is selfishness..." if she was like him, he could hazard a guess to what she'd seen. Probably now, she felt awful for it.

"Did you see your parents?"

He swallowed and glanced back at the mirror. His parents stood either side of him and he watched his mother wrap an arm around his shoulders. His reflection smiled. It looked... loved.

"Yeah..." he cleared his throat, "I see everyone we love, where they belong..."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. No matter how much he might want Lavi to stay, the desire to get him home was stronger. He wasn't selfish, and he wouldn't wind up hindering him in any way. Without a doubt, if asked, he'd be able to look Lavi in the eyes and say he wanted him to go home.

The laughter, that happiness he saw, would be worth any heartache.

"Oh..." Cho's hair fell over her face, hiding her expression. He pulled back and looked away, meeting Dumbledore's curious stare.

Upon realising he'd been spotted, the headmaster placed a wrinkled hand on Harry's head with a proud smile. The boy blinked. What did Dumbledore have to be proud of? The hand slipped off and he turned to Cho, this time wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Men have wasted away in front of this," he stated, "some entranced, others turned mad. This mirror will soon be moved to a new place, so I ask you both not to go looking for it again." Harry and Cho nodded, the latter sniffing and wiping her eyes before giving the two males a smile and stepping back. Dumbledore kept a hand on both of their backs as he guided them out the room, the door shutting behind them without any visible prompt.

Once outside, he fixed them with a solemn gaze, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, remembering a debate a few weeks ago in the Slytherin common room. The older Slytherins had been arguing how to show thanks and respect in a way that befitted a Slytherin.

Sometimes, the best way to repay someone wasn't giving them a gift or offering your services – that might offend them, for they likely wouldn't want anything in return. Sometimes, the best way to show respect would be to take to heart what happened and act on it.

"Sir? Can I ask you something?" Dumbledore nodded, and Cho continued, "What did you see in the mirror?" Harry had to admit, he wanted to know too.

"Socks," the headmaster laughed, "a pair of thick, woollen socks." They stared, "One can never have too many socks. It's been another Christmas and yet, no pairs, only thick, dusty tomes."

The old man started to whistle a chipper tune as he walked down the hallway. Harry shook his head and turned to Cho, smiling at her offended look. She probably though him mad, wanting socks over books. _They're not that great though..._

But, back in the corridor, he remembered the reason they were here in the first place, "Why did you run?"

"Huh?" she blinked at him before remembering, "oh! Well... I was being selfish, really. I should be delighted, right? I know we said we'd help them home, but we never had a way before and now we do, and it's suddenly – I might really _lose _her -"

"Don't think about it like that," he interrupted, "we haven't read the book yet, right? It never said anything about time travel. Don't worry about what if before you know what is, okay?"

It had taken him awhile to work out the difference between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was all in the attitude – Ravenclaws looked for the most logical solution and worked toward that, but the Slytherins considered and planned for all possible solutions, which made them sound superior to Ravenclaws...

Mentally slapping himself, he lamented the change in thinking and missed Cho's question.

"Huh?"

"How did you get the book?" she looked exasperated and he winced.

"Sorry..." he smiled sheepishly, "well, it starts this morning, when Lavi woke me up screaming -"

_"Presents!" Harry jerked awake at Lavi's loud screech, before sinking back into his bed and pulling his pillow over his head. _

"_Go 'way..." he grumbled, voice muffled by the soft bedding. He half expected Lavi to tear off the pillow, but then remembered that Lavi couldn't do that. Grateful, he sunk down into the mattress and tried to reclaim his sleep. Unfortunately, Lavi wouldn't have any of it. The boy groaned and lifted his head, glaring weakly at the red-head. He couldn't make out the words, only the loud horrendous sound that wouldn't shut up. _

_Lavi, truly, honestly, pathetically... sucked at singing._

"_Alright, alright, I'm up!" he snapped, willing to do anything to get rid of that warble. He flung the pillow at the other and hauled his body out of bed, yawning as he pulled the rumpled pyjamas down to cover his pale tummy. _

"_About time! You have presents to open!" Lavi beamed. Harry froze mid-action. "Come on! Everyone else is already up and opening presents, slow coach!" the red-head darted out the room, leaving behind a bewildered boy. _

_Who would give him a present?_

_He followed his friend down the long corridor and into the plush common room. The seven other Slytherins greeted him from their various positions – a chair, a table, the Christmas tree. He smiled and wished them a merry Christmas in return, before moving to the only pile left. _

"_I have presents..." he breathed. It was one thing hearing it, but another actually seeing it. With a shake of his head, he settled himself next to his friend, who instantly pointed to two off to the side. _

"_Do these first!" Lavi urged. Harry shot him a confused look as he picked up the top one. "They don't have a tag! This one's from Dumbledore though, I'd recognise his writing," he pointed at the white card. Harry read it. _

"_'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'" he pulled off the brown wrapping and stared at the silky object. "What is it? It looks like some kind of dress... oh! It's a cloak!" He stood up and pulled it on. The people around him gasped and, upon looking down, he did as well. "Where'd my body go?!"_

"Wait, Dumbledore gave you an invisibility cloak?!" Cho gaped, "do you know how rare those are?! There's supposedly only a set amount in existence!" Harry shrugged.

"I'll let you see it sometime," he offered, "I still had the second present to look at, though..."

- - _"This is the heaviest book ever," Harry grunted, dropping the present on his lap. "It's got to be a book, see? Here's the spine, and the end of the covers..." he ran a finger down the crease. "Whoever wrapped this was really neat about it!" _

"_Open it already! I want to see!" he rolled his eyes at the red-head and started to pull off the wrapping. He almost regretted doing so, when the person who'd wrapped it had obviously spent a lot of time and care doing so. "Open it!" Lavi ordered._

"_Yeah yeah..." Harry sighed and opened the cover, blinking at the empty page. And another empty page. The third page showed a single sentence. Lavi peered over his shoulder, trying to read it. "'There is a time for departure, even when there's no certain place to go'? What's that mean?"_

"_How should I know?" Lavi frowned. Harry rolled his eyes and turned the page again. This time, he was pleasantly surprised to find writing, albeit worn and small. He peered in close, reading the first paragraph silently to himself. It took a long moment of translating before it sunk in what he'd just read. "... is that-?" he ignored Lavi's spluttering and re-read the paragraph, eyes wide and body trembling._

_Could it be? Could this book-_

"_Let's show it to Cho!" he croaked, stumbling to his feet and clutching the book to his chest. "She might know something!"_

He trailed off, studying the thoughtful expression on his friend's face. She had a finger pressed against her chin, and her eyes looked distant; although he hadn't the faintest idea what he'd said that made her so thoughtful. Unless she was trying to figure out who'd given him the book – but he'd already explained it had come with no note.

... if it had come with no note, then how did anyone know it was his? Only Slytherins could enter the common room. One of them had to know about Lavi, and Lenalee, then, but why hadn't they come forward instead?

"Harry..." Cho began cautiously. He looked back at her. "Where's the book now?" Oh. _Oh. Oh crap._

"... that's a very good question."

--

She thanked whatever deity out there that Lavi had had the sense to force Harry to put the book aside before chasing after her.

"I'm sorry," Harry scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish, "I guess I just forgot. I was pretty distracted, you know?"

Refusing to feel guilty, Cho glared at him in a way that would have done Snape justice, yet Harry didn't look affected in the slightest. Much like every other Slytherin she'd glared at in the past, come to think of it. Did they have some kind of immunity? Did Snape bring them in for lessons and stare until they broke?

A giggle escaped. She clamped her mouth shut, forcing her mind to stop there. As entertaining as that would be, she had more important things to worry about; the book she clutched she tightly her knuckles had turned white, for one. _Wait, what?_ Blinking, she let go of the battered cover and winced when she saw faint fingernail marks. Honestly, and after all the fuss she gave Eddie for treating books correctly...

Once more she brought her mind to a halt, and instead focused on the two exorcists in the room. Lavi perched on top of a desk, watching with an intensity that made her heart race. She turned away and focused on a pale Lenalee against the door. Reminded of the eavesdropper last time, Cho pulled out her wand and cast _Muffliato,_ a spell that would stop those outside from hearing.

After a moment, she put the strongest locking charm she knew on it, just in case. _That should save us a bit of trouble in the long run, now..._

"Can you teach me them sometime?" she smiled at Harry and nodded, revelling in the thought of teaching a younger student. The Slytherin, now sat on a desk and swinging his legs through the air, smiled.

"Cho? Can you open the book now?" Lenalee's hesitant request brought Cho back to the present. She nodded and opened the book, but took her time to admire its features. There were six rims along the spine and, judging by how brittle it felt, it was old.

The writing had been written by someone with very good penmanship, but it also looked too small for her liking. She wracked her brain for a spell to enlarge the writing, but came up with nothing. She sighed, knowing the possible strain might be worth what they found in there, and started to read the first paragraph out loud, translating the old language into something understandable.

"'_The circumstances surrounding two souls within one body are apt to be intriguing and, often, so incredulous it would be unthinkable elsewhere. The reasons why are equally unknown. Accident? Fate? The answer remains elusive even to this day, to this time, to this book._'"

Cho sunk further down in the chair and continued. "'_I write not for myself, but for others like me, for those who were as helpless as I felt until we chanced upon this book...'_" she trailed off and blinked, "am I being silly? How can the author have been helpless until he found the book if he was the one to write it?"

"Did you read wrong?" she glared at Harry and he shrunk in on himself. She shook her head and re-read the line. She must have, although she couldn't work out where.

"'_Time and space, chance and fate. An ouroboros...'_"

"What's an ouroboros?"

"A snake eating its own tail," Lavi explained to the confused Slytherin, but looking distant, "there is no true end for the end and the beginning are one and the same." Harry didn't look like he understood.

She giggled and decided to continue, "'_to share a body is unlike __anything else in this world. To be so intimate, yet separated beyond the seas..._'" she stopped again. What did that mean? This time, Lenalee came to the rescue.

"Exorcists are sent everywhere in the world, but... that's not common," she started slowly, "for most people, a land beyond the sea is the greatest distance away. As far as they know, the sea is endless..."

"It could also be like a barrier, right?" everyone stared at Harry, "I mean, close, like two bits of land, but separated by the sea. The land's the same – so, two humans – but the sea stops them from meeting..." he coloured under their gazes. "S-sorry, it made sense to me..." he stared at his lap, clearly wishing he hadn't spoken, but it actually was the opposite reason for their staring.

"That was very good Harry," Lenalee smiled, "two souls, but with a body as a barrier that prevented them from touching..." Lavi leered and Cho coughed.

"'_To be so intimate, yet separated beyond the seas is neither a gift nor a curse. It is neither pleasant nor torture. It is, and must be accepted in order to truly... separate._'"

The silence in the room hurt.

Cho curled her fingers around the edge of the book, the sound making a slight rustling sound that she couldn't hear over the pounding in her ears. A look around showed the silence came from no one talking. Harry had gone rather pale, but his eyes sparkled with excitement, glee and – and hope.

Her heart twisted. Did Harry actually _want _them to leave? Hadn't they agreed they wouldn't be able to manage without their friends? Since when had that changed? Unless...

_"...I see everyone we love, where they belong..."_

His words added another wound to her aching heart. His greatest desire was for everyone to be home, where they belonged, no matter how he felt about it. Harry hadn't had a selfish desire in the slightest. She swallowed and lent her head back against the wall.

Unbidden, the memory of what she'd seen came back to her. She, her mother and Lenalee had been sat beneath Cho's favourite spot in her home; the apple tree. They had been surrounded by the glorious garden her mother created, one where birds sung and flowers bloomed and the wind gently rustled leaves in the trees.

She could never forget the way her mother's eyes lit up when she smiled that sweet smile; a sweet smile she hadn't seen ever since she'd returned from St Mungos. Ever since then, her mum had acted like Cho was something to be ashamed of or avoided. It was why she'd stayed at Hogwarts. She couldn't bear to stand the awkwardness more than she had to.

Sometimes, neglect hurt more than being beaten.

The tears pricked at her eyes. She didn't want to make anyone worry, and really, she'd grown used to it now. _I don't care about her. She means nothing to me. I don't need her._

She swallowed and focused on the book. It would push away all her thoughts, and save her from her downwards spiral. She skim-read, letting the words in the book distract her from the outside. Reaching the end of the chapter – though, three pages shouldn't be called a chapter – she started the new one and blinked. The handwriting now looked more feminine. More than one person had written this book?

So lost in the book's secrets, she didn't hear any of her friends calling her name. The first chapter, she found, had been an introduction, the second seemed to be experience, but the third seemed to be what they wanted... "CHO!" she squeaked and toppled off the chair, landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

On her feet in a flash, she glared at the three laughing people and picked up the book from where it had landed. She hissed, realising the page had been bent, and her glare deepened. Idiots.

"Alright then, I guess you don't want to know what's in this book!" she undid the locking charm. Like she'd hoped, the laughter stopped and, a second later, she felt a gentle hand on her elbow.

"Sorry," Harry apologised, tugging her back, "we'll be good. You were just so distracted..."

Ignoring him, she went back to her chair and deliberately took her time making herself comfortable, watching the irritation grow in her friends with pleasure. She looked down at the book, open on a page near the end. It instantly caught her attention because instead of an essay, it looked more to be a list of ingredients and their doses. Huh.

"From what I can tell," she ran her fingernail down the different names. Some she recognised, but others... "this book won't help you get back. It says nothing about travelling through time, just two people stuck to one body," flipping over the page, she found the list of ingredients stopped and a method for a potion took its place. "The author mentions a spell and potion. I haven't found the spell yet, but I think this is the potion..." she bit her lip, reading the first few lines.

"There's ingredients, and methods, but I don't recognise half the names. And..." she blinked, realising that the handwriting had changed once again. This one looked scruffy and spidery, like someone had written without knowing anything more than the basics to write. Nothing whatsoever like the previous ones. "And there's at least three people who wrote this."

"... so we can have our own bodies back?" Cho hummed.

"It seems that way," she slumped her shoulders, "but it'll take a lot of work. This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," she looked back at the method, "I don't even know half these ingredients. Maybe their names have changed in recent years, but how on earth are we going to figure out what they're called now?"

"And how are we going to get them?" Lavi pointed out, "I'll bet a lot are going to be pretty tough to find, especially when you two have to stay in classes."

"Not really," Harry looked far too cheerful. "We have a potions master here, right? He's bound to have some stuff."

"Yeah, like he'll let us use ingredients in his private stores," Cho scoffed.

"Who says we have to ask?" Harry buffed his nails on his front, "I have detention with him for a long time, I could probably get stuff during them." He had a point. And, if he were caught, Snape would likely go easy on him, being a Slytherin and all that. If it had to be anyone, it should probably be someone supposedly cunning. But... there was still one big problem...

"You're going to steal from _Snape_," Cho swallowed, "isn't that risking expulsion?" Would even being a Slytherin save him? Harry shook his head but he looked uneasy; even if he wouldn't admit it, he obviously understood what he had just said.

The way Lenalee and Lavi had reacted, they hadn't. Odd, but then they didn't spend classes with Snape.

"I can take that risk," the younger boy grimaced, "it's worth it."

"You're willing to risk your education? For us?" Lenalee whispered.

"... It'll be a last resort," Lavi stated, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Said male stared back defiantly, and the silence grew thick enough to be cut, "Harry, you don't know how lucky you are. I know you think you'd love to live in our time, but the life of an exorcist is nothing like how everyone else lives. Here, you have luxuries people like us could only dream of."

"So?" Harry crossed his arms, "I thought you wanted your bodies back."

"Getting our bodies back won't mean much if we can't go to our time again," Lavi stepped forward, "even if we did have them, we wouldn't be able to do anything worthwhile because we can't predict where or when the akuma will strike!"

Wait... were the two males actually, honestly, fighting?

"But you'd be able to do more than you can now. You could probably even do research to find a way home yourself, I don't get why you're making such a fuss!" Harry huffed, "we're just trying to help!"

"A fuss? You think I'm making a fuss? You don't seem to comprehend that-"

"You're right, I _don't_, because you don't tell me anything," Harry sneered, "you lied to me for three years, but even now you don't answer things straight out! You only reveal something when it's so obvious I can't miss it – half the time I'm left wondering if you even trust me!"

Cho hugged the book to her chest and shut her eyes, unable to bear the agonised look on Harry's face.

"There's a reason for that!"

"Yeah, the fact that you enjoy knowing something someone else doesn't. Admit it! You think it is funny seeing people struggle with something you got a long time ago! All I ever want to do is _help_, because you did so much for me, but you never give me a chance! Instead I feel – I just feel like a toy or something, and I'm sick of it! See if I care!"

"Harry-" but by the time Cho realised what had happened, Harry had stormed out. Lavi stood with one arm stretched out, as if to stop him. The door swung back and forth.

--

Harry hadn't felt this awful since Uncle Vernon thrashed him 'good and proper' two years ago.

Except, this felt worse than his Uncle's beatings because he was responsible for his own pain. He didn't have anyone to blame – heck, he couldn't believe what he'd done! _I just... felt so angry... it bubbled out, and refused to go away, and I didn't even know what was happening until I stopped. _

He took a wobbly route to a small alcove just behind the stairs in the Entrance Hall, sticking to the shadows so no one would see him.

The second after he'd spoken he'd wanted to take the words back. However, just like his mouth had refused to stop, his feet also chose to ignore his wishes and carried him away from his friends. From Lavi, who probably hated him.

Oh, _why _had he just blown up at the red-head? Lavi hadn't done anything!

He pressed his palms to his eyes. He hadn't cried for years, he wouldn't cry over something like this. It might not be a weakness, but only the victim should be allowed to cry. Of course, Harry kind of doubted Lavi would cry – he'd never cried before – but then again, Lavi kept an _awful _lot about himself away from Harry. Maybe he did cry, but not around Harry. The Slytherin took a deep breath, hating the ugly anger inside of him.

"I shouldn't have yelled..." he murmured, tipping his head back to gaze up at the scarred ceiling, "Lavi doesn't have to tell me everything. He shouldn't feel obliged-"

"Harry?" a red-head lent over the banister, staring down at him with a confused expression. Harry absently thought it looked right at home on Ron's face. "Alright down there?" sure, Ron wasn't the red-head Harry wanted, but conversation with him would be distracting.

Theodore had always said fluff was the only thing of importance in Ron's head. Maybe now he'd find out.

"I'm great," he finally replied, blinking at the boy. "Merry Christmas."

"Doesn't look merry for you," Ron shrugged and disappeared. Harry heard him trample down the steps like a herd of elephants and was surprised when the male hopped down next to him. "You're kinda pale, mate."

Harry shook his head, "You can see that well down here?" After all, it had been because of the darkness that Harry chose to come down here. He hadn't expected Ron to find him. Sighing, he turned back to gaze at the ceiling. "I just had a fight with a friend, it's nothing big."

"Oh..." Ron coughed and shuffled his feet. Harry felt the tell-tale signs of a blush and was incredibly grateful for the lack of light.

Silence descended. Harry normally liked silence, but this one felt awkward. Judging by Ron's fidgeting, he felt the same way. Harry frantically searched for conversational topics and, after a moment, remembered the Great Hall several days ago. What a stroke of brilliance. He turned to the first year with a wide grin.

"Hey-"

"So-"

They both broke off. Harry didn't think he'd ever blushed so hard before.

"You first," he offered. Ron hurriedly shook his head, strands of red hair shifting and hiding his eyes.

"It wasn't important. You go first."

As much as the black-haired boy wanted to respond in kind – for being polite never harmed anyone – he realised that if he did so, they'd probably be dancing around each other for years. Grimacing, he decided that if one of them had to be selfish, it should probably be him (being the Slytherin and all. That fit in with Ron's ideals, too.)

"So, Hogsmede. Opinion?" Ron latched onto the conversation instantly.

"It's bloody brilliant! First years have never gone to Hogsmede before!" Harry faintly remembered Percy saying the same thing, "and to think, mum almost made me miss it! If they hadn't decided to visit Charlie, and we came back to find everyone had gone -" he broke off and shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to stand it!"

"Is it really such a big deal?"

"Are you kidding?" Ron eyed him, "this is history in the making!" Harry had never much liked history. "You didn't know?" he shrugged, casting his mind back to the lessons the Slytherins had tried to teach him. He'd kind of tuned them out after realising they had wanted to change every single aspect about himself.

"Not really. I don't know much about the Wizarding World. The Slytherins tried to teach me, but their methods ended up leaving something to be desired."

"Slimy snakes," Ron grumbled.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You do remember that I am one, right? Just because I'm not like them doesn't mean I won't defend my house." The red-head blinked and then ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, mate. You're okay. It's just everyone else..."

As much as he understood it, he still didn't like hearing it. Sure, he'd thought it the first two months of school, before he'd actually passed that test or whatever and realised they weren't half bad. He just doubted Ron would believe him.

He smiled wryly and thought back to Hogsmede. He'd been intending to go with Cho, Lavi and Lenalee, but he doubted they'd want anything to do with him at the moment and he didn't really know the older Slytherins enough to go with them. That left one option.

"Wanna go to Hogsmede together?"

"Huh?"

"We don't have the slightest clue about it, right? We can explore together," Harry laughed, "exploring is always lots more fun when you're with a friend. I want to go to that sweet store though."

"Alright," Ron agreed, a wide smile on his face, "but we gotta go to Zonkos too! And the Three Broomsticks! I wonder if they'll let us have butterbeer. What do you reckon?"

After enquiring as to what, exactly, butterbeer was, the conversation flowed. Harry's black mood disappeared when Ron managed to get him to crack up, something only Lavi had done before – and, all it took to reclaim this happiness was ignoring insults to his house, he would willingly do so. He just hoped the other Slytherins wouldn't mind.

Maybe he wouldn't tell them.

"Bet those Slytherins will be right jealous we went! You have to rub it in their faces when they get back! Oh, but make sure I can see, okay mate?"

Yes, not telling would probably be a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: **So, guys, would any of you believe I didn't plan that fight? I was just writing and, like magic, people started shouting and wham. Done. And amazingly, it helped solve a problem I'd been trying to figure out. Funny the things you can come up with if you're pushed for time, isn't it? -cackle- This chapter's a bit longer than the others. I kind of wanted to write another section for Cho, but... it just didn't seem to fit. I love writing Harry and Ron's interactions though. What do you think? Did I go a bit overboard with some things this time?

Urhm, I know this chapter's kind of uneventful, but the next chapter makes up for it. I hope. It involves Hogsmede and Weasleys and an old friend. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and alerted and favourited. Oh, and please give your respects to my 'D' button, which is kind of missing at the moment. I have a laptop keyboard and the letter cover thingy came off. I can still type, it's just... reeeeeeally weird. Heh.


	18. Hogsmeade

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

Her foot tapping on stone echoed through the corridor.

Cho huffed and crossed her arms, "Seriously, how long does he want to be?!" Next to her, Lenalee laughed.

"You know, you should be a little more patient. If you keep pulling faces, you'll get more wrinkles!" she pointed at the creases by Cho's eyes. The Ravenclaw squeaked and darted away, frantically checking her reflection in the window. _More _wrinkles? Did that mean she already had some?! "A-ah, Cho, I didn't mean-"

The pitiful attempt to dig her way out the hole ended when they heard someone running in their direction. Cho readied herself for a mad dash, but relaxed when Lavi skidded around the corner.

"We're good to go!" he declared upon reaching them, "Snape's off at village with everyone else."

"Good," Cho breathed a sigh of relief, "I hope he doesn't come back for ages. If we're caught..." she shuddered at all the possible situations. Even at the best of times breaking into a teacher's private stores was dangerous, but when those private stores belonged to Snape?

Forget education; she'd be lucky if she continued living.

"I'll keep watch," Lenalee disappeared down the corridor. Although it made sense, Cho didn't like it because it meant she'd be alone with Lavi. It wasn't just that he made her heart race, but also because he'd been in a wretched mood since fighting with Harry. She didn't know it came from being forced to confront the truth, or just missing the Slytherin, either way they had a dark cloud above their group and it really put a hamper on her mood.

"So what're you planning to do?" he asked, leaning against the wall and peering at her through one gleaming emerald eye. She cleared her throat and drew her wand.

"Snape's not going to leave this open for anyone to get in," she turned her back to him before pressing her wand to the top, sides and bottom of the door, and then the doorknob. "Right now I'm checking to see what kind of spells he'd put on, so I can figure out how to counter them."

With a whispered incantation and a wave of her wand, the places she'd touched started to glow. The top and right glowed yellow, and the bottom and left glowed blue. The doorknob turned a deep red and a chill went down her spine. Red meant danger, but its vibrancy meant it had been cast by a wizard with far more magical strength than she could possess. Even if she knew the counter for the spell, she wouldn't be able to fix it.

"Hey, Lavi, you wouldn't know how to get through this without using the doorknob would you?"

The exorcist shook his head, "Sorry, but breaking magical doors is something out of my league," he laughed, "I'd be able to help if it were a normal door though!" she glowered at him.

Both he and Lenalee kept referring to everything magical as abnormal and weird. It hurt listening to it, like they were part of two different species, because to her this _was _normal.

"Great," she sighed. What kind of spells would get around the others? Yellow and blue meant hex and curse respectively, but there was no universal cancellation for either. Each spell had a counter that only worked for that spell, or similar ones anyway. She'd have to try out all the ones she knew and hope it was one of them.

Thankfully she knew a lot from Flitwick's extra sessions and her own reading, but still...

Well, nothing for it then.

She started going through them one by one, starting with the basic ones just to eliminate them (she didn't really expect them to work) and then working her way to the more complicated ones. It was slow, silent work, for she needed concentration the longer and more fatigued she got.

Just as she began to think about giving up, Lenalee screamed. She dropped her wand, almost shrieking herself, while Lavi darted down the corridor. After reclaiming her wand she followed.

"Damn it!" Lavi cursed and her heart sunk. She slowed as she approached where he and Lenalee leant out a window, wondering what had happened. Lavi punched the windowsill and started running down the corridor.

"What's going on?" she asked Lenalee, who hadn't turned away from the sight outside. She followed her friend's gaze, "What am I looking for?"

"That cloud... isn't a cloud," the exorcist's voice wobbled, "it's _them_."

The blood drained out of Cho's face and she spun back to the large black blob she'd ignored before. It seemed to grow bigger while she watched, and her breath caught when she realised it appeared to be heading their way. Could they not catch a break, even at Christmas?! She scanned the area ahead and froze.

"They're aiming for Hogsmede!" she clapped hands over her mouth. _All the teachers... the students... everyone in the village – Harry! Fred and George too... _"We've got to stop them!"

"We will," Lenalee nodded, "Cho, stay in the castle. You should be safe here."

"But-"

"I don't want to be worrying about you as well!" she sighed, "Cho, you know that if there was any way for you to help I would let you, but... there isn't." The Ravenclaw flinched as she activated her Innocence. "So, be a good girl, okay?" Lenalee smiled and then disappeared, faster than the eye could see.

Cho looked back outside. Maybe she couldn't do anything, but she refused to stand around and do nothing while her friends were in trouble.

She ran.

Through the long corridors, down the winding staircases, regaining her balance each time she stumbled and forced herself to keep breathing in and out. Outside the sky darkened, the large group of akuma blocking out the sun and she pushed harder.

She tripped when the screams began and caught herself on a table in the Great Hall, before pushing on. She shoved the doors open, stumbled into the courtyard and stared.

Like something out of a horror movie, thousands of akuma littered the sky. On opposite sides she could see the two exorcists tackling them, but there were so many they wouldn't be able to defeat them all without some casualties.

And then, right before Cho's eyes, the village was annihilated.

* * *

"Harry, check it out! They have so many sweets in here!"

The bespectacled boy hurried to catch up with Ron, who had his nose pressed flat against the glass window at Honeydukes and drool dribbling down his lip. Harry grimaced.

"Why don't you just go inside?" he asked, walking past his friend and entering the store. He halted, stunned by the variety of scents assaulting him. Ron whooped before dashing from one sweet to the next as if he couldn't decide which one to see first. Harry couldn't move – he'd never smelt anything so _good_ before.

"Look! They have so many Cockroach Clusters!" Ron exclaimed, holding up a handful to Harry. The black-haired boy watched their legs wriggle for a few seconds and decided he'd seen enough. "Oh! And Fudge Flies! Watch this," the red-head snickered and poked a packet of jelly sweets. They started to buzz.

"Don't they have anything... normal?" Harry asked, peering past the people. He spotted a few lollipops further away and headed over to them. They were bright red, almost blood-like, so would they be cherry or strawberry?

He looked at the label. '_Bloody Pops, two for one, special deal today only!_' Bloody pops? What did that mean?

"Ah, if you want normal you shouldn't go for them," Ron appeared, levitating an inch off the ground. Harry stared, "Fizzing whizzbees, over there. Those're blood-flavoured, probably for vampires..." the male gestured to the lollipops. Harry jerked and looked back at them. _Blood _flavoured? What screwed up world did wizards live in?

"Wait, vampires!?" he looked back at Ron, but the boy had already disappeared to another section of the store. Praying Ron had been joking, he followed the red-head, picking up a few Chocolate Frogs on his way and avoiding the Bertie Botts Beans. He knew what to expect from those and he refused to be caught again. He always had the worst luck – earwax, vomit, blood...

"You know, I had some of these a few years ago," Ron stared at some small, jumping creatures in glass balls. "Fred and George fed me a few just before dinner. Set pretty much everything on fire. Mum wasn't happy," he shuddered and moved on. Harry eyed the Pepper Imps and decided he didn't want to know.

When Ron had had his fill of the sweets, and Harry had stuck with Lemon Drops, Peppermint Humbugs and Sugar Quills, they left the store and walked down the main street.

It wasn't too busy, but that didn't surprise him. The most activity was near the Three Broomsticks and the Hogshead, but they had been forbidden to go to the latter and already gone to the former, so they didn't really want to go there again.

"I wonder what to do now..." Ron mused, "I thought there'd be loads more to do here than there is!" He stretched, lips bright red from the sweets.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. He hadn't been disappointed by the village, but the older students had hyped it up to be far more interesting than it actually was – unless the bits they'd been forbidden to go to made it so. He glanced at Ron, wondering what he thought. Had he been disappointed? Maybe none of it seemed exciting because he'd grown up in the wizarding world...

He kept a look out for Cho, Lenalee and Lavi, no matter how much he tried to tell himself he didn't want to, but he hadn't seen them at all. Had they even come? Did that mean they'd discovered something?

They'd tell him if that happened, right?

"Harry!" he jumped, and turned to look apologetically at Ron, "Jeez, you were really far gone," the boy grinned, slapping him on the shoulder. "I said we should head to the Shrieking Shack. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain, right? We'll show those ghosts not to mess with a bunch of kids!"

Grateful Ron hadn't asked what he'd been thinking about, he nodded and they started walking. They passed by Professor Dumbledore on the way, who tipped his hat off to them in his purple robes. They stared after him.

"I guess you have to be a little eccentric to be a great wizard," Harry sought for a way to rescue the professor's reputation. Ron snorted.

"Eccentric's too weak a word mate," he grinned. They laughed and continued walking out the village, off down a lesser-used path. The snow under their feet looked like it hadn't been disturbed for a long time. Ron travelled ahead, chatting about something, and Harry bent down.

He scooped up a handful of snow and then glanced at Ron. Why not? He'd seen the other kids do it back in Little Whinging, and it had looked like a lot of fun then.

"Ron!" he called, and threw the pile as the red-head turned. It hit him smack in the face, and the look of horror made Harry crack up.

"You'll pay for that!" Ron snapped, making his own snowballs and pelting Harry. The boy shrieked and fell back in the snow, jumping to his feet when a chill started to settle in. He ducked another snowball and made his own. It looked more like a clump than a ball, but as Ron neared he decided it didn't need to be good and threw. It hit its target.

He grinned, bending to grab more snow, but Ron tackled him before he could. The air was pushed out of his lungs as they tumbled, wrestling and trying to get snow on each other. Harry shouted when snow wound down his neck, but managed to shove a bunch right in Ron's eye and down his shirt.

They didn't realise they'd reached the hill until they started rolling down it. Suddenly, winning didn't matter as much as trying to work out which way was up.

Landing in a heap of limbs and snow they lay still, panting and heaving. Retrieving his arm from under Ron's back, he rolled away and gazed up at the grey sky. Much to his delight it started to snow, light, fluffy flakes that landed on his clothes and melted the instant he tried to catch them.

"Hey Harry, bet I can catch more snowflakes than you!" Ron challenged.

"Whatever," Harry scoffed, "you're on!"

And thus, the next fight began. A victor could never be decided even if they hadn't been interrupted, but as it turned out it didn't matter.

A shadow shot over them. The boys blinked at each other and looked up, but there was no sign of anything. Shrugging, Ron went back to catching snowflakes, but Harry couldn't stop the feeling of dread in his stomach. He got to his feet and glanced around. There was no one in sight...

... and now that he listened, he couldn't hear the noise of the village either.

"Ron," he said, heart starting to pound, "we're not that far from the village, right?"

"Well... we're probably quite a bit away, why?" Ron stumbled to his feet. Harry turned to him, but then another shadow shot across them. He snapped his gaze up, just in time to catch the tail of some ghostly creature.

"I'm heading back to the village," he said, starting to clamber back up the hill they'd rolled down. Ron frowned but, perhaps also sensing something, didn't protest. It was harder than they'd expected, for the snow kept shifting and they kept slipping, but they eventually made it to the top of the hill.

Harry straightened and exhaled, watching his breath come out in a white puff. He glanced behind to see how far Ron had to go and caught sight of a black cloud on the horizon.

Except, as he kept looking, it moved far too quickly to be a cloud. By the time Ron reached him it had already doubled in size and looked more like a flock of birds. A chill went down his spine and he shivered, hugging himself close and gripping tight to the end of the scarf.

"H-Harry...?" Ron whispered, looking at something behind him. Harry hated the terrified noise and, slowly, turned around.

An akuma, double his size, leered down at him through six wide, blinking eyes. It had a scythe in one hand and swirled it around its fingers slowly. When it realised it had an audience it grinned, revealing a cavernous mouth with no teeth, and started to lean forward, saliva dripping from two sharp canines.

"Kill..." it hissed. Ron screamed, making Harry scream, and then the akuma lunged. They hit the ground and the wind whipped above them, the slicing sound drowned out by the pounding of his heart.

"Move!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and starting to run, but halted when Ron didn't follow. "Ron!?" he spun around, realising the red-head had been frozen from fear. The akuma took plods forward, left then right, obviously in no rush. "RON!" Harry grabbed the back of Ron's shirt before tugging him back. "Get up!"

"H-Harry-" Ron whimpered.

"Aren't Gryffindors meant to be brave?!" Harry snapped, "what happened to all your previous bravado?! I think you're a coward!" Ron snapped out of his haze and started to protest, but Harry heard the wind whistle in warning and pulled them to the ground once more, narrowly avoiding getting their heads chopped off. "We have to get out of here!"

"This way!" Ron hurried to his feet and led the way. Harry followed, but didn't realise they'd been heading back to the village until they were in its outskirts, and by that point it was too late.

That was when the screaming started, when the innocent people saw the approaching akuma. Those in shops came to find out what was going on and, before too long, the street became a mass of terrified people screaming and running around in circles – but each exit had been blocked by an akuma, likely one of the shadows that had flown over them earlier.

Harry darted into the crowd, using his small size to hide him from the others, but the akuma didn't seem to care about everyone else. He struck them with large sweeps of his scythe and they crumpled to dust right before his eyes with pitiful wails

He searched for Lavi and Lenalee, but couldn't spy the two saviours. Where were they? Why hadn't they arrived?

The sky darkened. He halted and, with everyone else, looked up to see a nightmare. The cloud from before had arrived, but instead of a flock of birds it was a flock of akuma. Hundreds of akuma covered the sky, blocking out the sun and his breath caught.

Everything slowed as the akuma readied their weapons.

_Even if Lavi comes, he won't get here in time to save us._

He watched the guns snick into place.

_We can't escape._

They started to glow purple.

_I'm going to die._

The guns fired.

* * *

_Ha..._

_Ha..._

His hands shook. The white barrier flickered.

He remained firm, refusing to give into the exhaustion and collapse on the ground. If he did the latter he'd never get up again, and he couldn't do the former because the battle had only just begun. He knew that. The monsters would come as soon as they realised someone had survived.

His hands shook. The white barrier flickered.

As the smoke started to dissipate, it revealed the devastated world one small piece at the time, a world that contained only craters where buildings should be and dust where people had been, a world... of the dead. The shock did what he'd refused to let the exhaustion do and his shield died as his wand slipped out of his hand.

_What kind of monster... would cause this?_

Splinters and stones cut into his knees when they hit the ground but he didn't notice. He caught himself on his arms and gasped for air, eyes wide, body trembling. He couldn't get enough air in.

"No... it can't be..."

So many people had been in this village. People he'd known, people he'd grown up with. The teachers, the shop keepers – his brothers _ohgodpleaseno – _could he be the only one alive?

Could he really have been the only one to survive?

"W-what...?"

Reality crashed back through him and he remembered what he'd done seconds before. He'd just seen the akuma, seen the boy, and... reacted.

He turned to look at the first year. The Boy-Who-Lived looked around the devastation, face ashen and glasses askew, and when their eyes met he saw tears leak out the emerald depths. The sight made his own eyes burn and he shoved the tears away, instead crawling over to the smaller boy.

"Are you okay?" he rasped, searching for any injuries. Harry shook his head and then reached out, but stopped half-way.

"Y-you protected me, Percy?" his voice trembled, "I was so sure, so sure I was gonna die-"

Truthfully, Percy had expected the same. The fact they'd survived had been nothing short of luck that would probably run out soon because it wouldn't be long before the akuma found them and finished what they'd started.

_No... _He took in the younger boy and felt his chest swell with too many feelings to name. _Even if nothing else comes from this, I'm going to make sure he survives. Too many will have died, to save just one... _his throat tightened and he couldn't stop the tears as he thought of Fred and George and Ron. _The last things I said to them were so horrible, I really thought I hated them but..._

Something slammed down next to them. It snapped Percy out of his thoughts and he threw both himself and Harry to the ground, narrowly avoiding the long claw.

"Time's up," he murmured and grabbed his wand, rolling over and shielding Harry with his body whilst he aimed up. "Protego!" he yelled just as the claw came down again and grunted when the shield vibrated from the impact.

"Huh... pathetic humans..." the akuma grunted. The shout and light attracted other akuma and soon the two boys were surrounded once more. Percy swallowed and looked around, but couldn't see any way out. Their time really had run out after all.

"P-Protego!" a second shield joined in, solidifying his own and sending strength back through his arms. He turned his head, meeting Harry's determined gaze. "Can you hold on?" the first year's hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Can you?" he replied, and saw the answer reflected back at him. He smiled, "Good. You know-"

The compliment went out the window because the akuma chose that moment to assault the shield, trying to break it by their sheer numbers. Guns fired, claws, nails, swords, blades, axes attacked and, with each blow, Percy felt weaker and weaker. Sweat dripped off his forehead, stinging his wounds, and his wand arm trembled violently. He couldn't hold on.

"Percy, come on! Don't give up!" Harry shrieked in his ear. The red-head clenched his fist and forced himself back.

He had a duty, as a prefect, as the oldest and as a Weasley, to not give up and to watch over those who couldn't protect themselves. He might not have been able to save his brothers, but he could do this.

"Just hold on a bit longer," he muttered, "help will arrive soon."

Another akuma struck the shield. He stared up at the sky and wondered, _where is he? He should have been here by now..._

"They'll come," Harry agreed, "he promised me. He wouldn't break that promise."

What? Since when did Harry know about -?

His distraction cost them. The shield crumpled with a blow from one of the stronger ones and a cheer broke through the army. The next second three akuma dove towards them and Percy shoved Harry one way and rolled the other. Talons dug into the ground just a few centimetres away from him.

Maybe luck would remain on their side a little more.

"Harry?!" he called, but then something shot past faster than he could see. The three akuma exploded, and the strength of the explosion tossed him through the air like a rag doll, only to crash and roll through the ashes of lost people. He halted after smacking through several wooden boards and lay still, pain wracking everywhere in his body.

Something bubbled at his lips and he wiped it away with a shaking hand. His vision swayed and it hurt to breath in and out. He stared up at the murky sky, blinking once, twice.

_It's almost... pretty..._

An explosion out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head, the only bit of his body he could move, and watched as a red-head landed on the roof of the only remaining building – the Three Broomsticks. He held a hammer and used it to swipe away at the akuma around the building.

It took him a few minutes to realise why the building had survived when everything else had shattered. He could make out most of the professors shielding the building, and behind them a large group of people.

So... he wasn't the only one who'd lived to see this after all. Thank goodness.

"Got ~ you!" he didn't move when an akuma landed on top of him, its two spidery legs dug deep into the ground on either side of him. He tried to say something in return but it took all his effort breathing in and out. "Oh? Gone mute? Pity..." the akuma reared back, intending to strike. Percy closed his eyes.

"Oy!"

They snapped back open just in time to see something pierce through the akuma's back. It gurgled and was thrown aside where it faded into nothing. Percy gazed at his saviour.

"Kanda..." he whispered. The exorcist looked down at him and his lip curled.

"Tch," he turned away, "idiot. Why didn't you stay hidden?" Percy wanted to say he hadn't given it thought, had only seen a young boy and thought _protect_, but the words wouldn't come. Only a whispered apology slipped past his lips, and Kanda tensed, "Don't you fucking die on me, got it?!"

Without another word he jumped back onto the air and, unbidden, his hair came out of its ponytail to drape around his shoulders.

Percy watched him draw his sword and wondered if he was hallucinating when tiny ghost creatures appeared out the sword and chomped straight through. Kanda followed the path, but the further away he got the more Percy's vision blurred.

Finally, with a silent sigh, he let the darkness take him.

* * *

For a long moment she could only stare.

The village with more than a thousand years history, the village which had been at its prime and the village that had so much more to give... was gone. Just like that. Wiped out, erased from history, vanished into dust.

Literally.

A wind swirled around her and with it, she could smell burning bodies. The high-pitched whistle sounded like screaming and the strike on her skin, one after another, felt like a blow to her heart. She doubled-over, retching, and the tears streamed down her face unbidden.

When she'd emptied her stomach she rolled away from the mess and sobbed, loud, wailing sobs, for everyone who had lost their life with no warning, no time to prepare, for the people who had just... gone. She cried for the lost history and the hope, the pleasure that had derived from the town for generations. And, she cried for her friends, for her teachers, for the familiar faces she'd never see again.

But, out the corner of her eye, she spotted something. The sobs stopped although the tears continued, unnoticed, as she stared. Could there...?

She was on her feet before she knew what happened, running towards the half-building with a white glow of a Protego. Someone had survived – and maybe more than one, judging by how much building remained, and not many people knew that a simple protego would protect them. Was it Harry? One of the professors? Hell, she didn't care if she didn't know them – thinking someone had survived...

She had to stop once reaching the village to throw up again, mostly because the scent of death on the air, and the ashes on the ground that had once been a person. The wind had scattered them so it was impossible to know if it were one person or five, but that only made it worse – walking across was like walking across a grave.

Finally reaching the destroyed building, her head throbbing and her mouth burning, she pushed at the door and winced when it fell to the floor with a crash, before shrieking at a wand in her face.

"You ain't coming one step further you bastards!" someone roared and she stumbled back. The wand followed her and the daylight revealed an arm, then a person.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she gasped, but knew even when saying it that she'd got the wrong person. Although they might have looked similar at first glance, this guy had much dirtier hair, no half-moon spectacles, no grandfatherly air and no twinkle in his eye. He looked rugged, weary, haunted and dangerous... and then a sign by her foot caught her attention.

'_s Head'_, she read, and realised this guy looked perfect for a bartender.

"A student?" the wand lowered and blue eyes peered at her, "what the hell're you doing out here?!" he grabbed her arm and hauled her back into the pub. She squinted through the dim lighting, spotting shadowy figures of around twenty other people huddled beneath what remained of the roof. "And how the hell did you survive? Well? Out with it!" he jabbed his wand in her side.

"Ow!" she hissed, darting away and glaring, "I was in the castle! I... I didn't come to the village..." she sniffed, remembering the sight of all the akuma firing. If it hadn't been so tragic, she'd have thought it pretty.

"And how do I know you're not one of those demons in disguise, huh?!" he peered in close and she cringed at the stench of his breath, "who knows what them bastards can do?"

"She isn't," a squeaky voice said and she gasped, "I believe I could tell if it were my student or not."

"Professor Flitwick!" the tears started again and she hiccupped, scrubbing at her eyes. "I-I thought-" unable to stop herself she flung her arms around the dwarf professor, who at first seemed surprised, but then patted her back sadly.

"I know... I'm sorry..." he murmured, and his voice wobbled. Clearly, it wouldn't take much for him to start crying.

"But, how are you alive?" she pulled back and looked around at everyone else.

"Because I protected them," the bartender snorted, "I cast the charm, with a bit of help from him," he gestured to Flitwick before poking his head out the bit where the door used to be, "now keep your voice down, or do you want every one of those damn things to come here?!" she paled and shut her mouth. She did not want to be responsible for why these people died, after succeeding to live so far. "I'll be right back."

The bartender left, and then they were alone. Realising she had no idea what to do, she sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. She'd hoped that by coming here she'd find some authority figure, but clearly they had no idea what to do either.

The fighting in the distance probably belonged to Lavi and Lenalee. Maybe they'd know what to do, once they got rid of all the akuma.

She leant back on her arms. There would be so much fuss, from the Ministry of Magic, the press, and the families of everyone... she'd probably have to give a statement...

"Hehe, hehe."

At first she thought she'd imagined it, for a glance around the room showed no one capable of the childlike sound. She'd just gone back to her thoughts when she heard it again and a bolt of fear shot down her spine. She sat up, heart pounding, this time certain because everyone else was looking for its source as well.

"Hehe..." the doorframe creaked under the strength of the white hand on it.

She turned, her breath catching when a grinning face followed the hand. It looked around at all the people and focused on her, stood in front of them all. "I'm going... to eat you!" it giggled, reaching out to grab her.

She screamed.

* * *

It took him a few moments to realise he was flying.

"Whoa..." he breathed, staring down at the ground far below. He shifted and, with a start, realised he had absolutely no control over what was happening. His limbs dangled helplessly and he yelped, starting to wriggle.

"Don't do that please!" arms tightened around his waist and he stilled. He turned his head but only met a pale neck, and coloured when Lenalee giggled. "Sorry, it was probably a shock huh? Are you okay?" they jerked suddenly and she kicked out, sending an akuma back into others and destroying them all.

"Y-yeah," he replied, watching with wide-eyes.

"Thank goodness, we were so worried!" she sighed, "Lavi especially..." Harry hunched his shoulders, feeling the familiar shame well up within him. He opened his mouth to apologise when, in a flash, he remembered what had happened just minutes prior.

"Percy!" he exclaimed, twisting and trying to spot the red-head amidst the wreckage. Lenalee grunted and he stilled, but no less worried.

"I'm sorry, by the time I'd got to you he'd already gone," she murmured into his hair. The adrenaline drained out of him and he became dead-weight in her arms. _No... but he tried so hard to protect me! He can't be gone, he can't! _"Ah! I meant he disappeared, not dead. I'm so sorry! I don't know where he is!" Life seeped back into him and he started breathing again. _Not knowing is better than him being dead. I hope he's staying hidden..._

They skirted through the akuma once more, but with Lenalee they didn't look half as scary. And there didn't seem to be as much as before, though that hardly surprised him. What did surprise him was the realisation that one building had remained standing – the Three Broomsticks.

As they got closer, he realised why. All the adult wizards, including most teachers, had circled the area and cast the Shield Charm. Behind them huddled a large group of people, students and adults alike.

_There are more survivors!_

"You'll be safe here," Lenalee said as they landed on top of the pub's roof. He nodded and watched as she flew away, like a bird in the wind. The wooden boards creaking under him drew his attention away from the battle and he sat down before inching his way to the edge of the roof.

"Take this!" he snapped his head up just in time to see Lavi send two akuma crashing into the ground. He landed on the roof next to Harry and wiped his forehead, "I haven't had a good fight like this for a long time!"

"L-Lavi..." he whispered, staring up at the redhead. The male smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're okay, right?" tears pricked his eyes and, before he knew what he was doing he threw his arms around Lavi and buried his face in his torso. The other smelt of sweat, blood and smoke, but underneath he could smell spice and musk, a scent unique to Lavi.

Earlier, he'd been positive that Lavi had been the one to save him. As awful as it had felt, he'd been disappointed when he realised it wasn't. But here, now, was the one he'd been waiting for.

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm really sorry," he mumbled, apologising for everything and nothing, and clung tighter when tears blurred his vision. Lavi seemed to sigh, but then he hugged back and it felt like nothing could hurt him. In Lavi's arms, he was safe from the nasty world. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't do this now okay?" Lavi crouched to eyelevel and his one eye creased with his smile, "be a good boy for a bit longer. After that, we can talk about everything, okay?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes. He'd been stupid to fall apart then anyway, not with the amount of akuma still around. Lavi straightened and, with one last reassuring pat, leapt off the roof and tackled the nearest akuma. Harry watched him go, sniffed and then went back to trying to make his way to the ground.

"Harry, drop down and we'll catch you!" his heart leapt in his throat and he let out a joyful laugh when he caught sight of Fred and George below. They held out their arms and, deciding not to think too hard about it, pushed off the edge.

He fell for a brief moment before strong arms caught him, and then beamed at the pair.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"As if a little thing like this could take us down!" the right twin scoffed, "right George?"

"Have you no faith in us mate?" George slapped his shoulder. Harry gave a watery smile, and went weak with relief when he spotted Ron approaching with a sheepish look on his face.

"Glad to see you're okay," he said, and Harry nodded, "I only got here by chance, but when I didn't see you... well..." he shrugged, but they heard what he hadn't said.

"Well, I'm not," he sighed, "because of Percy."

"What!?"

"He saved me, but after that we got separated," he looked back over the mess, "I don't know where he is now, but... I think he's alive, somewhere..." A gloomy silence descended.

With Lavi and Lenalee out there, the amount of akuma rapidly decreased. A few times Harry saw explosions in the opposite direction to where his two friends were, but assumed he'd just been mistaken and then forgot entirely when the adults started fainting from exhaustion.

By the time the last akuma had been destroyed, more than half the adults lay unconscious on the ground and the other half looked close to joining. Only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were left to take control.

"Are you four alright?" the headmaster asked, reaching them in his rounds. They nodded, but Harry couldn't resist looking back out over the wreckage. His eyes burned and he scrubbed at them, furious with how easily he seemed to be crying today. _Will we ever know how many died today? _"Do not be afraid to weep," he felt a hand on his head, "in fact, soon, the skies will cry with us."

_What?_ Harry looked up and realised clouds had filled the sky, grey and ominous. Dumbledore was right – it would rain soon.

"Yo!" everyone jumped when Lavi landed next to them, "everyone okay?" Behind him, Lenalee had moved to join Professor McGonagall with trying to make everyone comfortable whilst Pomphrey tended to them.

"At last we meet," Dumbledore smiled, "I've heard a lot about you, young man." He held out his hand and Lavi shook it enthusiastically, "On behalf of everyone I would like to thank you, not only for today but for what you did in November too." The red-head's smile faded and he glanced up at the sky, a hint of red on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save more-" he stopped when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"From what I understand, the fault lies with me for not providing adequate support," he sighed, as if he had a great burden on his shoulders, "the same mistake will not be made again."

"Who is this guy?" Fred and George whispered to Harry.

"An exorcist," he replied, knowing that was the simplest answer he could give at this point. Lenalee approached then, shoving a few strands of hair out her face.

"Lavi, I'm going to check we got all of them," she murmured, nodding her head to Dumbledore as acknowledgement. Dumbledore nodded back whilst Lavi spun his hammer in his fingers before slipping it in his leg pocket.

"I'll join you soon," he nodded, "I gotta clear up a few things here first."

And so Lenalee disappeared. Lavi turned back to the group, Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, and then something exploded far to their left. Everyone flinched under the sudden onslaught of wood and stone.

"What was that?!" several people cried.

"Damn it," Lavi cursed and hurried in that direction. Harry followed, ignoring everyone's cries for him to stay where it was safe.

They ran down the street, into the shadier part of Hogsmede that they had been forbidden to go to earlier. Here, they discovered another building that had remained half its original structure – the Hogs Head. However, that wasn't what caught his attention.

What caught his attention... was Cho.

"_Shit_," Lavi breathed, skidding to a halt. Harry caught a glimpse of his face, drained of all colour, and felt chilled. "_Fuck this is bad_."

"Bad? What?" Harry looked back and gasped. Cho had been cornered by something that vaguely resembled... a human? With its white wings and halo it could almost be considered an angel... but what kind of angel looked so horrific? Harry swallowed, "Cho!" he yelled, running forward. The girl glanced at him but screamed when the akuma reared back.

"No!" Lavi had also awoken from his spell and ran forward. Neither of them would get there in time.

A blur shot past Lavi and Harry, positioning itself in-between Cho and the akuma. The monster halted at the gleaming sword in its way.

Yu Kanda smirked.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," Tyki tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the newest arrival. Road, in the form of Hermione, kicked her legs back and forth on top of the Shrieking Shack and leant back on her arms.

"Hey look, we caught another!" she cheered, "I knew this battle would help us! Although..." she turned to look at the third companion, "this _was _your jurisdiction, Jasdevi. How'd you him walk through and not notice?"

"We see lots of people every day!" dual voices chimed from one mouth, "how were we supposed to know that exorcist was around?!"

"Lulubell managed to catch one."

"Lulubell's a freak, a freak! He!"

"More like you're too busy drinking to really notice," Road sighed, "I wish _I _could be a bartender of a pub, but then I wouldn't have such a lovely doll to play with!" she ran a hand up and down her body, "Ah, this girl's going to be so beautiful when she grows up..."

Tyki brought them back on track, "Well, with all three of them the battle's already lost. It wasn't a total waste, though. We now know where four of the exorcists are."

"True..." Road jumped to her feet, "I'll go report to Millennie! You should return, else your cover will be blown..."

"But which one did she catch?!"

"Nu-uh, only good boys get to know that one!" she waggled a finger.

"Oy! That's not fair!" Jasdevi stomped his foot. Tyki snickered.

"Life's not fair," he also got to his feet, "Road, I trust I can leave Hogwarts to you? I have a feeling I'll be sent on _that _mission soon."

"You better send Cyril my love!" she nodded, and they split. Jasdevi, in the form of Aberforth Dumbledore, looked back and forth between them.

"Why won't you tell us which one the Earl caught?!"

Laughter was his only reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Slap me, shoot me, feel free to torture me in the most gruesome way possible ('cept, leave my hands alone so I can keep writing, please?). I am very sorry about the delay. I promise it won't be this long again - all my focus, all my writing, is going to be towards this story now, working to get it finished. My aim is to publish a chapter a month, but then, we all know about how good I am at keeping to those routines. -sigh- So, I'll update when a chapter's done.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed - I never expected this to be so popular. XD Also, I have no beta, so I apologise for any mistakes you may find. I've tried to be rigorous, but there's always the few that you miss. ^_^


	19. Level Four

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

Pain shot down his side.

He awoke with a whimper and the person who'd just picked him up stilled. When the pain dulled to a low throbbing he could deal with he opened blurry eyes and squinted at the cloudy sky, barely reacting when a wrinkled face suddenly blocked his view. At first glance he thought it the Headmaster, but on further inspection wondered how he could have made the assumption.

"You awake boy?" the male asked, his voice gruff.

"Y-yeah..." Percy tried to sit up. Something shifted inside his chest and he spent several long moments coughing and hacking up blood. It trickled down his fingers, dripped to the ground, and his heart pounded in fear.

How seriously had he been hurt?

"You shouldn't move in that state," the man (and owner of the Hogs Head, he suddenly remembered) forced Percy back down, "I'll carry you to the nurse." The bartender started walking and it felt like something was stabbing his chest with each step taken.

By the time they reached the Three Broomsticks Percy desired nothing more or less than to sink into oblivion. He'd never been happier to see Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my!" she gasped when she caught sight of Percy, "Mr Weasley!"

"Percy?!" several voices cried and, upon recognising all three, Percy's heart twisted. When the bartender set him down on the dirt he shut his eyes and fought against hysterical laughter. _They're alive!_

"Shit, Percy, are you okay?!" he opened his eyes and tried to give the twins a reassuring smile. Their ashen faces didn't change and he remembered he'd never been all that good at fooling them – although that wasn't vice-versa. Thankfully, he would still have time to change that because they were _alive_.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, catching sight of a hushed conversation between McGonagall and the bartender before his vision was hindered by his youngest brother, "I'm glad you're safe."

"_Move_," a tired voice commanded, and the twins moved next to Ron while Madam Pomfrey knelt beside Percy. She waved her wand over his chest and nodded to a list only she could see. "Mr Weasley, are you having trouble breathing?" he nodded, "I'm not surprised. A cracked rib made a fracture in your left lung, and blood has gradually started filling it up."

That didn't sound good. Percy tried to take a deep breath and wound up coughing again. When he'd recovered, he saw McGonagall had returned and now stood watching, her lips a thin white line.

"I can empty it and prevent any more from entering for now, but it'll be temporary. I need my potions in the castle," she directed this to McGonagall.

The deputy headmistress sighed, "Poppy, you know we can't afford to move until one of those teenagers returns and says the coast is clear. I don't know how long that will be, especially now that Potter and his red-head have yet to return," she frowned and Percy snapped to attention.

"Harry's okay?" he asked, regretting that he hadn't thought of the boy before now. Pomfrey clucked her tongue.

"Not for long I'm willing to bet," she didn't look happy, "I used to wonder how he got into so many scrapes but now I know it was all on purpose. If he expects me to heal him like normal he has another thing coming! Completely like his father in that regard," she sniffed and waved her wand in a complicated pattern. Percy recognised it as one they only taught in Advanced Healing.

Moments later, he didn't care where it came from because he was expelling everything in his stomach and then some. He barely felt the hands on his shoulders and forehead. Finally, when the ground looked a gory mess and his body trembled from exertion, he collapsed and felt arms catch him and pull him back into something warm. He could only watch as Pomfrey sent the bile away with a swish of her wand.

"Magic's good for a lot of things, but the best way to deal with what you had was to stimulate the body's natural reaction," she bent down and placed her wand to his chest. The tip glowed and, in that moment, Percy realised he could breathe again, "I've put a 'block' on the tear. It should hold until we return to the castle."

"Thank you," the oxygen helped clear up his sluggish thoughts and he finally realised the warmth around him was from being on one of the twins' laps. He bolted upright and cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush.

"Here," Ron held out a handful of sweets, looking torn between being disgusted and worried. Percy's lips curled slightly in amusement but he took them and threw them in his mouth at once, praying they would take away the disgusting taste. He finished crunching and was just about to ask what had happened when there was a thud behind the quartet. They all turned.

A teenager, hardly older than Percy, straightened and glanced around, her hands on her lips and tiny butterflies hovering on the back of black boots. However, what caught his attention was the uniform she wore.

"You're an exorcist!" he exclaimed, ignoring the confused looks from his brothers. The girl spun to face him and blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"How did you know?" she asked, stepping closer, before her eyes lit up, "Do you know someone like me?!" she fell to one knee in front of him and his heart strings tugged at the look of hope on her face. "Are they here?! Please, you have to tell me!" much to his dismay her eyes filled with tears.

"I-I don't-" he swallowed, tongue-tied in the face of tears, "I saw him awhile ago, but I don't know where he is now. His name's Kanda..." he trailed off when she clapped her hands over her mouth.

She recognised the name so obviously she knew him and, judging by her reaction, she considered him quite a close friend. _And yet, Kanda didn't mention anything about her. Granted, he didn't tell me anything about the other exorcists, but I just assumed it was because he didn't have any friends being the bastard that he is... _he shook his head and sighed. _You're such a pain, Kanda._

"K-Kanda? He's here?!" she fell on both knees and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulder shook with suppressed sobs and Percy stared.

"Dude, you made her cry," one of the twins whispered while the other nudged his side. He flinched away and started to wave off Fred's hasty apologies when laughter interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" she hiccupped and lifted her head, revealing a wide smile despite the tears, "I'm just so _happy_," she wiped her eyes and got to her feet, although her legs seemed to shake. "Thank you, Percy, and it was a pleasure to finally meet you too, Fred, George," she nodded to the twins, "I've heard a lot about you from Cho and Harry."

"Wait, Cho knows you guys too?!" the twins gaped.

Percy frowned. _This complicates things. What could Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's newest seeker, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and myself, a prefect, have in common that we would all know about exorcists when no one else does? What makes each of us so special?_

The girl turned her back to them and gazed out at the town, "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner," she whispered, bowing her head for a few seconds, before turning to the approaching deputy headmistress, "I've done a check. It should be okay for you to go back to the castle now... though, just in case, you should go quickly."

"That's a relief," McGonagall placed a hand over her chest, "I'll alert the others." She turned to go and then paused, "I don't know how much this affects you, but your friend and Potter disappeared awhile ago after an explosion in that direction," she gestured, "They have yet to return. I would have gone after them, however, with the headmaster informing the ministry someone needed to remain here."

"Really?" the girl bit her lip, "I'll go check it out. In the mean time get everyone out of here, okay?" she didn't wait for a reply before darting off, faster than the eye could see. McGonagall seemed to slump, briefly, before squaring her shoulders and heading towards the largest group standing.

Percy got to his feet. The world spun and he gripped hold of George's shoulder until he had regained his balance, and then he looked around.

There were far more people lying unconscious than there were standing. The few adults of the latter looked like they were running on empty, and given one good chance, would crash and sleep for a day. The only people who looked untouched (if one didn't consider the impact on what they'd seen) were the students, more commonly the youngest ones – ones who wouldn't have learnt Protego.

They stood huddled together, or on their own, shell-shocked and incapable of doing anything except stare. Someone needed to take care of them. _And the adults have enough to worry about without keeping the students under wraps._

"Fred, George, Ron, I want you to round up all the students and bring them here. We're going to organise them into a file and take them to the castle."

"What? Why?" Ron demanded.

"Shouldn't we leave that to the teachers?" Fred and George shared a nervous glance.

Percy scowled at all three, "Don't you see the teachers have enough on their minds without including these students? If this is the only way we can help we _will _do it, understand?" _Plus, if any more akuma come, how many people will be capable of defending us if the teachers are too distracted with the students? _"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

He drew strength from the familiar authority role and, thankfully, the brothers split to do his bidding. Once they were gone he exhaled and shut his eyes, pressing a hand to his chest. It had been throbbing the whole time he'd stood, and he knew more movement would make it hurt worse.

_But, this is the least we can do. If we can't fight the akuma we can at least deal with the aftermath_.

When all the students had been gathered, he clapped his hands together and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

She waited, but when nothing came she gradually lowered her arms and opened her eyes.

Long black hair spread across broad shoulders. She gasped, picking up the closest bits and studying them. It was the kind of hair any girl would kill for. The person shifted and the hair slipped out her grasp. She looked up and froze like a deer in headlights from a glare; a very masculine glare.

"What the fuck were you doing?" the _male _demanded. _That's so unfair! How can a guy, of all people, have that kind of hair? _Something white moved in front of them and everything came back in a flash.

"Look out!" she shrieked and the stranger turned just in time to block the incoming blow with his sword. She flinched from the whip of wind and gasped when a second blow sent her protector back a few centimetres. A third blow bumped him against Cho and she flailed, tripping over a plank of wood and falling to the ground.

She coloured at the incredulous look she got from the stranger, as if he couldn't believe she had done that. Then, a fourth blow sent him back further and she rolled out the way, so he narrowly avoided falling over her.

"Fuck this," the male snarled before darting around the akuma to face its back and striking. The akuma blocked him, but now it was on the defensive and the guy made sure to return exactly what it had given him. Once, twice, three times and the akuma somersaulted away from the blows. "I'm not letting you get away bastard!"

He matched the akuma move for move, dodge for dodge, and as Cho watched, their movements grew faster and faster until he and it were nothing more than a blur. Then, they met mid-air for a fierce clash that sent debris whipping everywhere and Cho flat on her back, before landing on the ground and facing each other. Neither looked weary and they didn't speak.

The tense atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Cho hardly dared to breathe. The exorcist (for that was all he could be, to fight on par with the akuma) held his sword in front of him, preparing to strike, and –

"YU!" a red blob collided with the stranger. The pair tumbled to the ground and Cho gaped while Lavi glomped the guy. "Yu, it's really you!"

She sniffed, realising that in his excitement at finding his friend Lavi could not even utter their name, and wiped at her eyes. She refused to cry, not even when the new exorcist gazed up at Lavi with what could only be a look of amazement that his cherished friend was here, after so long apart...

"... what the _fuck _did I say about that name you stupid rabbit?!"

In the blink of an eye their roles reversed. The Asian male straddled Lavi, the flat side of his sword pressed against the red-head's neck and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Heh," Lavi didn't look concerned, "You haven't changed at all Yu!" he beamed up at Kanda and then made a choking sound when the pressure on his neck increased. Cho's eyes widened and she had visions of Lavi's head being cut off, which didn't seem to match with the emotional scene she'd previously conjured...

... and then he laughed. It rumbled from deep in his chest, sounding more like a release of tension with the hysterical tinge, but it did the job because the other male scoffed and got off. Lavi sat up, rubbing his neck.

"You... haven't changed either, idiot," the male replied and Lavi jumped to his feet with a grin.

"Aw, I knew you – shit!" the two friends split, jumping back in opposite directions to narrowly avoid a crackling purple ball of energy. It whizzed past Cho, almost burning her, and vaporised the rubble it crashed into.

When the smoke cleared, she spotted Lavi and his friend on opposite sides of the akuma.

"Oy oy, that wasn't a nice thing to do!" the red-head twirled his hammer around his fingers, "You interrupted what could've been a touching reunion!" His friend just shook his head and brought his sword up in front of him again, narrowing his eyes. The akuma looked back and forth between them.

"Whether there's one, or two, you won't be able to defeat me," it said, and how could something so destructive sound so much like a child?

"The previous one said that too," the stranger stated, running two fingers along his blade, "Mugen, activate!"

"You know, we didn't get to fight the last one properly, did we Yu?" Lavi grinned, "I'd say that puts us at a disadvantage, except it's got me fired up for this one!" _Did we you? Lavi's always spoken odd, I just put it down to being born a century ago, but not even he could make a mistake like that unless... this guy's name is Yu?! _

As if they'd read each other's mind the two friends struck at the same moment, but much to their dismay the akuma easily blocked them before pivoting and pushing off of the hammer to get higher in the air.

"You'll be the first," it stated and a finger twitched, forming the purple ball which had vaporised everything in its path before. The akuma released it just as Lavi and Yu attacked, and the two exorcists met the ball head on with a fierce shout from their very core. The purple, blue and red clashed in a dazzling rainbow. Cho shielded her eyes with one hand and with her other gripped dirt, her heart pounding as she waited for the pair's safe return.

The light faded and two things collided with the ground. Lavi and Yu had nullified the attack, but at a cost. She got to her feet, to see if they were okay, when Yu shot upright.

"Second illusion, activate!" he swung his sword back and blue lightning wrapped around one arm, across his shoulders and down his left arm, where a second blade formed. "Two illusion blades!"

He didn't even look at Lavi before leaping back into the battle. This time, his blows left tiny scratches on the akuma's arms. The more it blocked, the more tiny cuts there were, and even though it didn't look painful it _had _to be irritating. The akuma, however, didn't seem to care and easily kept up with the faster, stronger pace.

The Ravenclaw narrowed her eyes. _It's almost like they're on par in strength, but didn't Lenalee say that most exorcists only struggled to defeat a level four, now? So either this guy's not very strong, or this akuma..._

"Oy, don't count me out yet!" Lavi rocketed out of the smoke, swirling his humungous hammer above his head, "Conflagration of Ashes: Fire Seal!" he slammed it down on the ground.

Innocence _had _to have some form of magic for nothing but magic could create the powerful fire dragon that curled out. Even ten metres away from it she could feel its immense heat!

The dragon roared and circled around the fighting duo before opening orange jaws to strike. Yu moved out of its way, but the akuma just laughed and blocked the dragon with one hand. The fire split in two, but that wasn't its end; it returned, now double the power, and swept the akuma into a roaring inferno.

"Ha! Take that! Yeah!" the red-head cheered. Yu landed next to him and smacked him on the head. "What was that for?!" the male howled.

The tornado of fire dissipated into nothing. Apparently unaffected, the akuma glowered at them.

"Not even worthy of a playmate," it scoffed, and then Yu appeared behind it with a smirk.

"Eight Flowers: Praying Mantis!" a blue blade sliced through the akuma's back. It gasped, but before it could move a second, third and fourth hit sent it tumbling through the air. A fifth and sixth strike sent it to the ground and the seventh and eighth made sure it stayed there. Lavi jumped in to hit it when it was down.

"Heaven Seal!" the sky darkened momentarily before thunder and lightning assaulted the akuma.

At first all Cho could hear was the crackle of electricity, but then came a high-pitched wail, getting louder each second. She yelped and covered her ears, but it did nothing to block out the sound. Out of blurry eyes she saw the two exorcists wobble, or maybe she'd wobbled, but then the floor decided to join in.

The scream cut off. Equilibrium returned and Cho's heart soared when she spotted Lenalee on top of the akuma's head, having silenced it with her boots. The girl twisted, digging her heel in a bit more, and then flipped back to stand beside her friends.

"I won't let you destroy this place anymore," she declared as she grabbed hold of Yu's hand and then turned to give him a soft smile, "Kanda, I'm glad you're here." _That _should have been the emotional reunion Cho had imagined earlier, especially when Kanda didn't take his hand from hers, but the akuma ruined it.

"Exorcists, exorcists, so many fucking exorcists!" it shrieked, jumping to its feet and facing them. Its face had become deformed, and black blood seeped out from large scratches across its body. "How many can I kill?!"

"No more than you already have!" Lavi darted forward, "Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" A snake made of steel and fire slithered out the hammer, and it snapped its jaws before weaving around the akuma and snapping at toes every few seconds. Although the akuma cut at it, the separate parts just formed new snakes and made it even harder for the akuma to block.

It turned out to be the perfect distraction.

In dodging the sharp fangs, the akuma impaled itself on Kanda's sword. The exorcist narrowed his eyes and tore through its shoulder to its waist, ignoring the way black blood splattered all over him, before kicking it into the air. The akuma bulged in all the places it had been cut as it soared, until it finally came to a halt – and met Lenalee.

"I won't let you destroy their home," she murmured and dealt it several kicks to the stomach, chest and head, before wrapping her legs around its neck and twisting, forcing the akuma to turn with her. Around and around they went, faster and faster, until after some unknown signal Lenalee let go, sending the akuma crashing through several buildings to lie still further down the street.

She met her friends on the ground and they shared triumphant looks. Well, Lavi and Lenalee did; Kanda turned his back to them and strode towards where the akuma had crashed. As he passed by he didn't glance at her.

"Cho?!" the same couldn't be said for Lenalee, "I told you to stay at the castle! What are you doing here?!" Cho winced and wondered if it was too late to hide. And then she chastised herself, because wanting to help _wasn't _something she should be ashamed of. She met Lenalee's annoyed gaze with her own defiant one.

"I wanted to help," she stated, "I couldn't sit by and watch everyone..."

"OY!" Kanda shouted just as the akuma shot up into the air. It halted close to where the sun hid behind the clouds, and all that could be seen was its dark, human shape with wings. It looked like a black angel... and then it darted off, having seen something it liked.

She frowned. Other than the castle, the only thing worthwhile that way was the Three Broomsticks...

"Shit, it's going after everyone else!" Lavi exclaimed before leaping on his hammer and shooting down the street. Kanda followed, leaving Lenalee and Cho alone. The female exorcist turned to her friend.

"Lenalee, was that a level four?" the girl nodded, "then you can't afford to worry about anyone else, can you? If everything you said about them is true, Lavi and the other guy need as much help as they can get," Cho placed her hands on her hips, "I'll alert the others and get them to the castle, you just focus on keeping it away from us."

"But..." Cho didn't give Lenalee a chance to protest. She started running, jumping over loose rocks and ignoring skimmed knees. Above her the battle waged, neither exorcist nor akuma gaining advantage.

But, as it turned out, she never made it to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey! Over here!" she stumbled and caught her balance on a piece of wood, before searching for the voice. After a few seconds she spotted a pale student waving from behind a crumbling wall. She glanced up but the akuma was far away, so made her way over to the boy.

Only when she was past the wall did she realise that there was a whole group of people hiding behind here, all of them students, and...

"Fred! George!" she exclaimed, catching sight of her two friends. She ran forward, wrapping one arm around each of them, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"When did you get here?!" she pulled back, wiped at her eyes and gave them a watery smile.

"Just now, I..." she trailed off, her attention snagged by movement from behind the twins. She peered around them and watched as another red-head clambered out of a hole. It took her a few seconds to remember his name – Percy Weasley. He towered over the other students.

"It looks as secure as it'll ever be," he stated, focusing on the twins and then spotting her. "Cho Chang, huh?" he murmured, narrowing his eyes and she shifted under his scrutiny. Just when she started feeling uncomfortable, he seemed to come to a decision and turned to look back at his brothers. "Fred, you'll lead, and George, you'll be at the rear. We can't afford to lose anyone along the way."

The twins hugged each other tightly, fake tears sparkling on their eyelids as they made a fuss about having to separate. When Fred pulled back and made his way to the hole, George sniffed.

"I'll never forget you my love," he wailed, pulling out a white hanky, dabbing his eyes and blowing his nose. Fred blew him a kiss before walking down the steep steps into the darkness. Percy rolled his eyes and started to hustle the rest of the students in one by one, until the only ones who remained were himself, George and Cho. The two males turned to her and she blinked at them.

"Well? Aren't you going to get in?" the prefect snapped.

"N-no, I didn't come here to do that," she took a step back and crossed her arms, "I came to warn everyone that they had to get back to the castle. The exorcists are holding it off for now, but if we don't hurry..."

"Any more than it already is?" George snorted, glancing back out, but Percy stiffened.

"So, that really was a level four?" he asked and she nodded. _Since when did Percy know about the akuma? _"I wouldn't worry about the adults. We told them where we were going but because we could move easily, they sent us on ahead. There's no need to warn them, so..." he gestured to the passage.

Cho bit her lip. If it was true, then Percy had a point. She would likely be in the way if she went now because they'd have to worry about her when they already had to worry about so much else. It would be better for everyone if she left now, wouldn't it?

Slowly, she made her way down the steps, accepting Fred's hand when she almost lost her balance. She glanced over her shoulder as George followed, and then everyone was down in the passage. Everyone except for Percy.

"Percy?" the red-head stood silent for a moment before moving; however, he didn't move into the passage but slammed the door shut before anyone could stop him. "PERCY!" the twins shot forward and wrestled with the door, but it wouldn't open.

"You won't open it that way," Percy's voice echoed through the wood, "I've put a lock on that not even you two can break. You'd be better off heading for the castle."

"What are you doing?!" Ron demanded, shoving Cho aside to stand by his brothers.

"I'm going to go warn the teachers and bring them back here. They won't know where this place is otherwise, right?" the blood drained out of her face. "It might as well be me, as the eldest here _and _a prefect."

"What the hell? That's the shittiest logic ever!" one of the twins kicked the door.

"Open this bloody thing and come with us! The teachers can take care of themselves! You're already injured!" the other one slammed his palms against the wood, "you sure chose a crappy time to finally be a Gryffindor!"

"Even so, at least this way I'll know you're safe," she hardly heard the quiet reply, but the brothers heard it loud and clear by the way they all froze. "Return to the castle, we'll join you when we can."

"Wait! Percy! Oy!" but no matter how much they yelled, Percy didn't reply. They bashed the door again and, with a start, Cho realised how loud they were. She shoved them back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're too loud! If you keep that up the a-monster will hear us, and then Percy really _will _be in trouble," she pointed out to their sullen faces, hoping to appeal to the twins' logic. Even if they were red-heads, there must have been some reason they became Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. Much to her delight, they saw the truth in her words, although by the way one punched the wall he really didn't like it.

Fred turned and walked to the front of the group, "let's go already!" he stormed off without waiting for a reply. The other students looked at each other before following, but Ron only went when the other twin shoved him. Cho followed and glanced over her shoulder, biting her lip when she saw George glaring at the door.

"Idiot, did you ever think that we would worry about your safety too?" he whispered, before joining the group. She reached out to touch him but he just brushed past her, and she tried not to let the string hurt that much.

With a sigh she took up the rear, praying for Percy's safe return.

* * *

"Harry, I want you to listen to me," Lavi knelt down to meet him eye-to-eye, "I want you to run as far away from this place after I go. Don't stop, don't look back and whatever you do, do _not _try and get involved."

"But what about Cho?" he asked, watching as she hit the ground and crawled out of the way, "I won't leave her -"

"Hey, don't you trust me?" the red-head ruffled his hair, "I just can't afford to worry about the both of you, not with this guy, and of the pair I know you're the one I can trust to do what I say, right?" Harry ducked his head.

"But, what about _you_?" he whispered. _Lavi, you sound like you're going into battle to die..._

"Oh don't get that sad face," Lavi poked his cheek, "I'll come back, okay? Now, scat!" Harry took a few steps back, and Lavi made a shooing motion with his hand, "I said go!"

"I'll hold you to that!" the Slytherin promised before running. He didn't have a destination in mind but he was determined to fulfil Lavi's orders as best he could.

In the outskirts of the village he slowed and glanced back over his shoulder, watching a fire dragon whip around the sky. He crossed his fingers and then continued running. _If I go to the Shrieking Shack and wait there, I'll be far enough away to hide but close enough to know what's going on. _

When he reached the path, however, he realised just how much had happened in such a short period of time. How long had it been? It felt like years, but could it have been little more than an hour? Maybe two?

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked the winding route, snow crunching beneath his feet, until he reached the hill. He debated about going up there at first, before deciding it couldn't do any harm and clambered up the side, slipping when the snow shifted several times under his weight. When he got to the top he took a deep breath and looked at the village.

The blood drained out of his face as he took in the whole destruction for the first time. It felt like he'd taken a sucker-punch to the stomach. He didn't realise he'd fallen until the chill set in, and only then did he manage to tear his eyes away from the destruction to shift position and draw his legs to his chest.

He remained like that for a long time, watching the three exorcists wage war in the skies and silently cheering when they got the upper hand and sent the akuma crashing to the ground.

**CRACK**.

Jumping, he twisted and looked around his immediate area, but couldn't see anything that might have caused the sound. He swallowed, heart pounding, and slowly turned back to look at the village. Then, he heard faint murmurs.

_Someone's here!_ He leapt to his feet and slipped down the hill, hiding behind the nearest tree and making himself as small as possible. What could it be? An akuma? Another survivor? One of the Noah?

"... planning?"

"I used to know, however, the Earl has... not been stable in recent years," Harry gasped. _Tyki! _"I wonder, now, whether I really knew what he thought at all."

"I see..." _What the – Snape?!_

The pair's footsteps crunched on the snow, passing by Harry's hiding place before stopping near the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. The Slytherin swallowed and peered around the tree, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw they had their backs to him. So long as they didn't look back, he would be safe.

Tyki lent against the wire and Snape half-turned. Harry shot back behind the tree and prayed the teacher hadn't seen him.

"I knew nothing of today's events until a few moments prior," Tyki continued, and if Harry didn't know better he'd say the Noah sounded irritated, "and now I'm being sent away. It seems they've grown too suspicious of my time with you, although if they only knew..." he chuckled and then lit a cigarette. _Is Snape in league with the Noah? Did he pass on knowledge about today's trip to Hogsmede and help organise the attack?_

Harry frowned and lent his head back on the bark. _No, Road stayed on over Christmas too, so she's just as likely. And so is Tyki, although he just said he didn't know – but maybe he's lying._

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything else about the-"

"Severus, I've already explained that we don't know it ourselves. We were originally meant to arrive one thousand years through time, not one hundred years – and although the Earl's decided to go ahead with the plan, the fact the exorcists are here too... we're all unsure of what to do, now."

The Head of Slytherin sighed, obviously disappointed, "I understand..."

The silence dragged on and Harry peered around the tree to see what they were doing. So far he'd only managed to get confused by what he'd heard, although it would probably make sense if he thought it through – but he didn't want to do that and then lose focus on his surroundings and miss anything else important... or be spotted. He didn't know what would happen to him then.

"Before I go, I will say this: if you continue to get involved we will end up on opposite sides. There will be nothing I can do to save you from your fate."

"I think I'll manage," Snape dryly replied.

"If you say so," Tyki chuckled and then turned his back, "well then, until we meet again." He started walking, the smoke of his cigarette leaving a faint trail behind him.

"Farewell," the other male murmured, and Tyki waved a hand as if to acknowledge it but didn't look back. Just when Harry thought he was in the clear, the Noah halted and turned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

"By the way, when you next see Potter, tell him he needs to work on his subterfuge," Tyki smirked, "and ask him to pass on my greetings to his friends." Harry's heart skipped a beat. _He knows I'm here! How can he know? I was so careful! Calm, calm down, if he was going to do anything he would have done it by now, so maybe it was just coincidence..._

Snape didn't reply. Tyki bowed his head once and then disappeared out of sight. Once he'd gone, a thick silence descended and, not for the first time, Harry feared the adult would hear the loud pounding of his heart.

The longer the silence dragged on the worse the butterflies in his stomach got, and with all his might he prayed for his head of house to head back to the village and forget about Tyki's comment.

_Come on, it was a coincidence, just accept it and –_

"You can come out now Potter," Harry froze, "I promise, any wrath you feel from me will be far less if you come out now than if you insist on continuing this pathetic game of hide and seek."

The Slytherin hunched his shoulders, knowing that was probably true, before peeking around the tree and jumping when he met a dark cloak. His head snapped back and, with dread, he stared up at an un-amused Severus Snape. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I didn't know you were going to be here," Harry blurted out, "I just – it was just bad luck! I swear! I wasn't-"

"Stop your incessant babbling before you give me a headache," Snape snapped and grabbed his shoulder, "I don't want to know what you're doing here and I don't care. You will not repeat the previous conversation to anyone, understood?" as if to emphasise his point his grip tightened. Harry gulped and nodded, unable to hide the wince of pain.

Well, at least he'd been cut off before he could admit that he'd been _hiding_. He had a feeling Snape wouldn't care if it had been orders from Lavi... or would challenge him as to why he obeyed Lavi when he 'clearly enjoyed defying any other orders given to him'.

Snape sneered and let go before making his way up the hill. The 'follow me' was silent, but as loud as if it had been spoken and Harry sighed, dragging his feet as he followed the older man. He didn't even get half-way up the hill, however, before he saw Snape hurrying back down and, for the first time, with something other than annoyance or a smirk on his face.

"Potter!" the Slytherin started to scramble to the top, but Snape met him half-way there and grabbed hold of the back of his collar, dragging him back down before he could see.

"What happened?" Harry struggled to get free, "Is everyone okay? Did the akuma-" a large hand clamped over his mouth and he stilled, biting back to urge to lick the palm.

"It's a wonder I ever thought you were quiet," Snape hissed and Harry frowned, offended, "I want you to remain next to me and, no matter what happens, remain _silent_, otherwise I will knock you out. Do we have an agreement?" not wanting to be knocked out and lose any chance for answers, Harry nodded. He gulped for fresh air when Snape removed his hand and promised he wouldn't ever take advantage of it again.

And, he'd make an effort to never be close enough to Snape to _smell _him again; the guy spent far too much time with potions.

Although the professor had removed his hand he didn't let go of Harry's collar, and so the boy found himself dragged through the snow behind Snape. When they passed a fence, he realised where they were heading. He craned his neck back, trying to see the other's face, but long greasy hair blocked it from sight so he peered around the male and, with growing dread, watched the run-down shack get closer.

"There must be some kind of irony in this," Snape muttered, halting in front of the door and finally letting go. Harry fell on his bum with a bump and hurried to his feet. "Come on!" but he dawdled in the doorway, remembering all the scary things Ron had told him. The other, realising he'd lost his follower, turned to glare at him, "There's nothing here. The rumours you heard are ones invented by older students to terrify the younger."

"Oh," but, even so, Harry didn't step into the threshold until Snape moved forward threateningly, not wanting to be dragged around again, "I'm coming!"

"Hmph," the older man crossed the hallway, floorboards creaking beneath him. Harry followed, but his pace was slow as he took in the decoration. Or lack of it, as the case may be.

He hadn't really expected to see furniture, but it was still a surprise to see how sparse the rooms were. Large white gashes surrounded the walls, as if some beast had been trapped and attempted to claw its way out, and the times he reached out to touch something it crumpled into dust under the lightest touch. After the fifth, he decided he wouldn't touch anything at all.

"Our original route to the castle has been... blocked," Snape stated as he lifted up several floorboards, "so we will have to take another route."

"Why are we going to the castle?" Harry stepped closer, peering down into the dark depths, "isn't that kind of the worst place to go?" Snape snorted and gave him a light push. The Slytherin yelped and stumbled down the steps.

"We're not as defenceless as you think brat," he joined Harry and shut the door behind them before lifting his wand. A faint light starting to glow from it, "After Halloween, the headmaster requested several teachers invent a way to combat the akuma. Although they haven't been tested..." Snape's lips curled in dark delight as they made their way through the passage, "I imagine this would be a perfect time to try, don't you?"

Harry stared. The teachers had been trying to find a way to attack the akuma, using magic? _Well, why not? There must be a way, it just needs to be developed. Something like this has never happened before..._

"Wipe that dumb look off your face," Snape ordered and Harry jumped.

"S-sorry..." and then, because he wanted to know, he asked, "what did you develop?" They continued moving through the passage and, after awhile, Harry assumed Snape wouldn't reply.

"The mechanics and effects will likely be too complicated for your tiny brain to understand," Snape started, making Harry jump, "but I have created potions which should do considerable damage, if nothing else. And, after combining my attempts with McGonagall and Flitwick, we have developed a combination of several spells to which all tests indicate will work."

"Wow..." Harry breathed. _If they do work, it means we'll finally be able to fight against the akuma! We won't have to rely on Lavi and everyone else anymore. _"Can you teach me?"

"Impossible. What it takes to perform just one spell is far beyond your capabilities. Teaching you would be a waste of my time," Snape delivered the insult in a cold, clipped tone and Harry scowled, trying to ignore the sting to his chest.

"But, if it does work, then the more people who know the better, right? You're not going to be around all the time!"

Snape glanced back at him, "You need not trouble yourself with such thoughts -"

"Well, I'm troubling myself anyway!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Writing someone off before they've even tried is unfair! I bet if it were any other Slytherin you wouldn't hesitate, would you?" Snape remained silent. "See? It's not that I can't do it; it's that you don't want to teach me. Fine, I'll go to one of the others and ask them, I'm sure they'd be happy to help one of _your _Slytherins excel where you couldn't handle it!"

Even though he didn't know where he was going he strode ahead, ignoring the dark look boring into the back of his head. The route had been flat and linear so far, so he didn't have to worry too much about getting lost.

"Potter!" he didn't dare look back. "If we get out of this alive and if they work... I will look forward to being proven right." Harry tripped. _Say what?_

Snape brushed past him, leading once more, and Harry gaped at his back. _Did he actually agree to teaching me? In his own insulting way? _A grin slowly made its way up his face. "Potter!"

He squeaked and hurried after the man.

* * *

_Finally_.

Percy closed the trap door, replaced the lock and sighed as the voices faded out of hearing. After this, only one group remained and then he, too, would join everyone at the castle. McGonagall had yet to explain to him exactly why they should be heading there, but she had to have a good reason. Most likely, she believed the castle would act as a defensive fort against the akuma, should the exorcists fail.

_But that won't happen_. His throat tightened and he glanced up at the sky, focusing on the dark figures moving back and forth, _If they fail, no one will be left to help us. We won't have a chance. _Every time it looked like they had the advantage, the akuma would do something to turn things around.

It seemed both groups were evenly matched, which meant it would be a battle of endurance, and seeing how the exorcists were only human...

He shook his head. If he thought about that he'd lose all hope; so he shoved aside his worries and hurried towards the Three Broomsticks, but only got a third of the way before he had to stop. He clutched his side as he slumped against a few rocks, waiting for the wave of pain to pass. Pomfrey's spell must be wearing off, or undoing, or whatever it was. He swallowed and forced his legs to keep moving. Thankfully Pomfrey hadn't gone with the other groups, so all he had to do was get to her and ask for her help. He wouldn't be of any use if he collapsed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called once he reached the Three Broomsticks and the worn-out woman lifted her head. He clasped his hands together in front of him, "I think -"

A series of **cracks **interrupted what he'd planned on saying. Both he and Pomfrey turned to see a large group of ministry officials in the middle of the street. At the front of the group stood Albus Dumbledore and next to him, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Good heavens!" the portly man gazed around in horror. The others looked similarly stricken. Almost every witch and wizard in Britain had attended Hogwarts, so hitting Hogsmede was a blow both physically and morally.

Dumbledore made a bee line to McGonagall.

"Minerva, I trust everything is well?" he studied his weary second in command in concern.

"We're managing," her look soured when she glanced to the ministry officials, "I see you brought the cavalry."

"Alas, it seems that not many believed me when I told them, and those that did wanted to see for themselves," the headmaster glanced around at the survivors, "I brought some staff from St Mungos too, but it seems most of their patients have disappeared."

"There was a development," her lips thinned into a white line, "All of the students and most of the magically exhausted should be in the castle now..." her shoulders slumped.

Dumbledore clasped her hands in his, "Ah, Minerva, you never cease to amaze me," he praised, "What you must remember now is that you are _alive_. We may never know if it was fate or chance, but we are here, and even in the midst of this tragedy that is something to take heart from."

"Albus..." she started, her tone disapproving, and then she fainted. Percy and Pomfrey leapt from their positions, reaching her just as Dumbledore placed her on the ground. His eyes shone with pride as he turned to Pomfrey.

"Take care of her Poppy," he straightened and strode over to the panicking ministry members. The healers had no such trouble in finding something to do. While several went to the few remaining on the ground, the rest tended to those standing. A man in his mid-thirties approached Percy, Pomfrey and McGonagall.

"Is everything under control here?" he asked, looking between them and the unconscious woman on the floor.

Pomfrey nodded to Percy, "You need to examine him. I couldn't do much before, but..." the healer nodded and ran his wand up and down the Gryffindor's person, grimacing when he got the diagnosis.

"That's a serious injury you have," he stated, "I'd like to take you to St Mungos. Your charm has started to break down," he directed this to the nurse, "I'll reapply and strengthen it for now, but you really should come with me," The teenager hesitated and glanced around. He had no problem with being healed, but to leave now... "There's nothing else you can do here, right? If you stay, you'll only become a hindrance."

Ouch. But, the healer was right, he couldn't do anything more; he should leave it to the professionals...

One, two, three explosions surrounded them and the Gryffindor paled when the akuma crowed and started toward the castle. _Did it work out where we took the others? No... _he caught sight of people on the grounds.

"Watch out!" he called and then something got caught in his throat. He doubled over, coughing. The male healer caught and set him on the ground before waving his wand. The pain faded and he sat up, ignoring the man's attempt to keep him still, and searched. When he didn't see the others he feared there _was _no group, not anymore, and then...

The akuma started back towards them sneering, trailing a black line. At first he couldn't work out what it was, and then he gasped when he saw one of its arms had been blown off entirely. The black trail was blood.

"Who's next?" it hovered above them, seemingly ignorant to the monotonous dripping. Some people apparated away, but everyone else stood frozen, "Oh? You _all _want to be next? Okay, I'm not picky!"

A loud roar came from behind and then, before anyone could blink, Kanda had struck with his sword. The akuma blocked it with its remaining arm, but the grin had faded and it now glared at Kanda. Hope surged in Percy's chest when he saw that, even though his uniform looked torn, blood-stained and ruined, Kanda didn't have any injuries. The male would be around to fight for a lot longer.

The same couldn't be said for his companions.

He only noticed their presence when Pomfrey went to them, healer instincts kicking in at their wounds. The Gryffindor gaped when he saw the extent of the damage. _How can they walk?_

"Heeey, stop, we don't need you guys -" the red-head tried to stop Pomfrey, but he found out the hard way not to mess with her when she silenced him. He gawked and started flapping his arms, causing the girl next to him to laugh.

"That's better," Pomfrey nodded and set about treating his wounds. The male subsided with a dark look, and his friend patted his forearm in consolation.

Percy turned back to the akuma and Kanda. They hadn't moved from their stand-off, both trying to see who would unnerve the other first. While normally it would be ridiculous, in this case it bought them time to help move the injured or, in the case of the exorcists, tend to them so they could go back and fight.

The nurse finished with the red-head and, looking a lot brighter, he rolled his shoulders, thanked her (after she'd un-muted him) and hurried to join Kanda while she moved onto the girl.

"Oy oy, let's get this party started then!" he cracked, causing Kanda and the akuma to look away at the same time. They then split to stand on opposite sides, glaring.

"Let's," the akuma declared and then it punched the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the ground cracked. His eyes widened when the jagged line spread in multiple directions... and stopped. The akuma blinked, "Huh," and punched the ground again.

This time the ground broke in two and the same started to happen everywhere else too. The akuma flipped into the air, cackling as it watched the people panic.

"Move!" Dumbledore roared, and those who could apparated further away. Those who couldn't ran.

Percy helped the male healer pick up McGonagall, but keeping their balance while running and carrying her turned out be harder than he'd thought. Somewhere behind him, he heard the exorcists swear and hoped they were okay.

The healer got one step ahead and then the ground broke. Percy blinked, catching sight of the healer's horrified face before he plummeted back, wind whistling through his ears. He barely had time to realise it might be the end when someone caught him, grunted and then jumped from rock to rock back to solid ground. Once there, his carrier practically threw him down.

"Owowowowow..." he hissed as his ribs protested and then glanced over his shoulder, spotting Kanda return to his friends. Huh.

He pushed up on weak arms and turned so he could fully see. The akuma had ruined a part of the town, making a pit around the size of a Quidditch stadium. What had once been buildings burned at the bottom, creating a black and red mess, and smoke wafted up, making their eyes water and hindering their view. In the midst of the flames the akuma laughed.

Watching the exorcists glare at the laughing monster reminded Percy of the stories he'd heard a long time ago, when his father went through his 'western' phase. He'd picked up a few muggle books from his recent call-out that had focused on cowboys and sheriffs and had spent several months obsessing over them. Ginny hadn't been born by then. Every night, his father gathered the kids and told them a story. Bill and Charlie would always act out the fighting scenes, but whoever won would always be the one who moved first.

Would it be the same now?

The akuma darted forward, the exorcists braced themselves and then the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Recipient of Order of Merlin First Class and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, shoved the teenagers aside and brandished his wand.

"There will not be anymore destruction!" he roared, waving his wand with one hand and throwing his palm forward with the other. The akuma crashed into the spell and the resulting shockwave knocked everyone out.

Hours, minutes later, awareness returned to him and Percy's eyes fluttered open. He listlessly stared up at the sky, not even twitching when something soft and wet his cheek. Another droplet hit, and another, and his sluggish mind finally came to the conclusion it had started to rain. _If the sky's crying... does that mean this is over?_

He knew he should probably move, but he couldn't work up the energy. Even when his hearing returned and he started to hear the hissing of flames being put out by the rain, the raspy breathing of those around him and a faint weeping, he couldn't move.

The sense of smell came back last, and when it did he wished it hadn't. A low, burning, acrid smell assaulted him, something far worse than logs or buildings.

His desire to get away from that gave him the motivation to sit up. Through blurry eyes he focused on the scene, and it didn't take long to find the source of the smell. He gagged, coughing and hacking and frantically trying to forget the overwhelming scent. He tried to breathe in and out again but it only made it worse.

Tears trickled down his face, clear drops camouflaging with the rain, but he couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes away from the burning corpse. A finger twitched and he watched, horrified, when the movement turned out to be too much and it crumpled to dust. The rest of the body soon followed, until only the head remained and its soulless eyes bore into him, haunting him to his core, and it was like he could hear a voice.

_He will come, and you can do nothing. He will come, and you can do nothing. He will come, and you can-_

A foot stomped down on the head, crushing it into the dirt, and the voice died with nary a whisper. Kanda spat on the ground with a disgusted sneer and, although it couldn't do more than make him feel better, ground his foot in.

"Thanks..." out the corner of the eye he saw the red-head exorcist kneel next to Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster had fallen to his knees and his whole body shook from exhaustion. He lifted his head to give a tired nod to the exorcist before he slumped forward. Only quick action from the male next to him stopped him from landing on his face.

"It's over..." the girl whispered, clasping her hands together and gazing up at the sky, letting the rain wash away her blood stains, "It's over..."

But the voice still rang in Percy's ears and he had a feeling things had only just begun.

* * *

When her senses returned she hauled herself back off the ground and sat on the windowsill, leaning out and squinting in an attempt to see what had happened in the village. Others did the same and she shifted so the boy she'd been sharing the window with, Cedric Diggory, could also see.

"What do you think happened?" the fourth year asked and she bit her lip.

"I don't know..."

The last thing they'd seen was the akuma flying towards the exorcists. What happened after that had been a blur, and then the shockwave had shattered the windows and blinded them for several minutes.

"Is everyone okay?" the two turned to Professor Flitwick.

The dwarf, despite his weakened state, attempted to take control as the most senior person there, and there were a few murmurs in response. Cho jumped when Cedric touched her arm, only to find he'd wiped at a trail of blood from a tiny cut. Several more littered her hands and, when she looked at him, he too hadn't got away unscathed.

"So, who knows what we should do now?" one of the twins asked, peering out through the oak doors, "I don't think there's anyone moving out there, and something's cooking pretty well..." Cho looked back out.

Fred and George were right. Nothing in the town moved except for smoke, coming from both the pit and somewhere behind it. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and slumped against the wall. _They can't be... Lenalee too? _She scanned the village for any sign of life.

Just as she'd begun to give up someone stirred and hope engulfed her. The person stood up and then helped two others before sitting back down again beside someone else.

At that moment something wet hit her arm. She looked up and realised it had finally started to rain. _Just in time too, _she mused as the fires start to hiss and then die down. With the rain came more stirring and each time her spirits grew higher and higher because with each new person there _was _no reappearing akuma. The exorcists had finally defeated it!

"I think we should head down there," Cedric declared, attracting everyone's attention, "I don't know about you, but if we got hit that badly this far away, imagine what they're like. They must be disorientated; which means we're the only ones who can help them now."

A noble sentiment, but one that most people seemed wary of answering. Flitwick shuffled over to the twins and took stock of the situation. He dragged his feet and appeared even smaller than usual, but when she remembered what he did her chest swelled with pride. Professor Flitwick had every right to look as tired as that when he'd been responsible for cutting of the akuma's arm earlier.

Granted, she was still annoyed at him for not telling her about the spell he'd used.

"We wait," he finally said, "for ten minutes, and if the monster does not appear then several others and I will head down to the village and see what we can do..." he fell to his knees, breathing hard. Even the short walk to the doors had been too much for the exhausted dwarf.

"Sorry sir, you're probably not going to get very far like that," Fred patted him on the head.

"But don't worry, you still rock for what you did!" George gave him thumbs up. Flitwick snorted.

Of course, that still left the choice of who would go. Cho sighed and jumped off the windowsill, raising her arm, "I'll go," she declared, knowing she wouldn't be content until she knew how Lavi and Lenalee were.

"We're going!" the twins chimed, not that she had expected any different. They had been twitchy ever since having to obey Percy's orders, even if they'd tried to cover it up with their usual humour. She half-expected Ron to say he would, but a glance at the boy showed him shuffling his feet and scratching the back of his neck, looking torn between obligation and want.

"Well, we can't let children go alone," Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the Three Broomsticks, and Madam Hooch got to their feet.

"We'll be joining you," Hooch said, patting at her singed clothes.

"As it was my idea, I'll go too," Cedric nodded, moving to stand beside Cho and smiling down at her. She smiled back, cursing when she realised he had a cute smile, and felt her cheeks redden.

"Then that is it," Flitwick cut in before anyone else could volunteer, "I'll tell you when it's time to leave."

The minutes passed by slowly. The more time went on the more nervous she grew and she took to pacing to try and distract herself from the many scenarios running through her mind, each more disastrous than the previous.

"What the – the Whomping Willow's stopping moving!" a student who had still been looking out the window called, and Cho frowned before hurrying to the front doors and looking out with her friends. The Whomping Willow didn't make it a habit of stopping for no reason but, oddly, it had this time – and then things got odder when someone seemed to appear out of it.

_Is that... Professor Snape? _She shared a puzzled look with Fred and George before looking back and realising a much smaller person had joined their least favourite professor. The pair started towards the castle, but it was only as they got closer that she recognised his companion.

"Harry?!" she gaped, guilt creeping up when she realised she hadn't even thought about her friend in all the fuss. He heard her and then his face mirrored the shock she felt.

"Cho? Fred and George too..." he ran to meet them and then blinked, having seen many more people inside, "I don't – what's going on? Why are you all here? The village!" he spun around to look at the town.

The twins dragged him back the right way, "Hey hey hey! What were you doing climbing out the Whomping Willow, huh? Huh!?" they poked and prodded his chest and side and Harry batted them away with an exasperated look. Before he could reply, however, Snape finally reached them and they stilled under his glare.

"Severus!" Flitwick exclaimed, "I wondered what had happened to you! You look almost unharmed!" Cho did a double-take, realising he was right. The potions professor had only a few smudges of dirt on his robes, but otherwise he looked as he always did. The same couldn't be said for Harry. _His _robes had been torn and spider webs hung from his hair, and he had streaks of dirt on every exposed bit of skin.

She inched away from him, just in case he had picked up the odd spider too.

"You, on the other hand, look like something the cat dragged in," his lips curled up in amusement, "I am curious to know what has happened in my absence."

As much as Cho wanted to know about _them_, they all knew better than to refuse Snape. Flitwick took it upon himself to explain their version – from going through the passage to the plan to go into town – with Fred and George glorifying some bits along the way.

"So _that's _what that shaking was," Harry murmured in response to the shock, "I thought it was an earthquake..."

Cho rolled her eyes, "Harry, earthquakes rarely happen in the United Kingdom, and the chances of them happening at Hogwarts are -"

"That will be enough Miss Chang," Snape cut her off, "I will assume that the Headmaster also used one of his spells, after seeing yours work, and the clash between cultures created that shockwave." Flitwick nodded and Snape turned his back to them. "Do what you will, there is something I must collect first," he left for the dungeons. Relaxing, she began to ask Harry what _he'd _been doing when Snape's voice echoed through the hall. "Potter!"

Said male squeaked, shot her an apologetic look and hurried after his teacher. She shut her mouth and sighed. The twins grinned, stated "that wasn't suspicious at all!" and started to follow. Flitwick cleared his throat.

"You've already made a prior commitment boys," he reminded, "I think ten minutes have long passed."

With that not-so-subtle prompt, the two adults and Cedric joined them at the doors. It seemed a bit silly that it was one adult to three students, but then she glanced at the others and realised none of them looked in a fit state to be anywhere. Even Hooch and Rosmerta, while looking the best, had a weary air to them.

"We'll send one of the kids back when we know more," Hooch stated and the charms professor nodded.

"Stay safe," he wished, and then the group of six started moving.

Everyone drew their wands and Cho searched for hers, paling when she didn't find it. She must have lost it at some point! _How annoying, now I can't do anything if something happens! _She scowled and crossed her arms. Things had not gone her way today. Her anger relented when they reached the ruined village and she remembered that everyone involved likely had an equally awful day.

They could only go a few metres into the town before coming to the large hole in the ground. She gaped at the size of the chasm; it had looked big at the castle, but now that she was right beside it, she could see it was easily as big as a Quidditch stadium if not bigger! The akuma had caused this?

She looked at the opposite side and, to her relief, saw quite a few people up and about. After a bit more searching she spotted Lenalee.

"We'll have to go around," Rosmerta said with a sigh and so they started walking again. Cho threw her head back and revelled in the light rain, feeling fresher than she had all day. With the rain came the absence of smell; it washed away the scent of death, although even just the memory made her stomach twist. She would never forget it.

They had a shock when, after reaching the other side, they found a lot more people had turned up. Reporters ran from anyone conscious to the next, trying to work out what happened, while official ministry members debated how to fix the village. Healers looked stressed as they tended to each patient and then side-apparated the person away (if it were serious) or put them aside to return to later.

Two people nearby lifted someone on a stretcher and she gasped when she saw the 'someone' was the headmaster. A few feet away, she spotted the same happening to McGonagall and she hurried over.

"Are they okay?" she asked, but the healers hardly glanced at her.

"Severe magical exhaustion," one said in a clipped tone, "In three; one, two, three..." and then they apparated away.

Several more cracks told her others had also been taken and she watched the rest of the events. Rosmerta gestured to the castle before leading a group of healers back the way they'd come. Hooch had disappeared, and Cedric...

"Dad!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed, running to his father, and the man didn't waste any time in hugging the boy tight.

"I was so worried," he breathed, pressing his nose in Cedric's hair, and a lump formed in Cho's throat. She turned away before she could start crying and tried to fight away a longing that her mum would be equally worried.

There was an exclamation off to her right and she turned, smiling as the twins resisted tackling their older brother to the ground. Percy had been set on a stretcher and talking to the healer, but at their approach had broken off the conversation to frown at them.

"What are you doing here? It might still have been dangerous!" he snapped.

"Aw Perce, and you say that after we were so worried about you?" she winced when they whacked Percy on the head, "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"I'll thank you to not injure my patient anymore," the healer cut in, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Nah, he loves having us here, don't you Percy?" Fred wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulder.

"That's right! Best friends, that's us isn't it?" George went from the other side and they beamed at the healer. Percy rolled his eyes and shoved them away, before beginning a rant about their recklessness and stupid actions and how they were _not _okay. He broke off halfway through, coughing, and the amusement faded from the brothers' faces.

The healer took hold of an arm, "Right, that's our cue. We'll be at St Mungos. I'm sure we'll see you soon," he inclined his head to the twins before apparating away with Percy before they could get in a goodbye. The twins looked put-out.

Cho smiled, realising she'd never understand the dynamics. She'd always thought they were complete opposites and that nothing in the world would make them get along, but she'd been proven wrong on both accounts today. If she ever needed proof that family bonded people despite their differences, she need only look at the Weasleys for inspiration.

However, having watched her friends' reunions only emphasised how alone she felt and she hugged herself, not knowing what to do. _Wait, what did I come here for? _She straightened and spotted the three exorcists sat out the way, watching the procedures with exhaustion.

People skirted around them. Several people glanced at them but otherwise, it seemed like they had a bubble that prevented them from interacting with everyone else.

They didn't belong. _They need to go home. This isn't home for them and, now, never will be_.

The realisation settled on her shoulders and... she also felt better for it. Of course, the tears still threatened to fall but she scrubbed them away and made her way over, intent on breaking the bubble and bringing back life to her friends, if only for a moment.

"Lenalee! Lavi!" she called, and they looked up at her approach. The former got to her feet and ran over, enveloping Cho in a hug, before pulling back and studying her.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Cho nodded, biting her lip when she saw the injuries on the other's body.

"You're obviously not," she replied, her voice soft, "why don't you get the healers to look over you?"

"They're busy with everyone else," Lavi explained as he approached, "have you seen Harry?" Cho blinked at his obvious concern and then thought back. She couldn't stop the smile when she remembered how he'd wound up being Snape's slave.

"Well..." she started and, for half a second, thought she'd seen the three flicker in and out. She dismissed it... until her body exploded in pain. She gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her head, and then blacked out.

* * *

Ah.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

He'd known it before he'd even properly woken; seeing the dull grey ceiling confirmed it. He was in a hospital, although not the Hospital Wing for some reason. In fact, he hadn't the faintest clue _where _he was.

Wrinkling his nose at the antiseptic smell, he sat up and stretched, a yawn breaking free soon after. His shoulder clicked a few times and he winced, rubbing the aching joint, before looking around the room. It was rather small and sparse. There were no other patients in the room with him, to which he was half-grateful and half-annoyed – they might have been able to tell him his location.

The last thing he remembered... _I was with Snape getting his potions. I felt a brief pain, here... _he pressed his chest, but there wasn't even the slightest pain. _It must have happened again. _He sighed, wiggling his toes and glancing at the door. He was really beginning to dislike the fact he received Lavi's injuries.

But if he'd got Lavi's, did that mean Cho had suffered the same? Why wasn't she with him now? And, for that matter, why was he in a room all to himself?

The door opened and a slim blonde nurse walked in, studying her clipboard. She made her way to his bed, glanced up, and then glanced back down again, before doing a double-take and dropping the clipboard in surprise. Papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter sir! I didn't realise you were up! Oh, no, and now I've made such a mess..." she knelt down and shoved all the papers together, only to crush most in her haste, "Oh _no_, no, that's even worse!"

Harry blinked and leant over his bed, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she bolted upright, her hair slightly frizzier than before and hands waving everywhere, "Just fine, haha, incidentally, how do you feel? No pain? Dizziness? Good, good, so long as you're okay Mr Potter sir then I'm really grateful," she bowed and then continued trying to fix her mess. She accidentally bumped the dresser and a glass of water he hadn't noticed before tipped over, splattering all over the floor and her hair. "Oh no!"

"... are you sure you're okay?" he scratched his head, "You look kinda... nervous."

"Nervous? Oh no Mr Potter sir I would never be nervous, haha, never around such a famous person I mean so what if you were responsible for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and have your own card and are known by every witch and wizard?!" her face reddened as she panted, not having taken a breath the entire time.

There was an awkward silence. The nurse coughed and started to tidy the room, refusing to look at him while her face was a cheery red, and Harry felt uncomfortable knowing he'd made her nervous. The students at Hogwarts had long got used to him, but even at the beginning none of them had been as nervous as her – or maybe they had, but not for this long. Realising he was a kid, just like them, usually helped get rid of it.

"Um, where am I?" he finally ventured.

"You don't know?" she blinked at him. He shook his head, "You're in St Mungos Mr Potter sir. You were brought here after collapsing in front of one of your teachers, wounds appearing out of nowhere," she shuffled closer, "Um, Mr Potter sir, would you mind if I did a diagnosis scan?"

"Okay, first off, please don't call me that," he snapped, "it's kind of annoying. I'm just Harry, okay? And you're the nurse, right? You shouldn't need my permission."

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter sir! I'm sorry!" she bowed again and again, "I've just never been around a famous person before and I don't know how to act and I'm really new! I'm sorry -" he tuned out her babbling and lay back down. _I wonder where Lavi is_, he mused. _He's probably just stepped out for a bit... _

The door opened again. He looked up, hoping to see Lavi but was disappointed when he saw a middle-aged woman. She halted, taking in the scene, and then a look of exasperation appeared on her face. She strode forward and forced the apologising girl up straight.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "I sent you in here to check on Mr Potter, not grovel!"

"I'm sorry!" the first nurse wailed, "I'll do that right now ma'am, I swear!" she hurried to Harry and waved her wand in his face. He flinched back, narrowly avoiding having his eye poked out, and the older nurse shook her head.

"Excuse me," she said to Harry and then kicked the other woman out the room before turning to him with a weary smile, "I apologise for her behaviour. She's only in her first week and is still not comfortable with the environment. And, truthfully, everyone's been on edge ever since the attack on Hogsmede..." she sighed and sat on the end of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

Harry forced a smile, "I'm a bit achy, but otherwise..." he shrugged and the nurse nodded, drawing her wand. She waved it and nodded again, confirming his statement.

"It seems you're being truthful for once," she smiled at his puzzled look, "I'm friends with Poppy Pomfrey, and she's often complaining about you. My name's Miriam Strout."

He'd never heard of her but he nodded politely anyway. He was burning with questions, but he didn't know whether he could ask or not and started fidgeting with the duvet on top. She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, gesturing with her hand.

"Um, what happened? How long have I been out?"

"You were brought here two days ago after collapsing in front of one of your professors from wounds that appeared out of nowhere..." she watched him expectantly but he just shrugged, so she continued, "The Ministry of Magic has been working hard to restore Hogsmede, but so far they've only managed to fill in the hole. Apparently, there's a dark aura that's hampering their efforts, though it's hardly surprising..."

"Oh..." he looked at his lap, "what about everyone else? How many people -?" he couldn't say it.

The nurse's shoulders slumped, "they don't know the exact figure, but it's estimated around one hundred."

100.

Harry sank back on the bed, feeling his eyes start to burn. Of course, people lived in Hogsmede too, so including them with everyone who just happened to be there that day, it likely would be that total – even if the village hadn't seemed that big at the time. The nurse patted his hand and got to her feet.

"I'll return later to see how you're doing. If you need anything just ask, there's always someone nearby. Is there anybody you want me to contact?" Well, yes, but he doubted she'd be able to. And he doubted she knew any of his other friends, not by name, so he shook his head and drew his legs up to his chest. Truthfully, he didn't think he would be up for anyone's company at the moment.

She nodded and left the room. He rest his chin on his knees and scrubbed at his eyes, but it didn't stop the tears at all. His mind wandered back to the destroyed village. _So many people died... _

Something fell over in the corridor outside, followed by what sounded like a small skirmish.

The Slytherin blinked and got off the bed, only to stumble and sink back on it when he found his legs trembling. _Strange, I didn't feel this exhausted in the bed... _Bracing himself this time, he inched to his feet and, once adjusted to the weakness, shuffled across the floor to the door. He pulled it open and peered outside, eyes widening when he caught sight of Lavi only just holding back the sharp sword that belonged to his exorcist friend – Kanda, was it? Lenalee stood beside a fallen chair.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyeing the way Lavi looked close to being sliced up. _Aren't these guys meant to be friends? _

"Harry!" Lenalee smiled and made her way towards him. After extricating himself from Kanda, Lavi hurried after her, while Kanda made a noise and turned his back to them. Harry felt his arms tremble and shifted until he had most of his weight relying on the strength of the doorframe before smiling back at his two friends.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked, reaching out as if to physically check, before dropping his arms with an irritated look.

"Yeah," he replied, glancing between them, "what about you two?"

"Never been better and do you know why? Because _you _take the injuries for us!" Lenalee huffed, "I don't understand why! They're our injuries, so why do you suffer?!" her eyes looked teary. Harry blanched.

"Please don't cry," he begged, "I can't speak for Cho, but I know that I'd willingly take these injuries..." he took a deep breath as the room spun and put all his weight on the doorframe, "I mean, if it's the only way I can be useful then I'll take it. I wouldn't be able to do anything if you guys were suffering, but this way, I feel like I'm doing something..." he chuckled. That sounded ridiculous.

Footsteps echoed and Lavi yelped when he was unceremoniously shoved aside. Harry blinked when he found the third guy scowling at him and frowned.

"That is some of the biggest bullshit I've heard," the other scoffed, "what kind of idiot does that?"

"Kanda!" Lavi and Lenalee protested and the former continued with, "I know you're worried, but don't take it all out on Harry! He's barely standing up as it is!" Which was true. Lenalee jumped to attention and started to force him back into his room while Lavi and Kanda started arguing again.

"Sit, sit, we'll continue this inside, so you don't fall down," she urged, and somehow Harry found himself back on his bed before he knew what hit him. Lenalee sat on the end while Lavi sat on the one chair in the room.

By the door, Kanda looked like he'd prefer to be everywhere else except here.

"How's Cho? And everyone else?" he asked and Lenalee sighed, glancing back at the door.

"She's not woken up yet, but they said it wouldn't be long," she hugged herself, "I can't believe how magic heals what would have otherwise taken months. We should be grateful, but I'd prefer it if you didn't get hurt at all..."

"All the students who weren't hurt went home to their families," Lavi jumped in, "so there goes the twins and Ron. Though they're here quite often, visiting Percy 'cause he got hurt kind of bad," he admitted. Harry's eyes widened, "but he'll be fine! It's just gonna take a few days. Magic speeds things up but they can't do it all, at least, that's what they said. Apparently it heals better if done naturally, so magic just encourages it..."

"Your teachers are scattered," Lenalee continued, "from what we've heard there were no big losses, most of them were in the Three Broomsticks or Hogs Head. The only ones who weren't were... what was his name?"

"Quirrel," Lavi shook his head, "Good riddance too. He had something _evil _about him..."

"Quirrel and your astronomy teacher," Lenalee nodded. Harry slumped his shoulders – he'd liked Professor Sinistra. "The headmaster and McGonagall are still out, but considering what he did..." she shook her head, "he pushed us out the way and fought it himself. He defeated it in one spell, but it took so much magic he's been put into a coma to try and recover quicker."

_That _brought energy back to him. Harry lent forward, "So the spells worked after all?!" _Brilliant! That means Snape has no reason to not teach me!_

"How do you know about them?" the red-head asked.

"Snape said he was developing some with Flitwick and McGonagall. He didn't say Dumbledore, but I guess that one was obvious..." Harry mused, "He also said that he'd teach me them once we found out they worked."

"Well, that's out," Lavi stated. Lenalee nodded.

Harry scowled, "Why not? I'd be able to help you then! You need all the help you can get, right?"

"We're not going to let you face the akuma, you're way too young," Lenalee explained, "this isn't your fight. You don't need to get involved, okay?"

"But I'm already involved!" he argued, "I have been since I first met you, whether or not I was supposed to! And you can't talk about age when you're both living examples of fighting since a _younger age than me_."

Lavi and Lenalee glanced at each other. He sank back in his bed, drained but satisfied, knowing they couldn't exactly deny it. Any argument they came up with he could counter with pointing it back at them. He looked at Kanda who had a bored look on his face.

"Let's talk about this later," Lavi eventually said, not looking happy, "you're not in your right mind at the moment! When you're better you'll think otherwise-" Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't change his mind between then and now, but they had a point. He didn't feel up to arguing it at the moment.

Going head-to-head with Lavi was something he'd need all his strength for.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he gestured to Kanda. Lenalee brightened.

"That's right! Kanda, come here," she dragged the boy over, "I want you to meet Harry! He's the one Lavi's been with all this time. Harry, this is Yu Kanda. From what we can tell, he's been with Percy."

"Percy?!" somehow, the strict prefect didn't fit the stories he'd heard about Kanda. However he forgot that when he remembered the battlefield, "so, that's what it was..."

"Huh?"

"Well," he wriggled a bit lower and found that, as soon as he got comfortable, sleep started fighting to take hold, "I was with Percy for a bit, and... I knew you'd save us, you always do, but he didn't and... and..." he fought to remember, "I thought he was but he wasn't... worried, that is... he wasn't worried... he kinda made me think..." what had it made him think? "oh... I thought he was waiting for someone..."

"Waiting for someone?" Lavi repeated.

"Yeah... it was strange 'cause he didn't know you... but I guess he trusted in Kanda..." he fought to keep his eyes open, not even sure what he was saying anymore, "it was kinda... weird..."

And then, unable to fight it any longer, he drifted back to the comforting blank world of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Woooow, check out the length of this one! Haha, I hope you guys are happy. Next chapter will answer a _lot _of your questions, I swear, because the pieces are finally in play. Each character has a motivation to be where they are, and this is where the story gets really interesting. For me, anyway. Hee. I hope you enjoyed it! If you find any mistakes, please tell me.

Oh! And what do you guys think about the newest chapter? Anyone else see parallels between Alma and Allen? I mean REALLY big parallels, not just the fact they were both cheery, but that Alma got a monster in him too and Kanda had to kill for it?! -spazzes- Though I wish it would end, now, I want the action back. OHOH! And I saw this AMV a few days ago and I totally spazzed over it, because it's just THAT awesome, and if you like Yullen you should like it too. Maybe it's not the best you've seen but I just - love it. So if you're interested tell me so I can send it. Haha.


	20. Hermione

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

It had been just over a week since the attack on Hogsmeade, but everything was still tainted by death.

Cho had been in hospital all that time, albeit unconscious for half of it, and already she wanted to leave. The only difference between now and before, when she was here years ago, was the way the nurses treated her.

The worst part was that she couldn't walk for long periods without taking a break, which meant the entertainment had to come to her and, thus far, it had been highly lacking. However, today she felt better than she had all week, so she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got to her feet. She slipped on her slippers, doing her best to ignore the raw skin from mid-thigh downwards, and walked shaky steps to her door.

A long time ago Lenalee had told her where Percy's room was, but she couldn't remember it now. Fortunately, she knew Harry had been there. She crept down the hallways to poke her head in his room. He looked up from a book as the door opened and frowned.

"Should you be up and walking?" he put the book on the table nearby and hurried out of bed, looking her up and down. She waved a hand and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Harry, you know we're friends..." she started. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, stopping halfway across the room. "Do you think you could show me where Percy's room is?"

"Percy?" Harry blinked. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I'm concerned about him!" she tried to act offended, but Harry didn't look convinced. "And I want to know about him – well, him and Kanda! Maybe he can shed some light on everything, you know? He's really smart, so maybe he knows stuff we don't..." she trailed off when she saw Harry didn't show any enthusiasm.

"If they did they would have told us already," he pointed out, "Lenalee and Lavi would have heard it from Kanda and told us."

"Are you sure?" Harry's mouth shut and an odd look appeared on his face. He suddenly looked more vulnerable than he had before, and she realised with a start he'd interpreted her question as whether they would tell them. "I meant that it didn't look like they talked much! Kanda acts like he hates them..."

"Oh," her friend looked relieved. She bit her bottom lip. "Well..." he hesitated, but then his shoulders slumped. "Okay, okay, you have a point... but are you sure you can manage it?"

Cho shrugged, "I think so... I promise to stop if it turns out I can't, okay?" she added on. "_Pleeeease_, let's go!"

They left the room a few minutes later, cautiously at first in case any of the exorcists lay waiting in the shadows. Lavi and Lenalee had been rather protective of them, trying to stop them from overexerting themselves (something which she suspected came from guilt), and if they saw them now then they would probably do the same. But this was something Cho needed to do.

In her room, with nothing to entertain her, she had been thinking back to the attack in her mind, going over what she could have done differently, how badly things could have gone, how any one of them could have died... to distract herself she had been wondering about Percy Weasley's story, and had wound up being driven crazy by the unanswered questions.

It took half an hour to get to Percy's room, although that was probably because she was travelling at a snail's pace. The longer they walked the slower she got, trembling with exertion by the time they reached the bland white door. Harry opened it and looked inside, relaxing when he saw Percy. Well, even if he hadn't been there she wouldn't have gone all the way back just yet.

"Hey Percy," she said when Harry tugged her in, and the red-head blinked at her before nodding slowly. He kept his hands folded on his lap and watched as she sank into a chair with a low whimper.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding like he had only asked to be polite.

"She's just a bit tired," Harry explained, settling on the end of Percy's bed. "I hope you don't mind us coming..."

"Well, I suppose it's a sight better than the walls," the older male sighed. "It seems there isn't a lot to do here except sleep, but a funny thing about sleep is that we don't need to do it all the time." Cho opened her eyes, understanding the feeling entirely. "Has anything new happened?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Everything's still one big mess..."

"Pity..."

A silence descended in the room. Sensing her opportunity, Cho cleared her throat, garnering their attention. She focused on Percy.

"Well, seeing as we have nothing better to do, do you want to explain about you and Kanda?" she asked, and Harry snickered. Percy looked astonished and then defensive. "We just want to try and understand everything," she hurried to continue. "I promise, we'll talk about Lenalee and Lavi too. But I really don't understand _any _of this and if you do, well, I'd really like to know..."

The red-head frowned, "I'm expected to tell you 'just because you want to know'?" he repeated. "What if I had a private life? What if I didn't want to tell a stranger about myself?"

"But that's just it, we're not strangers! At least not total strangers, but, even if we were, there's no one else who will understand what you're going through," she softened her tone, "I mean it, we're probably the only people who will understand... and I don't know about you, but the more of us there are, the more _real _this seems, you know?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and started to draw her legs to her chest, but the movement pulled dry skin and made her wince. She settled for sinking lower in the chair and letting Percy stew on her words for a bit.

"I'd like to know too," Harry added, keeping his voice quiet. "Please?"

Percy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He stayed like that for a long time, thinking, and she began to think he'd gone to sleep when he lifted his head and looked between them.

"You _will _reciprocate?" he checked. Cho nodded and Harry did so a split-second later, like he was just copying Cho. She wondered if he knew what the word meant. "Well, it's not like there's anything special about it. I was twelve when it happened," he started. Cho got comfortable. "Actually, it was around this time four years ago, just a few days into the new term. That should be in... two days, was it?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to happen," Harry replied. "Even if we ignore the fact half the staff's still out, the station's not been rebuilt yet. The train can't get here until it is."

"I thought so," Percy clucked his tongue. "Of course, I doubt anyone is spending the extra time studying. They're probably enjoying the extra days off..." he trailed off under their looks and cleared his throat. "I was in Charms. There was a... blinding pain, right here," he touched his temple, "I woke up in the Hospital Wing two days later."

Harry and Cho shared a glance. So far it sounded identical to them.

"What happened after that?" she asked. He sighed.

"I don't like to think about how I acted back then. I worried a lot of people with my talk of hearing another voice, although I became scared when I realised I was the only one who could hear it," he paused. "Those weeks were so confusing. I couldn't concentrate because all I could hear was him swearing, and I refused to sleep because I always wound up in a different place... I wasn't thinking straight," he shook his head.

"They sent me home of course," he huffed a laugh, but it sounded bitter. "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign. Actually, I think I'm partly responsible for why Fred and George are in Ravenclaw."

"Really?" Harry blinked.

"I probably wasn't the only thing, but I'm certain how I acted back then had an impact on then. Growing up, we all assumed they would be Gryffindors, so when they wound up in Ravenclaw it was a huge shock. It had to be something big, to change eleven years..." Percy scratched his head.

"It's a good theory," Cho nodded, "I've wondered about that. I guess people are influenced a lot by the actions of those around them, aren't they?"

"I believe so," Percy chuckled. "Well, naturally, my situation hadn't improved by the summer holidays, and I couldn't bear to see my parents cry anymore. One night, I overheard them agree to send me to St Mungos, and I didn't want to go there... so I ran away," he lent back on his elbows only to wince and clutch his chest. Harry hurried to help him lean back against the pillows. Cho felt a little bit of guilt well up inside her.

"You don't have to continue," she said.

"There's not much else to tell you," he admitted, "I reached a forest after a day or so, but just a few days later I was hungry and tired and cold, so I decided to go home and wound up getting too lost to do so. It's stupid, really."

Cho bit her lip. Percy had done what she hadn't been brave enough to do.

"Well, I thought I was going to die out there, and that was when he appeared," Percy didn't need to explain who. "I don't know why, but he helped me out. Found some food and managed to guide me home. We talked – well, rather I spoke and he remained quiet – and that was that, I guess. No one could see him but it was okay. Quite often, he would disappear for long periods at a time... but always came back eventually. Understandable. I wouldn't want to be stuck following around a twelve year old either."

When Percy stopped, the room sounded too quiet. Although she didn't want to feel it, Cho was jealous of him. It sounded like he had had the best situation of them all and didn't even know it. Not that she could expect him to know it when no one had told him... but really, she admitted, she was just upset he'd managed to avoid St Mungos.

"Well? It's your turn," Percy stated, but he looked a bit strained. Talking for so long had obviously got to him.

"Do you want to...?" Harry offered. Cho shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the annoyance out of her tone just yet, and Harry sighed. She sat back on her chair and shut her eyes as Harry started talking.

Nothing unusual had happened in Percy's story. He didn't know anything more than they did. However, they did have one clue. She had been able to pass it off as coincidence before, but now that three people said the same thing... it couldn't be so. The exorcists had arrived in 1988, for everyone, albeit at different times in the year. Did that mean 1988 was special?

Maybe, if they could work out why, they could work out what was truly behind all this.

* * *

"I can't wait to see their faces when the kids get off the train," Lavi snickered, "I mean, they're gonna be so shocked! It'll be something like this," he did a comical impression. Harry smiled briefly and glanced over what remained of Hogsmeade.

Once the chaos had died down, the public had created uproar about restoring the village. Day after day, volunteers and professionals from all over the country had come together to help out; they still had a long way to go, but the half-finished city looked such a contrast between Harry's last memory of ash and fire that he almost couldn't believe the two places were the same.

Thankfully, the Three Broomsticks and the station had been fully restored, so the workers got free butterbeers and the students could come back to school without a longer delay than necessary.

He wondered how many students were disappointed.

"How much longer until the train gets here?" he asked, and Lavi shrugged and glanced up at the sky.

"Actually, it'll be here in around twenty minutes according to Professor Flitwick," Cho answered, appearing out of nowhere, and Harry jumped. From his leaning position against the castle wall, Lavi snickered and Harry shot him a dark look.

"You realise they're going to be asking questions, right?" Lenalee landed next to Lavi and Harry watched, smug, as Lavi fell over in surprise. The two students laughed and Lavi jumped to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled, "Lenalee has a point guys. You gonna be able to put up with it?" he looked between Harry and Cho. The former shrugged. He didn't really care because he'd got used to that kind of thing since entering the Wizarding World. Cho, on the other hand, looked nervous.

"Well..."

"What are you doing there?" Percy Weasley snapped, halting a few steps down the gravel path leading to Hogsmeade. "You're meant to be greeting the returning students, not skulking around in the dark!" He shook his head and continued on, but no one missed the slight wince after a too-large step.

"I thought he'd be friendlier now we've been through an experience together, but he's still a jerk," Lavi sighed.

"He's injured. That's enough to make anyone crabby," Lenalee reminded.

Apparently, the healers had said he would be healed by now if he hadn't pushed himself and made the injury worse. As such, he had a few more weeks suffering than he should have. Personally, Harry felt sorry for Percy. It seemed like he was being punished for putting others before himself, which wasn't fair. Then again, that was life.

"Whatever. He and Kanda make the perfect match – socially awkward and bloody bastards!" Lavi crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you say?" and, in a way that had frighteningly become the norm, Lavi had a sword pointed at his throat. After recovering from the shock of a person appearing out of nowhere (without apparating!), Harry lamented having such quiet friends.

He wouldn't be able to take many more surprises like that.

Catching sight of Cho reaching out to touch Kanda's hair, Harry decided that it would be better to make a run for it before they got dragged into their friends' antics.

"Come on, before it gets messy," he whispered and tugged Cho away, tearing her out of her stupor in doing so.

They started for the station, meeting up with Professor Flitwick along the way. He was one of the few teachers who had healed entirely and as such the only teacher who would go along to the station, greet the incoming students and keep things under control after they all caught sight of the new-and-going-to-be-improved Hogsmeade.

"Hello Miss Chang, Mr Potter," the dwarf man greeted with a cheery smile. Harry smiled back, because Flitwick had always been one of his favourite teachers.

"Professor, has the Headmaster woken up yet?" Cho asked, and Flitwick's smile faded.

Dumbledore had been placed into a coma to help him recover quicker. Severe magical exhaustion, Harry had been told, was one of the hardest things to recover from and, if one pushed himself too much, something they could actually die from. The spell the headmaster had used had taken so much of his magic that he needed more time to recover.

Of course, that provided a source of irritation for the exorcists because the teachers refused to expand on the spell creation until Dumbledore woke up.

They reached the platform a few minutes before the train came in. Seeing Cho's apprehension grow as it pulled in with loud chugging, Harry patted her shoulder in the hope of giving her some comfort, and then the train's engine cut out and students burst forth.

The Slytherin shut his eyes and waited. When the gasps and shouts and cries started, he knew they had seen the state of Hogsmeade for themselves. Flitwick coughed and then muttered a spell.

"Ahem!" Harry flinched away from the suddenly loud voice. "I understand that this is a shock for all of you and yes, a tragic sight too. But Hogsmeade is in the process of being rebuilt, and thus will be back to normal before you know it. So!" he clapped his hands, "In the mean time, chop chop! There are carriages waiting in the normal place, and I've got it on good authority we're gonna have a fantastic feast tonight!"

Cho left them, having spotted her friends, and Harry sighed when he spotted the first year Slytherins. They had huddled together in one large group, probably wanting to avoid any chance encounters with outsiders. He headed towards them.

"Potter!" Blaise exclaimed, spotting him first, and he braced himself for the questions. They didn't come. Instead, Millicent pulled him into the group and the ranks closed around him. Only then, after being on the receiving end of dark looks from other students, did he realise they'd come together for protection as much as keeping themselves 'above' the others.

He glanced around and did a double-take when he saw Draco Malfoy walking next to him.

"Potter," Draco greeted wearily, looking like he had had better days. He held his chin high despite the dark circles under his eyes and eyed Harry, as if daring him to comment. But, never one to rise to a challenge like that, Harry glanced away in confusion and met Theodore's eyes. The boy nodded to the castle.

Ah, they would ask questions when they'd reached the safety of the common room. Damn.

"How are you?" Pansy broke the silence as she sidled up next to him, and then lowered her tone so only the two could hear her. "Is everyone okay?"

"Ah..." Harry blinked, surprised she'd asked about the exorcists. "Well, we're better than we were. You?"

Pansy probably would have replied, but by then they had reached the carriages. Having never been in one of these before, Harry hesitated and wondered how the group would split and who he would sit with. They didn't look like they would hold more than four at a time. So, with much surprise he watched them all clamber into the same carriage and then look at him like he was an idiot. He swallowed and jumped in, finding the inside much bigger than the out.

"Anyone would think you've never seen magic before," Draco scorned and Harry shut his mouth, chastened.

As soon as the door shut and the carriage rumbled towards the castle, Theodore lent forward and narrowed his eyes at Harry. It seemed part of the interrogation would begin now.

"Is it true what the prophet is saying?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, most of it. I mean, they always exaggerate a little bit but they got most of the facts right."

"They said that some people fought the monsters and Dumbledore defeated them, the first wizard to do so," Millicent continued, "I thought they _couldn't _be fought?" Eh, that was a tough one. Harry had learned the story he had to tell off by heart, but it hadn't really covered that aspect in detail.

Well, he just had to go with the truth.

"The teachers haven't been very... forthcoming with information," he sighed. "They refused to talk until Dumbledore wakes up, and he's still at St Mungos right now, so..." he shrugged, "I don't know much myself."

"Well you're not much use," Draco muttered, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. Harry frowned, but no one looked willing to explain Draco's grumpiness. He sighed. Everyone had their off days and his previous encounters with Draco hadn't revealed this moody boy, so he would excuse Draco... for now.

"But there were some people who fought them, right?" Millicent continued. "Did you see them? Speak to them?"

"Yeah, actually, I did," Harry scratched his head, "They were really impressive! But then they disappeared straight after the battle was over, so no one got to question them..."

Well, they'd disappeared to most people. It seemed that only the people who had interacted with the exorcists could still see them – like Pomfrey and McGonagall - but most of the others couldn't. Harry didn't understand why, but Lavi had said he was working on it. Well, that and the other one thousand and one mysteries that they had to solve.

They reached the castle and climbed out of the carriage. On their way inside, Harry was conscious of how the other houses ignored them, while the older Slytherins only greeted them with nods.

Slytherin was quite a lonely house.

Draco split from them to go sit at the Ravenclaw table, refusing to engage anyone in conversation. Harry let Pansy tug him over to the Slytherin table and into the seat next to her. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the students who had remained over the holidays surrounded by people of their house.

Thankfully, the Slytherins did no more than look at him and whisper, so he easily ignored the attention. Once everyone had settled, McGonagall tapped her glass and stood up, leaving heavily on a cane.

Even though she had been out of St Mungos for a week, she still looked like she shouldn't have left. Her skin was pale and her hand trembled slightly, showing how much effort it took in standing. However, she'd blocked any attempts to get her to return and, when asked, pointed out that she 'had a feeling not many people would appreciate it if Severus Snape was in charge in the Headmaster's absence'.

"Students of Hogwarts..." she glanced around and a faint smile grew on her face, "welcome back. I hope you had a better holiday than those of us who remained here," she paused again. "I'm sure that seeing Hogsmeade in such a state was a shock, but I assure you everything is being done to restore it," she nodded.

"But, it should have been done by now," Pansy whispered to the group, "shouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Millicent shook her head, "the fact that so many people died might leave a 'curse' on the area, hindering how quickly they can restore the village."

"That's _rubbish_," Theodore scoffed, "there's no such thing!"

"I know that the thought of something like that happening so close to our doors is terrifying. However, there is _nothing _to worry about. Hogwarts cannot be penetrated by the likes of the Hell's Angels," her lip curled in disgust, showing what she really thought of them. "You are safe here and, once the Headmaster returns, there will be no safer place. And yes, he _will _return." For some reason she looked at the Slytherin table after saying that.

"Damn," Blaise sighed, "and there I was hoping Snape would become headmaster. The school would be a much better place..." and it was probably thoughts like that that had given McGonagall cause to look at them.

"Before I talk to you about the beginning of term notices, I would like us all to take a moment to remember those we lost. Some of those whose lives were cut short we knew personally," she gestured to the empty seats around her, where Quirrel and Professor Sinistra used to sit. "And most of us knew of the others. They did not deserve what happened to them."

Harry shut his eyes, in a flash remembering the smoke and the pain and the thundering noise, and all the ash and dust that had once been human bodies – his stomach lurched. He swallowed.

"Potter?" Pansy put a concerned hand on his arm. He shrugged it off with a disarming smile and looked back to McGonagall, ignoring their looks.

"Now, this term will feature..."

* * *

This _had _to be a new record.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he demanded of the three second year Hufflepuffs. They stared up at him, wide-eyed and terrified, and Percy slapped a hand over his face. "No, never mind, I don't want to know. Ten points from Hufflepuff each, and it'll be twenty if you don't head back to your common room right now!" The children scattered.

Percy shook his head. They weren't the first group he'd stumbled over and he suspected they wouldn't be the last. Far more people seemed to be out tonight than they had before the holidays.

The holidays...

His chest still ached. The healers had done all they could, and told him that it should go off in time, but that had been a week ago and it still hurt. If it persisted, he probably had to go see Pomfrey to check it wasn't something more serious. Of course, considering all things, he should count himself lucky to be alive.

He sighed and continued patrolling through the hallways. At first he'd been pleased about the responsibility of this, and the thought of being outside after curfew legitimately, but recently it was an effort to go around and check for naughty students. He had OWLs coming up this year and he had his parents pressuring him into keeping up the fantastic standard that Bill and Charlie had left behind; he couldn't waste his time patrolling!

Ah, well, nothing he could do about it at the moment.

As he walked past the transfiguration classroom, he noticed a light under the door.

"How strange..." he halted and stared at the faint shadow on the floor. How likely would it be McGonagall? Or maybe he should ask how likely it was that someone felt brave enough to break into her classroom...

Deciding he had nothing to lose if he investigated, he took a deep breath in and opened the door, wincing from the sudden bright light and shielding his watering eyes. After blinking and squinting, he spotted McGonagall at her large desk surrounded by piles of paper. As she looked up at him, he noticed dark lines around her eyes.

"Mr Weasley?" she set down her pen.

"Professor, are you alright?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked taken aback and he coughed, trying to find some way to salvage the situation. "I just saw a light on and, you know, patrolling in the classrooms, I mean hallways, and, well..." the silence dragged on. McGonagall sat back in her chair and peered at him over her spectacles. Percy fidgeted, "I'll just leave, then..."

He had almost left the classroom when she called him back.

"How are you feeling, Mr Weasley?" she asked, and he turned back to face her. "I was informed that you might have some trouble recovering. Is it hampering your lessons in any way?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine. It still hurts but only if I do too much," he admitted. "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey if it doesn't get better soon."

"That would be advisable," she nodded and then looked down at her sheets. Percy shuffled his feet. A rueful smile broke out on her face. "It seems that I'm suffering under the essays I set my students over the holidays. Combined with the duties of running the school..."

Oh. He shouldn't be surprised. She'd refused to stop teaching Transfiguration, although the lessons had been halved because she just didn't have enough time to do everything.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, though the offer is appreciated," she glanced at him.

"Have you had any more luck finding a teacher for Defence yet?"

"I'm afraid not," she sighed, "I had one person in mind, but he has seemingly disappeared beyond all contactable reach. Any owl I send to him either returns with the letter or doesn't return at all. I'm afraid Severus will have to keep teaching for awhile longer," she rested her head in her hands, looking the picture of a defeated woman. Percy wondered how tired she really was, for normally she wouldn't even dare to reveal such vulnerability.

Plus, it probably didn't help that she was still recovering. Maybe there was something he could do. Hadn't she said she was marking essays?

He strode forward and picked up the closest pack.

"Professor, what if I mark these for you?" the one on top suggested it was first year Hufflepuffs. "That will ease some of the strain off of you, and it'll give me something to do."

"Absolutely not Mr Weasley," she frowned and straightened, returning to the strict teacher he knew so well. "Your rounds will be ending soon and you need as much sleep as possible if you want to do well on your OWLs. You have enough on your plate without taking on my burdens."

"But it won't be, not really," Percy argued, feeling like he was on unsteady ground. He'd never argued with a professor before, unless it was about a bad mark he'd got. "I wouldn't be sleeping anyway, and you always said that I write the best essays in my year. Plus, going through the younger years work will refresh my memory of any spells, so in a sense it will help prepare me for my OWLs rather than hinder me."

McGonagall's lips thinned into a white line, but his logic was flawless. Truthfully, if anyone were to do it he was the ideal candidate – and she knew it, too.

Showing just how tired she was, her shoulders slumped and she nodded.

"Very well," she sighed, "I would appreciate the help _and _company. If you need any help deciding, don't hesitate to ask. Who knows, if you do this right then there might be a future in teaching for you." Percy laughed, trying to imagine himself as a teacher. Well, he would certainly make sure to teach them right – and he would install in them a fear about breaking rules.

Maybe he could use a few of Fred and George's tricks to help drill it in deeper...

"Okay," he nodded and settled down at one of the desks. He put the pile in front of him and picked up the first one. It was on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration – something he'd studied in depth at that time. He wondered how the first year had done.

'_Gamp's Law of Elementul Transfigeration has five principul exeptions..._' he blinked. Surely he was reading this wrong. He re-read it again, but the spelling errors remained. He looked up and jumped when he realised McGonagall was watching him with an amused look. His mouth moved but he couldn't voice just how awful the paper really was.

"I take it you've come across one of the worst ones," she stated.

"This person didn't even spell the law right, when it was probably written straight out of a text book!" he exclaimed. "These are elementary words, how can they be messing them up? And the handwriting's atrocious!"

"And so you find that teachers do not set essays because they find marking them fun," McGonagall stated, her lips twisting in amusement. "Although, first years are notoriously well-known for their inability to-"

A loud whoosh in time with a green flash interrupted her. The two blinked at each other before turning to McGonagall's office door, where they could hear footsteps. The teacher had just stood up to head over when the door was pulled open and a sandy-haired woman poked her head around the corner. She caught sight of McGonagall and broke into a tired smile.

"Minerva!" the nurse (Percy recognised the uniform from his time at St Mungos) exclaimed. "He's awake and asking for you."

Professor McGonagall sank back in the chair, seemingly overpowered by the sudden relief. She shook and Percy eyed her worriedly, wondering if she'd be okay. Although, he had a suspicion that he knew who the 'he' was and, if so, he could understand why she would be so relieved.

Finally, she stood up and turned to face him. Her smile was wide and true.

"Mr Weasley, you may return to your dormitory. I thank you for your assistance tonight," she ordered. He nodded.

"Goodnight Professor," he cast a half-smile to the nurse before leaving the classroom and shutting the door behind him. He remained there for a moment, hoping to hear any conversation, but a silencing charm must have been placed over the door.

He sighed, but still found himself in a bright mood. If it really was Dumbledore... that meant things would return to normal!

"Oy," he jumped and bit back a curse before pivoting on his heel and glaring at the shadows behind him, where he could just make out Kanda's silhouette. The samurai didn't come out of his hiding, but that was typical – it was like he didn't want to be seen talking to Percy. Not that Percy really enjoyed talking to him either. Having another constant presence was hard to adjust to after spending the first twelve years of his life free of anyone.

"What now?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you wanted to hide something you didn't want anyone to find, where would you put it?" Kanda's eyes glittered dangerously. Percy narrowed his own eyes.

"Why?" he kept his voice clipped.

"I'm looking for something," the other replied, and Percy knew that was all he would get from him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, having long grown used to these random encounters and strange questions from the older boy.

"I'd use several spells to keep it locked up at the bottom of my trunk."

"What if you didn't use magic?"

"Uh..." Percy couldn't quite picture himself without magic. He'd grown up around it, had never lived a life without it. But the principles would probably be the same, wouldn't they? "Well, out in plain view, so no one would think anything of it. Maybe put some other things around it to keep too much attention off of it..."

Kanda looked like he was thinking that over, before he nodded and then disappeared down the corridor. Percy watched him go with a shake of his head.

That guy would never change.

* * *

Lenalee shot a sympathetic look at Cho as she pulled her robes around her tighter, trying to get warm while they waited for Professor Flitwick to come and escort them to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts several days ago, although like McGonagall, he shouldn't have left quite so soon. It had been a day of great celebration and he had succeeding in ridding the halls of the darkness that had stained them in the aftermath of the Great Massacre.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Cho waited, hoping Lenalee wouldn't hear her pounding heart. It wasn't that she was scared or anything, it was just that the last time this had happened, well...

"Ah, you're here! Excellent!" Flitwick beamed at them. "Are we ready to go?"

Cho and Lenalee shared a look, but it was the latter that replied with, "Yes." Cho smiled at the look of happiness on her friend's face. This would be the first time she'd spoken to the people she had been around for the past two years, and the first time they would hear her and answer back. The Ravenclaw couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for the exorcists, but thankfully that was all over.

Well, mostly.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was quiet. There wasn't really much point conversing when they were probably going to be doing that well into the night.

"Lemon Drop," Flitwick said to the stone gargoyle and they watched it move to reveal a spiral staircase. The professor jumped on, shaking Cho out of her surprise, and, after giving a nervous-looking Lenalee a reassuring look, followed her head of house. It didn't take long to come to a huge wooden door and Flitwick led them in.

Only Dumbledore, Harry and Lavi were in the round office, but there were another nine chairs waiting for people to sit in them. Cho blinked; she hadn't realised so many people would be here.

"We're still waiting for McGonagall, Percy, Snape, Pansy and Kanda," Harry elaborated after seeing her confusion. Yet, that still didn't sound quite right. There were six people in the room now, and Harry had just said five... so there was one extra chair. She pointed this out and Harry and Lavi looked surprised before checking themselves. _Boys_, she sighed.

"How are you Miss Chang?" Dumbledore greeted her with a cheerful smile. For someone who had recently come out of hospital, he looked really good. "I heard that you were one of the most injured..."

"I'm fine now sir," Cho hastily answered, feeling Lenalee tense. "What about you? Is it nice to be back?"

"Indeed. Here, I am allowed my sweets, so naturally I would want to be back as soon as possible," he hummed and rummaged through his drawers. "On that note, would any of you like a lemon drop?" he held the bag up.

"Lemon drops!" A hurricane tore through his office and grabbed a handful. In the space of a blink Lavi was back in his seat, munching on the sweets, while everyone else tried to work out what happened. Lenalee caught up first and, just as quickly, she crossed the room and smacked the red-head on the head.

"Do you _know _how rude that is?" she snapped and pointed at Dumbledore. "You don't just take all of them like that!"

The headmaster chuckled, "It's quite alright; feel free to take as many as you want."

"_See _Lenalee," Lavi replied and then held out a lemon drop for her to take, "I'm _allowed _to do that." Lenalee frowned at him but accepted the offered sweet. The red-head laughed and turned to Harry. "Harry?"

But Harry was staring at Lavi like he'd never seen him before.

"You just... you..." he spluttered, looking over at Lenalee and then back to Lavi. "You're eating!" he blurted out.

The stunned silence in the room told him no one else had realised the significance of that. Lavi looked, wide-eyed, at the lemon objects in his hand. Harry was right; he _was _eating, for the first time since coming to this century. And, of all things, it was a lemon drop.

"But... how?" Lenalee stared at the yellow item in her hand like it was the most important thing in the world. "H-how can we...?" her voice wobbled.

"I take it that this is a new development," Dumbledore stated, clasping his hands together on top of his desk.

"Y-Yeah," Cho replied, unable to tear her eyes off of the lemon drops. "They haven't ever been able to do that before. They've been like ghosts," she shook herself and turned to the headmaster, "I don't know how to explain it. You can see them, but they haven't been solid. They haven't been able to interact with anything..." she trailed off. "It's why no one can see them."

"But they were during the attack," Flitwick reminded, making Cho jump and flush. She'd forgotten he was there. Lavi tightened his fist over the drops and looked at him with a weary smile.

"We don't understand it ourselves but I think it has something to do with these guys," he gestured to Harry and Cho. "Each time we've become, uh, real, it's been because these one of them was in danger. I don't know if it's coincidence, but..." he shrugged.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, silent for a long moment. Cho decided to sit down next to Harry while she waited.

"Albus," Flitwick started.

The headmaster nodded, "Indeed. However..."

"I know," the charms professor sighed, looking put out.

"Um, hello?" Lavi waved at them to remind them that they were still here, thank you very much.

Flitwick and Dumbledore shared a look, and then the latter gestured for Flitwick to explain. The tiny wizard nodded and then looked at the four.

"While that's possible it's not likely to be the case, at least not in Miss Chang's case," he started, looking apologetically at her. "You see, what makes us different from muggles is that we have a magical core inside of us. We don't know enough about it to explain everything, but it's this core that gives us our ability to do magic," he waited for their nods. "This core cannot change in size naturally. Miss Chang, you fall within the higher range of average-sized cores. Of course, the fact you have such a sharp brain to go with it means you maximise your potential." Flitwick smiled proudly at her. She tried to smile back, but he had, essentially, just called her _average_. "However, Mr Potter..."

"James and Lily were very powerful, Harry, and as their child you have their combined potential," Dumbledore took over. Harry jerked at the mention of his parents. "However, when Lord Voldemort attacked you... something inside you changed."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking rather vulnerable at the moment. Her heart went out to him.

"I said that cores cannot change in size naturally, but there is very dark magic out there which can do it. This is a theory, mind, so don't take it as fact," Flitwick warned, "but we believe when You-Know-Who attacked you, he caused your core to expand. However, that will come as a price. We don't know what that is, though."

"The bottom line is that for magic to make your friends corporeal, it would take someone with an immense amount of power and control. That is something not just any witch or wizard can do." Harry's gaze dropped to his lap. Cho still felt the sting of being called 'average', but tried not to let it show.

"So, you're saying that it must be something else," Lavi summed up.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore sighed and then looked between the two exorcists. "Have you two ever encountered something that would make things real for a short period of time, before sending it back to its original form?" Lenalee gasped, her hands over her mouth and nose, staring wide-eyed at Lavi, and he mirrored her gaze.

"You don't think..."

"Miranda?" Lavi finished with a wide grin. "It has to be! What else could it be?"

And then there came a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a bored Snape and a confused Pansy, although the confusion faded when she spotted everyone in the room looking at her.

"Ah, good of you to arrive," Dumbledore greeted them with a wide smile, "I trust you had no problems?"

"No," Snape's answer was short and to the point. He moved to sit next to Flitwick, as far away from the students as possible. Pansy settled into the empty seat on Harry's other side with a bored look, where Lavi had just been sitting, although as Cho watched she leant into his side and whispered something. Surprisingly, Harry replied. She didn't hear what he said but it seemed to soothe the other girl.

Lavi and Lenalee were still staring at one another. Cho prodded Lenalee and it woke her up.

"S-sorry," she apologised.

"I take it that means you have?" Dumbledore smiled, continuing their conversation from before. Lenalee and Lavi nodded, but before they could explain – though Cho vaguely remembered Lenalee mentioning a Miranda before – someone else knocked on the door. "Enter!" Dumbledore called.

McGonagall joined them, followed by Percy and Kanda and _Hermione_.

Chaos erupted.

* * *

Frozen in the doorway, Percy hadn't the faintest idea what was going on.

"Stand down! Stand down at once!" McGonagall commanded, but none of the exorcists moved. Kanda had his sword pressed to the back of Hermione's neck, hard enough that blood trickled under the fabric. Lavi had his Innocence pointed at her from her right side, while Lenalee was tense and ready to move on the left.

"Kill her! Get rid of her! She killed Daphne!" Pansy was kicking and shrieking, but Harry was holding her back – barely. Percy suspected that if she got free, she would only make things worse. "Let me go! Let go!"

The teachers looked like they wanted to do something, but feared moving might mean the death of one of their students. Still, they couldn't stand by idly either.

"She's only a student," Flitwick tried to reason with the exorcists. "Miss Granger wouldn't harm a fly!"

"You don't know who she really is," Lavi replied, never taking his eyes off of Hermione. The little bookworm swallowed and shot a pleading look at Percy, but the Gryffindor didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see her get hurt, but the exorcists wouldn't do this without a good reason. He snuck a look at Kanda.

Ha, he knew that face. Kanda didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, but he trusted the other two enough to go along with it.

"Well? What are you doing here?" Lenalee demanded with a look of hate that Percy wouldn't have thought she was capable of. Hermione didn't answer. Wait, Percy could the answer to this. Whoops.

"I invited her," he explained, "I remembered that you," he nodded to Cho, "had told me in the hospital that she also knew. I thought it was only fair to include her." The teachers turned from him to Cho. The exorcists didn't move in the slightest.

"I-Yeah-but-" Cho spluttered, a blush rising to her cheeks, "didn't I say she was evil?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"No," he shook his head, "I would remember if you had. However, we _were_ interrupted before you could finish explaining why, and we didn't have another chance to speak." It might have sounded like he was giving her an excuse, but that really was how it had gone. Cho now looked relieved, but it didn't help the situation in the slightest.

"That's not the right answer," Lavi stated, "I want to know what you are doing here." His voice lowered to something dangerous as he directed it at Hermione. Percy scowled.

"And I answered it for her!"

"No, you didn't," Lenalee shook her head.

"Surely if she were this dangerous you would not have let her remain at Hogwarts," Snape stated. He was the only teacher who remained sitting, but he had his wand in his hand and an unrelenting gaze on the group.

"That's not it sir," Harry's voice was quiet. Pansy had given up and now stood in his arms, staring dully at the ground. "We didn't have any proof except what we saw, and her good reputation was against us. Telling you then would have achieved nothing except make us look ridiculous." Interestingly, he was the only one of that group that wasn't glaring at Hermione.

"What you saw would have been plenty of proof, given there is such a thing called a pensieve," Snape replied. Harry looked confused. Percy wasn't surprised – he wouldn't learn about pensieves for several years yet.

"This is _enough_," Professor Dumbledore interrupted and then looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Don't ask her!" Pansy sneered. Harry clamped a hand over her mouth. Hermione looked at each of them in turn.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears filling her brown eyes, "I'm really sorry but I can't, I just can't do it!" but this was directed at thin air. Percy tensed. "I don't want to do it, I just – I just want to -" she broke off and looked at the floor.

They waited.

When she next looked up, Percy's breath caught. The malice in her eyes contradicted the playful smile on her face. The look didn't suit the little brunette, not in the slightest.

"And here I thought we were just learning how to get along," she purred. This image was _wrong_, so wrong, because it was Hermione's face and Hermione's voice but some kind of – stranger in her mouth, in her mind. Was this really Hermione? Or was it one of the exorcists' enemies in a similar predicament to them?

"You thought wrong."

"I guess so," Hermione turned to look at Lavi. Her smile widened as she reached forward to pinch his cheeks but he knocked her hands away with his hammer.

"Don't tempt me," he snapped.

"_Tempt _you?" she repeated, amused. "I can do anything I want _Lavi_, you won't dare to hurt this little girl. You're too soft... all of you are," she added on, glancing at the other two exorcists. "Would you like to know something? Right now she's begging with me to stop. She's still here, but _I'm _dominant. _I'm _in control. But it's her body. Kill me, and you'll kill someone who's never done anything wrong."

Percy swallowed, gripping tight to the doorknob. Hermione was being controlled against her will. The poor child...

"Che," Kanda broke the silence and, before anyone could stop him, drove his sword through her shoulder. Lenalee and McGonagall flinched when blood sprayed them after the sword pierced the other side. Pansy screamed. Percy felt faint from watching a red patch form around where the sword had entered.

The horrific sight got worse when Hermione didn't react to the pain. She just threw her head back and laughed.

"I wondered," she said to the ceiling, before shoving the sword back out, spinning around and wrapping her arms around the samurai's neck in one swift movement. "You know, we had plans for you," she whispered the words into his ear. Percy, being behind Kanda, was the only one who could hear it. "We wanted to reunite you with an old friend," she ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder... do you remember Alma? He was alive, you know -"

Kanda threw her off him. She sailed across the room and crashed into one of the large bookcases, sending hundreds of books to the floor. Yet she didn't look phased. She took advantage of everyone trying to avoid the books to leap down behind Harry and Pansy.

"Sorry," she said insincerely, before pushing Pansy away. The strength of it sent the girl back into the wall several metres away with a sickening crunch, and then she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Pansy!" Cho cried. McGonagall, the closest person, hurried to the Slytherin's side and drew her wand.

"Hold it!" Hermione called, drawing everyone's attention back to her. Lavi swore. Percy watched as she snuck her arms around Harry's neck. "If you don't want me to hurt Harry, you should stay exactly where you are," she ran a finger down his cheek. "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one hurt here, you know?" her hand lowered to Harry's neck.

"Let him go Road!" Lavi shouted. "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"But Lavi, this is how I treat all those I like," she smiled, "I wonder what will happen if I shatter his mind. I'm already in there now..." she paused. Her voice turned softer, "Hey, Lavi, he really expects you to save him. He's so scared, but he doesn't look it huh?" she poked his cheek. Percy was inclined to think otherwise. "I think I'll make it so his knight in shining armour doesn't save him."

"Don't do this Road," Lenalee begged, but it didn't do any good. Percy could only watch, helpless as Harry stiffened and then went as limp as a ragdoll in her arms.

Hermione cackled, "Here, you can have him now!" she threw Harry at Lavi. The red-head caught him but was knocked onto his backside. Percy watched as he rolled over and then frantically tried to wake Harry up, but the green eyes remained empty. The only way they knew he wasn't dead was by the rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't worry, I haven't shattered his mind yet," she cooed, "but I wouldn't worry about him if I were you, not when you're all in so much danger..." she hummed and then glanced out the window. "I hope Millennie's treating Allen okay..." Lavi's head snapped up from Harry's body.

"What did you say?" Kanda moved to stand beside Lenalee.

"Oh, that's right, I was meant to tell you!" Hermione turned back to them. "You remember Lulubell, don't you? You should, as _you_ killed her," she narrowed her eyes at Kanda. "Lovely Lulubell happened to stumble on him, quite by accident, and boy, was he in such bad shape! What else could she do but bring him home so we could care for him? Aren't you pleased to hear that?" she clapped her hands together.

"You mean torture him!" Lavi snapped, clutching Harry close to his chest.

"One man's tomato is another man's tomato," Hermione laughed, "but don't worry, he _is _being taken care of. Actually, he knows all about you. You should hear how worried he is. Poor Allen, he never cares about himself..." she trailed off and shook her head.

A loud **bang **interrupted their conversation. Dumbledore had stood up, holding his wand and a furious expression on his face. All the knick-knacks in the room started to shake.

"That is enough," he stated, crossing the room. Percy trembled, intimidated by the raw magic. "You will tell me everything you know and it will be done whether or not you want to," he waved a hand and ropes tied Hermione up. "Severus!" Snape got to his feet and strode over. He forcefully shoved her head back and pulled open her mouth before tipping a vial of clear liquid down her throat. She coughed and spluttered, but the deed had been done.

They were going to interrogate her with Veritaserum.

"That's illegal!" Percy gasped.

"Oh do be quiet," Snape grumbled.

"But -" Percy quieted after McGonagall shot him a look from where she was tending to Pansy, but he wouldn't forget this. Flitwick drew his wand and, with a flick, Hermione was floating in mid-air.

Percy finally moved out of the doorway and knelt in front of Lavi and the lifeless Harry. The red-head glared at him, as if telling him to bugger off, but Percy was a Weasley and a prefect and he had to deal with far too many stupid people with that same expression to be intimidated by it anymore.

"I'll take care of him," he kept his voice soft; "I think they'll want you over there."

"But..." Lavi was obviously torn. Lenalee came over and rest a hand on his shoulder, her eyes filling with tears as she turned her gaze to Harry.

"Percy and Cho will watch over him," she murmured, reaching out her other hand to brush away a few strands of black hair out of his eyes. "The only thing we can do now is to try and get Road to release him."

"... she'll pay for this," Lavi promised, before finally passing Harry to Percy. He kept looking at Harry for a few seconds more. "I'll be back, I swear," he told the Slytherin before getting to his feet. Lenalee took his hand and dragged him back over to Kanda.

Percy watched him go. He had a feeling he knew exactly how Lavi felt; knowing someone was relying on you to protect them, and then not being able to live up to that expectation, was one of the worst feelings in the world. Actually, it was the feeling older siblings got when they were left in charge of watching their siblings and then seeing the kid get badly hurt. Of course, it probably hadn't helped this time that Hermione had kind of rubbed it in Lavi's face.

"Is he okay?" Cho whispered, sitting down beside him, and McGonagall brought a dazed Pansy to join them.

"I don't know," Percy sighed, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The interrogation began.

* * *

His head really hurt.

Harry cracked open his eyes, blinking up at the bright blue sky. That didn't look like Hogwarts. His muscles protested as he pushed himself into a sitting position, but he ignored them in favour of gaping at his surroundings. He _definitely _wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

The street looked rather spooky. A chill crept down his spine. He rubbed his arms and got to his feet, turning on the spot. He'd been lying in the front garden of a plain-looking house, but he didn't recognise it. The whole area looked a lot like Privet Drive had, so did that mean he was in the muggle world? And how did he get here, when he was just in Hogwarts?

Hogwarts.

Road.

Oh, _shit_. She'd taken him captive and said she would break his mind, hadn't she? Then maybe he hadn't left Hogwarts, and he was just... in his mind. But that still didn't explain why he didn't recognise any of this.

"Harry."

He spun around and spotted Hermione stood in front of a white door, a sad smile on her face. She stepped off the steps and started towards him. Harry backed up, unsure whether this was Hermione or Road. She stopped, seeing his fear, and clasped her hands behind her back. "It's me, Harry, the real Hermione."

"Do you have any way to prove it?" he asked. Her eyes widened and then she looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't. I could tell you that because we're speaking mind to mind that it's impossible to lie, but I don't think you would believe me."

"You have that right," Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"It also means that you can't lie, either. Try and tell me a lie," she looked at him pleadingly. "Tell me your name is Severus Snape." The Slytherin shuddered at the thought of having that name and decided he'd say something else.

'I hate Lavi' is what he meant to say, but it came out, "I love Lavi." He clapped a hand over his mouth, mortified, and Hermione laughed, revealing two buck teeth. It was the laugh that convinced Harry she was telling the truth. It sounded too light, too cheerful, to be Road's. But just to check... "My name is Harry Potter," he said, when he'd intended to say his name was Hermione Granger.

The bushy-haired brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "You see? It's impossible to lie here. I'm Hermione Granger," she hesitated and then started to walk towards him again. This time, Harry didn't move away. He trusted Hermione a lot more than he did Road. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Guys never like admitting their feelings," she smiled.

"T-they're platonic, I swear, I don't like him like that, honest, he's like a brother-"

"I know, I know," Hermione giggled again and gestured for him to sit. He did so, unable to stop blushing, and she sat opposite, crossing her legs. "I wanted to talk to you," Hermione explained, "and I couldn't do it any other way." Harry resolutely tried to get past his mortification.

"Why?"

"Because I... I like you," she admitted, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Even though you knew about Road, you were still nice to me. A-at least, you never looked like you were enjoying any of the things that occurred to me," she looked back at him. "I know Road said she was going to shatter your mind, but she was lying."

Harry paled. That was really cruel. He could only imagine what Lavi must be thinking right now, but he suspected it wouldn't be anything good. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Why would she lie?"

"To make the others worry," Hermione sighed, "I think it's a form of revenge for her. She really enjoys watching people suffer, and she knew the best way to torment Lavi would be to attack you the same way she once attacked him. As he knows what it entails, he'll be really worried and she'll get a kick out of it."

Harry bit his lip. That was... really cruel. But then, Road seemed like cruelty personified. "But why wouldn't she shatter my mind? Why only threaten, why not do it for real?"

"A lot of reasons. Partly because you're special, Harry," Hermione gave him a slight smile. "Road is the Noah of Dreams. She exists in a separate reality to us, what we see in our world isn't really her. In the past, she said she could get into anybody's head and make them live through their worst nightmares, or take them to a separate reality with no time... you get the picture, right?" he nodded. "Well, she can't do that now."

"What? Why?"

"It's to do with magic," the brunette shrugged. "It was really easy for her to take control of the other children in my old school, but the instant we joined the wizarding world she says that she can't into anybody's head. The innate magic in a person acts as a block for her abilities." Harry frowned.

"But... I have magic, and she's been in my head lots of times," this was fantastic. Another way he was abnormal.

"I said you were special didn't I?" Hermione hesitated and then leant forward to press two fingers to his scar. "Think of it like this. Each mind is a house. There is a pathway up to the house, but there's a dog guarding every entrance. For you, these dogs are distracted by something that originates from your scar," she bit her lip. "They're fighting so hard against it that she can slip by unnoticed. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't be involved in this at all... and she probably would have shattered your mind for real."

That scar... he reached up to feel the slightly raised skin. He'd always thought it was just a normal scar, but Dumbledore had said earlier something had happened the night he'd got it, and now Hermione too...

"What is it?" he whispered.

"We don't know," she shook her head, "but, it's allowed us to talk like this. This is the only way we can talk without the Earl finding out that I'm about to give you some very important information," she retook her previous position.

"O... kay...?"

"The Millennium Earl has gone insane. Well, he wasn't really sane in the first place, but now even the Noah are uncomfortable. There are four out there, but you only have to worry about Lulubell. Road and Tyki are wavering in their loyalty, and Jasdevi will follow whoever looks like they're going to win. _Now_, the Earl has a plan to take over the world, but he's playing it very close to his chest."

"Meaning?"

"He hasn't told anybody the specifics and probably won't until a few days before hand. However, whatever it is will make everything else that has happened pale in comparison," she clasped his hands in hers. "You _have _to stop it."

"How do you expect us to do that, if even the bad guys don't know about it?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but I know that Road's putting her faith in all of you. She'll help as much as she can without making it obvious she's betraying the Earl," Hermione lowered her tone. "Harry, she's _old_. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She just wants to rest..." she trailed off and then, with a blush, realised she was still holding his hands and let go. Harry barely registered it.

Oh bloody hell, why did he have to be the one to deal with this? Where was Lavi when you really needed him? What would Lavi ask in this situation? Harry felt a headache start.

"Do you know where the Earl is?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip, "I can't tell you who he's with, but I can give you a hint. You know his son."

"Uh-huh. And... you wouldn't happen to know exactly why everyone's in the future in the first place, do you?" he threw that last one out there on a whim, but Hermione was silent for a long time, thinking.

"It's complicated," she eventually answered. "Road said that the Noah and the Earl knew that the exorcists would win the war, at the end of the nineteenth century. The Earl had already suffered defeat once and he didn't want to do so again, so he decided to find a way around it – by bringing all his 'children' to a future where there would be no exorcists."

Harry blinked. "So, it's their fault?"

"Kind of. The device they used was supposed to take them thousands of years into the future. Instead, it was exactly one hundred years later. Something happened when they used the device and messed up the process," she sighed. "The fact that everyone's in another body is probably just an unwanted side-effect."

"Or maybe it was the price to pay for coming to a future where they shouldn't exist," Harry breathed, his eyes widening. That would explain a lot. "But then why are the exorcists here? They had nothing to do with it!"

"Well, that's why Road suspects that whatever interrupted the process has something to do with you," Hermione shrugged. "You can't produce an output if there wasn't an input for it."

"Sorry, what?"

"I meant that the exorcists wouldn't wind up in the future if they had nothing to do with the event, so obviously they had some part. Maybe the ones you know aren't responsible, but we don't know how many exorcists made it to the future. For all we know, one of the ones you haven't met up with yet could be responsible, or we may be completely off the mark," she sighed. "It's one big mystery, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Harry's head was reeling. Information overload much? He ran over everything she'd told him, hoping a second time through would make it easier, but it didn't. His head just hurt more.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione looked at him, concerned.

"My head hurts," he grunted, pressing a hand to it.

"But... you shouldn't be feeling anything here, it was made especially. The only reason it could be is..." her eyes widened. "Something must be happening to Road! And it's influencing her control over you..." the pressure increased and he fell to his knees. Hermione stopped him from falling onto his face. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to help. I think..."

But he never heard what she was going to say. Hermione disappeared with nary a whisper, as did the house and the street. He lay on his back a puddle of black water, dripping wet. A light appeared above him and then someone appeared in his vision with a concerned look on his face.

Harry recognised him instantly – there weren't many people with white hair and a red scar on their face.

"Allen Walker," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Who do you love the most? Come on, tell me you love me. I've given you so much this chapter about the plot and I even listened to you and brought out Allen. So you better love me. xD Though I did this because I don't know when my next update will be. I don't have any free time at all to write until half-way through July after today, so... please don't shoot me. I've got exams and assessments and presentations, and I've got my expeditions for my Duke of Edinburgh, and my brother's been sick for awhile and is now going into hospital. Wish me luck. XD

I'm really irritated at right now. You guys remember I used to have the dashes to separate sections? Well the powers that be did something that's taken them all out, the all my other chapters are just one block of text. I've fixed a few, but I've got a long way to go.

Actually, I was a bit surprised that no one mentioned that fact I killed off Quirrel last chapter. If Quirrel dies, what happens to Voldemort?

**BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED AND ALERTED SO FAR. I love you guys, you brighten my days a lot.**


	21. Down and Out

**Time Record**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D Grayman/Harry Potter, I would have my own flat with a huge swimming pool, king-sized bed and a puffin. Seeing as I don't have that, I guess I don't own it.

* * *

"What's Veri..." Lenalee stumbled on the word. Cho opened her mouth to explain but was beaten to it.

"Veritas is truth in Latin, right? And a serum is just a serum, so... you gave her a truth drink?" Lavi looked between Dumbledore and Snape. His voice remained light but it didn't fool anyone.

Not bothering to listen to the explanation she already knew, Cho looked down at Harry and smoothed some more of the messy hair out of his eyes.

"He'll be okay, right?" Pansy whispered, but when Cho looked at her she turned away embarrassed.

"Of course," Percy replied, "I'm sure it won't be long before they convince Herm-uh... well," he cleared his throat, "I'm sure it won't be long until then." He sounded so confident that even Cho was reassured and she looked back at the interrogation crew with new hope in her heart.

They had just finished explaining the merits of Veritaserum to the mystified exorcists and were now debating who would ask which questions first.

"While I have many to ask, I feel that they will be inadequate compared to yours," Dumbledore took a step back, "I know better than to interfere with something like this." Snape snorted and the headmaster wandered over to him with a bright smile. "My boy, what a dry sense of humour you have. However, I do believe now is not the best time to reveal your acerbic wit," he chuckled and rest a hand on his shoulder.

Snape looked like he wanted to flee but his pride wouldn't let him. McGonagall looked highly amused and everyone else was just confused.

"Okay, let's test this," Lavi chose to ignore it and turned to Road. "Who am I?"

"Bookman Junior, Lavi, Dea-" Road answered after an obvious attempt not to.

"Stop!" Lavi cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

"Road Kamelot, Noah's Ninth Disciple and controller of Dreams," she paused, "however, I am also Hermione Granger in appearance alone."

"You mean Hermione doesn't exist?" Lenalee gasped. Road shot her a dirty look.

"Don't be silly Lenalee, you're better than that," she grumbled, "Hermione's fine. I like her, so I wouldn't do anything _too _bad to her. Then again, we always hurt the ones we love the most," she smirked. Lenalee, taking it as a personal insult, glared at the girl.

"Not in the way you do!" Road only laughed.

"What are you doing to Harry?" Lavi cut in, and Road's laughter only increased as she turned to him. Cho felt a little scared at the murderous expression on the red-head's face. "If you've hurt him -"

Road sighed, "Oh _Lavi_, you're so funny," she shrugged and lent back in her bindings, "I've just sent him to get reacquainted with his relatives. He's having a bundle of fun, don't worry!" Cho paled. Harry hadn't revealed much to her about them, but she clearly remembered their conversation on the grounds only a few months ago. It felt like so much longer...

Before Lavi could do something he would likely regret Kanda shoved him aside and glared down at the Noah.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, holding his sword to her neck. Road swallowed.

"That depends on what you mean by here," she answered with a smile, "I'm here in this office because the lovely Professor McGonagall took Hermione aside and -" a tiny red drop trickled down her neck.

"_Here_, in this castle. What do you know of why we are here?"

"That's a bit more complicated," Road's smile widened, "I'm here because Hermione's a witch and wanted to get schooling. Of course, since then I've met up with Millennie and have another reason, but I don't see why you need to know that."

Wait, what?

The Veritaserum should have had her reveal any and all information relevent to the question, not allow her the choice of answering. The teachers had also caught this, if their looks were anything to go by, and behind the exorcists' backs she watched the headmaster lean down to whisper something in Snape's ear. The potions professor shook his head in response.

"I do," Lavi demanded. "What are you up to?"

"... I'm here to watch," Road answered after a long moment, an annoyed look on her face, "Millennie wanted me here to keep an eye out for any exorcists who might be in the castle and, if so, keep them occupied."

"Keep us occupied?" Lenalee repeated.

"Well, when you lot put your noses into our business you're always so troublesome," she sighed, "Millennie wanted you out of the way this time, and I'd never pass up a chance to see you," she smirked, "I _am _rather fond of all of you," she looked from one exorcist to the next.

"The feeling's _not _mutual," Lavi hissed. "Why do you have to keep us occupied?"

"So you don't interfere with our plans, didn't I just say this?"

"Which are?" Kanda's sword hadn't wavered, even though his arms must be aching from continuously holding it in that position. Cho was rather impressed.

"Something epic that only someone like Millennie could have come up with," Road replied with pride. Lavi and Lenalee's looks increased but something clicked in Kanda's mind.

"You don't know," he stated and the Noah gave him an incredulous look. "He hasn't told you. He doesn't trust you," the samurai pressed. Road continued to look at him oddly, although it now seemed rather desperate and anxious.

"If you want to think that be my guest," she answered.

"No, it makes sense..." Lenalee mused, "I _did _wonder..."

"You don't know anything!" she denied.

"Then enlighten us."

"H-he doesn't trust _anyone _anymore," she mumbled, her gaze turning to the ground. Bushy brown hair fell in front of her eyes, hiding them from view. "Millennie thinks that we've been changed by our containers, thinks that we're not with _him_, not in complete control of ourselves. He doesn't see that -" she broke off and exhaled. "When we came here, his mind – broke, I guess. He's not the Earl, he's not _my _Millennie..."

The room fell silent. The exorcists looked at a loss on what to do so the headmaster stepped forward for his turn. Approaching her, he reminded Cho more of a man seeking vengeance than a gentle old man.

He probably _was _after what had happened to all his students.

"Are you responsible for what happened on Halloween?" he asked.

"Yes," Road nodded, "Tyki and I... the plan was to help Millennie create his own personal army. There's a lot of students here grieving that the teachers were just ignoring, so we took it into our hands to help them out," she grinned. "Of course, we hadn't realised just how many exorcists this place housed. We were careless."

_We won't be again_ hung in the air.

"And Hogsmede?"

"Not so much," the girl sighed, "I had nothing to do with that and same with Tyki. We were kept out of the loop because Millennie didn't trust us after failing at Halloween..." she trailed off.

"Where is Tyki now?" Lavi asked.

"Millennie sent him far away to someplace where he won't be such a bother," she stopped there and then turned to look directly at Snape. "Of course, if it's Tyki you want to know about, you should ask Severus."

Slowly, everyone turned to look at the potions professor. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Liar liar pants on fire," Road taunted, "I'll tell you what Tyki told _me_, that _he _had been in the exact same position as all of you now, with him, but instead of sticking with it he found a way to separate them around a year ago. Since then, he's been meeting with Tyki on regular occasions, to drink, to talk, to smoke - Tyki wasn't very clear on that aspect..."

"Is this true, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"He _did _take those two years off..." McGonagall pointed out.

"I assure you, there is more to _that _story than she's saying," Snape's lip curled, "but I would not be so eager to ask me when we still have her captive. Who knows when she'll break free?"

"She won't break free," Flitwick protested, "I charmed them myself!"

"And I created that potion, yet somehow she's manipulating her answers," the Slytherin pointed out. All eyes returned again to Road who laughed a high-pitched laugh.

"I wondered when you'd catch on! Your potions would probably work on the others, but not on _me_. You really got unlucky, didn't you?" her smile softened. "Though it didn't stop me from telling the truth... most of the time," she snickered. "Ah, but you won't know what's truth and what's fiction, will you? What a pity."

This girl... Cho could only stare at her. Yes, the exorcists had told them that the Noah were evil, horrid, people out only for themselves that enjoyed other people's pain, but there was a difference in being told and seeing it for herself. It was clear to everyone that Road had an advantage over them and that she was mercilessly enjoying it.

But, as they watched, the smile faded and, suddenly, Road arched with a gasp of pain. Her eyes shut and she started to shake. In the same moment, Harry moaned and twitched.

"Harry!" Percy exclaimed.

"Harry?" Cho asked.

But Harry didn't wake. He started to toss and turn and slipped onto the floor with a low moan. In a flash Lavi was beside them, hovering over the twitching form with a familiar desperation of wanting to help out but being unable to do so. Cho bit her lip and looked back down at her friend.

Meanwhile, Harry dreamed.

XXX

"Here," Allen smiled and held out a hand.

Harry swallowed and accepted the hand up. He looked around. There were no walls, just darkness and a spotlight above then. His feet suddenly felt wet and he glanced down, blinking at the black water.

"Where are we?" he couldn't see Hermione or Road anywhere.

"I'm not exactly sure," the exorcist admitted, "I was hoping you could tell me. I'm even more surprised that Remus isn't here, he was with me earlier..." he shook his head. "Well, it must have something to do with Road. We were in one of her dimensions, so only she could have taken us out."

Harry blinked, "Do you mean Road's holding you captive? And who's Remus?"

"Yes and no, it's a bit complicated," Allen laughed, "and if you're who I think you are, then you'll know the kind of relationship I have with him, Harry Potter," his eyes drifted to Harry's forehead.

The Slytherin hated how easily people identified him. "Yeah, that's me," he scratched his head, "I get it, I get it, so where have you been? Your friends have -"

"You know my friends? Lenalee? Lavi?" he jumped when Allen appeared right in front of him, gray eyes pleading. "Are they okay?" Harry nodded, taking a step back, and Allen seemingly deflated in front of him. His eyes widened when the other fell forward, no longer able to hold his own weight, and caught him, but Harry was unable to hold them both up and they sank to the floor. "Thank goodness, I was so worried..."

He shook, although from weariness or tears or whatever Harry didn't know, and he didn't know what to say either, but he couldn't in good conscience just leave him be...

"Um, A-Allen, it's okay, they're okay," he mumbled, awkwardly patting the guys' shoulder. "Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are all fine. Well, as fine as they can be considering how Kanda keeps trying to kill Lavi but they say that's normal, and Lenalee says he just misses _you _and then -" he stopped babbling when Allen pulled back.

"The day Kanda misses me will be the day the world ends," Allen smiled and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's hard to believe Road, so it just hit me and..."

"I get it," Harry hastened to reassure him and they both lapsed into silence. What was there to say? Oh, wait... "So, where have you been? Lavi's been really worried about you."

Allen's shoulders slumped. "Until recently, Remus and I were working together trying to find my friends, then one day we were too careless and we ran into Lulubell, who took us back to the Millennium Earl," his face darkened, "Road interfered and brought us to another dimension."

"Allen, Harry..."

They both tensed and twisted to see Road, now just a tiny child with spiky hair, taking slow, measured steps toward them. It looked deliberate until she got closer, and then they could see the strain on her face. She reached them and reached out a shaky hand to rest on Allen's head. Even though they were sitting down, she barely came up to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Allen, I tried," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his, before collapsing in his arms.

"Road!" Allen's arms circled around her, holding her tight. Harry watched, wide-eyed. "Road, what happened?"

"Millennie caught on," she murmured into his chest, and Allen paled. Road turned to look at Harry and he jumped when her voice reverberated in his head. _Hermione said this was the only way to talk without him hearing, and she was right, but I grew too distracted – between your friends questioning, Hermione's conversation and keeping Allen and Remus separate..._

"What do you mean? What's going on?" he asked, his chest tightening. "You said you'd help us! Hermione said -"

_And I did. I warned you of the end, and I pointed you in the right direction. I can't do anymore, now._

"Road, there's still – I can't – there _has _to be another way," Allen begged.

"For a Noah to betray another Noah is a sin. The Fourteenth did it, and died for it – well, mostly..." Road reached up to touch his cheek, a tear falling down her face to ripple in the water below them. "This time Millennie will not be so kind. Please, Allen, fulfil your promise."

"No, I can save you, you can't just -"

"After all we've done to you, you still try and find a way... but I want to go, Allen. I want to," Road sighed, seemingly growing smaller. She was now no bigger than a girl's doll in Allen's arms. "You know how to save me. I can't go back to Millennie, I've fallen too far..."

Another tear hit the water.

_Harry,_ Road addressed him even though she kept looking up at Allen, _I can't do anymore. Tell them that everything I said was the truth except for what I said about you. _

"Road..." he murmured, his emotions all mixed up. She was – dying? He should be ecstatic, and yet his eyes burned. His tears, however, couldn't fall. "I'm sorry."

_All of our emotions are bleeding together. You're going to cry a lot, soon._

"Harry," said male looked at Allen. The exorcist pulled something from his pocket and threw it to him. His reflexes allowed Harry to catch it and he blinked at the round golden ball. "Tell them I'll be waiting, okay?"

"What?"

_Bye bye, Harry Potter._

And just like that, the pair disappeared. Or maybe Harry disappeared, into the dark depths, yet he felt himself rising and tumbling at the same time, which was a very strange feeling. Before he fell too far someone caught his hand and he halted, dangling. He tilted his head back up and blinked at Hermione.

"You're going the wrong way," she smiled, but it looked sad. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Harry. Maybe we'll meet again." Harry paled. Did what was happening to Road affect Hermione too?

"Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know what will happen to me... but, Harry, promise me something."

"Anything," he replied, hardly able to get the word out around his tight throat. The tears were so near but something held them back.

"If we don't meet again, promise me you'll win. That her sacrifice won't be for nothing," Harry gazed up at her and nodded, unable to make a sound. Her smile widened. "Thank you. One," she started to swing him back and forth, "two... three!" she let him go.

The last thing he saw of her was the figure alone in the dark, before light invaded everything and his eyes fluttered open.

Faces crowded his blurry vision. Thankfully, someone shoved them all away and hands guided him upright. The haze cleared and he saw Lavi and Percy, with the girls behind them and then the teachers and Kanda. Through the gap, he spotted Hermione tied up to a chair.

"Harry?" he blinked and looked back to Lavi. "Are you okay? She didn't...?" the red-head trailed off.

Surprising even himself, he suddenly burst into tears, forgetting where he was and how many people were watching, and warm, strong arms encircled him. He buried his face into Lavi's chest and sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. "It's okay, you're okay now..."

He eventually pulled back, his face kept steadily on the ground. Silently, he accepted the offered box of tissues.

"What happened?" he heard Lenalee ask in a tender way and he lifted his head, waiting for the teasing to start like it had at the Dursleys. However, all he saw was concerned and curious faces, no one waiting to make fun, and he felt a little better. He opened his mouth to reply and then jumped when something wriggled in his pocket.

Shifting, he pulled out the large golden ball Allen had thrown to him. Lenalee squealed and tore it from his grip.

"Timcanpy!" she beamed, hugging the ball. Everyone watching jumped when wings and a long, curved tail unwrapped from the ball. If it weren't for the tail, it could almost be mistaken for a golden snitch. And then it yawned, revealing sharp teeth, and all thoughts of it being a snitch went out the window. "But, how did you get him?" she turned to him, confused, and all eyes returned to Harry.

"Allen threw it at me," Harry replied, and winced when the three exorcists sprang to life.

"_Allen?_"

"Headmaster!" McGonagall gasped, drawing all attention to her, and Harry watched her undo Hermione's bonds and hold the lifeless girl to her chest. His vision blurred again as he remembered Road, begging Allen to kill her, and his promise to Hermione, who didn't know what would happen to her.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking extremely grave in the evening light.

"Road died," Harry whispered, staring at his hands. "For a Noah to betray another Noah is a sin, and the Earl found out." The deputy headmistress' eyes closed in sorrow.

And so, silence fell once more in the office.

XXX

"Well, I think we have heard quite enough tonight," Dumbledore sighed and offered to take Hermione from McGonagall, but the woman shied away from him.

"She was _my_ student," she murmured and the headmaster nodded, arms returning to his side.

"But, we didn't talk about – about anything, really," Cho protested half-heartedly. The events of today had got to her like everyone else. "I wanted to know about the spells and... what's going on with Professor Snape -" she turned to him accusingly and he met her stare. After a few seconds she cowered and gazed at the floor. "I..."

The teachers looked at each other. Flitwick took the initiative and patted her on the wrist.

"I think we'll save those questions for another time, after we've all had a chance to think," he said.

Percy got to his feet. The other students had huddled into a group around Harry. There was a silent war between Pansy and Cho over who would stand beside Harry, the other clearly being taken by Lavi. The exorcist hadn't stopped hovering over Harry despite being told that Road had lied and just wanted to mess with him.

Just as Percy was about to tell them he was returning to his common room (someone needed to say _something_), Lenalee gasped. He turned to her just in time to see the snitch tear out of her grip and hover above them all.

"Timcanpy?" Lavi blinked.

They jumped when it opened its mouth and a green light came out, gradually forming into a picture. No, not a picture, a memory of something...

Two people, their faces hidden in dark cloaks, walked up to a house that looked like one a pureblood family would have – like a manor. It was vast and very grandeur, the exact opposite of Percy's own home. The exorcists, Harry and Cho were entranced, but Percy saw the teachers and Pansy react to the building. They had obviously seen it before and knew where it was.

In-between the two men was a worn figure, his feet dragging through the dirt as they took him inside. He was unconscious and his head lolled to the side, scraggly blonde hair moving to show a weary face.

"_Remus_," McGonagall breathed, looking horrified. A white-haired teenager followed the battered male with a helpless expression on his scarred face.

"Allen!" Lenalee shrieked and hugged Lavi, laughing lightly. Percy focused on him. That was Allen Walker, then? He didn't look anything like the others had described him. Gray eyes turned pleadingly to Timcanpy and the memory seemed to zoom in on him.

"_I can't do anything to help him Tim!_" the memory Allen sounded so anguished Percy couldn't stop a wince. "_It's my fault we're here, but he's suffering for it! And we don't even know who these people are, or why they're working with the Noah..._" he trailed off and then the group went into the building. The entrance hall was huge, with seemingly-never ending corridors.

Definitely a home belonging to a rich person.

The memory faded. Lenalee, still hugging Lavi, turned to look at the adults.

"Does anyone know where that is?" she asked. "We've got to get them out of there!"

None of the teachers replied. Dumbledore looked very old as he sat back in his chair, while McGonagall's grip on Hermione had turned white. The only one who looked unaffected was Snape, but he always looked blank so he couldn't be counted. The biggest surprise was Pansy, who hunched her shoulders and avoided everyone's gaze by looking at the floor.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Flitwick eventually replied. "That manor is one of the best warded places in England; no one has successfully infiltrated and got out alive."

"There's always a first time," Lavi countered, "Allen would do everything he could to rescue us if it were us in there, I'm not going to abandon him!"

"You just might have to," Pansy whispered. Everyone turned to her. "That's Malfoy Manor. I've been there quite a few times, and the amount of security in that place is ridiculous. Not to mention, Lucius Malfoy is a very vengeful man. If you got caught going in there..." she shivered and trailed off.

"So we won't get caught," Lenalee replied. "How do we get there?"

A thought came to Percy. He glanced at Kanda, to see if he'd come to the same thought process, but he just looked bored with everything. No help would come from him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. "You can't do anything right now."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"_Look_," Percy turned to Lavi, irritated, and gestured at Harry and Cho. "The only way you could succeed if you want to go rescue him would mean that they go with you, and I've heard enough in the past month to know that your biggest aim is keeping them safe," Lenalee and Lavi shared guilty looks when Harry and Cho turned to scowl at them.

"We can handle it! We'll gladly help them!" Cho protested.

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall frowned, "I'm sure you, of all people, would understand what could happen if things go wrong." Cho coloured and didn't reply. She knew.

Percy did too. Lucius Malfoy had enough political power to make anybody's life a living hell, and that was publicly. There was no guarantee what he would do on a private level. He'd once been a Death Eater, though, so it couldn't be pleasant.

"Then we'll complete the potion," Harry said softly. "That way, you guys can go and we'll be safe here, right?"

"What potion?" Snape asked what everyone else was thinking. The quartet jumped.

"Uh, well, you see..." Cho spluttered. Lavi came to her rescue.

"At Christmas Harry got this present. There wasn't any note, but it was a book on how to separate, uh, people like us, I guess..." he paused, frowning. "Although, the writing _was _kind of familiar..." How convenient.

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. This was the first time he had heard about this. Considering how important it would be, he was rather offended. Still, that was a puzzle. To deliver it to Harry meant whoever sent it had known he would be the correct person to use it, and how would they know that?

"Headmaster," Snape turned to Dumbledore, looking angry. "Several weeks ago I mentioned to you that someone had broken into my quarters. Among the things missing..." he trailed off.

"Well, this is rather interesting," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "It seems we have a new question. Who can get into Professor Snape's quarters and know the right person to give that kind of book too?"

"Severus, who is allowed in your quarters?" Flitwick asked. "Maybe one of them..."

"I assure you, the number of who are and who would do that are few," he paused and then glanced at the snitch now resting on Lavi's head. "Well, maybe it is not so ridiculous..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Headmaster, I'll be going," McGonagall interrupted, looking down at the girl in her arms. Dumbledore nodded and, within a few minutes, she had left carrying her bundle. Percy swallowed and used the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore to distract himself from the ache in his chest.

"Severus -" Dumbledore began.

"I refuse," Snape sneered.

"It would be advantageous -"

"It took me two _years_."

"The first time, yes," Dumbledore gave a benign smile whilst his eyes twinkled. "The time, you will have the previous experience with which to call upon, and the many resources of Hogwarts. It should not take you too long." Snape's lip curled up in disgust and he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at everyone.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Lenalee asked.

"If what Mr Potter says is true, and your Earl is planning such an attack, it would be beneficial if we had as many exorcists as we could get, should we not?" Dumbledore's smile widened at their ecstatic faces. "However, I, like you, refuse to put the younger students in danger. We will rescue your friend once Professor Snape has finished brewing the potion..."

"And rescue Remus," Flitwick stated.

"I was under the impression that rescuing one meant rescuing the other," Dumbledore replied, looking sadder. "No, I would not forgive myself if I did not try. Young Remus Lupin is a dear friend to all of us..."

"You know him?" Harry spoke up, and he had an odd expression on his face.

"He was a student here awhile ago," Flitwick replied, a slight smile on his face. "He had a brilliant talent for defence and charms."

"He was also one of your father's best friends," Dumbledore continued, "James and his friends got up to all kinds of mischief in their year. He was there when you were a baby too, for a short while..." he paused with a frown. "Are you alright?" he looked at where Harry had pressed a hand to his head.

"I-I'm fine, I just..." Harry blinked, "I think I remember him, sort of..."

"Wonderful," Snape snorted and got to his feet. "If you'll excuse me from what will undoubtedly become a Gryffindor fest, it seems I have some preparing to do." He left before anyone could say anything in response.

"Git," Lavi grumbled.

"Lavi," Dumbledore lightly chastened and Lavi's eyes widened. Harry laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're gonna have to remember to keep your mouth shut around him now. He can hear you, remember," he said. Lavi pouted. Pansy yawned, which caused Cho to yawn, followed by Harry and, before he could stop himself, Percy too. Well, yawns _were _contagious.

"On that note, I suggest that you head back to your dormitories," Dumbledore urged for the second time that night.

Remembering he was a prefect, Percy strode over to the door and held it open.

"You heard the headmaster. After all, we _do _have classes tomorrow," he pointed out.

"Actually, in light of today's events, all of you are excused from tomorrow's classes if you so wish," Dumbledore contradicted.

One by one, the solemn students left the classroom followed by the exorcists. The large group walked down the hallway and halted by the stairs, where they would have to split for their separate common rooms.

The thought that, just a few hours ago, he'd walked down these steps with Hermione and never would again, took Percy's breath away.

They all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I guess we should..." Harry gestured down to the steps.

"Yeah..."

With quiet goodbyes the group split. Harry, Pansy and Lavi disappeared towards the dungeons, while Cho, Lenalee, Percy and Kanda started walking up to the towers. Percy raised an eyebrow at Kanda, who never normally joined him to the common room. He often disappeared to do something else, although what that was Percy had no clue.

He didn't want to know, truthfully.

Deciding that if he asked Kanda would only snap his head off, he remained quiet and studied his other companions. Lenalee looked happy, undoubtedly because she'd seen her friend. Being held prisoner, yes, but alive and here. He could understand that.

Cho... Cho was just quiet, staring at her shoes. Percy tried to think up some way to make her feel better, but he couldn't even do it to himself, let alone help her.

When he was back in his dormitory, staring at the boys around him, he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night. He pulled out a book and began revising for his OWLs. He might as well try and do something productive, something distracting, something worthwhile.

Anything to get his mind off of the disturbing memory of Hermione's lifeless form.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, this is kind of short, but it's the best place to break up this chapter and the next. Hopefully, you'll all forgive me. It's also a bit rubbishy, in my opinion, but this is probably the best it's going to get. As always, if there's any mistakes please point them out! And, um. From here on things'll get a bit darker because we'll finally expand from Harry/Cho/Percy to the wider wizarding world. So. Looking forwards to that! Right? XD Thanks so much you guys, I try to reply to every review so you know how much I do appreciate it. If I missed anyone, so sorry!

And I'm just going to throw this out there: do you think our Hogwarts kids should get Innocence or not? I'm in a snag, and I want to know what you think.


End file.
